Duty Bound
by ladyisis-uk
Summary: Having been stranded en-route to Valinor 30 years ago, Thranduil is finally returning to Arda with his family. We follow the trials of Legolas and his Wife as they travel, coming to terms with who they really are - the Prince and Princess of Greenwood.
1. In a Land Far Far Away

Duty Bound

By LadyIsis

Rated MA

Warnings: AU, Graphic Sex, Swearing, One instance of non-con sexual act (Not as horrid as it sounds, but it's got to be said), Childbirth (much much later!)

Characters: Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Mithrandir and Original Characters

A/N: Thranduil and his Queen leave Middle Earth to sail west to Valinor with their infant Son, Legolas. En-route they are blown off course, stranded in a strange land. Almost thirty years later they are rescued and returning home. This story centres around Legolas and his Wife as they attempt to deal with what life throws at them as they travel back to Middle Earth and to a way of life that is alien to them both. Chapter One may sound like a bizarre start and there may be questions, but if you stick with it I hope you'll really enjoy the story as it grows and I assure you you'll find the answers. Also I realise that 30 may not be very old for an elf, but if Legolas did not age at a similar rate to mortal humans it would not work at all. (If he were 30 and still a toddler they might get noticed!)

There's no denying this piece is nothing short of a b*tch to summarise, but the story itself is much better than any summary I could muster, honest!

_Ps. Some of these characters are my darling creations, but the world they live in and the names you know are all credited to Tolkien._

_LadyIsis x_

Chapter 1: In A Land Far Far Away

"This is it" Leowen called out.

"Are you certain?" Adan asked, coming to a stop beside his captain.

"Yes, I am in no doubt," Leowen confirmed, surveying the area with relief. "This is the dwelling I saw in the Lady's mirror. We have found our King."

Leowen ordered the ellon to set up camp on the beach. It had been a long journey, spanning many years, with little rest or luxury. It was evening and the stars were beginning to reveal themselves. Beyond the beach was a small path leading to a single cottage. It was of elven style, though made of foreign materials, the Captain noted. His silver tinted hair blew behind him as he climbed the hill, following the beaten path towards the cottage.

Adan shifted nervously as they awaited the response to their knock on the door. At length it opened to reveal the object of their search and their hearts lightened at the sight.

The King's eyes shone relief, excitement and only then confusion.

"My King." Placing his hand over his heart Leowen bowed his respect.

"It has been many a year since I have been King, old friend," Thranduil replied, "I am surprised to see you, and yet am greatly relieved." The former King stepped aside, inviting them into the warm.

"How did you find us?" Thranduil asked, "I had given up any hope of return."

"The Lady Galadriel allowed me to look into her mirror. In it I saw many signs that would lead me to this place," Leowen explained, "I confess, that I did not expect it to be so long or difficult a journey. Your vessel strayed far from it's course, Majesty."

"Storms raged for what seemed like weeks," the King recalled, his eyes glazing over with the memories. "Maybe it was, but then perhaps it was only days. We were lucky to have survived, especially with the babe unharmed. The Valar have watched over us graciously these years passed."

Leowen nodded mutely, with silent thanks to the Valar for such mercy upon his King. His train of thought reminded him of what must be spoken. Adan shared a secret look with him, prompting him to deliver the news before the conversation was taken any further.

"My King I must tell you the reasoning behind this expedition…"

"News from Greenwood," Thranduil cut in with great anticipation in his voice.

Leowen took a steadying breath, ignoring the hope in Thranduil's voice. "Your Son, whom you left to rule in your stead, has passed." He paused to gather strength to continue, not daring to watch the face of the elf before him. "He was mortally wounded during a conflict. The healers did all in their power, but his injuries were beyond their work."

At this point the Captain knew not the best course of action. To divulge the truth of his son's death in its entirety would cause the King too much grief in but one hit. Greenwood's dire situation would have to be concealed for a time, in order for him to grieve for his son. Thranduil was silent, his expression asking for more. But what more could be said for now? In its simplicity Greenwood was without a ruler, and so Leowen and Adan had sought out Thranduil to bring him back to his homeland and his throne. He knew this did not need to be explained to his King. He would know his duty, and would step up without question.

Thranduil's face was grave. Like a perfect visage, now twisted with pain. Leowen motioned for his companion to follow and so they left the King to his grief, stepping out into the cool air. The smell of the sea surrounded them, a smell they had become sick of as they travelled. So constant and suffocating. But now there was the faint aroma of the trees, grass and sand mingled with it. Their forest home seemed so far away in this moment.

"What of his other Son?" Adan broke him out of his thoughts. Leowen warned his Friend with his eyes to lower his voice. Adan continued in a hushed tone, "He was but a babe when his Majesty left the Grey Havens, he must be grown by now, but I did not see him inside ..." he was silenced by the sound of footsteps.

"Legolas is now 28 years of age," Thranduil's voice came from behind them. "He was just 6 months old when we were stranded here. This life is all he has ever known. He does not know his elven heritage." At the look of shock and confusion from his officers he continued, "You must understand, in this land there are none but Men. Elves, Dwarves, exist not here. Nor among them will you find the Orc or any other foul being."

Leowen's heart went out to Thranduil. A King of Elves, unable to tell his own Son who he is, what he is. He did what he must to ensure their safety. "You believed yourselves stranded here with no hope of reaching Valinor, and yet unable to return to Arda." Leowen nodded with understanding.

Then the King spoke again, "Nienna and I believed that we would never return to Elvendom and so Legolas was raised among mortal Men, as he believes himself to be. He has matured incredibly for an Elf." A shadow crossed his face then, "And now you have come to return us to our people?" The question was rhetorical.

"I'm not sure my Son will join us," the King looked deeply anxious. "He has a family of his own to care for now."

His soldiers exchanged a worried glance. The Lady of Light had given them strict instruction to retrieve the entire Royal Family of Eryn Galen. Somehow they would have to convince the Prince to leave his only home, and travel to a land where everyone knows his name, yet he knew nothing of the place or anyone in it. Would his family come with him? Would this break them apart? His King had implied a family unit, were there children involved? Travelling by sea with more than expected, potentially small children - mortals no less. 'The Lady warned me this journey would test me.'

His thoughts stopped spiralling abruptly when a piece of lembas was thrust in front of him. His stomach rumbled loudly and Thranduil chuckled, "Come! Let us have some meat!"

Leowen was thrilled at the thought, and for a while his worries and questions stilled in his mind as they ate.


	2. The Blood of a King

Chapter 2: The Blood of a King

An arrow sang, breaking the tense silence of the party. A dark haired elf fell to the ground and immediately those around him reacted, firing from their own bows, expertly hitting their marks. Before long their enemy was overcome, the survivors taking their flight through the pitch black of the forest. The elves gave chase, until none were left to poison their home.

"That will teach them to venture this far into Eryn Galen!" one announced cockily.

Cheers of triumph ended abruptly when a loud thumping began to drown out their voices. Drawing weapons once more, the party scanned the trees in search of the source of this new evil. It's Captain closed his eyes momentarily, for he had faced it on his travels abroad, then ordered his ellon into the treetops.

Gelmir swooped from tree to tree, attempting to catch a glimpse of the size of the force they were facing. His party had been a scout, just eight ellon including himself. There before him must have been over a hundred orcs and he counted quite clearly four trolls. Most of the members of his group were yet to leave Greenwood, they would not have faced such a foe. Rejoining the others he gave the order to retreat back to the nearest outpost.

* * *

"Father," exclaimed the young ellon, though he was no child, standing at the palace gates. Noting his Father's dishevelled state and bloodied blade at his side, "Are you well?"

Gelmir dismounted immediately upon seeing the face of his Son, "Yes, yes. The battle was as well as can be expected. Tell me, what has happened to make you look so," he voiced seriously.

"Tis the King, there have been reports from all over the forest, fierce attacks" Leowen lowered his face, his silver hair masking his pain, "Come."

Following Leowen at a near run, they stopped outside of the King's bedchamber. Catching his breath, Gelmir entered nervously.

Two healers busied themselves at the foot of the bed, mixing lotions or elixirs, the Captain of the King's Guard could not tell which. Settling his gaze upon his wounded Leader, Gelmir felt an almighty dread creep into his heart. "My loyal Friend," croaked the King.

"Lòrel, pray what has reduced you to this?" he bade his King.

"Tis a mighty death, I was first poisoned by arrow, then struck by the crude weapon of a troll!"

"Do not jest dear Friend, many a battle have we yet to see, many an orc have we yet to drive from our beloved forest," Gelmir knew he was lying, and it probably showed.

"Forgive me, for my duty is not yet done, and neither is your service of me Gelmir."

Nodding for the King to issue what may well be his last request of him as his Captain, Gelmir listened with intent.

"The Lady's mirror has shown me much over the years that until now made little sense to me. My Father, Mother and Brother are not in Valinor." The King coughed and a tiny spray of blood landed upon his cheek. He stopped his Captain from wiping it, channelling all remaining energy into his last words. "Send Leowen to the Lady of Light in Lòthlorien. There he will learn where to seek them out. You, my Friend, must watch over my seat until your Son's triumphant return."

Gelmir could do little more than nod mutely in acceptance at such shocking revelation, and such burden. At his King's command he left him, to die with dignity. Although covered to his chest with blankets, the Captain could see clearly the bloodied bandages. To be struck by a troll must have caused massive internal injury as well as the obvious trauma to his outer body. He hung his head in resignation, no man or ellon could survive such an assault. Even a mighty King of Elves could not. Lòrel was lucky not to have been killed immediately by such a blow. If only his Friend had found the time to marry, perhaps they would have the hope of an heir. But as it is, he spends his last breath alone, no witness but the healer, by his own wish. Too many elves had died that day. They were by no means to be the last.

Eleven years Gelmir had ruled in King Lòrel's stead fighting off both the orc and those from within who doubted his rule, and for eleven years Gelmir had feared for his Son ever returning from such a quest.

* * *

Nienna wandered down the garden path at the back of her Son's house. Thranduil could have been a little more delicate with the revelation of Legolas' elven background. Her Husband had been far too eager to up anchor and leave immediately that his explanation of how they came to live in Hampton and the family's Royal blood was ridiculous to Legolas and his Wife. Although their three year old Daughter thought it all marvelous, thus fuelling Thranduil's stories, and therefore their Son's anger.

"He may be fool enough to believe himself so important, but do not think it of me," she accused lightly.

Legolas paused briefly in pulling back his arrow, then released it with his anger. Another miss. Cursing he lowered his head in defeat. Always a perfect shot, his Mother knew how deeply disturbed he was by the paths of such wayward arrows.

"It is much information for you to process my dear, but delusion is not infectious. Surely we cannot both be so ridiculous in our claims. And forget not the Captain and his party,"

"Yes the _Captain_," Legolas spat, shaking his Mother's hands from his shoulders and facing her, "And where did he spring from so suddenly? The local loony bin I suspect."

"Darling forgive me for never telling you, I did not want this to hang over you, I truly believed there was no chance of return."

The young man eyed his Mother warily, his Father he could believe none of this from, but his Mother seemed eerily truthful and even apologetic. For a moment he wondered what he should believe. "I need proof," he stated.

"Will twenty elves, all sharing this same truth, convince you? For they are camped upon the beach by the cottage, waiting to go home to their families. But for goodness sakes Legolas go with an open mind. Mock them not for they have travelled near a dozen years to bring you home. Who knows what they have suffered." Then she walked back to the house, leaving her youngest in a very confused state at even the contemplation of this being a reality.

Such loyalty to a sovereign he found perplexing. Would he leave his Wife, his Daughter, for eleven years on some near impossible search for an old King? You're damn right he wouldn't. But could these creatures really be camped on his parents' land. Could he truly be a Prince? He glanced around nervously, wondering briefly if some lad with a ridiculous hairdo was about to jump out of his garden shed shouting about being caught good and proper for a hidden camera show. Just the birds chirping in the waning light. Sitting himself down on the grass beside his bow his thoughts clouded all other senses.

Eventually he is startled at the feel of fingertips running through his long hair, across the braids at his temples. "It's strange to see others possessing those things that have always made you so unique. Why do you still wear your hair so?" Ceres kissed his braid.

"'Tis how I have always worn it. 'Tis how my Father had taught me to. The other guy, I can't remember his name, with the silvery hair, his was the very same. I don't want to believe there is any truth in it Ceres, but right now many things seem to make more sense."

"Hmmm," she agreed simply, tracing the point of his ear softly, noting the similarity in shape to the Captain who had visited them with her Husband's parents, "That they do my love."

He turned to find her wandering back up the path, distant and thoughtful, as he rubbed the ear she had touched so delicately. Sighing he got up to follow her.

* * *

Having agreed to sleep on it and drive up to his parents' cottage to meet the elves the following day, Legolas then found sleep wouldn't come to him.

Staring into the bathroom mirror, he noted the differences under closer inspection of himself to that of his friends. His hair shone no matter how dirty he got, his skin was blemishless and had always been, even in puberty. The blue of his eyes he had never seen in another save his Mother. Ceres had always said it was his eyes that had drawn her to him, constantly swirling light and dark blue. She said that they changed with his mood, sparkling sky blue when he was joyful, grey and forbidding when he grew angry, and the deepest midnight hue when they made love.

He considered his upper arms and chest. He had always been of a slight build, but had incredible strength. Considering his favorite sport was archery, not weight lifting, not to mention he spent all day sat at a desk, where did his strength stem from? With age it only seemed to increase. Legolas reluctantly pulled back his golden locks to examine his ears. He had been teased for them in the infant school but nothing much ever came of it as he progressed into the older school. Girls always found them adorable, which for an adolescent male was not the preferred attention one would like. He had always been told that they ran in the family. This was the explanation given when people asked. Legolas had always been slightly embarrassed by them, but had made his peace as he ventured into adulthood. When Evie was born his Wife had been delighted that her tiny ears resembled her Father's. Her Father was not quite so thrilled. 'Evie,' his mind wandered to what this would now mean for his Daughter.

He padded along the hall to her bedroom and peered inside to be sure she was sleeping. Assured that he would not wake her, he crept inside and sat slowly upon the rocking chair by her bedside. It creaked a little and he winced. But the blonde toddler slept soundly, huddled up in a ball with her teddy bear and blanket discarded on the floor beside her bed. Legolas picked up Snowy, her favorite bear, placing her beside Evie and replaced the blanket over them.

Leaning back in the chair he considered how this would affect her. If they left Hampton now she would have little or no memory of it, being only three years of age. No memory of Ceres' family, her Grandparents and Uncle. For a brief moment he considered the consequences of leaving alone, but it was so fleeting and caused his heart to ache. He knew he could not leave without his family, but unexplainably the need to go had become stronger.

* * *

A tickling sensation woke him. "Sorry," his Wife whispered, having woken him in an attempt to cover him with a blanket. "I don't want you catching cold."

He pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder, seemingly deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" she prodded.

"Have you ever known me to catch a cold? When have I ever been ill?"

Ceres scanned her memories, her brows knit together as she ventured as far back as she could remember. He was never ill, why did that never seem odd before. Even as children, when she and her Brother had chicken pox Legolas came around to play and yet never caught it himself. Involuntarily she leapt from her Husband's lap as everything began to fall into place. She'd treated the entire evening as a wind up, but suddenly she was unsure. Unable to look at him she stared intently upon her Daughter, sleeping soundly, chocking back tears as she recalled Evie's ears, her lack of illness, perfect eyesight and hearing. Legolas tried to take her hand in question of her sudden change in mood, but she flinched away. Suddenly afraid of him she fled the room.


	3. Box of Memories

Chapter 3: Box of Memories

Thranduil paced impatiently along the beach, his youngest in tow. He, his Wife and Leowen had ventured into town to bring back a feast for the crew. Thranduil had a huge pickup truck, which Nienna had always hated and told him was a terrible waste as he never required such a ridiculously sized vehicle, even for his work. Thranduil has started his own company quickly after settling, doing what elves did best, building ships. Therefore, after over twenty years in the business, the Greenleafs, as he had named his family for their beloved child, were hardly short on funds. In fact, they were considered to be the town's money, and Thranduil's shipbuilding firm was a key source of local employment in Hampton. Nienna was now, however, grateful for the truck. In the back they had a huge barbeque with charcoal, a shocking amount of food, bags of clothes and several rolls of fabric.

Nienna had bought new clothes for the crew as theirs was beginning to look rather tatty. She would have preferred to make them clothes of a more elven style, but she knew making twenty such outfits required time they simply did not have. She had also purchased textiles to brighten up and add a touch of home to the ship. Although they knew the way home and it would certainly not take the time of the outbound journey, it would still be several months before they saw Arda. Thranduil's Wife wanted to make it as comfortable as possible, especially travelling with her young Granddaughter.

Legolas had arrived early with his Brother-in-law. They had stayed and talked to the Ellon on the beach while she and the others had gone shopping.

Now sat upon the long porch sewing and watching her Husband oversee the repairs and additions to the ship, striding up and down on the sand as though all was right in the world, her thoughts strayed back to Lòrel. Her first baby. She had been awake most of the night grieving for the loss of him. Her anger at Thranduil's seeming indifference was escalating the longer he refused to acknowledge his death.

* * *

Repeated knocking jolted Legolas awake. The front door. He jumped to his feet only to step on a plastic farm animal. Stemming his curse before it left him took some effort on his part. Finally prising an eye open he glimpsed his Daughter playing at the foot of the chair he'd been asleep in.

"Daddy you moved," she pouted, "You were supposed to be part of the farmhouse."

Not bothering to get his head around how that was possible, he apologised mutely and headed for the door. Catching sight of the hall clock he groaned. Hearing his Brother-in-law crooning 'Hellllloooooooooooooo' through the letterbox he swung the door open exclaiming, "Scott it's 6am for Christ sakes!"

"Where's my baby Sister? I hate to say it Legolas but I think she's lost her freakin' marbles." Scott pushed past him into the house then glanced him up and down, "Nice kecks."

"Hmmm?" he questioned, ignoring his reference to his underwear.

"She called me an hour or so ago in floods of tears," at this Legolas found himself waking up fully. "To be honest I couldn't understand most of what she was saying, but it had to do with Elves and Kings and how she doesn't want to leave. At one point she was just asking me again and again if I remembered you getting sick when we were kids. Has she had a fall, did she hit her head or something?"

Pulling on the jeans hanging over the back of the sofa, he dashed up the stairs to their bedroom but walked straight into the door when he found it to be unexpectedly locked. Rubbing his elbow he knocked and called his Wife's name. Nothing.

"Hey, Ceres!" yelled Scott and the door opened as she pulled her Brother inside. She tried to close it again before her Husband could enter too, but he was quick to stop her.

"What's going on?" Legolas sounded worried.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked accusingly through gritted teeth, ready to plant one right on Legolas' nose if she replied in the positive.

"No!" his Sister cried, leaping between the men.

"No," she repeated in a whisper, "I just … I couldn't talk to him then. I was afraid of everything being true." She trailed off and wandered down the stairs twittering away to herself, giving up on her juvenile attempt to keep from speaking with him.

Scott stood in absolute confusion while Legolas looked distraught at her words. He grabbed some fresh clothes and heading after her he found his Wife in the kitchen making Evie's breakfast and placing it in front of the toddler at the table. Evie tucked in happily while he attempted to catch Ceres' eye, and she deliberately evaded his.

"If you guys are having some kind of marital then leave me out of it," Scott finally entered the room.

"We're not," Legolas assured him, Ceres nodding a little. "I'm driving out to meet them today, are you coming?"

"Oooo Daddy can I come?" when he replied 'No' she whined all the more. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy …"

"No! Take your breakfast into the lounge please," he regretted the volume in his voice the moment he had spoken.

He received a stern glare from his Wife for snapping as Evie took her strop into the lounge. "I'll stay here," she whispered.

Exasperated he bid her, "Fine," as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I think you should take Scott," she suggested. Her Brother had throughout been uncharacteristically silent.

Her Husband just shrugged and now fully clothed and shoes on grasped the car keys from the counter and left, slamming the door. Slightly concerned by this Scott scurried after him. He couldn't recall having seen them leave each other's company without their trademark peck on the lips since the time Legolas forgot to kiss her goodbye when he was visiting for the weekend and heading back to university. Ceres had cried for three days straight, claiming she'd never speak to him again and going on about how he obviously didn't love her. Of course his friend had no idea why he was in the doghouse until she broke her three day silence and called him. He didn't hear the end of it for weeks and had made a point of goodbye kisses ever since. Over the years it just became one of the things he always did, without thought or question. Scott knew something big was going down by this simple break in routine, and as pissed as Legolas was, his curiosity was too piqued now for him not to follow his Friend.

* * *

"I do hope they're not arguing," Nienna wondered aloud.

Scott looked up from his task. Legolas had bid him help his Mother while he spoke with his Father. He wasn't sure he was helping much, but Nienna assured him he was stitching straight.

Nienna raised from her seat and went in search of them inside the cottage. Following noises up the stairs she found them to be in the attic, Thranduil was crouched over a wooden box crying heartily while Legolas patted his back and attempted to comfort him. Upon catching her Son's welled up eye an understanding passed between them and she quietly left before her Husband sensed her presence.

Never having seen Thranduil succumb to his emotions she found the entire thing very disturbing. But Legolas would care for him, she knew that.

When his Father had calmed down, Legolas shifted his attention to the items that had provoked such a reaction. His fingertips ran over deeply carved emblems in the dark wooden cradle. It seemed so faded and its markings hidden by twenty five years of dust and dirt and sand. The cradle itself seemed much, much older however. If his Father was correct, it was thousands of years old. On the voyage from Arda Legolas had lain in it. Inside were sheets and blankets. Thranduil touched them tenderly, tears streaking down his face at the memories.

"You slept in this cradle for nearly three years. So loathe were you to leave it I feared your weight would break the thing!" he chuckled a little in an attempt to rein in his control over the sadness. "But before it was yours, along with most of these things, your Brother Lòrel had them. In Greenwood, I remember laying him down to sleep in it for the first time. This blanket here," he indicated a moth eaten blue-silver cloth, "Was made for your Brother's birth by your Grandmother. I told Lòrel to keep it, use it for his own children, but he would have none of it. He wanted his baby Brother to love it as much as he had."

Legolas tried to tell himself he was not as torn up about his Brother's death as he truly was. He didn't even know he had a Brother until yesterday, and in the same moment he had gained a sibling, he had lost him. But now, seeing the evidence of his existence and the knowledge that he had adored his infant self, he found it hard not to miss that which he never really had.

He removed a tiny silver rattle. "It's not silver, it's mithril," Thranduil seemingly read his mind. "'Tis so much stronger and more valuable than anything you could find in this world Son." Legolas did marvel at its perfection.

"Ah, speaking of mithril, this Legolas will adorn your head someday."

With shaking hands he took the item from Thranduil. A nervousness filled him as he took in every gleaming angle of the mithril crown. Silver-coloured leaves entwined with the odd emerald green ones, creating a piece of jewellery fit for a true King. Thranduil took the item and placed it upon his Son's head, for the first time he looked to be the image of his Brother and his thoughts darkened once more. Looking deeper into the box he caught a glimpse of the twin elven knives. He would give them to Legolas as promised, but now was not the time. So he buried them again.

"I had meant to get the cradle down when Evie was born, but the crest of Greenwood was too painful to bring back into the light," Thranduil sighed regretfully, "It saddens me to think that your Brother never found the happiness of marriage and a family."

"I am proud of you Legolas," he voiced affectionately, if not with a hint of hesitation.

Taken aback completely his Son nodded warily. Having never had his praises sung but in his archery competitions in his youth Legolas was unsure as to how to react.

"You have your independence, you are well educated, are happily situated in life and marriage. You're maturity surprises me, most ellon your age are still chasing elleth around the gardens!"

"Dad, I'm striding toward thirty, not three!"

Thranduil sighed deeply, now would be as good a time as any to explain to Legolas the life span of an Elf, and the gift of immortality. He feared it would not go down terribly well. Legolas had to realise his place was among Elves, after losing his eldest he could not bear to leave his youngest behind. Thranduil had never thought his Son's Wife good enough, mainly because she wasn't an Elf, but he could not deny her dedication to or her love for him. He was certain she would follow him to the ends of the Earth.

A part of him wanted her to stay so that he might find him an elven Wife once in Arda to save him the heartache of a mortal binding, but Legolas took his marriage to Ceres quite literally. 'Till death us do part'. He only hoped that his Son would not know the bitter fading of Elves who have bound themselves to mortals. Legolas' appearance was older than it should be for an elf so young, which concerned him greatly, would his Son continue to age alongside his mortal Wife due to the bond that they had forged? Was that bond fading his elven qualities slowly? These differences were noticeable only to another Elf. To mortal eyes he looked but twenty, fit and full of life. Although even Thranduil could not deny the glow that illuminated Legolas when he was with Ceres. But one thing was certain, the almighty love the Valar had graced them with will either save them, or destroy them.


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

"Hello," a dark haired little girl said happily as she plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Go away," Legolas' muffled voice bid as he cried into his knees, wetting his crisp new trousers.

"My name's Ceres. What's yours? Why are you crying?"

A five year old Legolas raised his head to glare at the toddler, in hope of her stopping her questions and leaving him alone. His nose was crinkled up and his cheeks were wet and swollen.

"My ears," he gave in at length, "Everyone was laughing at my ears."

Ceres lifted her little hand to pull back Legolas blonde curls. He flinched, batting her hand away.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, though not hurt, merely startled.

"Leave my baby Sister alone!" shouted one of the boys who had poked fun at Legolas all day. He didn't know his name, but he was in his class. Legolas jumped up from the grass, only to be pushed back over by the boy. It had been their first day at school and Legolas had decided he never wanted to go ever again. Everyone teased him. He wanted his Mummy.

"Scott!" admonished his Mother, "Don't push baby, don't push! … So anyway" she continued her discussion with another parent.

"Yea Scott!" shouted Ceres, then just three. "Don't push!" she imitated her Mother's wagging finger.

Scott stuck his tongue out at his Sister then ran off when another boy called to him. Legolas quietly watched Scott leave them to play football with the others. "I like your ears," Ceres stated simply.

He pulled his curls forward again defensively as she wandered back towards her Mother, waving most of the way there.

Finally his Mummy arrived and he flung his arms around her tightly. Holding her hand they walked towards the car as she quizzed him about his first day. As they passed the little girl he gave her a small smile. After all, she was the only one who had been nice to him all day. "Wait," they heard a moment later as she came bounding after them. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Legolas," he said shyly, pushing the curls back behind his ears subconsciously and looking at his shiny new shoes.

Ceres skipped up to him and kissed him soundly on his wet cheek. "Yuk!" he leapt back, wiping furiously at the spot where the little girl placed her kiss, much to his Mother's amusement.

"Bye bye Legolas, see you soon!" she shouted as she ran back again, stopping to wave every now and then.

He found he wasn't crying anymore and waved back enthusiastically. At least he made one friend today.

* * *

Ceres was beside herself. Her head pounded as if she were hungover. She'd barely slept, spending most of the night listening for any sound that might indicate Legolas' return. What sleep she did get was disturbed, the memory of her and Legolas' first meeting on a continuous loop in her dreams. She checked the house again, though why she should find him on third attempt when she had no previous luck was beyond her.

Her tired mind began to reel. Had he left her? When he left to go to his parent's yesterday morning they had not parted on good terms. He returned that evening determined that he must leave on that ship and they had rowed loudly, ending in him storming out of the house. She hadn't seen or heard from him since then. That had been at 11.15pm yesterday, it was now 11.45am and to say Ceres was concerned would be an understatement. Could he have been angry enough to have left without them? With no word of goodbye, because of her angry words would Evie never get to see her Father again?

Surely such a thought was ridiculous. Her mind was beginning to invent the most absurd explanations for him not returning, even during the night.

"Mummy,"

"Just a minute sweetie," she dismissed her Daughter, placing her back in front of her cartoons.

With jittery hands she readied Evelyn for nursery, collecting up various items and taking them into the garage to load into the car. As she was strapping her into the car seat Evie became frantic, "My painting, I have to go back for it!"

"You can take it another day," Ceres assured, never taking her worried eye off of the empty space where her Husband's car should sit.

"But Daddy promised I could take it!" she shouted as she struggled against the straps.

"OK, OK!" Ceres ran back into the house to grab the painting her Daughter had made with her Daddy, she had been so thrilled with it Legolas promised she could take it to nursery to show it off today. Her chest ached just looking at the lines drawn by him, his fingerprints in blobs of green next to tiny red ones.

Jumping into the driver's seat, painting in hand, she suddenly felt afraid to leave the house, she wanted to wait in for him. Eventually she reasoned that with Evelyn at nursery she would be free to make enquiries as to his whereabouts. She would call his parents and their friends, perhaps he was sulking on someone's sofa.

An hour later Ceres pulled back into the garage to find it as empty as she had left it. Picking up her phone she called Legolas' work number. After a moment the phone picked up. "Oh, Legolas thank God …" she began but stopped when she heard his colleague's voice.

"Ceres? You alright love?"

"Oh, um, yes of course. Is he there? Could I just have a quick word?" she mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"He didn't turn up this morning, is everything OK?"

Panic seeped into her then, "Yes, Yes, got to go."

Cancelling the call she threw the phone down on the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Her breathing became fast and ragged as she grit her teeth in an attempt not to just burst into tears. Lowering her forehead onto the wheel to join her hands she shook involuntarily. "Oh God Oh God Oh God," she was breathing again and again. Then a tapping on the driver's side window broke her mantra and she sucked in a terrified gasp.

Collecting herself she exited the vehicle upon seeing the police officer tapping sternly. "Mrs. Greenleaf?" he asked. When she replied in the positive the officer nodded to his partner, who led Legolas in by the elbow. "Is this your Husband ma'am?"

"Y … yes!" she stammered. Immediately adding in a more embarrassed tone, "What has he done?"

Legolas was sheepishly analysing the floor like a schoolboy who had been sent to the Headmaster's office. "Your Husband has been involved in a traffic collision; I've taken statements from both parties, but to be honest it appears to be a genuine accident, Mr. Greenleaf was not under the influence and therefore I think a little more caution on his part in future is all that is required." He tipped his hat at Ceres and left Legolas in her capable hands.

She didn't remember getting from the garage to the sofa but there she sat a moment later. Suddenly the mist of concern parted and she was furious. She opened her mouth to scold him. Legolas put up a hand to silence her tirade, praying that she would give him the chance to explain before ripping his head off.

Biting the inside of her cheek she bid him speak. "I've spent the night in the hospital. I didn't call because I was hoping to get back here before you woke, so as not to worry you. But then they dragged me down to the station to make my statement." He assured her that he was fine and escaped the accident with minor injuries.

Guilt flooded her then. For being so angry. For believing he had left his family on a whim. It was true that they had never argued as fiercely as they had the previous night, but for her to accuse him of the irresponsibility of a man who would abandon his Wife and child with no explanation or contact, that was unthinkable for her now. She felt her remorse keenly for thinking thus. There were plenty of dead beats out there who wouldn't hesitate to up and leave their responsibilities, but her Husband definitely wasn't one of them.

It had been late, tears clouding his normally perfect vision. His senses too dulled by his heartache for him to react in time to avoid the other vehicle. Thoughts of his dead Brother, his Father's emotional outburst, Ceres' fury and the thought that he might have to leave her and Evie behind played heavily on his mind. Judging by what his Father had explained to him that afternoon, even if his beloved Wife returned with them, she would age and die before his eyes. Such a revelation was tearing at his heart.

"The person you hit, are they OK?" she was afraid of the implications of this information.

"He's fine! I came out of it worse. To say he was upset would be putting it extremely mildly. In fact, he was so unimpressed that he did this," Legolas indicated a row of stitches above his eyebrow. "I'm tempted to push for assault!"

After her moment's silence he spoke again, "The car's in the Garage. I'm sorry baby but I'm pretty sure it's a write off." He sighed, dropping his head into his hands muttering, "This is gonna cost us a friggin fortune."

"Don't worry about it," she assured absentmindedly, the decision she thought she'd made turning on its head. "We can't take the cars with us anyway."

Lifting his head he looked at her hopefully, though he was at a loss for words. Last night she swore the she and Evelyn would never leave on this, 'ridiculous journey', didn't she call it? Eventually he decided he couldn't make her agree to go. No matter how hard the pull made him need to go, he would have to fight it. "Ceres this accident has made me realise where my priorities lie. I love you and Evie so much. I couldn't force you to leave. I couldn't bear to be the reason for your being so unhappy. We stay."

Ceres shook her head. A huge part of her wanted to accept his words and carry on with the life they had built here. But she knew she would forever regret her selfishness. This would have been so much easier if he was being an asshole about the whole thing.

"No my love, I don't know why this is so important for you, but I know that it is. That's all I need. Evie should know about her elven heritage." She knew she shouldn't feel so ridiculous saying that, but it was all still very new to her.

Legolas studied his Wife's face closely. She spoke from her heart and he felt his swell with gratitude. He embraced her then, wincing slightly at his bruises, and thanking her for her tolerance of this entire situation. Many would have called him crazy and left at the beginning. But she stood by this strange turn in his life and was now vowing to see it through by his side.

"Call your Dad," she instructed, "Tell him we're almost ready to leave."


	5. Love Hurts

Hi! Drop me a review or an email to let me know if you're following this story up, or your thoughts about it so far, you're input would be greatly appreciated. This chapter is a flashback chappie. Isis x

Chapter 5: Love Hurts

Scott was fuming. He strode out from behind the tree, he'd been watching his Friend. He'd watched him kiss his Sister. How long had they been pulling the wool over his eyes? He picked up his pace but halted when he heard Thranduil's voice, "Here you are Legolas, come back inside, don't be rude!"

It was Legolas' sixteenth birthday party.

Legolas offered Ceres his arm and they walked with his Father back to the house. "Alright Legolas, I'll let you go tonight, but tomorrow your Daddy won't be there to save your sorry hide."

* * *

Legolas came out of his French lesson and headed for the bike sheds around the back of the Technology Block. Scott had been elusive all morning but he had been flicked a note in Double Science to tell him to meet him at the beginning of lunch by the bikes. It was not an unusual request, the area was quiet and teachers rarely ventured around there. It was the perfect place for Scott to have a quick cigarette before he and Legolas went on to meet Ceres to eat all together.

As Legolas rounded the corner his Friend rushed him and slammed him against the brick wall of the Tech building.

"What the fuck Scott!"

"Yea, my question exactly Greenleaf," Scott seethed, pushing Legolas again.

Legolas paused briefly, scanning his mind for what could be the cause of the murderous look in his Friend's eye. A look he had not been on the receiving end of since they were in the Infant School.

"Dude, if this is about Ceres…" Legolas cursed himself, if it wasn't then he'd just secured himself a double decking.

Scott pinned his Friend against the wall by his throat, "You're not even worthy to speak her name. How long asshole? How long have you been playing me for a fool?"

Legolas merely attempted to shake his head, protesting that it wasn't like that. But wasn't that what all guilty parties said under pressure. He knew he could free himself, but was reluctant to start an all out fight with his best friend.

"Scott I swear I've never touched her."

"You're lying to me Legolas, I saw you kiss her last night, at the party!"

Legolas knew he had to tell the truth, but he was aware of the crowd of kids starting to form around them.

"I love her," he whispered.

"Excuse me," Scott laughed cruelly.

Legolas felt his pride, and his playground reputation, under threat and shoved Scott off of him. Scott tumbled backwards, tripping over Legolas' discarded school bag. Angry, the youth grabbed it and hurled it at it's owner's head.

The blonde cursed and took an involuntary step back with the force of the object hitting him. Legolas wiped at his face with his shirt sleeve, mopping the blood from his nose, damning his Statistics coursework for being so heavy, then without thinking he retaliated. The boys scuffled around for a bit while the other kids cheered for their favourite to win. A few punches were thrown, Legolas didn't want to hurt his Friend but he was becoming more pissed off by the second, Scott was hitting him like he really meant it. Legolas should have seen it coming, Scott had always been protective of his Sister. But he could not convince Scott of his honourable intentions.

When Scott had teased his now-friend as a child he had always won. Legolas was too afraid to stand up to him, but Scott held his breath now as Legolas had the upper hand, he was grasping the front of Scott's shirt roughly, pulling back an arm as if to punch him with full fury. After a moments pause, Legolas relaxed his arm. Looking into the other boy's face, all he could see were the features he shared with his little Sister, Legolas' beloved Ceres. He pushed his Friend to the ground and turned to walk away. Not finished yet, Scott tripped Legolas by the ankles and as his Friend fell, he pounced on him. Pinned down, the elf took a fist to the jaw and was just steeling himself for another when Scott was hauled off of him.

'Shit, this close to exams I can't afford to get suspended,' Legolas' mind raced as the sun blinded his sight, concealing his 'rescuer'.

"So you're choosing him over me!" Scott accused.

"Shut up you bastard! How could you do this to your own Friend!" Ceres threw back at him, taking Legolas' head into her lap to cradle as she did.

"Maybe you should ask him that question Ceres, he's betrayed me, and I'm gonna make him fucking pay!"

Ceres watched her Brother stomp off, behind him followed most of the crowd, no doubt wanting to ask what was going on between them.

"Legolas, are you okay?" she tentatively asked as she dabbed at his bloody nose with her blouse sleeve.

He nodded and pretended he was fine, but when he tried to sit up his head swam. She motioned for a friend to help her steady him, and together they helped him away from the buzz of excited kids. Ceres heard the Deputy-Head's unmistakable booming voice, demanding to know what the ruckus was.

"Quickly," Ceres urged, "If he gets caught fighting she'll expel him." They sped up and Ceres stopped at a door just inside the building, tucked away in a quiet corner of the school. Her Friend dashed in to be sure it was empty, "Coast's clear."

"Thanks Emma," Ceres smiled gratefully.

There was a battered looking sofa in the corner, they made for it and helped Legolas to sit. He didn't really feel the need for them to help him to that degree, but couldn't turn down the opportunity to have Ceres holding onto him so tightly. He could get used to her pampering. Emma turned the taps on and started wetting some paper towels while Ceres locked the main door, putting a cleaner's cone outside of it.

"Where are we?" Legolas looked confused.

"The Year Eleven Girls' loos," she laughed.

"Year Eleven toilets? Why don't we get privilege toilets?"

"You do," Emma smirked, "The Boys' are in the English corridor."

"Really? You mean I've been slumming it with the youngsters in the standard bogs, when for nearly three months I've been entitled to the luxury ones!"

"You say luxury," Ceres looked around her, they were nicer than that of the younger years' but still not fantastic.

"Why are you both in here anyway, if it's for us seniors," Legolas caught them out.

Ceres and Emma were only fourteen, now in Year Nine. Legolas was sixteen, in Year Eleven, his last year.

The girls ignored him. "Ow!"

"Sorry," she soothed as she wiped his nose more carefully. "You could have saved yourself a beating if you'd just denied it. Why didn't you just tell him that nothing was going on between us?" she said eventually, as Emma passed her a fresh paper towel, binning the crimson one.

Legolas watched the ceiling as Ceres knelt in his lap, tilting his head back to attempt to stop the bleeding. He didn't know why he defended his involvement with her at so early a stage of confession between them. Maybe he hoped that something would come of their chat last night. He also wondered if he could avoid answering in any way, though she pretended it was a casual question, he could tell she waited for an answer with bated breath.

"That would be lying, wouldn't it." he stated quietly, truthfully, not daring to look at her. She remained silent, though her breaths came a little quicker.

They had hugged and kissed many times as childhood friends growing up, but last night was their first real kiss, chaste as it was, and they confessed feelings for one another beyond friendship. Legolas had found his heart beating faster around her for months, but only just recognised it for what it was when faced with Scott's fists, when he could either deny it and back away from Ceres, or stand up for his right to care for her. He only had a split second to make that decision, and his heart had made it for him.

"Do you think, that maybe," he paused. He'd never asked anyone this before and he felt like a prize prat.

"Hmm," Ceres urged him to continue as she finished cleaning him and kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.

"That is, do you want to, um," he suddenly sped up, "I mean if you don't want to that's kinda cool too, we could just be friends."

At this point Legolas thought he'd asked what he intended, but to Ceres it was still a little hazy. Surely he wasn't asking her out? He was the most gorgeous guy in school, every girl in her year wanted some of his attention. She was often the victim of envy due to her close friendship with him.

"I don't understand, you're talking plenty but you're not saying anything," she chuckled nervously.

"Will you be my Girlfriend?" he asked plainly.

"Okay," she answered, and cringed inwardly at her having answered so quickly.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence, though both smiled giddily.

"Scott will come around," Ceres assured him, as he turned thoughtful for a moment.

"I hope so," he grasped her hand and kissed it lightly.

Ceres beamed, then settled beside him.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" he asked her.

"Mostly, I think you're going to have to tell someone that Scott hit you," she suggested, knowing that his teachers that afternoon would have many questions.

"I'll say I tripped, if I'm gonna try and get back on track with Scott then dropping him in the shit isn't a good place to start."

They snuck out of the toilets, replacing the cleaning cone inside, and wandered out to their usual picnic spot with Emma in tow. No Scott. All three sighed, relieved. They sat and ate, raising more than a few brows at their hand holding. Eventually Legolas dug out his Maths homework, due in next period.

"Why put Double Maths and Double Science in the same day?" he mused aloud.

"It's just cruel," laughed Emma, she in a position to laugh only because she did not have such a timetable.

A shadow cast over his open books and Scott stood looking sheepish above him. Ceres got up ready to defend him.

"A'rite Legolas."

"'Rite Scott."

"Done the Maths homework?" Scott reluctantly asked.

"Nope, doing it now."

"'Kay," Scott paused, "Can I sit down, we can work on it together like we usually do, it'll be done in half the time."

Legolas glanced at his watch then nodded. Ceres relaxed slightly, placing a hand protectively on Legolas' shoulder as he lay back on his tummy on the grass, handing Scott a page to work on.

"You're still a dickhead Greenleaf." The older boy sat beside his Friend.

"I know," Legolas agreed, "I should have told you the second I knew how I felt. But I'll look after her, just like I always have."

"I know."

"Is that it?" Ceres seemed angry at them both, "He could have broken your nose!"

Legolas shrugged and looked back at his books.

"And _you_! You've got some grovelling to do Scott!" she glared at him, noting his black eye. At least Legolas got one good punch in. She shook her head in disapproval, boys could be so over dramatic, but at least it was simple for them, a few punches to get it out of their systems and that was that. "Don't either of you have anything profound to say?"

There was a long pause as both Scott and Legolas looked at her, then each other. They both returned to their books. After another moment, Legolas sat up and looked at his Friend, "Scott," he began in a serious tone.

'Good' thought Ceres, 'They're going to talk it out like adults.' Though she buried her head in her hands defeatedly as he spoke again.

"Swap pages with me, I fucking hate percentages."


	6. Bye House

OK! As it's my birthday today I'll post two chapters! Give me a smile for a present and leave me a review... please! xx

Chapter 6: Bye House!

Ceres nearly tripped as her Daughter pushed by her to answer the front door first. "Evie slow down darling!" she called, but the toddler was long gone.

"Hey!" shouts Scott in greeting. Having been granted entry by his Niece he now dumped his suitcase in the hall and made his way to embrace his Sister.

"We all set?" he asks.

Evelyn leaps about enthusiastically, claiming that she has packed her favourite toys and clothes and is ready to leave any moment. Legolas, Ceres, Evie and Scott were due to spend that night with Ceres' parents then travel on to Legolas' parents home in the morning, where they should be ready to sail.

Thranduil had extended the invitation to his Daughter-in-law's family with reluctance. Scott was very keen to go, knowing the whole truth as he did, he simply could not resist. Deep down he knew he couldn't be without Legolas, his best friend since childhood or Ceres, his baby Sister, though he would never reveal it as his motive for sailing of course.

Ceres and Scott's parents had simply been told they were moving abroad and offered a place among the party if they wished it. Ceres had stressed the point of not being able to return to Hampton but they declined nonetheless. Though extremely disappointed, their Daughter was not surprised. In a way she knew it was the best choice, for they would not have liked it in Arda from what she had been told of it.

The click of the front door pulled her attention. She paused in her task of making Scott's coffee, looking up as her Husband entered the kitchen. "Done," he smiled grimly, "Everything's been finalised. Our whole life's achievement signed away in one afternoon." He sat on a stool at the counter and took his Wife's hand gently.

Ceres went to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. Pouring them a glass each she returned to him and sat on the adjacent stool. "Smile my love, let us drink to our new life," she enthused, though she struggled just as much as he on the inside.

He mirrored her more relaxed expression, the burden of the past two weeks lifting from him. Two weeks of stress, of tying up loose ends and dodging phone calls from friends who were asking too many questions. It had felt like the longest fortnight of their lives, yet so little time to prepare to leave your life's home with no hope of return. The day after the car accident Legolas had gone into work to terminate his employment. They hadn't been impressed at his sudden departure, but as he had pointed out, he was due plenty of holiday which meant he didn't have to work out his notice. Though it wasn't as if he would need a reference, he hated leaving the people he'd worked with for four years on bad terms.

Ceres had no work commitments as she was a full time mother. She had been a Theatre Nurse at the local hospital before she and Legolas had decided to have Evelyn. Ceres showed her great disapproval at her Brother for simply not showing up for work anymore. She thought him as anxious to leave as Evelyn. The hardest part for her was taking her daughter out of nursery. Evie loved it there and Ceres herself had made good friends in the other parents, but it had to be done, lest her Daughter start telling stories of Elves and The Green Wood to the other children.

"Where's my coffee?"

Pulled rudely from her musings, Ceres rolled her eyes and returned to her previous activity.

"Is that wine, cancel the coffee Sis," her brother smiled before gulping the remainder of Ceres glass. "Are we ready?"

Legolas shared a look with Ceres in question, to which she answered in the affirmative. "I just want to have one last look around," he held out his hand to her as she moved to his side.

"I'll get the bags in the car," Scott wandered back out of the room.

"Evie honey, get your shoes on now we're almost ready to leave," she called, then they ascended the staircase in no real hurry, hand in hand.

So many memories in this house. It had been their first. As soon as Legolas had finished university he moved back to Hampton, married Ceres and found a job with a local firm, supporting his new Wife through her final two years. When they were finally both earning they bought this house. The windows rattled slightly when they first moved in and the kitchen was dirty, the place was riddled with damp, but it was their own. They replaced much and added their own character to it. Ceres felt that whoever should come to own their home would be very happy within it. It was but a shell when they purchased it, but now, it was a joyful home once more.

Standing in the doorway to Evelyn's bedroom they took one last look at the room that was ever changing. It had been a junk room for years, then stripped bare and bathed in pure white for the upcoming arrival of a newborn. After the blessing of a Daughter, pink seeped into the room. Legolas noted the hooks that hung, long unused, in the ceiling. Hooks he had hung to suspend his new Daughter's mobiles above her cot. His brow knit momentarily as he marvelled at the passing of time.

Ceres pulled him across the hall to their bedroom doorway. He smiled as he noticed that this could only be the bedroom of parents. Relatively neat but had not been given the time or effort since the arrival of a baby. Boxes of Evie's unused toys were stacked in the corner, a bag of clothes that she has outgrown but they have not gotten around to redistributing. He thought that even her baby clothes were probably in this room somewhere. Everything of theirs was up high on shelves or bookcases, out of reach from little hands. The wallpaper had been picked at slightly at the doorframe and a few light crayon marks could be seen that had previously escaped his notice.

Padding back down the stairs they paused to take in the kitchen and garden. Then, sadly they put on their shoes and jackets and made to join the others in the car, hearing their Daughter shouting, "Bye house!" from her car seat. Her Father wondered for a moment if Evie understood that this was not a holiday, that she would never see her room or her things again. Ceres went ahead while Legolas went through the motions of turning off the water, electric, gas and when locking the front door he felt heavy of heart again, reluctantly pushing the keys through the letterbox. The final act of giving away his pride and joy, his home.

* * *

There was nothing he could say to calm his wife's sobbing. He was the reason she was being parted from her family and he had felt her Father's accusative stare all evening. All he could do was hold her now until she finally fell asleep. He stole a glace at the bedside clock. 2:27am. She had to rest soon, or tomorrow will be even more exhausting for her. Evie slept soundly in her Grandparents room. And even from behind the closed door of their bedroom Legolas could hear Scott's snore from the sofa downstairs. He'd never been able to find much rest under his in-laws roof, but he was sure he would not fall asleep tonight. Lack of sleep had never bothered him, only now he understood why.

Stroking her hair rhythmically he attempted to lull her to sleep, holding her firmly to his side as he stared at the artexed ceiling. He willed his body to soften and relax, not realising how taught it had become as his thoughts cycloned in his head. Continuing his massage of Ceres hair he was relieved when she finally fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Leowen leapt from his seat outside of the King's bedchamber as his Father emerged. With long strides he arrived at his side. He dared not breathe as he waited for Gelmir to speak. But he did not. The young elf's hope failed when he saw the unshed tears in his sire's eye.

"It is only a matter of time now," Gelmir's voice cracked as he spoke.

"What of Greenwood? What will become of us all?" Leowen had uttered dejectedly.

"Hush," his Father silenced him, "Come with me, I have orders for you Leowen."

Anxious at the tone in his voice, Leowen followed quickly and obediently. At length they came to an abrupt halt in a garden he did not recognise. It was, in fact, the King's personal garden. Gelmir was taking no chances with prying ears. "Leowen, your King has honoured you with a task of paramount importance. A quest like no other."

At this the young elf's curiosity was piqued. His pride swelled momentarily at being so singled out, but the look that haunted his Father's eyes made him swallow it just as quickly. He nodded for Gelmir to continue.

"You are to take a party of twenty ellon to retrieve Thranduil and his family, that they may return to reclaim their place here. Son, you must first travel to Lothlòrien where you will seek the counsel of the Lady of Light. She will help you to see where your search will lead you."

"I am expected to travel to Valinor and back?" Leowen exclaimed.

"No," Gelmir corrected him, "His Highness does not believe them to be in Valinor. However their location is unknown to us. The Lady will guide you where she can."

A long contemplative silence followed, until finally Leowen asked, "May I choose the twenty?" He was struggling to keep positive in the face of walking so blindly unto his destination.

"Yes, but choose compassionately Son. Do not expect those with elflings to join you on this quest, it will be dangerous and there is no promise of return." At this Gelmir's face wore an open frown. "I will act as Steward, at Lòrel's request, until you return."

* * *

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. The day was dawning, the day they finally began the last leg of their journey. Leowen was becoming impatient to leave, trapped in a loop of memories. He had convinced himself from that conversation in the King's garden that he would never again come face to face with his Father. Sat on this rock looking out to their replenished ship and near fully prepared for departure, he held hope for the first time that he had been wrong. Having already been up for hours he felt able to start waking the others now that the sun had shown itself. He wanted to ensure they could sail the moment Prince Legolas arrived.


	7. Breaking Point

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Thranduil stood watching Hampton shrink into the distance with a self-satisfied smile upon his features. His Granddaughter's voice, shouting 'Bye bye!' and the waves were the only sounds. "Goodbye indeed," he approved as he joined Evelyn in waving across the water.

* * *

Four months of relatively easy sailing and sunny skies had made for little work to be done, leaving most of the day for Thranduil to teach his Son and his family of the ways of the Elves. Evie was always very keen to hear elven stories and learn new games that the elflings of Greenwood would play. He relayed customs and traditions to Legolas, Ceres and Scott. Evie always listened intently, she may not have understood it but she certainly took it all in with the others.

Some traditions of course were familiar to Legolas as Thranduil had implemented them into his childhood, adjusting slightly where necessary. Such as his Son's hair. Nienna had wanted to cut it short like the other boys, but her Husband had stood firm. When both of his children had been born Thranduil had vowed to teach them the mastery of the bow, and make them the most renowned archers in elvendom. With Lòrel he had seen his success, but he was sure that Legolas' skill surpassed even his older sibling. Of course with no cause to test his mettle in this life Legolas had never truly been tested.

More importantly, the three of them were already fluent in Sindarin. Thranduil had taught Legolas from a young age, little to his knowledge at the time, his Son was then going on to teach Scott and his Sister. As children they found it endless fun to speak between themselves knowing that no-one else could understand them. In their youthful eyes it was their own secret communication. Thranduil only discovered this when he walked in on a conversation between the three of them going on in fluent elvish when they were teens. Initially furious, he now reasoned that it was good for them to have had practical use of the language.

Of the lack of confrontation Thranduil found himself concerned for his youngest. For all of the ages ellon had been warriors, there was always need for defence. Though Legolas had been trained with the bow and also in fighting skills since childhood, as was the elven way, he feared that his Son never took it very seriously. It was but an after school hobby for Legolas, having no reason to believe he would ever be in need of having to defend his own life with those bare hands. With these thoughts lingering in his mind Thranduil began to test his Son's fighting ability, and with the help of Leowen, trained him harder than ever before. Legolas was obviously unnerved by this real need to fight and found it exhausting at first, but to his Father's delight became quickly understanding of it and enthusiastic in his training.

Leowen's blow came too quickly then, catching Thranduil's eye as Legolas fell roughly onto his back. He winced as his skin felt the burn of the wood on the deck. He draped his forearm over his eyes to block out the bright sun while he attempted to catch his breath. "Get up," Thranduil bellowed, knowing he was pushing his Son hard today. "No orc would give you the time to recover!"

"Enough!" Ceres appeared from below deck and knelt by her Husband's side. "Can't you see how tired he is? How is he supposed to improve if you drive him until he drops day after day! Look at him!" she accused, indicating his purple and black ribs.

Legolas was mortified. He imagined that the Wives of these strong and masculine elves on the deck would not dream of mollycoddling their Husbands even in privacy, let alone publicly. He leapt to his feet and pulled away from Ceres, laughing off her words and picking up his wooden weapon to continue. He _was_ exhausted, and he hurt everywhere. But he would never show it to the others. However, when he collapsed beside his Wife at night he would groan in pain, sure he had broken something, bruises forming on top of old ones. He had to continue if he was to protect his family in this new and frightening land. He had always been quite soft for Ceres fussing over him but that had to change if he was to gain any respect from his fellow warriors.

Thranduil's dislike of his Daughter-in-law's resistance to change suddenly grew tenfold, "You, woman, need to learn your place!"

"My Place? How dare you speak to me that way!" she felt herself grow hot with anger, weeks of her Father-in-law's goading having worn down her patience utterly.

"Your place," he repeats. "A Princess is to be seen not heard! Your only real duty is to provide an heir and judging by the stark silence I hear night after night you don't seem to be making much of an effort!"

"I think you've said enough," Legolas cut in, standing himself between them, attempting to remain the voice of reason. For long drawn out moments they all stood staring each other down, no-one prepared to put forward an apology. Eventually Legolas motioned for Ceres to return below deck. Too shocked to retaliate she turned and left, but not before gracing Thranduil with a deathly stare.

Once his beloved was out of sight Legolas strode up to his Father and squaring up to his impressive height ground out his words carefully before following her.

"Don't ever speak to my Wife like that again. Ever."

* * *

"Please don't intervene again Ceres, you made me look like an idiot," he caught her up in their cabin.

She was whacking a pillow against the wall in frustration, pretending it was Thranduil's head.

"_I_ made you look like an idiot! You've been acting the part well enough on your own for weeks!"

"Why has it always got to start with a fight these days? I've barely opened my mouth and you start shouting at me!"

"It doesn't take a lot for you to piss me off, that's why Legolas!"

"What is wrong with you? You're so confrontational." He paused before asking cautiously, "Are you pregnant?"

She let out a near cry of frustration and hurled the pillow in his direction.

He deflected it then threw another at her as she tried to leave the room. "Ow!" she whelped.

"Are you?"

"No!"

'Of course she isn't, she'd have to be pretty far gone,' he thought grimly as he tried to recall the last time they slept together. He moved to block her exit. "Get out of my way," she spoke, her voice even, though not hiding her anger.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand being in the same room as you lately!" her volume increased as her resolve cracked.

"Nice, well you're driving me nuts too but at least I'm not running away from the problem," he accused.

"Problem? Why should I consider myself to have a problem? Perhaps it's being trapped in a confined space with your Dad, who by the way, I'm about ready to throw overboard! Or maybe the crew, who insist on calling me ' your Highness' and are creeping me out because I know they are watching my every move – they're judging me Legolas and I hate it! Or could it be watching my Husband get the shit kicked out of him every day?"

"I'm doing it for you!"

"Bollocks you are! You're doing it for you!" she screamed and pushed him roughly into the corridor to get by him. He grasped her arms and pulled her with him until they bashed against the wall outside their cabin. "Let me go!" she yelled furiously as she struggled.

They went from wall to wall in the confined corridor, banging loudly as Ceres tried to loosen Legolas' grip on her and he tightened it to prevent her flight. Both were shouting, trying to drown out the others' voice enough to prove their own point, and both becoming enflamed with anger as the other ignored them.

When Nienna descended the stairs she couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears for that matter. The language flying about was offensive to anyone but to see them throwing it so spitefully at one another was shocking to her. Ceres was obviously trying to extract herself from his grip by any means necessary and hit out. Legolas on the other hand had not said his piece and was clinging to her arms to stem her escape. The force they each used was throwing them in all directions, knocking a picture frame off the wall.

"Silence!" bellowed Nienna, ashamed of their juvenile behaviour, just as they fell to the floor awkwardly. Both ceased their shouting, startled by the Queen's presence.

In the moment that they quieted the picture hit the floor beside them with a crash, sending shards of glass in their direction. Both released their grip on the other to shy away from the spray. A few small sharps embedded themselves in Ceres bare shoulder, her pained gasp marking their entry. Legolas remained unscathed, he glanced down at her from his crouched position. "Ceres," he breathed as he reached for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she all but screamed in the silence, her Mother-in-law visibly started as she did. Legolas immediately recoiled, standing and stepping until his back felt the wall behind him.

Ceres cradled her shoulder and tentatively opened her eyes to scowl at the offending object. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle the tortured noise that tore at her throat.

Legolas glimpsed the photograph, but could not linger on it, instead striding away. Anywhere but here.

Nienna watched her Son leave, the pain in his face unbearable. She knelt before Ceres and held her, carefully due to her injury, but closely. Her Daughter-in-law called out her Son's name repeatedly but she knew he would not return to her. Nienna shushed her like a child, rocking her back and forth, her eyes never leaving the glass strewn picture on the floor.

The Queen had placed it there to bring them comfort when times were hard upon the journey. She stared heartbrokenly into her youngest's beaming smile, his shining hair and bunched up cheeks. He looked like a true Prince that day, and Ceres a Princess, a vision in ivory. It was their wedding photo.


	8. A Promise

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual situations

Chapter 8: A Promise

Greenwood's new Prince stood upon the deck of the ship, watching the waves, as he seemed to almost every night now. For the first time since their teens, the future for he and his beloved seemed clouded to him. This feeling he'd only felt once before, and the memory of that conversation was not helping the state of his body or his mind.

* * *

"Ceres," Legolas had began awkwardly.

She turned her gaze from the waves lapping upon the sand. But he did not immediately continue. They had wandered down the beach to the cove they called their secret hideaway, where they could get away from parents' watchful eyes and just be together. Ceres thought she had some idea what Legolas was going to say, he had been trying to say it for the past hour as they sat looking out over the cove.

Legolas sighed, having given up again on what it was he so desperately wanted to tell his Girlfriend. He lay back on the sand and linked his fingers behind his head, closing his eyes as his mind scrambled for the right words.

Ceres eyed him curiously. She had seen him shirtless many times, mostly when he and Scott were playing football on the beach, but also the many times he had stayed at their house when he visited her Brother. However it seemed more and more of late the sight sent her senses into overdrive. They had been 'courting', as her Mother put it, since she was fourteen and he sixteen. Not much more than handholding felt necessary for so long. They had of course shared kisses and cuddles while no one was around to disapprove as their relationship progressed, but Legolas had never asked for anything more than a kiss, always aware of her age. Two years could seem a huge age gap in such youth.

But she was now sixteen and was very aware of the changes she was feeling in both her body and mind when it came to Legolas. She was sure that he, now eighteen, had at least been thinking about sex. Probably a lot. He'd waited so long for her to catch him up in maturity, and she wanted to thank him for his patience by giving herself to him completely. Since her coming of age six months ago they had found it difficult to fight the pull between them, their kisses becoming more passionate and intoxicating. The sight of him like he is today making her body ache.

He sighed again. She watched his chest expand and fall. She eyed his golden unbound hair glinting upon the pale sand, his tense face as he no doubt wrestled with his conscience behind closed eyelids, his pale but glowing skin down to his low riding shorts. Her gaze lingered guiltily upon the dusting of barely existent hair leading a trail from his navel and disappearing into his shorts. Sadly, she mused, they were too long for her to ogle his muscled legs, ending just below his knees.

A surge of nervousness came upon her. It was irrational. She knew Legolas was as unpractised as she was despite his age. She pulled the ties out of her hair and ran her fingers through it roughly, then adjusting her summer dress to show her thighs a little more flatteringly she leaned herself over him and kissed him sweetly. His arms immediately encircled her, pulling her against him as he danced fluttering kisses over her face. "I think I understand your struggle my love," she whispered as her fingers twisted in his hair.

"It's going to change things between us Ceres," he trailed off as he kissed her temple, cradling her far too gently for her current design. Little did she know that her Boyfriend did not refer to the same thoughts as she.

"I know," she breathed between planting hot kisses upon his mouth. He was not taking the initiative so she slid herself atop him fully, slipping a thigh between his legs firmly.

His breath hitched and his hands gripped her sides. Before he could protest she kissed him again, and he gave in quite willingly. His previous train of thought had now been involuntarily abandoned. He let his hands roam her sides and back as they had done a few times previous, but he had never dared to touch her intimately, even through her clothes. Her leg against his core was maddening and he tried to justify its presence as accidental, but as she ground it against him he knew otherwise.

The sound of his groan lost in their kiss was so empowering that she felt her confidence grow and the hand roaming his neck and chest grasped one of his, placing it upon her buttocks. Breaking the kiss she moved her leg and sat up, straddling his torso and gazing down at his shocked expression with a sweet grin upon her face. His hand roamed from cupping her backside over her hip, pulling the fabric of her hem up even higher. His hand left her long enough only to slide beneath it and rest upon her hip teasingly. Who he was teasing he was unsure as his fingers traced the line of her knickers.

She leaned back a little, giving him better access to her centre, raking her fingernails lightly down his chest. His mind having left him completely, he reflexively mimicked her movements, running his fingertips, so softly, down the front of her underwear. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she moaned almost inaudibly. Overwhelmed by the sound of it, his fingers applied a firm pressure to her, needing to hear it again. Her volume increased as he had predicted but now she was rocking her hips against his hand.

He suddenly sat up, stopping her falling backwards with one arm as the other hand repositioned itself at a better angle and resumed its massage. One of her arms lay around his neck, pulling him to her as she threw back her head, her spare hand entwined in his hair. Placing his lips where she wanted them he tasted the skin of her neck and shoulders. With no free hands he grasped the strap of her dress between his teeth and yanked it off of her shoulder, his lips then continuing their southern path until he took one tiny raised nipple between his wet lips. His tongue circled it and he lapped hungrily at it, leaving it for its twin he felt no small amount of frustration at her dress still being a barrier on that side.

Ceres was fumbling clumsily between their bodies to feel the evidence of his want for her. She managed to loosen his shorts enough to snake her hand between his shorts and underwear. Unable to grasp him as she had intended she settled for stroking him roughly up and down with her palm, hoping the friction alone would be enough to give him some pleasure. It was after some minutes of mutual worship that his exploration of her breasts halted, he was becoming aware of how damp her underwear now was beneath his touch and was desperate to be inside it.

He haphazardly removed his Girlfriend's hand from his attire and flipped her clumsily onto her back. Her giggles at his obvious inexperience came to an abrupt end as he ground his hardness against her core. A desperate cry tore from her lips, then quickly she silenced herself, trying to regain some composure. She stared wantonly up at him and could not help but shiver at the dark hue his eyes had taken in his heightened arousal. She knew his loving, tender side. She knew his playful, cheeky side. Now she had seen his passionate, lustful side. And in that moment she knew she wanted to be with him eternally. Their love may have been innocent and unwavering all these years with every intention to be 'together forever' in a way that only children can promise, but seeing him this way made her glimpse the life partner he could be. Legolas as her friend had always been a certainty, but now she had seen a flash in her thoughts of Legolas as her Husband and she realised that she craved that as much as she did his body.

His lips crashed down upon her then, parting hers and his tongue filling her mouth forcefully. They each groped hungrily at the other's body, mewling into each other's mouths unashamedly. Tearing her mouth away from him she panted his name repeatedly, "Legolas, oh Legolas I can't wait any longer. I know it will hurt, but we have the rest of our life together to perfect it."

At the mention of their future Legolas sprung back as if she had struck him. He leapt to his feet and walked a few paces from her lying form, running his fingers through his hair and cursing repeatedly. Ceres felt panic grip her and rose to sit, rearranging her dress to cover her once more. Had she assumed too much in thinking that they would always be together? Did he think her too young even still? "I'm sorry!" she blurted out, not even knowing her reasoning, just that she must have done something to repulse him so.

He turned to her suddenly and crouched by her side, taking her hand between his he begged her, "No Ceres, my beautiful love, don't ever be. Forgive me I implore you. I should never have let it get so far, I am ashamed of myself for taking such advantage of you."

"Legolas," she sounded in frustration, "I am ready you know, I love you. You say you love me." She paused before adding simply, "I don't understand."

"Today is not the day for making such decisions," he removed his touch from hers for fear of getting dragged back into her.

Her brow only furrowed all the more. He sighed deeply again, the words had eluded him all afternoon but he would have to speak now. "I lied about my results. I got them a few days ago."

Ceres moved to see him better, somewhat excited for him initially, but his face was fallen and she feared the worst. "You did not get what you had hoped for? Oh baby you worked so hard, I'm sure it cannot be so bad" she placed a sympathetic hand upon his knee.

"A's across the board," Legolas mumbled.

Sitting up even straighter she beamed, "Legolas that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" embracing him tightly, she pulled back when he made no reaction.

"Now I have the final results, my future is set in stone. In September I will be moving to Oxford. I won't even have time to call you Ceres, if I'm going to keep up with the work I'm going to have to really get my head down."

Tears welled up in her but she refused to let them fall. Legolas had been applying to Oxford University since before Christmas. It wasn't like it was a shock, but for the first time his leaving was sure to happen.

"But," she stammered, "But we're supposed to be together."

She cringed inwardly at her own selfishness, how pitifully young she must have sounded to him then.

But he merely nodded silently. "Do you see Ceres, why we can't make love, not yet. Things might change for you while I'm away, I don't want you to regret it later."

"Are you thinking that we should give up? Are you breaking up with me?" she held her breath.

"No! I don't want that, do you?" he questioned nervously.

She shook her head in response and they both let out their breaths. Legolas turned to her and took her hand again. Any lusting had dissolved completely as they sat, hands clinging to each other nervously, their future standing upon the edge of a knife. "This will be a test of our love," Legolas spoke eventually, "If you still want to be with me when I come home at the end of the year I promise I will make love to you all summer long."

Ceres blushed and insisted, "I need not wait, for my heart will never falter. Let us celebrate the good news, and make the most of the time we have before you leave."

"Nor will mine, but it is the right thing to do. I will not risk your honour, knowing there will be this hardship ahead. If we can survive this first year, we know all will be well between us."

He watched as his Girlfriend mulled over his words, then he added, "I'd almost decided not to go, but I want to do well Ceres, I want to make you proud of me. It's just three years. Then when I have my degree I can get a great job and support us properly. I was hoping that we could think about getting married then. I know you'll still have two years left but, shit Ceres I don't want to scare you with it all, but I have this long term plan and I know we're still so young but I know I want to marry you. I can spend three years away from you if I'm promised you for every moment of every day after that!"

She flung herself into his embrace and laughed a little at his nervous ranting. "I'm not afraid of spending the rest of my life with you silly, and I am already proud of you. I can't wait to marry you. I'm going to miss you so much, but I would never forgive you if you turned down Oxford for me."

They resumed their previous comfortable sitting positions, side by side, hand in hand, looking out over the cove.

"Thank you," Legolas said at length.

At her silent question he replied, "For understanding why I have to go. And for loving me enough to let me and still be happy for me."

She squeezed his hand and smiled genuinely. For the first time since he applied for his University placement he felt like everything would turn out just fine and prayed that they would never feel this uncertainty again.


	9. Restless Night

WARNING: Sexual Content in this chapter.

Chapter 9: Restless night

Scott's arm being flung across his bare chest jolted Legolas back into the waking world. He grunted in frustration and sat upright in his best friend's bed, nudging his snoring bed partner back onto his back. He was unsure how much more of this he could tolerate. He didn't need much sleep, but his training was making him need to rest more than he normally would, and here he seemed to be getting very little. Loathe to admit it, he had been sleeping beside Ceres for so long that he found without her gentle breathing to lull him he couldn't rest soundly. Her Brother was a very poor substitute.

It had been nearly seven weeks since their infamous argument. The pair had made a point of avoiding each other since, difficult as that was whilst being trapped on a ship together. They only had to tolerate each other's company for Evelyn's bedtime routine, but that didn't include speaking or interacting in any way between themselves. Ceres did not always attend Leowen and Thranduil's 'lessons' and when she did the pair would make it hard work for everyone around them, ignoring each other so blatantly as they did.

He jumped up, pulling on some jeans and strode upstairs for some fresh air. Everyone was asleep below deck save one single elf supervising the ship by night. As Legolas stepped up on deck his hair whirled around him and he felt a sense of relief at being out beneath the stars. "Prince Legolas Sir, are you well? Do you require anything of me?" the elf on the night shift asked, bowing in the elven fashion.

"No, I am well enough," the Prince replied, knowing everyone on board knew full well what ailed him. No one could have missed their heated exchange. "Sleep evades me, that is all."

The elf nodded sympathetically, quickly masking it when Legolas looked somewhat offended by it.

The night watchman bowed his head slightly and left Legolas to his thoughts.

He walked to the side of the ship, to his usual thinking spot, and, leaning his elbows upon the banister, he stared blankly down at the water. He wanted to talk to her, but when ever they would pass each other in a corridor or be listening to Leowen or Thranduil's teachings he just clammed up, or she wound him up so tightly that he was too angry to talk rationally anyway. The longer they left it, the harder it would be. But they could not reach Arda in this state. Things had to be said before they reached land. Legolas feared by her attitude from the start that this was never what she wanted, but now he felt genuine fear seeping into him for what she would do about it now they were at odds. He wasn't even sure she still loved him. She surely would have made an attempt at reconciliation if she wanted such. Ceres had become completely cold to him, and now that fear was telling Legolas she might leave him when they reached elvendom if he didn't fight for her now. If he lost Ceres, he lost Evelyn. Tears blew off of his face, lost in the wind as he continued to stare into the black swirling sea. He was at a loss.

"Don't jump!" laughed a voice behind him.

Legolas turned, startled, gripping the banister with white knuckles. He relaxed a little when he saw Scott grinning, but immediately turned back to his previous stance in order to hide his tear strewn cheeks. His breathing hitched continually as he tried to calm the whirlwind of emotions, but the more he concentrated on stopping the more out of control he felt.

Scott appeared at his side and tentatively put his hand upon his Friend's trembling shoulder. Having been caught out, Legolas stopped fighting it and let out all of his fear and hurt and anger through a flood of tears. Scott was completely unsure as to what to do with him. He'd never had to console his Friend to this degree. A pint usually did the trick. He assumed that wouldn't work here, so with no one around to witness their moment of weakness he hugged his Friend tightly, trying to make it as masculine as possible.

Legolas pulled himself away after a few minutes, wiping at his face embarrassedly he cleared his throat and said in nervous jest, "Tell another living soul that I cried like a baby on your naked shoulders and I'll fucking kill you."

They both laughed as Scott held out his hand to his Friend. They clasped wrists and slapped each other's shoulders in a 'yeah we're good' sort of way.

"Dude you've been sleeping with me for like a month and a half, it's just a natural progression in our relationship," Scott said as they both erupted into another bout of laughter.

Scott joined his friend in watching the mesmerising water, until eventually he said, "Legolas you gotta do something mate, you can't let her reduce you to this."

"She wont listen, you of all people know she wont listen if she doesn't want to."

"Yea she's the sweetest baby Sister in the world until she gets a bee in her friggin bonnet."

"She doesn't care about Greenwood does she? She just wants to go home. I've let her and Evie down. I've screwed everything up," Legolas said aloud unintentionally.

"I don't know what she's thinking," His Brother-in-law admitted, "but I know she loves you, don't ever doubt that. You couldn't do anything that would make that stop."

Legolas felt a spark of hope light within him, dim as it was, it was there. "I need to take action, do something outrageous, shock her, prove that I love her."

"Even if she _is _acting like a total bitch," Scott added. "How are you going to win her over? She's determined not to talk to you."

"As I was not to speak with her, even though I wanted to. If she is feeling the same, then all I need to do is swallow my pride and talk to her, once we start talking she'll realise how much she misses me and loves me and .. yes! I'm back in my own bed again."

"Genius," Scott enthused with a slight edge of mocking.

"I mean no offence of course my Friend," Legolas teased, "but I'd much rather wake up with your Sister strewn half naked across me than you."

"That's OK Legolas, though I've got to admit that's not the first time I've heard such a confession."

"I'd ask, but I don't know if I want to know the answer," Legolas said, then laughed heartily as he added, "Come on lets get back to bed."

* * *

Ceres woke with a gasp. She sat bolt upright and tried to calm her heaving chest. Glancing around the small cabin her heart dropped when she remembered where she was. Alone in bed with sheets and blankets swamping her, she felt she couldn't breathe. She bunched them all up and threw them on the floor with a frustrated growl. She was clammy and hot, her nightdress slightly clinging to her in places. She threw herself back down into the pillows as she tried to wipe away the images her dream had stirred in her mind.

Images that had once been so familiar, they felt unreal to her now. The swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach had been growing in intensity over the past weeks. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to will the arousal to leave her body. To no avail.

She opened her eyes again, it was still dark. Hugging her pillow tightly to her she suddenly felt very lonely. She couldn't bear it.

* * *

Legolas lay staring at the ceiling, contemplating, when the door swung open and in waltzed Ceres with a determined air about her. In shock he sat up slightly upon his elbows. She closed the door quietly, her gaze boring into his. Pulling the blankets off of her Husband she then, with impressive speed, straddled him.

He had attempted her name but was silenced abruptly by her urgent kiss. It took mere seconds for him to begin to return her favours, pressing his tongue between her lips, desperate to taste that which he had been denied. His mind had been filled just moments before, and now nothing. Her lips he had not kissed for weeks, but her body he had not taken for months. That deprivation reared itself within him with complete abandon for all around them. As he sat up fully he ran his hands up her torso and pressed his palms to her breasts roughly, bunching up her nightdress.

She groaned appreciatively in his lap, grinding her hips against his. Wasting no time she raised herself slightly as she freed him, tugging until he reached full hardness, then sat herself down upon him quickly and fully. She winced at the initial sting and cried out with such relief. Legolas released one of his Wife's nipples to use his arm for support, so taken aback was he. His need had spread like wildfire the moment her lips had touched his, but hers was animalistic as she clawed at his exposed flesh.

She ground her hips to his again and again, clenching him with alarming strength. He knew he could flip her and end this within seconds, she had not his speed or strength for thrusting, but the sight of her so enthralled was impossibly arousing. His arm gave, sending him falling back on the bed. Ceres repositioned as he did, leaning back slightly, gripping his thigh behind her for leverage while her other hand clenched in her own hair. Gasps and groans left them both, he tried to quiet himself, poorly, but she was voicing her pleasure freely. He moved his hands from stroking her thighs to grip her hips tightly. She teased him further by pulling her fingers from her hair and tracing a path lightly down to her breast, kneading and squeezing, pulling at her nipple. "Ceres," he forced his voice to speak her name amidst his incoherent grunting as he dug his heels into the bed and thrust upward. She squeaked slightly as he did, then,

"Leh…"

"…Gooo…"

"…Laassssss!"

She screamed his name despite it taking several attempts before her voice would obey her. As Legolas followed her he congratulated himself smugly on making her orgasm through penetration alone, though in honesty most of the work had been hers.

She collapsed upon her elbows, framing his head. Laying her forehead against her Husband's, their breath mingled as they panted furiously.

Suddenly an arm flung across the small of her back made her tense. Legolas let out an involuntary groan as she clenched him. She placed her hand over his lips worriedly. In their heightened state they had completely forgotten about her Brother. Legolas wriggled them out very slowly from under Scott's arm, once at the end of the bed Ceres made to rise, but Legolas held her firmly around the waist, content to be within her after so long without this feeling. Both had yet to speak, their face off was still intact. Finally Legolas released her, for fear of his Brother-in-law catching them. How he had remained asleep was beyond him, but he wasn't about to push his luck. Scott had always been tolerant of Legolas' relationship with Ceres, but to actually witness him defiling his 'baby Sister' would probably be pushing him a bit too far.

Ceres was looking around the room anxiously, standing before Legolas with her thighs clamped tightly together. He smiled slightly and went to the trunk in the corner of the room. It is at this point where she usually dashes into the en suite. But there was no such luxury. He pulled out a towel from among his possessions and he wiped himself down before handing it to his Wife. Readjusting his sleep shorts he lay back in bed, rolling Scott to the opposite end and shifting over to make room for Ceres. Closing his eyes as he waited for her to come to him, he felt relieved and content. He and Ceres were finally getting somewhere, plus they had had fantastic sex, plus they got away with doing it whilst not waking Scott. Content was the word as he slipped into sleep before Ceres even joined him. It was only in the morning that he realised she never did.


	10. Building Bridges

Chapter 10: Building Bridges

Legolas strode purposefully through the ship's corridors. He was at present a mixture of worry and anger. He opened his Wife's bedroom door without knocking. He was prepared for a fight, for her to start shouting, but she lay curled up in a ball fast asleep. His defensive stance disappeared instantly and he sighed heavily.

He sat carefully beside her and noted her swollen cheeks and damp pillow. She had left him after their passionate encounter last night and he was furious when he woke, but knowing that she fled only to spend the night crying softened his resolve somewhat. He lay beside her and carefully wound his arms about her sleeping form, holding his breath slightly as she shifted, placing herself more comfortably against him. Legolas let it out slowly as she continued to sleep. This was all he had wanted, just to hold her, and she had refused him. But why?

She had come to him, surely she wanted a ceasefire. But why did she run from him afterwards? He felt an incredible blow to his pride at the thought of being so used. Maybe it was just sex she was looking for. Legolas' cheeks burned red at the thought of his less-than-chivalrous performance the previous night. The entire affair could not have exceeded five minutes. He knew she did not finish disappointed, so why did he feel embarrassed? Perhaps, he felt, he should have made more of an effort to gain control of the situation, and worship her properly. Yes, he should have loved her as if it were the first time all over again.

He ran his fingertips over the curves concealed beneath her nightdress. How could he have treated her this way? He thought she had changed, but as she lay here sleeping she was still his sweet Ceres, that little girl that had kissed his cheek on his first day of school. She was still his best friend's pesky little Sister, still his childhood friend, still the girl he fell head over heels in love with. She was still the one who ventured into adulthood with him, hand in hand as they faced the harsh world. They had drifted somewhat, but her hand was still in reach, and he was not about to risk letting it fall.

* * *

With an anxious knot forming in her stomach, Ceres climbed the stairs to go upon deck. She had been woken by Evie and Nienna, telling her it was almost noon. She was hoping to have avoided her Husband entirely today, unsure as to how he would react to her forceful actions last night. She felt awful for using him to quash her arousal, she knew the effect she had upon him and that she could stir it in him almost instantly, but his willingness surprised even her, only deepening her guilt. When she had tried to rise from him he had clung to her so lovingly she wanted to weep. He had laid back, outstretching an arm so that she might fit cosily against him. She had been tempted, but her conscience would not let her. She had gone to him telling herself it was just sex, but the moment the post coital haze lifted she knew it could never be thus between them, there would always be love and commitment. She had watched him as he drifted quickly to sleep, a sweet smile upon his lips. Eventually she could stand to watch no longer and went back to her room, crying herself to sleep. In her dreams she was safe in his arms, but she may never be held by him again. He must despise her now, if he did not before last night.

"Ceres," his voice broke her thoughts as she was about to descend the stairs and take lunch in her room to save facing him.

"You're late, but Evelyn and I saved you a plate," he smiled, indicating the empty seat beside him.

Every elf at the table was watching for her response, trapped in their stare she moved towards Legolas and sat beside him, feeling that under such scrutiny there was little alternative. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Not very profound, but everyone seemed relived that at least some exchange had been made between their Prince and Princess. Even their Daughter seemed happier at their finally having broken the silence. She was sure Evie was not savvy to the problems that had plagued the air around her, but sometimes she worried that the toddler would sense the unhappy feeling between her and Legolas. She attempted to steal a sideways glance at him, but he was looking openly upon her. He graced her with a smile, though it was sad and longing. Ceres inched her hand slowly towards his, resting on the tabletop. Tentatively she stretched her fingers over his, and to her enormous relief, he entwined them loosely. They ate in silence, though she found she had little appetite, more concerned with gauging her Husband's emotions.

After their food she, Legolas and Scott spoke at length with Nienna about the lands in Arda, pouring over maps with her at the table and trying to memorise who dwelled in each land. Evie played happily upon the deck in the sun as they studied, showing her interest intermittently.

Looking at the modern maps they had added to the ship's collection, they traced their path from England out into the Atlantic Ocean. "Are they sure this is the right way?" Ceres asked, "Surely we are just heading for the Americas?"

"Leowen assures me this is the way they came, he is reading the stars," Nienna answered assuredly.

"We're heading into the Bermuda Triangle," laughed Scott.

"Perhaps that is essential," mused Nienna, thinking of the stories the humans told surrounding the area.

She cast her thoughts back to the night the storms began on their voyage from Arda to Valinor, Thranduil had said when they cleared that the stars had changed. Could this mysterious part of the sea hold a magic to send one to an entirely different world? She thought about the theory in silence, the boys would only mock such a consideration if she chose to share it. She smiled at the thought that she may be the first in Earth's history to finally crack the mystery.

Eventually Legolas and Scott decided to train some more with Leowen. Scott had been put off quickly originally, but was becoming more involved and determined these past few weeks. It had started as showing support for his Friend in his lonely state, but he was really enjoying it now his basic skills had improved. Both men pulled off their shirts and tossed them on a chair as they turned to greet Leowen.

"Gracious child!" Legolas' Mother exclaimed as she stood hurriedly.

Her Son looked to her worriedly asking what was wrong. Nienna of course laughed musically, having recovered from her initial shock. "I would advise you keep your shirt on your back for a few days my dear," she suggested, handing him his blue long sleeved top.

"It's far too hot Milady," Leowen began, but cleared his throat amusedly as Legolas started to twirl in an attempt to see what was so offensive. The Captain caught a glimpse of the angry red lines gracing the Prince's flanks and silenced his protestations. Having heard him with his Princess quite clearly the previous night he did not need to second guess their origin.

Ceres was now attempting to make herself invisible, sinking in her seat and attempting not to openly cringe with her embarrassment. She had been horrified to have woken with blood beneath her fingernails that late morning, she had practically mauled her Husband as they frantically made love.

"That was fast work," Scott muttered, partly impressed, but mostly disgusted to his Friend, who was replacing his shirt now. He stared at his Sister to find her pretending to study a map, then left, encouraging Leowen to follow him that they may begin the day's training.

Legolas wondered at the Captain's smirk and his Mother's knowing smile. Perhaps Scott was the only person on board not to have been rudely awoken by them last night. Now his insecurity about the brief length of their coupling grew exponentially. That feeling fled him the moment he laid his eyes upon Ceres however, she left him in no doubt of her satisfaction.

Nienna caught a heated glance between her Son and his Wife before they both hurried in opposite directions. Ceres rushed to her Daughter's side, preening her and attempting to join in her game. Evie was more put out than pleased at having some attention. Legolas strode with his head held high to the staircase then, with one last lingering look grazing his Wife's form he disappeared below deck.

The Queen retook her seat at the table, beginning to fold the maps. She felt quite happy that the love between Legolas and Ceres burned as brightly as ever it did. For the past few weeks it looked to be diminishing altogether, but it was merely hidden. Last night their cries could not have been mistaken for anything but passion. Her relief was extraordinary during the night, but when Legolas had arrived for breakfast alone, and looking troubled she worried for them once more. Her Son looked even more broken then than he had previously. Looking around the breakfast table she had also noted the confusion and concern on the faces of her fellow elves. But the look they had just shared, it said more than any words could. She felt as if she had just witnessed a very intimate moment and was an intruder in it. They both in those few moments of locked pupils were reliving the memories of their lovemaking, silently pleading for more of it. Yes, they would be well, they had made the most difficult step. She would have to keep her eye on the situation, to ensure they stay upon the correct path, most importantly however, she must keep Thranduil from interfering. And as several days passed, Legolas and Ceres continued to build their bridges, slowly.

* * *

Ceres lay alone in her bed and bunched the blankets tighter around herself. Today she almost asked her Husband to come back to her at night, she was unsure as to what stopped her. But now, in the cold, hearing the wind howl outside and the rain beating against the side of the ship she wished he were there. The rocking of the vessel had been steady until now, but it was becoming erratic.

She stumbled into the corridor and towards her Daughter's cabin, now situated close to her Grandparents due to the obvious problems between her Parents. She passed an elf awkwardly on her route, trying not to clumsily knock into him. The elf grasped her arm as she swayed again with the ship's movement.

"Can I get something for you Milady?" he asked.

Ceres shook her head and smiled dimly.

"Will you permit me to escort you to your destination?" he continued.

Conceding, she nodded slightly and spoke, "I wish to check on my Daughter."

The elf nodded and held out his elbow for her to steady herself, then walked toward Evelyn's cabin as if taking a morning stroll, with her trying to stay upright with the sway.

When they arrived, the elf opened the door and walked Ceres inside.

"Mummy!" cried Evie and held out her hands to her Mother. She didn't get out of her bed, too afraid of the moving floor.

"Darling," Ceres breathed as she hugged her little girl tightly, "Shhh Mummy's here now."

"Is there anything I can do your Highness? Can I fetch something for your comfort?"

She had momentarily forgotten about the kind elf standing in the doorway. Speaking without thinking she asked him, "Would you send for Legolas? I know he must be busy, but if he can be spared," she trailed off, a little embarrassed. The request of his presence was as much for her benefit as for their Daughter's.

"Of course I will find him myself now and relay your request, I will also find you some more blankets," he added, his gaze cast down so as not to look upon her in her nightdress.

"Thank you," her mind groped for his name, "Boran."

He glanced up surprised and smiled genuinely. Then he bowed and left on his errand.

Ten minutes or so later he reappeared with an armful of blankets, and her Husband in tow. Legolas walked immediately to the bed and gathered his Daughter up in her blankets, lifting her into his arms as he sat on the bed. Rocking her gently he pulled her Mother to his side and kissed her hair lightly. "Daddy you have to stay with me."

"I'll stay for a while, until you fall asleep, then I have to help, so that the ship can sail in a straight line," he simplified for her benefit.

"No!" she sat up in his lap, "No Daddy I don't want you to fall in the sea!"

"Shhh Shhh, that's not going to happen Evie," Try as he might, he couldn't calm her.

Boran looked upon the family. Now they were returning, he may finally have a chance of one himself. He prayed that his sweetheart had waited for him, if she had he would ask her to marry him the moment they were reunited.

An almighty boom rumbled somewhere outside and Evelyn screeched, burying her face in her Father's chest and grasping desperately at the straps of her Mother's nightdress. Legolas held her tighter as Ceres shushed lightly and stroked her blonde curls.

"Stay," he bid Legolas as the Prince struggled with the toddler draped about his neck, "Your family needs you here."

Legolas smiled gratefully at the elf, "I do not wish you to think I would shirk my duty."

"I understand," Boran said kindly, "We will be back on course by morning little one, you shall see!" he addressed Evelyn happily, then left them huddled under the blankets he and Ceres had arranged about them.

"Will we?" she asked her Husband in Sindarin, to save their Daughter the worry.

Legolas did not have an answer, but he pulled her even closer, kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, then doing the same to Evie.

He hoped so.


	11. Arrival at The Gray Havens

Chapter 11: Arrival at The Gray Havens

Ceres sucked in a sudden breath. Land. She was certain of it. Is that why their Captain's gaze had been trailing eastward for the past hour? She hoped against hope that her eyes were not conjuring something she so desperately wanted to see. As they got closer she could see tall towers rising out of the mist. "The Gray Havens, milady," Leowen offered, "Tis where the Elvenfolk take their leave of Arda's shores."

Ceres nodded her gratitude for his insight. She had so much to learn about this land, and it daunted her.

The storm was mighty, but added just a few days to their journey. Evie had been terrified, thus her parents decided to spend the remaining two week journey sleeping in their Daughter's cabin. Being around Evie constantly made it impossible for them to really talk, but things were definitely improved between them.

Thranduil appeared beside her, squinting slightly in concentration. "Ha! Elrond himself has come to see us ashore!" he announced to no one in particular.

"Elrond," Legolas searched his recent teachings for the name. "Elrond Peredhil of Imladris."

"Correct Son!" Thranduil practically beamed, though chose to overlook the mispronunciation of Peredhil.

"Also with him is Mithrandir," the King spoke, challenging his Son's memory.

"The Gray Pilgrim," Legolas confidently stated, walking to stand beside his Wife.

Ceres took his proffered arm. He was obviously incredibly excited about taking his first steps onto what would be his new home. Nienna was the only one of the party who noted his Wife's anxious state as they tossed ropes to the dock workers to tie up their ship. Readying himself to disembark Legolas rounded up his Daughter.

Once upon dry land Thranduil strode forward, clasping Elrond's arm enthusiastically. Doing the same to Mithrandir, he then turned dramatically to introduce his youngest and his family. "This, my old friends, is baby Legolas."

Legolas of course cringed inwardly at being referred to in such a way. But the elder men seemed to find some amusement in it as they greeted him kindly. He was of course, but a few weeks old when they saw him last. "It is a great honour to be greeted by those held so highly in my Father's esteem," in perfect Sindarin, Legolas bowed with his hand placed on his heart just as Thranduil had instructed him. "This is my Wife Ceres and our Daughter Evelyn."

"Hello my name's Evie," piped up a little voice, to Legolas' embarrassment. Her little nose crinkled up when none answered her, speaking in English as she was. Thranduil explained that his Granddaughter was obviously keen to introduce herself and their greeting party laughed. Finally Legolas introduced his Brother-in-law, who was stood in awed silence at their rear.

Ceres smiled nervously, very aware of the importance of such a first meeting. Her Husband's character was being sketched before her eyes, by people of huge import. They were looking upon him, and therefore her, as potential for ruling an entire Kingdom. Afraid to move until someone bid her to, she waited for the party to start walking onward before letting out the breath she had been holding. Grasping Evie's hand she caught up with Legolas and as she did he grasped hers tightly. Only she knew him intimately enough to know that beneath his confidant air he was shaking in his boots. For him to seek comfort from her gave her great hope that perhaps things between them were not so dire as she had so recently feared.

* * *

"Thranduil come away from the window!"

"She's holding him back I tell you," the King stated while attempting to gauge the direction of his Son's conversation with Ceres from behind the curtain, "I can see the King in him, the leader. But that Wife of his …"

"You mean Ceres, she does have a name dear," Nienna cut in, before Thranduil ignored her and continued.

"She doesn't have what it takes to be Queen, that's all I'm saying." Of course that was _not_ all he had to say on the matter, but his Wife had long ago learned how to phase out his voice as he found a topic he was loathe to be silent upon.

Nienna was sure her Daughter-in-law would adjust with time and encouragement. She was so very out of her depth here and Legolas had paid little attention to her true fears. But things between them had already begun to improve and Nienna hoped that now the party was not in such close quarters they would have the space they needed to clear the air and really begin to take in their new life and what it truly meant to them as Husband and Wife.

She replaced her Granddaughter's blanket over her sleeping form, tucking Snowy bear beneath it, and strode to the window, abruptly pulling the curtains closed. Her Husband grumpily retook his seat near the fire.

* * *

"I just don't understand how you can take all of this in so quickly, I can't get my head around so much information Legolas."

"Elves are fast learners," he winced as soon as he'd spoken.

"Of _course_ they are," she spat, "being a _mere_ mortal how can _I_ be expected to understand such things, maybe it would have been easier for you if I had stayed home! Then you would not have to face the embarrassment of having a stupid Wife!"

She turned as if to leave him. "Meleth …" he pleaded, reaching for her hand, only to have her spin about and scream "Stop speaking like …"

He cut her off abruptly, "… Like an Elf? Like this is my home?"

"What?" She mellowed.

"Stop speaking like this is my home?" he asked again, this time trying to keep his voice void of emotion. "Because it is Ceres. I was born here, I think you forget that sometimes."

She breathed a few deep breaths while narrowing her gaze slightly upon her Husband. "You were made for this, I wasn't. I have so much to learn, I miss my family. I love you Legolas but I feel like I don't even know you. I was more than happy to be an accountant's Wife, and for the biggest decision we ever have to make be choosing Evie's school! And now everything's changed except me." She sniffled a little and despite her fighting it, began to sob quietly as she made her final admission, "I feel so alone." She in that moment also felt incredibly pathetic, but that much she would not admit aloud.

His eyebrows knit together in worry as he finally realised the extent of his neglect of her. Pulling her slowly to him he let her cry out all of her fears upon his new green tunic. Everything _had_ changed. He wasn't the same person he was when they left Hampton. Yet Ceres remained true to their former life, clinging to it desperately. He needed to help her more to feel included, and spend more time with her. Not speed ahead and leave her crying in his dust. Although things had been more civil between them, certainly since the storm, this was the first chance they had to talk about what was really wrong all those weeks they spent apart, and Legolas had no idea the hurt ran so deeply within her.

The breeze was picking up, and although he didn't feel the cold, he had learnt over the years what temperature would be too cold for Ceres. He wrapped her shawl around her more snugly and with one arm still tightly around her shoulders steered her back toward the cottage.

Once inside he sped up as they passed the doorway to the sitting room and dropping his arm to clasp her hand pulled her up the stairs, ignoring the expected voice of his Father entirely. The sooner they had their own living space again the better he had thought. Reaching the safety of their room he let out a breath of relief that Thranduil had apparently already given up on his protests. He watched his Wife clamber into bed and resume her crying into the pillow. Most of what she had said was true, so he couldn't comfort her by denying her concerns. Save one. Moving across the room he sat on the bed behind her shaking form. "You are never, ever, alone Ceres. I am always here for you, please my love, I know I have been self-indulgent and insensitive…" he paused, thinking of what to say.

She turned to face him and sat up, wiping her tear strewn face with her sleeve, her look bid him continue. He sighed a little. "You've been so distant, I thought you really just didn't want to be here. I've been a bastard, but I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I would want. And you can't argue because you know that much is true."

He smiled a little sheepishly, in that way she hated because it usually got him off the hook. She nodded slightly, "I know that baby. I do want to be here with you, I have tried to take an interest in what your Dad had to say. But to be honest at first I found it confusing, I couldn't keep up and felt like everyone was watching me. I was falling behind and felt like I couldn't ask for help. It's been better these past few weeks though, I've learned so much."

Her tone changed as she finalised with, "Alright let's draw a line under it. But I'm serious Legolas, we have to work at this or we'll make each other miserable."

"I understand, I do," he reassures her as he hugs her close, profusely thanking her for giving him a second chance. He understood just how bad things were for her just by her extreme reaction, crying like she had this evening. They stayed up late into the night talking about Greenwood, with Ceres asking questions and her Husband answering where he could in an attempt to get her up to speed. When she finally started to fall asleep she felt much better and more comfortable about their future. Her Husband helped her out of the elven dress gifted her upon arrival, and disrobed himself before curling her against him under the blankets. He bid her sweet dreams but she was already amidst them.

Legolas did not find sleep as easily. He knew that although things had finally been spoken about and they had agreed to move on, it would take them some time to repair the damage done between them. They had never been very good at arguing. It was such a relief to feel her resting soundly in his arms once more, however, and gave him great hope that with time things would return to normal in their marriage at least. Her skin was cold against him and he rubbed his palms over her naked flesh to warm her. Perhaps in the morning he would do as he felt he should have that night weeks ago on the ship, make love to her as if they were new lovers all over again. He hoped they would have the opportunity, he longed to worship her like he did in Rome all those years ago. As he could not sleep, he settled for reliving those memories.


	12. When in Rome Part I

Chapter 12: When In Rome Part I

"Well I think you're being a bit of a spoilt cow Ceres," Scott accused in the silence of the car.

His seventeen year old Sister glared at him for a moment as she concocted her defence. "Am not. I understand completely the pressure he's under, and I'm not hassling him. We've not even spoken on the phone for two weeks. But that doesn't mean I have to pretend I don't miss him."

Scott was getting a bit tired of his Sister's moping. They were driving to the airport, though Ceres wasn't the slightest bit excited. He'd told her it was a surprise, to pack her case for sunny weather and off they went in his car. He was expecting some kind of a reaction. Nothing.

Ceres did not know it, but her Brother _had_ been in contact with Legolas. He'd even driven up to Oxford to meet with him a few weeks ago, to finalise the plan for today, Ceres' surprise. Why his Friend was spending his time thinking about his Sister when he was coming into his final exam period for the year Scott couldn't fathom. 'A promise,' was all Legolas would say.

At length they arrived at Heathrow and Scott carried Ceres' luggage through scores of holidaymakers. "Aren't you coming?" his Sister quizzed, her intrigue heightening by the minute now that they were actually here, "You have no suitcase."

"Nope, I'm not."

"You're sending me somewhere on my own?!" she cried, stopping in her tracks.

Scott remained silent, smirking inside smugly at his being privy to the entire scenario.

"Oi! Einstein!" Scott shouted suddenly, waving.

Ceres held her breath, there was only one person her Brother jokingly traded insults with. What was it that made teenage boys show their affection by swearing at one another? She weaved her way through the people to where the lads stood greeting one another happily. She silently cursed herself for not spending more time on her appearance, but Legolas seemed not to notice her lack of make up or hurried hairdo. As they stood transfixed, she yanked the band from her hair quickly, shaking out her loose curls. Her Boyfriend's eyebrows rose slightly. "What?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he laughed, "Your hair, it's so much longer than when I saw you last." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then swiftly closed the gap between them, lacing his fingers in her curls. Lowering his voice he whispered to her alone, "It reminds me of just how long it's been since I did this." He caught her lips mid-gasp.

Legolas grinned slightly against her lips as he was sure he heard Scott muttering, "I can't believe I've just delivered my Sister to her defiler."

Scott knew their relationship was innocent enough until this point, when interrogated Legolas had insisted that they weren't sleeping together, but that he couldn't promise the same by the time they returned from this trip. Scott was just glad he'd waited this long, most men would not have. And, laughable as it was to Scott at times, at least Legolas had the decency to save his own sexual debut for Ceres. Deep down there was no one else on Earth he trusted with his little Sister other than Legolas, but he'd never have let it be known. With what his Best Friend was intending to primarily achieve on this excursion, Scott supposed it acceptable if the secondary objective was to sleep with her. Though the entire affair made his skin crawl.

"Greenleaf, what did your last slave die of?" came a new voice from behind them, adding, "Ah the infamous Ceres!"

Turning, he smiled as his friends approached, burdened by his belongings. Ceres at this point was extremely confused, but nodded nervously in greeting to his university friends. She hoped she lived up to their expectations.

"I thought you were coming by train?" Scott asked.

"He bummed a lift from me. I'm heading back to London anyway," the youngster said offering his hand to Scott, "I'm Adrian, this is Pedro," he indicated his friend, too swamped by Legolas' books to reveal his face.

Legolas picked up the many bags he'd dropped on the floor to greet his childhood friend and bid Scott lead the way to his car.

"Thanks for offering to take my uni stuff back to my Mum and Dad's," Legolas addressed Scott as he leant his full weight on the back of the car in an attempt to contain his things.

"No probs,"

"See you soon," Legolas added as they slapped each other's backs.

"Be good to my Sister you lanky twat," Scott warned, half joking, half deathly serious.

"Haven't I always been?" Legolas shot innocently back at him.

"You know what I mean Legolas," his Friend finished as he closed the car door. Then Scott drove away.

Glad that conversation was over with, he grasped his Girlfriend's hand and they turned to say goodbye to Adrian and Pedro. "See you in October dude," Pedro said as he shook his Friend's hand.

"Yea, have a good summer," Legolas bid them.

"Nice to meet you Ceres," Adrian called after them as they made their way into the terminal. They waved back in response.

The couple strolled away and they watched as their Friend placed his arm about her waist and she pecked his cheek before placing her hand in his jeans back pocket. He shouldered his holdall and her trolley case trailed behind her.

"Life is cruel Ade," Pedro sighed.

"Aye," he agreed, "If Legolas is getting laid tonight then so are we."

The boys shook hands on it, agreeing to go out in the city that night, knowing full well that they'd be back at Adrian's Mum's playing The Legend of Zelda by ten o'clock.

* * *

It was still early when Legolas and Ceres reached Rome, so they spent the afternoon shopping. Well to be more precise, Ceres shopped. Legolas had barely a penny to his name after splashing out on this break, plus the ring. The university didn't allow students jobs alongside their degrees. He had saved up from his summer job last year, plus moonlighted sneakily at a few bars out of his busier studying periods.

"Are you asleep?" Ceres laughed as she sat down opposite him at the table outside the coffee shop, her Boyfriend still nursing the same coffee he'd had in front of him for an hour and a half, having not the money to waste on expensive coffee anyway.

"Merely enjoying the sunshine, you realise I've not seen natural light since I started in October," he smiled as he opened one eye, noting the addition of another shopping bag since she 'nipped over the road' as she had put it.

"We could probably check in to the hotel now if you're done spending," he mocked her lightly, glancing at his watch, "It's a good job I'm going into a well paid industry or could never afford to keep you."

They walked a short distance to their accommodation, he with map-in-hand. It didn't look terribly impressive from the outside and Legolas silently prayed the interior would be more suited for the purpose of this trip. He sighed a breath of relief to find their room was wonderful. Better in fact than expected. The room he had paid for had been double-booked and as the panic was obviously written across his face the manageress apologised profusely and offered them an upgrade.

The room was very satisfactory, it even had a balcony. Ceres was in astonishment and was overjoyed with her overall surprise. Everything was white and clean, the walls, the stone floor, the woven furniture. The bed linen and curtains were a pale gold colour. It was minimalist, but for them it was paradise. They explored their temporary living space together until Legolas looked at his watch once more. "We should start getting ready now if we are going to make our dinner reservation."

Legolas unlocked Ceres' suitcase and started to dig around in the bottom, tossing items aside, knickers included. She crimsoned slightly. If she had known her Boyfriend was to be her travelling companion she would have packed her good underwear.

"Aha!" he triumphed, pulling out an item wrapped in tissue paper, planted by Scott.

Ceres stepped forward, she had not packed this. Legolas unwrapped the red fabric carefully, then held it out to her. She took it in her hands, letting it fall and held it against her body. A red strapless, beautiful dress. She wanted to cry, it was so unexpected, then she had a thought. She had lied through her teeth about her dress size for years, she hope she could fit herself into it. Another thought struck her, but before she could tell Legolas she had no appropriate shoes, he produced from his holdall a pair of red satin heels.

"I had a friend from uni help me, in case you're wondering," he smiled, "I tried choosing on my own, Ade came with me, but after I lost him to Games Workshop and the woman in the shop started asking all kinds of questions I didn't know the answer to, I enlisted Ellen's help. Please say you like it." He waited with bated breath.

"You're so adorable," she gushed as she embraced him tightly, "It's perfect, it's all perfect!" she indicated the room, the dress, everything around her. Then took all of her new things, including a few of her shopping bags from that afternoon, into the bathroom.

* * *

Their table had been on the edge of the seating, near a beautifully lit fountain. Legolas fought with his shirt collar occasionally, he was determined not to remove his tie. He wanted to look good for her, and for the memories she would hold of tonight. He'd been so preoccupied with his exams that he hadn't had the time to become nervous about this. His heart was pounding now though, making up for lost time. "Baby are you sure you're alright?" Ceres whispered again in a concerned tone.

Legolas laughed at his ridiculous state, even before his university interviews he was not this terrified. "I'm fine," he assured her, " I just want everything to be … perfect" he stole her words from earlier.

Ceres nodded as he took her hand across the table. She bit her lip slightly, glancing down at her diet coke, betraying her own anxiety. They watched the fountain for a time, listening to the music filling the restaurant garden. As the evening wore on and the families retired, the music became slower and more romantic. A few couples rose to dance near the fountain and Legolas saw his chance. He stood and pulled his Girlfriend with him towards the sound of the water feature.

They were a picture of loveliness as they turned slowly. Legolas wore his black suit, with a red shirt to match the colour of Ceres dress, with a black tie. Ceres traced the braids at his temples affectionately, sighing contentedly in his arms, though being careful not to breathe too deeply for fear of popping the seam on her dress. Thankfully she had purchased some new underwear that afternoon, without it she would not have had a hope of getting the side zip up fully. It had been a squeeze, but to her relief the fabric did not show to be pulling, merely tight-fitting. Perhaps, she had thought, there was a little more breast pushed out of the top of the dress than necessary, but her dinner partner had not thus far complained. She wore her dark brown curls loose and long, the way he loved them. They now reached halfway down her back. She ran her fingers subconsciously along the black sash sitting beneath her bust, checking it was not bunching up with the strain.

Legolas broke their hold and led her by the hand to the fountain's edge. He sat her on it's stone rim, perching tensely beside her. "Ceres," he began, "We've beaten this trial and proved our love is all the stronger for it." She smiled happily.

He continued before he lost all sense of exactly how he was going to ask her. "Before I left, we talked a little about our future, about the plans we have for after I graduate." Ceres nodded, urging him to continue when he paused. "Well I'm ready to make that promise now. Are you?"

Ceres was a little taken aback by his boldness, and not entirely sure what was being asked of her. Legolas took advantage of her stunned silence, slipping off of the fountain's edge and down on one knee before her. "Ceres Emily Horton, I love you. Will you love me, for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

Her breath increased, she tried to slow it to no avail. Of course she would! But why was her voice failing her. His hands cradled hers lovingly, then one reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a traditional gold engagement ring. The diamond was small and delicate, and she adored it. Without even thinking then, her answer left her lips. "If I had nothing on this Earth but you, I would be eternally happy. My only true ambition, Legolas, is to be your Wife."

He tried not to grin like a schoolboy but he could not stop himself. He slid the ring upon her finger and held it lingeringly to his lips. Standing he pulled her into his arms, twirling her happily. Almost the entire restaurant applauded and the musicians played a brief wedding march. The couple blushed furiously, neither had noticed the attention they had unintentionally attracted. Everyone loves a good wedding proposal after all.


	13. When in Rome Part II

WARNING: Sexually explict chapter, 'first time' sex.

Chapter 13: When in Rome Part II

When they got back to their hotel room it was past one o'clock, having danced the night away. The restaurant had turned into a celebration of sorts, with people dancing with strangers as if they were all gathering at some family wedding. Them having all been a part of such an intimate moment in Legolas and Ceres lives they sang and congratulated with them long into the night.

"Are you tired my fiancée?" he asked as he pressed her back against the door, lips laving hungrily at her exposed neck.

It was a genuine question, he did not intend to be so amorous with his kisses, but to his good fortune she uttered, "Not nearly tired enough my love."

Growling slightly he grasped for some fabric upon her waist with which he could drag her with him into the room, but there was none to spare.

"This dress was tight before I ate, the only way to remove it now is to tear it from me," she half laughed, half dared.

Laughing cockily, he toyed with the idea briefly, then remembered what he had paid for it. Thus he settled for attempting the side zip himself. After some struggle he felt it give, resuming his kisses as he peeled the dress down to her waist, revealing beneath it the secret of how she cheated a dress size. A red and black corset, helping her breasts to defy gravity and cinching her waist sinuously. Ceres took the opportunity to catch him off guard, pushing him roughly backwards he landed clumsily upon the bed.

He took in black lace and blood red ribbons as she flicked her curls over her bare shoulder, snaking the red dress slowly over her hips. Flesh started to reveal itself as the tops of her thighs peeked out, then she let it fall completely, bunching at her satin shoes. Ceres stepped out of the dress gracefully and took a step towards her soon-to-be lover. Stopping short of him by a few feet, she parted her feet slightly and placed her hand gracing her new ring upon one cocked hip. She watched him as his gaze started at her red shoes and travelled agonisingly slow up her body, over her bare, shapely legs, admiring the cut of her laced French knickers, lingering slightly upon her engagement ring on her hip and roaming the curves of her generous bosom. His eyes locked with hers, her lashes low and alluring. "Come to me Ceres," his voice betrayed his state as it cracked with every syllable.

She did as she was asked, sitting beside him. He ran his hands over the corset as he pressed her to lay beneath him. He closed his eyes to reign in his want when she let her legs part for him to lay between them. Ceres' confidence had fled her entirely and she shook beneath him as he plundered her mouth, and grasped at her bare legs. Her kisses were not as heated as they had been and he worried he was pushing her. "Ceres, Melethen, do you want to wait?" he soothed in Sindarin, their own sweet language.

"No," she replied in the elven tongue, "I'm sick of waiting Legolas, I want you, now." She loosened his tie and tugged it over his head, his red shirt following. They kissed again, deeply, passionately.

"Then why are you shaking? Is it the pain you fear?"

She nodded meekly.

"I swear to you, my darling, I will be as gentle as I possibly can be. If you tell me to stop, then it is done." As she nodded again, this time more certain, he rose to help her lay more comfortably. He rested her head among the pillows and trailed kisses down her legs, when he reached her ankles he unbuckled her shoes and removed them, rubbing her aching feet. She started to feel less tense as he caressed her more gently. He _was_ afraid of hurting her, but he was more afraid that he would not be able to stop. After waiting for so long, his desire was stronger than ever, that was his fear. He removed the rest of his clothes save his underwear, then returned to her embrace. Having calmed considerably under Legolas' gentle touch she regained some of her confidence, trailing her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed against her ear, his hands lingering upon her inner thighs, waiting for her say so before touching her intimately. The previous summer he had rubbed her through her underwear, the memory had served him well on many lonely nights in his dorm, missing her terribly. He had relived it so many times since, and he wanted to feel it again, the wetness of the fabric, the sweet smell of her arousal, her groans of pleasure and the way she uttered his name so wantonly.

He tentatively, barely touching her, ran a single fingertip in a line down her core. Her knees fell apart slowly and he shifted down at her side to better touch her now he had her permission. He longed to see her nakedness, but he was in no hurry. He never wanted their first time to be rushed, under the pressure of possible parents returning to catch them at it. He pressed his fingers to her and he was rewarded with that sound he had replayed in his mind a hundred nights since he heard it last. He rubbed her centre repeatedly, and after some moments found himself fully between her legs, his head resting on her inner thigh, kissing and licking lines from her knee to her knickerlace.

Hooking his fingers under the fabric he began to remove them slowly, giving her plenty of chance to protest. She only sighed his name, twining her fingers in his hair. She parted her knees once more and urged him back between them. He swallowed hard at the wondrous sight before him. She seemed so much more fragile without the lace concealing her. She sat up on her elbows, looking down at him. She almost laughed, but instead of mocking his inexperience she took his hand, and placing her fingers over his, she showed him how to pleasure her. She would be needing just as much guidance from him later, she knew.

He tried to follow her instruction, collecting moisture from her tiny opening, circling it around her clitoris. He caught on pretty quick and her hand fell limp. His actions were taking her to heights she'd not yet seen. While he'd been away she'd thought of him and touched herself, acquainting herself with her body so that she could teach him. But he was making the room spin, her breathing was beginning to burn her lungs it was so fast, she groaned aloud, begging him not to stop. As he watched her writhe and cry out his body burned for her, he daren't stop. He tried to increase the speed of his fingers but it only compromised his accuracy, this definitely was worth practicing. The smell of her so close was intoxicating and in a moment of abandon he pulled his fingers away, replacing them with his tongue. He attempted the same movement, it was not perfect by any standards, but it was enough to tip her into orgasm. Her knees clamped about his shoulders and she screeched, clutching at the bedclothes desperately.

In a slight state of shock Legolas crawled up her body. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was breathing erratically as she came back down. He watched her breasts push forcefully against their prison, she gasped then as Legolas flipped her onto her side suddenly. "W-what .." she started to ask, afraid he was going to take her then.

"Shhh, it's okay, not yet my sweet," he lulled, as his fingers started to work on loosening the red ribbons on her back. "Isn't this painful?" he ran his fingers over her heaving chest.

"Yes," she breathed raggedly, "But wasn't it worth it?" she laughed a little.

"Oh it was my love," he laughed with her, then suckled her earlobe, and kissed her neck as the ribbons came free.

When she had the strength Ceres sat up, pulling at the corset she hauled it over her head and full across the room. "Thank God!" she exclaimed, breathing freely once more. Legolas was chuckling beside her, she decided he needed paying back for making her loose all control. She yanked his underwear down his legs forcefully, startling him slightly. "Finally," she stated.

At his expression she reminded him that she had been cheated out of her grope last summer. His eyes studied every inch of her naked skin, she was even more beautiful than he had dreamt, and he had dreamt of her long enough. Her hand went for his hardness and he caught her wrist suddenly, "Gently my love, too much and it will all be over. I don't want to come yet, I want to be inside you when I do."

She bit her lip as she mulled over his words, her breath hitching with the images they created in her mind. He watched her beauty, kneeling above him, the muscles in her stomach twitching and tensing as she thought of joining with him. He was waiting for her. If she wanted it to end here, it would. Her gaze left his body and sought his eyes. "I'm ready," she whispered, moving to lay beside him on her back.

He suddenly realised he'd left all of the condoms in his luggage. "Shit," he cursed quietly, "Hold that thought, and that pose," he added as she spread her legs wide, sighing with mock drama at the delay.

Half of the contents of his luggage were on the floor when he returned to her, packet in hand. "Maybe I should have rehearsed this before," he mused as he realised that the application was likely to be lengthy.

Two packets later and just a few minutes they were successful, the pure hilarity of the situation relaxed them somewhat but they had shed none of their passion. Ceres' massage of his testes had been distraction enough to keep him keen.

He wrapped his arms lovingly about her and resumed his attentions to her lips and neck. Sliding a hand between them, his fingers probed for her entrance. She suddenly tensed, denying him. "Relax Meleth," he breathed reassuringly.

After another moment of kissing and gentle persuasion, she relaxed enough for him to push one finger inside of her. Ceres winced visibly and bit her lip again. He stretched her gently and eventually added a second when he felt she was ready. "Are you alright Ceres?"

"Yes," she breathed nervously, "It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be."

"The pain that is," she corrected quickly.

They shared a quiet little giggle and Legolas felt her insides relax against his fingers. Judging now to be the best time for her he pulled them free and guided his tip to her entrance. Ceres grasped his hand and suckled the fingers that were now coated in her fluids. He groaned at the sight and pressed his hips towards hers slowly, the head of him felt her warmth and he struggled against his will to submerge himself in it. His Girlfriend's fingers tightened on his hand, her teeth gripped his finger and her insides squeezed his manhood simultaneously. She then resumed her task of cleaning his fingers to distract herself from the pain between her legs. Legolas pressed harder, the resistance was immense and was threatening to undo him, and yet there was a stinging pain as his foreskin was forced back. He let out a surprised hiss of pain, but soon the pleasurable sensations swamped that feeling.

His hand suddenly pulled from her mouth as he used it to wind tightly in her hair, resting his forehead against hers he ground his teeth as he fought his body's will to give in to climax. His other hand clasped her buttocks tightly as he pulled himself into her, agonisingly slow. His eyes were closed in bliss and Ceres was biting her lip harder than ever, trying not to cry out her pain and shatter his pleasure. Tears welled in her eyes as she concentrated hard on the ceiling pattern. She felt like he was tearing her and she shook with the intensity of her silence. She gripped his shoulders so tightly that it was painful, and he rose enough to glance at her face, his heart broke in two when he saw her.

Ceres' focus shifted from the ceiling to his eyes and the moment she blinked, tears tumbled freely down the sides of her face. Her lips trembled as she tried not to cry but she stood no chance of evading the inevitable. She sobbed quietly as Legolas stroked her face and hair, kissing her tears and lips. The pain was too strong he concluded, and started to pull himself out of her. To his amazement she wrapped her legs tightly around his backside, trapping him within her. "Please don't leave me yet," she sniffed, "It will only subside with practise, it will get better. I promise, I shall not cry every time," and she laughed half heartedly. "I don't want it to be over yet but baby it hurts so much, please come for me Legolas. I know you're holding back, but please…"

"Tell me again," his voice huskily requested.

"Come for me, Legolas, my love, come for me …"

He thrust into her, the distance he had pulled away. Both cried out together, one in blissful completion, the other in agonising pain.

Ceres weathered her lover's orgasm, tears streaking her make up and fingertips clinging onto Legolas for dear life.

As his mind cleared he forced Ceres' legs to unfold behind him and left her body immediately, pulling her into his arms he begged her to forgive him as he kissed and caressed her with remorse.

Unable to speak yet she silenced his words with her hand, once he had stopped apologising she curled around him and sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

Legolas woke to feel himself being intimately caressed by a very awake Ceres. "What are you doing?" he grinned, momentarily forgetting last night's trauma.

"I want you again," she breathed as she sped up her efforts, "Am I doing this right?" she asked worriedly when Legolas' expression turned darker.

"Yes my love, but do you think it's wise," he stilled her hand on his manhood, seeing the streaks of blood on the sheets in the light of day made him realise how real her agony was, her pained crying echoed in his mind and he felt all passion flee him.

Scott had made jokes about Ceres not being able to sit down for a week after their return, but if they carried on like this it was likely to be a reality.

He pulled her to him and naked in his arms he cradled her, promising they will practice more, but not today. By the end of the week however they considered themselves, in their youthful way, to be quite the experts on the subject.

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting something fluffy but I can't stand it when characters have sex for the first time and it's all lovely... because it's not! lol**


	14. Of Privacy

Chapter 14: Of Privacy

A brief fear gripped Legolas' heart as he groped the empty space beside him, his mind clearing itself from sleep. Had she done it again? He sat upright and scanned the room, there sat Ceres in the bay window, looking out over the docks far below her. He relaxed immediately, laying back and observing her. She was evidently still bare beneath the sheet she had loosely wrapped about her, her naked shoulders and the expanse of her back glowing as the morning sun bounced off of it's smooth surface. She was resting the side of her head on her knees, facing out of the window with her mass of morning curls tumbling over her legs. Her voice softly sang in hushed tones, so quiet was she that Legolas had to concentrate in order to hear it above that of the birds. She finished her song and sighed happily, never turning or indicating that she had been aware of being watched she whispered, "Did you sleep well Melethen?"

"Mmmm," he lazily answered her in the affirmative as she turned to face him.

Legolas rose and stepped towards her, cupping her chin as he reached her he kissed her softly. Reaching out a hand, bunching the sheet at her chest with the other, she allowed him to pull her to stand. They kissed a little more, as his arms encircled her, resting low on her back. She removed the sheet from her front, wrapping it around both of them at their middle as she twined her arms around his waist. "Love you beautiful," he smiled down at her.

Fighting the urge to giggle, she found herself grinning, "Love you too."

One of his hands had returned to her face, caressing her every feature. His fingertips lingered the longest on her lips she noted. As he traced her lower lip sensuously with his thumb she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that made her skin tingle. She pressed herself firmer against him as he tilted her face up to his, cradled in his hand. Their noses brushed affectionately before his thumb encouraged her lips to part. Ceres let her tongue flick out to brush his thumb, and her eyes close as he closed the gap between them agonisingly slow.

"Mummy, Daddy!" the door burst open and in ran Evie, bouncing around excitedly. "Look at my seashells!" their Daughter produced a collection in her palms before jumping up on the bed and beginning to use it as a trampoline.

Their lips having diverted at the last moment, they sighed frustratedly. Ceres rested her cheek on Legolas' chest as she watched Evie unravel the remaining bedclothes. Her Husband wrapped her tightly in his arms as he breathed another deep sigh.

"There you are!" Nienna strolled in, hands on hips, coaxing her Granddaughter down from the bed.

"Mum!" Legolas protested.

"Oh don't mind me dear," his Mother trilled as she collected up Evelyn's shells and began to strip the bed. "We've been to the beach this morning haven't we Evelyn? Oh it was wonderful, Ceres you would have enjoyed it."

Both Legolas and Ceres stood tensely, astonished at her continuing conversation, as if they were not stood naked in each other's arms.

"Well anyway, I'm so glad to see you're friends again," she smiled with genuine affection. The couple felt as if they were being spoken to as though squabbling children.

"Oh Thranduil, now's not a good time," Nienna attempted to discourage her Husband's imminent entry.

Legolas and Ceres stared at each other in horror at the mention of his name. The Prince covered his Wife's body as best he could in the few seconds he had to act.

"There you are!" his Father boomed, "Legolas there is much to do today, you haven't the time to dick around," he admonished, looking them up and down disapprovingly he added, "So to speak." Then hollered, "Dressed and ready in ten minutes!" as he left the room again.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Legolas expressed angrily.

"Of what my dear?" his Mother's tone was as jolly as ever.

Ceres broke her hold on her Husband and relinquishing the bed sheet for his continued modesty, walked to the chair her dress lay neatly across. Her Mother-in-law helped her to get the unfamiliar clothing back on and began tying the laces at her back.

"Ceres," he said her name in disapproval of her boldness. The women seemed to share a look and continued working on the dress. Men could be so terribly juvenile about such things as modesty.

"What's gotten you so upset Darling?" Nienna asked, sending Evie down to find her Grandfather.

"Upset? I'm Twenty Eight Mum, stop talking to me like I'm five. I'm sick of the lack of privacy, everything I say or do is heard by the entire party. How are Ceres and I supposed to, to," he faltered a moment.

"Talk?" his Mother offered with a raised brow.

"Aye," he blushed, sitting on the window sill with the sheet crumpled around his waist, "How are we supposed to clear the air and work at fixing our marriage when we are never really alone. And with Evie," he continued, now on a roll, "We have certain routines for a reason, Dad just lets her run riot. We appreciate you wanting to help while things have been difficult but don't rewrite the rules we've set down for her. I've had my own home and my own way of doing things for a long time, but of course now Dad's playing head of the household. I won't keep living under him like a child, my Daughter will abide by my say so, not his. When we reach Greenwood, we won't live in the Palace, I want us to have a separate home of our own. I can't stand having every man and his dog looking in on my family's private business!"

A silence followed until eventually his Mother spoke in a reassuring tone. "My poor Boy, I know it's difficult, you've had your own space for so long. The Valar know your Father's not helped matters, but you leave him to me, I'll see that when we reach Imladris that he finds plenty to keep him occupied to stop his meddling in your affairs. I'll look after Evelyn if you wish it, so that you can both get away for a few days, you need some time together, then everything will be set right you'll see."

He nodded, mutely thanking her for her help in advance. "Imladris?" her Son questioned as an afterthought.

"Yes, Elrond will take us to his home first, there we can take some rest from our journey and enjoy the beauty that Imladris has to offer. Only when we are well recovered, and all at peace," she glanced then between them, showing her meaning, "Shall we then take our road to our beloved Greenwood."

"Five minutes!" Thranduil's voice thundered up the stairs, enflaming the anger within Legolas once more.

"Calm, my love," Ceres smiled, kissing his silken golden crown and then leaving the room in search of their Daughter. Legolas hung his head in defeat as his anger dissipated. "This is not at all how I thought it would be."

"I know," Nienna soothed, placing his neatly folded clothes on the end of the bed she then turned to leave, "But you're coping very well my little prince, I'm incredibly proud of you." With a smile she was gone, closing the door behind her softly.

His Mum had always talked to him like he was still a boy, but she'd been worse since his Brother's death. Legolas briefly pondered this as he dressed himself, his Mother must be hurting terribly, he couldn't imagine how much. He felt guilty all of a sudden for voicing his annoyance of her mothering ways. It was all the comfort she had, showering her living Son with motherly affection. His Father he had little sympathy for, he showed no real sadness after the initial reaction to his child's demise.

Another ten minutes on top of the allocated time, and Legolas appeared downstairs. "Finally," his Father sighed, as they set out for their meeting with Elrond and Mithrandir.

* * *

"I know we spoke briefly this morning Thranduil, and that you were keen to move on from Imladris after just a short respite, but I ask you again to heed my advise," Elrond implored his friend, "There are parts of Greenwood that are yet plagued by our enemy, though the city itself remains under Elven rule under Gelmir's watchful eye."

Leowen lifted his head at the mention of his Father. So he was still alive, and governing Greenwood as he was instructed. Leowen was in agreement with Thranduil, that they should return as soon as possible to their home. With the King back on his throne, the Orc vermin would flee their lands.

"Your Daughter will be safe in Imladris for so long as you wish her to stay," the High Elf addressed Legolas reassuringly, "My own Daughter Arwen will ensure she wants for nothing."

At Legolas' silence and troubled expression, Elrond bid him speak.

"I am uneasy with the concept of separating Evelyn from her Mother," The young Prince voiced.

"Ceres will be required to ride into Greenwood at your side," Thranduil stated as fact, giving his Son a look that dissuaded him to continue down this path.

Looking down at his boots, Legolas nodded defeatedly. He would have to find a solution as they got closer to Imladris, now was not the time to argue.

"We shall set off at dawn then," Mithrandir concluded. The rest of the afternoon was spent telling tales of Hampton and the life Thranduil and his family had lived in a strange and exotic land.

* * *

"Don't you think you've spent enough time staring into the sea," Scott asked his friend as he and his Sister approached him.

Legolas laughed a little, but sighed thoughtfully following it. "I'm worried I've made the wrong choice."

Ceres linked her arms through her Husband's and her Brother's as she stood between them, "You haven't, besides, it's done now. We have to make of it what we will. Cheer up Baby."

"At least we still have each other," Scott smiled and they all embraced in a group hug.

"Thick as thieves those three," Thranduil laughed as he and the others watched the three friends from afar, "Since they were as tall as my boot!"

"I'm so pleased that Scott decided to join them, it would have been so sad to have seen the trio separated," Nienna spoke.

"Aye, irritating as the boy can be, I think I've grown used to him being around over the years," Thranduil agreed, "And he's excelled in his training!"

Nienna rolled her eyes, it would always come down to this. If their own Son could not shoot in a straight line she was sure her Husband would have disowned him.

"Poor Legolas and Ceres, they will not cope well with leaving Evelyn, even for a short time," The Queen mused aloud.

"You know the danger is too great to bring her with you initially, she is a happy child, she will be quite at her leisure in Imladris," Mithrandir smiled.

"Things are quite different from where we have come my friends, all I ask is for your patience. Even Legolas, who looks as Elven as you or I, has been raised a mortal," she explained.

At this both Elrond and Mithrandir visibly started.

"There are no Elves or Halflings or Dwarves in Hampton or it's surrounding lands. Vast those lands are, a thousand-fold that of Arda. A bizarre experience it was, one I intend to put behind me!" Thranduil continued.

"Meleth!" Nienna sounded shocked, "How could you wish to forget our youngest's childhood years? Everything about Hampton is in your Son, you remember that before you try to change him into his Brother! Legolas will never be like Lòrel, he will always feel close to mortals and that will be his weakness and his strength. He will be a great Leader one day, one like Arda has never seen, but do not force him to be something he is not."

Thranduil burned with embarrassment, having been reprimanded so openly. But a deep part of him knew his Wife was right, though he loathed to think it as he watched her stride away crossly. Legolas would always be different. His Son's future was clouded, there was some great purpose that he would fulfil, something that no other could accomplish for Elfkind. He hoped Legolas would have the opportunity to take on such a task, but he feared the death of Ceres may take him first.


	15. Twins Of Ivory

_A/N: I know it's not update time yet but I'm in a particularly festive mood. I've been at a party for my son tonight and had a stormtrooper on each arm, beat that Cinderella, then returned home to find a lovely review! So here's chapter 15 early. This one I want to dedicate to InsaneMalkavian, who was my first ever reviewer. Here's a good Evie chapter for you._

_PS. Yes, the nursery rhyme in this chapter IS annoying, but if I have to sing the damned thing twelve billion times a day with my toddler then so does Legolas! Isis x_

Chapter 15: Twins of Ivory

Ceres breathed in with all her might, jumping and yanking her leather like breeches over her hips. "Yesss," She hissed, exhaling slowly so as to test how much pressure the seams could take. She tied them, satisfied, then pulled the beautiful grey-silver tunic over her head. "Legolas," she whispered, not daring to let anyone overhear her, "Can you put my boots on for me?"

He looked up from tying his own with an amused, yet confused expression.

She bit the inside of her cheek, until admitting, "I can't risk bending that far down in these," she indicated her breeches.

Stifling an all out laugh, he nodded "Of course my dear," and having finished donning his own boots, helped his Wife with hers. Elf maids were apparently considerably slimmer than mortals, taller too Legolas noted aloud with a grin as he rolled up the legs several times before booting Ceres foot. The elleth's travelling clothes they had provided her with were a squeeze. Nienna had offered to find her some ellon's clothing so that she would be more comfortable, but her Daughter-in-law refused outright to wear men's clothing because she was 'too fat'.

They gathered their packs and made their way downstairs and out of the cottage. Leowen instructed them on the best way to load the packs onto the horses. Most of their party was gathered around the few cottages, some beginning to mount, ready for their leave taking. Legolas helped Ceres to mount her horse, both attempting not to smile as she took great care in swinging her leg over the mare's body.

Satisfied that she had mounted without splitting her attire, he went back inside the cottage and up the stairs into what had been their bedroom. He took Evie's favourite pink and purple stripy socks from the dresser and put them on her bare feet as she slept soundly in the centre of their bed. They were fluffy and warm, just what she needed for travelling. Wrapping the blanket about her tightly, he raised her into his arms slowly so as not to wake her. He walked back down the stairs and outside once more, Leowen leading him to his horse. He gulped silently, the black horse was ridiculously large, and as he glanced around he noted that only his Wife's had been saddled. "I can't ride without a saddle," he admitted meekly to Leowen. Perhaps he would have, for the sake of pride, given it a go were it not for the fact that he was to be riding with Evie in his care.

"Of course, forgive me Prince Legolas, I did not think, I will rectify it myself," Leowen apologised as he dashed down to the stables to find another saddle. He had simply grabbed one for his mortal Princess, not considering that their Elven Prince had never had the experience himself. Very few elves rode with a saddle, their exceptional balance making it unnecessary.

The equipment was different to that he was accustomed to, so as Leowen saddled the black horse Legolas made a point of observing keenly, he may have to know how to do this himself. It would save him the embarrassment of asking one of the other elves for help. He then handed Evelyn to Leowen as he hauled himself up onto the gargantuan beast. Letting out a breath of relief that he had mounted in one fluid motion, he took his daughter back, settling her before him and winding his fingers nervously around the reins. He gave Leowen a curt nod and the elf moved away, releasing control of the animal to his Prince. Ceres' parents kept horses so they were at least reasonable riders. He'd never even seen one this large however. The last few elves joined the convoy as they slowly made their way down the stone road in the dim light of pre-dawn. Mithrandir was not to be seen however, and as Boran passed he informed him that the wizard had ridden on ahead.

They wound out of the dwelling and into the countryside, mostly single-file. As they pressed on through woodland, Legolas marvelled at it's untouched beauty. He had lived in the country all his life, save his three year stint at Oxford, but it could not compare to this wild land. The sun gleamed through the trees as it rose and lit their path. After several hours of travel Evie began to fidget in his lap. He tightened his grip on her and halted his horse as he prepared for her waking. "Shhh don't be afraid," he assured her as she opened her eyes, clinging to him when she saw how high they were.

"Look," Legolas bid her as he reached forward to stroke their horse's mane. Evie relaxed, then smiled as she copied him, giggling when it tickled her fingers. Her Father unravelled the blanket, never daring to loosen his grip on her. He intended to stuff it in a pack behind him, but balancing a three year old in one hand and putting the blanket away with the other proved more tricky in practice than in planning. Boran, the elf who had helped them the night of the storm arrived beside him, offering to take the offending blanket. Legolas smiled and thanked him, then he repositioned his Daughter, urging the horse to rejoin the line. He and Boran conversed easily as they continued on their trail.

* * *

"_Horsey, Horsey don't you stop,_

_Just let you're hooves go clippity clop,_

_You're tail goes swish and the wheels go round,_

_Giddy up we're homeward bound!_ Yeyy!"

Evie clapped and laughed as she prepared to sing it again.

"No!" her Father cut in, "Let's sing a different song." Having heard 'Horsey Horsey' what must have been around fifty times in as many minutes, he didn't think his sanity could take another round. "What other songs are there from nursery? What about 'Row Your Boat'?" Legolas started to sing but Evie shouted over him.

"There are no Horseys in 'Row Your Boat' Daddy!"

"Oh, right. Um, what about the Lady's horse? What sound does she make?" he referred to the only other rhyme he could think of with horses in them.

"Clippity clop, clippity clop, clippity clop!" Evie answered.

"And the Gentleman's horse?" he asked smiling.

"Canter, canter, canter, canter!"

"And the Soldier's horse?"

"Gallopy, gallopy, gallopy, gallopy!" the little girl laughed, anticipating the next part.

"And … dare I ask … the Farmer's horse?"

"Hobbledy, Hobbledy, Hobbledy, down!" they sang together, bursting into laughs as Legolas tickled his daughter with the last line. He briefly wondered if there was a nursery rhyme in existence that actually made any sense. "OK let's sing it properly," he suggested as they started over, Legolas bouncing Evie at the appropriate places in the song, just like they did at home,

"_The Lady's horse goes, _

_Clippity clop, clippity clop, clippity clop,_

_The Gentleman's horse goes,_

_Canter, canter, canter, canter,_

_The Soldier's horse goes,_

_Gallopy, gallopy, gallopy, gallopy,_

_And the Farmer's horse goes,_

_Hobbledy, hobbledy, hobbledy, down!_"

More tickles and screeching.

Leowen and Adan watched curiously as Legolas spoke and sang with his Daughter in strange words. They were obviously children's songs, Leowen was glad she'd moved on from her previous song however. The advantage of hearing it over and over of course was that he now knew it by heart himself, though he would know nothing of what he sang about. He halted his horse suddenly as Legolas' voice rose in Sindarin once more, calling for his Wife's immediate assistance.

The Princess caught them up quickly, halting and dismounting beside him and took her Daughter with haste, rushing behind a tree. "What is wrong?" Leowen asked worriedly, as many other elves stopped too, poised for danger.

"Nothing," Legolas chuckled, "When you're three, you've got to go when you've got to go."

The Captain smiled, slightly embarrassed at his overreaction. He signalled the other elves to continue onwards while he waited by his Prince's side. He did not feel it safe enough to risk leaving them trailing behind the convoy. He was greatly relieved to see Legolas and his Wife conversing and laughing once more. The time on the ship had been a great difficulty and all felt it keenly. People deal with confined spaces differently, and now that they were on land at last, Ceres was proving to be the good and loyal woman that he had met initially in Hampton. She and Legolas would make a real contribution to Greenwood and it's people. He tried not to think of the sorrow that, not only Legolas himself would have to face, but their people too. That which comes with her not being elfkind. It seemed so distant a future, watching them interact blissfully with their infant child, but the story of Legolas and Ceres was sure to be brief in the lives of the immortals. But surely they were destined for something historic, for the Valar to give him the power to bring them back to Arda as he had done, Leowen knew that they would live forever in song.

Ceres and Evie reappeared, the latter running happily back towards her Father, minus her trousers. Ceres was holding up wet socks and trousers in signal to her Husband, Leowen observed as Legolas jumped down and went to his Wife's horse, rummaging through the packs until he pulled out some clean trousers, socks and shoes for his Daughter. Leowen found it curious indeed that even as royalty they did so much for themselves. Back in Greenwood Thranduil would have clicked his fingers and had some poor servant handle the urine soaked clothing or find clean clothes. Legolas and Ceres raised their Daughter themselves, no third parties, and Leowen found it admirable. As the couple wrestled with their Daughter in an attempt to re-dress her, Nienna strolled upon them.

"There you are, we're stopping for lunch," she told them, repeating it in English for Evie's benefit. The toddler jumped about excitedly, following her Grandmother through the trees to their camp.

Socks and shoes still in hand, Ceres sighed loudly in mock exhaustion, tucking them inside one of the packs then the three led their horses to the others.

As they finished their light meal, Thranduil beckoned his Son to come sit with him. Having not got on at all thus far on their journeying, Legolas was reluctant but took a seat beside him nonetheless.

"Legolas, now that we are travelling through perilous lands, I feel the time has come to gift you these."

Legolas looked nervously about them. He had not considered these lands to be very perilous and the thought made him uneasy, laughing and singing as he had been all morning. Then his gaze rested on the cloth in his Father's hands. He took the item and laying it across his knees, began to unwrap it. Ivory like handles revealed themselves, with beautiful gold writing, elvish writing. He pulled at the handles to unsheathe two slender blades. Twin long knives with exquisite detail both on the handles and on the blades themselves. "They are of mithril, they have been in our family for generations. Your Brother," Thranduil paused momentarily, "Lòrel gave them to me when we took our leave of Greenwood, and I promised that one day I would place them in your hands. Your Brother adored them, and they have served him well, but he wished very much for them to grace your side Legolas."

A few of the elves glimpsed the weapons, recognising them instantly, and bowed their heads, hands over hearts, honouring their late comrade. Lòrel had never let his knives leave his side, he fought every battle with them, until the departure of his baby Brother. Legolas tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His Brother, who had loved him and spoilt him in the short weeks they spent together, had held these knives in his hands. His eyes scanned the blades, they were spotless, but he shivered slightly at the thought of the blood they would have seen by the hands of his ancestors. Replacing them in their scabbards he thanked his Father and promised to use them well.

They moved out again soon after and Legolas eyed the weapons tied tightly to his pack, it was as if a part of his Brother's spirit lived in them, giving them, and him, strength. His attention was pulled by another round of 'Horsey Horsey'. As he was about to groan, he was silenced by his own surprise at the sound of many elven voices rising to join Evelyn's.


	16. Night Watch

Chapter 16: Night Watch

Boran sat on a boulder, keeping watch on the west side of the camp, while his comrade Adan roamed the east side. The night was still, not a sound but the forest's magical song could be heard. He was quite at peace. Adan had wandered out of vision, but he was not concerned.

Thranduil and his Son had taken a long walk when they had stopped, but the others had retired quite happily, drifting off into the land of elvish dreams quickly. Their Princess had been restless, but after the return of her Husband she seemed to settle in his arms. She was obviously unaccustomed to sleeping out of doors. Boran momentarily felt sympathy for Legolas as he left his perch beside his Wife and Daughter, lying down behind her and resting his arm over them both at her request. One thing he had learnt about the Prince was that he preferred to keep matters of his family private, there was little to none of this on their journey so far, and being the now Crown Prince of Greenwood, he wasn't likely to find much of it at their destination either.

Boran was pleased to see he was adjusting already however. The way he sang and laughed with his Daughter that day made the hearts of their elven party lift with the happiness that surrounded them both. The Prince had been tense and uneasy when first he took his place upon the ground, unsure if he wanted to share such intimate family moments with the others around him, unsure if they were sleeping or merely resting. Until this night they always had the luxury of their own sleeping space. Boran had seen the conflict in him, but was pleased that he trusted his fellow elves enough to begin to bring some of those moments out among them. After all they had been through these past months, the party was beginning to feel like a family itself.

He looked to them now, several hours after Legolas' return. All three slept soundly. Evelyn was curled up in a ball, Ceres resting on her side with her body and arms curved around her little girl. Legolas lay protectively behind her, resting his arm over his Wife and his hand laying limply over his Daughter. Boran found for a fleeting moment that he envied his Prince, not for his position or his riches, but because he knew Legolas' entire world was there in his arms, everything he ever wanted in life and he had it. That must be both fulfilling and terrifying.

The elf reassured himself once more that Ella must have waited for him, she had not promised in as many words, but she implied it. He hoped. He was young for an elf, not much older than Legolas, but he knew he wanted to marry her and have elflings with her. Only upon glimpsing those precious moments of the Greenleaf's family did they make him realise how much he wanted it. He sighed deeply, once more counting the leagues between him and his beloved Ella.

* * *

Boran circled the camp once more, there was no sign of Adan. Shrugging slightly, he caught a muffled sound from the direction of the camp, silently advancing to check for intruders. He waited, every muscle in his body taught and ready to spring into action. But when he heard the sound again he knew there was no danger, he could not bring himself to relax his body entirely though. Ceres rested lazily atop her Husband as they spoke quietly, her head on her hands, she leaning her weight on her elbows that were placed on his chest. Her ankles were crossed in the air behind her as she smiled down at him. He had let his hands relax at the small of her back and his knees were bent loosely as his feet laid flat on the bedroll.

"Perhaps you are right," Ceres sighed, Boran did not intend to eavesdrop but he could not tear his gaze away from them, nor block out their words.

"It is the only solution I can think of. If we decide to stay behind with her there will be pandemonium," Legolas answered her.

His Wife laughed quietly at the thought of her Father-in law's face if they had decided not to ride to Greenwood with them. Then she sighed again, knowing her Daughter would be safe with Lord Elrond, but Legolas' suggestion of asking Scott to remain with his Niece gave her greater piece of mind. She let her head drop and place a kiss over his heart, returning to her previous pose. Boran glanced away at the gesture, roaming the tree's edge quietly in an attempt to keep his eyes from the couple. He made himself scarce, wanting to give them as much time as possible to be this way together, knowing that they had precious little of it's kind. After so long without seeing love or compassion, wrapped in duty and chore for so many years as he had been, it was compelling just to watch them relax in each other's company, talking of the mundane, smiling at one another.

They chatted quietly about the day, Evie's singing, what other songs they could encourage to save their sanity. They also speculated on what Imladris would be like. They then sat in comfortable silence as Legolas drew patterns along her sides with his fingers, and she lay her head down on his chest. At length, she propped herself back up.

"As Prince and Princess I think we have less power than we did as boring old Legolas and Ceres," she mused, "Certainly over what happens in our own lives."

"Hmmm," her Husband agreed, "You could be onto something there darling. The sooner we get settled in Greenwood the better. We will have our own place and wont have to live with my Dad always looking over our shoulders any more."

"Maybe …" he began, then shaking his head when she asked him to continue.

"What?" she asked again but he laughed a little in response.

"Legolas you know I hate it when you start a sentence then don't bother telling me what it was, I'll be wandering for ages, so just tell me."

"Aye I know," he laughed with her, then continued, "It's just that, back home, in Hampton I mean, I know you were thinking of going back to work so the timing wasn't right."

Ceres looked confused, but nodded.

"Well things are different now, I don't think Greenwood has an NHS* for starters" he chuckled as she joined him. "So I was wandering if, once we've gotten used to things here, we could think about trying for another baby."

Boran smiled unconsciously, but it faded as did the contentment on the face of his Princess. Ceres sat back on her heels, severing all physical contact with her Husband, however he sat up instantly, grasping her hand. "Meleth?" he questioned her nervous expression.

"Has your Dad been pressuring you about having a Son again? Is that why you want another baby?" She asked worriedly.

"No," he looked a little burned by her words, "I love you and I love Evie. I want to give her a Brother or Sister. Don't you miss having a baby around?"

"Aye of course I do," Ceres calmed down a little, nestling into his lap and resting her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Now is perhaps not the best time. With all of the problems we've had. I wasn't suggesting it would solve them all, just that it might cement our reunion."

Ceres smiled contentedly, the more she thought of Legolas' suggestion the more she fancied it. "I agree, we should talk about it once we're settled in."

Legolas smiled, and Boran let out a breath he'd not realised he'd been holding. After giving them a few minutes to gather their thoughts he walked out of the trees into their sight. He was overjoyed when they did not even flinch as they saw him. "Boran, how was the night watch? It must be so boring," Ceres smiled at the elf.

"It can be, but it can be a good time to reflect also."

"I'm sure Ella is waiting for you my friend," Legolas smiled at him, knowing his thoughts always led back to the sweetheart he left behind.

"I wish only to be as happy as you, though that is much to ask of the Valar," Boran sighed.

"No-one will gift you love or happiness on a platter Boran, you must reach out and take it, do not leave it to fate or chance. There have been many points at which fate would have split Legolas and I apart, but we have fought for what we have."

"Forgive my Wife, she likes to think herself an expert on all things romantic," Legolas chuckled, jabbing a finger lightly into her ribs, "Of course I love her, but my God she drives me nuts at the same time."

Boran laughed, realising that marriage is very much a bittersweet experience. "My Ella, she is stubborn indeed. But it is her Father that causes me the most concern. He doesn't think me good enough for her," Boran explained, adding, "He is probably right however."

"I know that feeling," Ceres mused aloud as she and the dark haired elf shared an understanding look.

"My Daddy never really had a problem with you, other than your sense of humor," Ceres grinned.

At Boran's intrigued expression Legolas knew he would have to elaborate. "Scott and I told him we were seeing each other as a practical joke. After he got over the shock of it he seemed pretty relieved that I was actually going out with his Daughter. Ah good times eh?" he laughed, reminiscing, turning his attention then to his Wife, "Worked though. He practically begged me to marry you."

She swatted him in mock reprimand. Boran was in fits of chuckles, such a thing would never be attempted in their world, thus making it all the more hilarious.

"Were your Brother and I always so juvenile?"

"You still are!" his Wife reminded him, to their friend's amusement.

Ceres' Father would have put up with almost anything to have her marry Legolas. The money the family were associated with, due to Thranduil's successful shipbuilding firm, meant her parents were more than happy to see her wed their Son. It always embarrassed Ceres, but Legolas never seemed to think her Father so shallow in his encouragement of their love affair.

Boran volunteered for the night watch most evenings. It calmed him to sit in the quiet of the night. Another six nights passed without incident, Adan remained as anti-social as he had the first night, roaming in and out of camp throughout. If they pressed on tomorrow they should reach Imladris' borders by nightfall.

_

* * *

_

* Referring to the British National Health Service (If you remember from way back in the early chapters, Ceres is a Nurse by trade)


	17. A Royal Welcome

Chapter 17: A Royal Welcome

The day's ride saw them making good time. They passed the trees marking Imladris' borders with light still about them, though it was dwindling slowly. Elrond looked about him curiously, where were his guards? He expected a greeting, but supposed them observing nonetheless. They continued through the woodland as the light faded. As she did at points in their travel, Evelyn was passed down to her Mother and hurried behind a tree. As usual, the party continued slowly while Legolas and Leowen waited for the Princesses to return.

After several minutes the two ellon dismounted, Legolas going in search of them. He called his Wife's name. After the third time, and his Princes' voice becoming ever more concerned, Leowen drew his bow and followed. "Ceres!" he tried one last time in a frustrated tone. He immediately felt himself being pulled back by his Captain. Before he could become angry at the assault, a black ugly arrow planted itself in the tree where he had been stood. Legolas' heart froze as Leowen yelled, "Yrch!"

"Orcs," the young ellon breathed before bolting back to his horse to retrieve his knives and bow. His quiver was thankfully already strapped to his back, as he had never had to don his new elven one with haste before. He pulled the knives from their sheaths strapped to his horse's saddle, knowing he hadn't the time to affix them to his person, and ran back to where Leowen was shooting. Legolas followed the Captain's gaze but could see very little, untrained as his eye was for seeking out such things. He squinted as he watched black figures fall with every arrow the elf released. He drew back his own arrow as he continued to watch for movement down it's shaft. He caught a blur and shot without thought.

He held his breath as he prayed it was not his Wife he had seen, he had panicked. A black armoured creature groaned and hit the ground. Legolas' sigh of relief was cut off by the sudden fear that gripped him as he heard his name in the trees. It was quiet but desperate. Leowen was still shooting, but also scanned the bush for the source. "Go," he urged, letting him know he could hold this area alone.

Legolas nodded and, half crouched, he searched for Ceres voice.

"Yrch," Adan ordered the elves into defensive positions, protecting their King and Queen. Elrond and Thranduil jumped down from their mounts and readied their weapons with the warriors. At the Queen's worried rambling, six were sent to search for Legolas and his family.

Scott dismounted uneasily, struggling to keep his horse calm. He shakily took up the sword gifted to him by Leowen, but Thranduil patted the lad's shoulder, "Observe young one, do not be too eager to engage what you do not understand."

Scott lowered his offensive stance and took a place beside Nienna in the protective circle, all the while terrified for what his Sister's family were facing. Soon the elves around him were shooting through the woods, hitting their marks expertly. So precise were they that no beast came even close enough for him to glimpse.

Boran led the six. Finding Legolas', Ceres' and Leowen's horses he knew they could not be far. He followed the sound of elven arrows, finding his Captain crouched, shooting continually. He took two of the elves with him in the direction Leowen indicted, leaving the others to fend off the attack with their Captain. He heard the muffled sound of crying and followed it determinedly.

In a clearing he found Evie weeping in her Mother's arms. Ceres face was void of all emotion as she rocked her Daughter, staring at the grass as if she were afraid to look anywhere else.

"Is he dead?" he barely caught her whisper in Sindarin, her vacant gaze never faltering.

Boran strode into the clearing, dreading what he might find by his Princess' words. Turning in a circle on the spot, an elven boot caught his attention and he ran to the figure. Concealed behind a bush, Legolas lay unconscious on the ground, red streaks covering his pale face, his eyes were closed lightly, limply. Beside him sat one of his knives, bathed in black blood. It's twin was embedded in the chest of an orc just a few feet away from the Prince's body. Boran knelt by his new friend's side. He prayed he was not dead, for the sake of Eryn Galen, but mostly for the sake of poor Ceres and their angelic Daughter.

More elves ran to him and stopped behind him. He glanced them and noted their blue tunics. Elves of Imladris. "The Prince?" asked their leader, noting the distinction of the lifeless elf's attire, and sending his party respectfully elsewhere.

Boran nodded gloomily.

"Is he …?"

"I don't know," the green clad elf snapped before the other Captain could speak the words he feared most.

"The enemy were fairly few and they have been slain," he informed Boran, "We were in pursuit when you crossed the border, that is why we did not greet you."

Boran nodded mutely, then motioned for one of his own comrades to help lift Legolas. "Will you bring his weapons?" he ordered, more than asked politely of the new elf.

"Of course."

As they entered the area where they left the majority of their party, they laid their Prince down on a bedroll pre-prepared for his arrival. Nienna began to weep quietly, Evie in her arms, as Thranduil stood fixed to the spot. Ceres went to his side immediately, stroking his hair and squeezing his hand as tears fell from her eyes in utter silence. Suddenly she pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse, then placed her hand on his chest to assure herself that he was breathing. The elves watched, unsure what she was doing, some thinking her having lost her senses with the grief. Finally she laughed bitterly through her tears, announcing that he was alive but unconscious. Relief swept through her as she sucked in a sob before it could leave her lips. The rest of their party also breathed easier.

She looked up then to see Elrond knelt on her Husband's other side. "You are a healer?" he asked curiously.

"Of a sort," she confirmed as he smiled upon her.

"As am I. Do you wish me to tend him?"

Ceres nodded, remembering Legolas telling her about the great healer Lord Elrond was. An elf placed a bowl of water beside her, handing her a cloth. She wet it and started to tentatively wipe the blood from his face. She had cleaned many wounds in her years as a nurse, but seeing the blood marring her own Husband's beautiful features was making her tremble. She felt reassuring hands on her shoulders and turned to see her Brother, smiling at her encouragingly through his anxious tears.

"Elladan," Elrond addressed the elf who had retrieved Legolas' knives and was sat cleaning them himself. "You must go to the outpost and bring the appropriate remedies and also a wagon. The Prince may not wake for some time, while he sleeps we must continue to move towards the city."

Ceres tried not to think her world superior, but she was terrified of what injuries Legolas had sustained that could go undetected. Had they been at home she would have seen that he went for a scan immediately, for fear of a head injury. But how could they possibly detect such things here?

When his face was clean she felt a twinge of concern for the drained colour of his skin and the deep cuts on his cheek and neck. She was unaccustomed to seeing him in a sickly state. She then joined Elrond in his examination, seeking any broken bones. They found that his arms and legs had miraculously survived without breakage, though he had the possibility of one or two damaged ribs, it was not as easy to tell through his tunic. His shoulder was dislocated however, and between them they righted it, though it made Ceres stomach turn. His eyelids did not even twitch as they manipulated it. It would have been horrific to have reset it with him yelling in agony, with no pain relief, but there was something equally upsetting about his lack of response.

When Elladan returned with his party, Elrond asked Ceres' permission to sedate Legolas until they reached the Last Homely House. Initially she was concerned, scared he would slip into a comatose state, she wanted to see him awake and talking. But Nienna and Thranduil assured her that all would be well so long as he was in Elrond's care. Her Father-in-law was being patient and kind with her, which was unnerving in itself. After some thought she bid the Lord of Imladris do what he thought best. She after all, had not the knowledge or the means to treat him herself.

Leowen had intended to stay this night at the outpost and ride into the city the next morning, but there was a determined air all about him, in both Legolas' family and his elven protectors. They would all ride in with him through the night.

* * *

Scott reluctantly left his Sister, watching her follow her Husband's stretcher as they entered the House of Elrond. Erestor, the Half-Elf's advisor and Arwen, his Daughter came to meet the guests as the moon shone brightly above them. Elrond bid Ceres and Nienna come with him to continue Legolas' treatment, a more detailed examination was in order now that they had more equipment and privacy. The remainder of the party were led to their bedchambers, though none wished to sleep. Most of them came to sit in a lounge, gathered together awaiting news. Thranduil and Scott were left to care for Evelyn, who was now sleeping. They decided to wait with the others, partially so as not to endure each other's sole company. Many elves paced, while others dozed lightly in their seats. Arwen brought them all tea to soothe their troubled minds.

Guilt was hanging heavily in the room, each soldier feeling as if they had failed in their role by leaving their inexperienced young Prince to fend for himself and his family alone. They were never very far, but today they had been far enough to have been powerless to prevent this tragedy. Boran felt it keenly, letting his eyes linger on the sleeping child. It could easily have been her or her Mother that had been injured or Valar forbid, killed. How then would he have faced Legolas, knowing that more could have been done if he had just paid heed to their position.

Thranduil sat tensely, back straight, perched on the corner of a chair. Though his fear of losing his only living Son gripped him, he felt also a small measure of pride at Ceres actions. Yes, she had cowered in the face of the attack, but she could be expected to do little else. She was not trained to fight, but she protected her child, his Grandchild well. When faced with her seemingly dead Husband she did not holler or cry dramatically. She took to his side and remaining relatively calm, used what knowledge she had to determine his condition. Perhaps when confronted by true tests, Ceres would show her Queenly qualities, although in truth he had already decided not to step down as King in her lifetime. She still needed to be worthy of the title of Princess of Eryn Galen however, and she was becoming more so every day.

_A/N: Wow what a grim chapter for the season of goodwill lol! Hope you all have a super Christmas! Isis x_


	18. Imladris

Chapter 18: Imladris

Ceres woke slowly, her Husband's face gradually coming into focus. She traced it's features tenderly, sadly. He slept still. Three days had passed since the attack, Elrond had stopped sedating him but Legolas' body was still too weak to rouse him from his healing sleep. She hummed quietly, the tune she sang to Evie as a baby, the same song she had sang quietly to the morning in the Gray Havens. But then she had lifted her voice with joy, now she hummed sombrely.

She sat up slowly, holding her pounding head.

"Are you alright dear?" Nienna asked from the doorway.

The Princess nodded and smiled weakly. She had barely slept in days and was beginning to feel it keenly. Glancing at her crumpled dress from the previous day, she sighed deeply and went to re-dress herself, Nienna leaving her to return to the lounge area.

* * *

Thranduil smiled initially at the cheer in his Daughter-in-law's voice, it faded as his gaze reached her eyes.

"Good morning my darling!" Ceres embraced her Daughter tightly as the toddler sat eating her breakfast at the table. Her Mother then took a seat beside her. "What a beautiful day it is, perhaps we should go swimming today," she then addressed the others at the table, "Shall we take a picnic down to the river?"

Those sat eating around the table, Thranduil, Nienna and Scott, eyed her sympathetically, and she hated it. "Well?" she asked, merriment prevailing in her tone, though it took every ounce of energy she had to put on such a show.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea," Nienna smiled in return, noting that Ceres had yet to eat and wondering if she had any intention to.

"Right, I'll go get a bag ready," Ceres made to leave the table.

"Mummy you forgot your breakfast!" giggled Evie.

The other three occupants breathed a sigh of relief that one of them would not have to bring it up, forcing her to eat.

Ceres laughed mirthlessly, "Silly me," she said, retaking her seat and eyeing the food reluctantly.

She took a few pieces of fruit and shifted them around her plate, aware of the others watching, waiting for her to eat it. She smiled her best fake smile and ate, her stomach heaving with every swallow. She ate a small amount, enough to keep her from being reprimanded and excused herself.

* * *

Gripping the bathroom sink tightly Ceres' other arm cradled her stomach as it protested. She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to will her meagre breakfast to stay down. She had to keep up her strength, but her body was against her, making her ill when she ate, and denying her any real rest. The feeling reminded her of pregnancy, the lack of energy and constant sickness.

Her mind conjured the memories of those moments, now years passed. As she heaved, slender hands would rake back her curls. Legolas would never be far behind her in her flight. He soothed her, rubbing her back and whispering promises that this sickness would soon pass, and they would have a beautiful baby. But there was no Legolas holding her now, there was no promise that this feeling would fade. The only prize at the end of it all was her Husband's life, and that was not a certainty yet.

With erratic breaths she shakily walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and lay down beside Legolas once more. She allowed her breathing to level and her stomach to settle a little. She had succeeded in keeping her breakfast, despite her body's determination not to. Squeezing her Husband's hand lightly, she hauled herself up again to gather the things they would need for their day out. Keeping busy was the only way she would keep herself from falling into an anxious abyss.

* * *

Ceres watched as her Mother-in-law splashed with Evelyn in the shallow water. Scott had stayed with Legolas today, watching over him as Elrond and his healers continued to monitor his condition. Thranduil and Nienna had spent the previous days by his side, Ceres spent her nights with him, but was determined to distract their Daughter by day. Evelyn had asked questions, but did not understand why she saw nothing of her Father suddenly. She frequently stomped her little foot, upset that he had been 'too busy' to join them on their outings. Ceres could think of no way of explaining to her in a way she could understand, she was so very young after all. She wondered whether Evie's mind had somehow blocked out the events during the attack, she acted as if nothing had happened at all. She hoped that her Daughter would never regain those memories.

Thranduil sat beside her in silence, watching his Granddaughter play. Ceres found his company more tolerable since the attack, but she supposed it because he rarely spoke at all. Nienna motioned for her to join them, she smiled and nodded, reluctantly removing her shoes. She slipped the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and pushed the fabric down to the ground as she stood. A little self-consciously she stepped towards the water's edge.

Nienna was a beautiful elf, and Ceres felt quite the frump standing beside her in her orange bikini. But then, as Legolas had always told her, she for some reason could not see her own beauty. In the world of Men, Ceres would be considered a beauty indeed. Her long wavy curls, her tanned skin, her rounded bosom and slim waist. Legolas adored her hourglass figure. In Elvendom however, she was not tall, her breasts large for her form, her hips were quite wide and therefore her thighs more shapely and fuller than an elleth's.

It was not Nienna's eyes that she feared at all, even Thranduil had seen her silhouette after years of spending summers on their beach, it was not his presence that unnerved her. Ceres was greatly aware, however, of their ever present guard. Lurking close by, so as to ensure the family's protection, were Leowen and two of his men. She feared their interpretation of her image. Would they think her repulsive because she was so different to the women they knew and found attractive. It was not that she wished for their attention, she was simply afraid that they would think her unworthy to grace their Prince's bed. A Princess, after all, is supposed to be beauty to perfection.

* * *

Morning after morning she woke the same way. His sleeping face close to hers, yet so cold and distant. On the morning of the sixth day she woke to find an empty bed. Panic gripped her. Had he died during the night? She ran out to the lounge to find Thranduil still asleep in an armchair, with Evie sat playing at his feet. "Where is he?" she shook her Father-in-law awake. "Where is he, what's happened?" she begged of him in Sindarin.

Evie looked up worriedly at the tone in her Mother's voice.

"What… Speak sense girl."

"He's gone, where have they taken him?"

Thranduil sprung from his chair and strode to the bedroom door, spying the empty bed his expression mirrored that of his Daughter-in-law.

"If you're looking for Daddy he'll be back soon," Evie commented as she watched them search for her Father.

The pair froze and descended upon the child suddenly, "Darling where?" Ceres slipped back into English, "Where had Daddy gone? Did you see him?"

"Yes," the toddler spoke honestly, then resumed her colouring.

Thranduil grasped Ceres hand hopefully, "Evie, when did you see your Father?" he questioned as he and Ceres held onto the other's hand for dear life.

"Just now," she looked at them oddly, never having realised of course that there should be anything strange about her Father's walking around freely, "He went to get me some breakfast."

Legolas' Father and Wife paced the room for a further twenty minutes before he came striding through the door, "Well they didn't have any CoCo Pops Evie but I got you something that looks like cornflakes…"

He stopped talking abruptly as both Ceres and Thranduil threw themselves at him. "Christ what is this, an ambush?" he laughed, but stopped when the others didn't. In fact they were close to tears.

Evelyn elbowed her way to the front of the group hug and wrestled her breakfast from the tangle of hands, sitting herself up at the table. She was peckish and wasn't prepared to wait for anyone else.

His Father clapped him on the back with teary eyes and backed off a little. Ceres pressed her face to his bare chest and trembled with shock. Legolas was confused and held her tightly, stroking her hair and shushing her. "Baby what's the matter?"

"Oh my God I thought you'd never come back to me."

"Ceres I've been gone half an hour tops, are you feeling okay?" he looked to Thranduil for an explanation, but he seemed just as shocked to see him as his Wife had been. Both looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Don't you remember any of it?" she asked emotionally.

Legolas laughed nervously, "Apparently not. Judging by the strange way you're looking at me, I don't know if I want to."

"Oh my darling boy!" exclaimed Nienna from the doorway, having just returned from her morning walk.

She made straight for him and kissed his golden crown repeatedly as Ceres reluctantly relinquished her hold upon him, going to stand with Thranduil. Once more they held the others hand, not now in hope but in barely contained joy. Thranduil beamed and embraced her in an impulsive, unguarded moment. After fighting his way out of his Mother's fussing, Legolas glimpsed this gesture and wondered for a moment if he were having some bizarre dream.

"What's going on, I just went to get some breakfast?" Although the Prince initially found the pandemonium amusing, he was now beginning to worry. His Father and Wife getting along showed signs of big changes. "What am I missing here?"

"About six days," Ceres answered as she stepped back into his arms, pulling his head down to rest upon her upturned one. "Do you remember arriving?"

"No," he cautiously answered, wondering why he hadn't realised that until now.

"We were attacked, as we came into Imladris," she didn't know how to continue, merely stating in a pained voice, "You were so brave."

Legolas' gaze trailed away from hers as his mind registered her words. Suddenly his eyes clamped shut and his legs gave way beneath him. He fell to his knees before her, clutching at his ribs as memories played out behind closed lids.

"Baby…" Ceres worriedly called, "Legolas…" she let herself down to his level and held him, "It's over, we're safe. You saved us…. You saved us," she repeated, trying to bring him back from wherever his mind had taken him.

Nienna went to her Husband's side and they held one another tightly, they wished so dearly to hold their Son, but knew Ceres was the only one who could reach him. She looked over to the breakfast table, Evie was gone, she spied her out on the balcony playing happily and munching on her breakfast. Thank goodness she was not witness to her Father's anguish.

"Shhh Shhh," Ceres stroked his hair soothingly, much like he did to her. She planted soft kisses over his face as his grip on her grew less desperate. His breathing slowed and eventually he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I failed you."

"No!" Ceres insisted, "No my love, you saved us."

He pulled away and turned from her intense eyes, he felt ashamed. After all of his training and his lifelong skills as an archer, he failed his family. Fear had dominated him and a single orc had bested him.

"Legolas, be not disheartened by what happened. I am immensely proud of your performance, there are not many elven warriors that could take on their first orc alone," Thranduil spoke truthfully.

"What must the others think of me?" he stated angrily to himself, "they must think me an incompetent fool."

"Your fellow warriors have asked constantly after your condition, they rode by your side through the night to see you safe to Imladris. They have nothing but respect for you Legolas," Nienna assured him.

"They show respect because they have to," he irrationally spat.

"My love I think you do them great injustice in saying so. I have seen the genuine pain in their eyes, they have guilt for not being there to help you, but great admiration for you in what you achieved alone," Ceres caressed his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Do not upset yourself Legolas, I don't want you making yourself ill. Are you in any pain?"

"Everywhere," Legolas admitted, tracing his blackened shoulder thoughtfully.

"I'll fetch Elrond, he'll get you something for the pain my dear," his Mother fled the room.

Legolas winced, taking Ceres' offered hand. He did feel exhausted, the walk down to the kitchens catching up on him now, and so he let her lead him into the bedroom with his Father in tow. After Ceres had tucked him back into bed he spoke quietly, "Where's my little girl? I want to see her."

His Wife smiled and left him momentarily. When she returned, their Daughter was in her arms. "Daddy are you sick?"

"I'll be fine."

"You look kinda sick," Evie whispered, loudly, as children do.

Legolas gave a short laugh, "Thanks Princess," he joked, relieved to see her unharmed.

"Daddy just needs to rest for a while, so no tickle fights or being a mischief for a few days," smiled her Mother.

Evie sighed dramatically, "Okay," she conceded in a long drawn out voice.

Ceres sat beside her Husband with a book that Arwen had given Evelyn and began to read to them quietly. The little girl curled up between them and listened to the story. After just a few pages the sound of his Wife's voice had lulled Legolas back to sleep. As she closed the book Ceres shooed their Daughter back out of the bedroom with her Grandfather. Lord Elrond would be here to see him soon no doubt. She listened to his deep breaths, so different to those in his deep comatose sleep. They reassured her that he was improving. "I love you so much," she whispered to deaf ears, then kissing his forehead lightly she left him to rest.


	19. Ah Solitude

WARNING: Sexual Content

A/N: I'm dedicating this one to BellezzaIrlanese, for her help and input, I've been waiting for a nice upbeat chapter for you! Isis xx

Chapter 19: Ah Solitude

Ceres woke when a tickling sensation brushed across her skin repeatedly. She shivered as it spread over her sides. She didn't need to open her eyes to find it's source. Legolas' was spooned tightly behind her, in a pose they often woke in. She could tell by his breathing that he was not quite awake yet. As his hand fluttered across her middle she caught it firmly, waking him as she wriggled onto her back in his arms.

"Forgive me my love, I was dreaming of you,"

"Yes I assumed so," she smirked, grasping his hardness then letting it fall back against her hip.

An adorable pink tinged his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He looked to be chiding himself harshly and Ceres found it terribly endearing. She kicked the blankets off of their top half, them settling around their knees.

"Now you're just torturing me for the sake of it," her Husband jested, but he was surprised when her reply came.

"Shut up and kiss me."

She laughed hysterically at his expression as he tried to gauge whether she was joking or not. Eventually he tickled her mercilessly as his lips took hers intermittently, them both laughing now quite loudly in between smooches, Ceres squeaking as his fingers roamed her ribs. Their laughs grew less as the coupling of their lips grew more lengthy. Their giggles ceased altogether eventually as their play became less innocent and more daring.

Swallowing his Wife's moans, Legolas smiled against her lips. Their time had finally come to heal the breech that the journey had left in their marriage. He kissed her with all the passion he had been saving day by day, saving until the moment he would bestow it all upon her in one all encompassing moment.

Legolas manoeuvred himself between her legs, she letting her knees fall apart limply. He however had no intention of taking her before she had been thoroughly pleased. He could smell her sweet scent, telling him he had no need to entice her further before touching her intimately. He pinned her wrists with one hand to distract her, plunging two fingers inside her. A surprised noise left her and her breath came quickly. She was practically purring.

"Ceres, my perfect Wife. I'm going to prove to you what you do to me, to my body, and to my soul." He kissed her deeply again, whilst curling his fingers against an invisible magic spot within her, and applying just enough pressure to her clitoris with his thumb to make her tremble at his command. "I can't breathe without you," he whispered, "I've been suffocating. You keep the blood pumping through me," he continued with his lips against her jaw, "Feel it," he bid her as he brought one of her palms to his chest, his heart beating furiously, "Feel it Ceres, it beats purely for you. I am your slave, cast me aside and I will die. Love me and I will serve you for eternity Melethen." He pressed harder below and her body jolted again, her back arching, her ribcage pushing forcefully up into his. He bit back his groan of pain, his sore ribs protesting, but he was far too enthralled to care overly at this point.

"Please … please," she begged almost inaudibly, repeatedly.

"Tell me," he demanded authoritively as he expertly massaged her internally, simultaneously circling her external pleasure spot. He would only grant her orgasm when he was ready to give it.

"I love you!" she cried, "I always have, I always will," awkwardly forcing his hand over her pounding heart, mirroring his own gesture of proof.

Her heart crashed against her chest, it beat for him. It always had. At her compliance he replaced the pressure inside and out, moving his fingers in ways he had learnt over the years of their marriage could not fail to railroad her into completion. Once this desperate need in her was sated he could spend his time building the desire in her again, loving her longer and deeper, merging their souls and healing their wounded hearts.

Ceres climbed and climbed and grasped a pillow as she felt the familiar feeling just before she came. Pressing it to her face she let it swallow her voice.

She thrust it aside as she felt the need to take in air again. They lovingly caressed each other's faces until Legolas was sure she had actually fallen asleep. A slight pang of disappointment was pushed back down deeply within him. However she then spoke in a whisper, "Did you really believe I no longer loved you?" The hurt in her voice was clearly evident. "We've grown up together, everything I've ever done in my life that I'm proud of, you were there with me. How could that mean nothing?"

After a moment of thoughtful pause, Legolas admitted, "I did fear it." Lowering his head slightly, ashamedly. Then he added, "But I think my heart never truly believed yours had abandoned it. I know what you mean, I don't know how to live without you either, you've always been there for me, from Scott picking on me in the infants to struggling with uni to learning how to be a Dad. I was afraid, because I felt so alone for the first time in my life. Forgive me," he pleaded.

"Only if you forgive me, I'm so sorry. I just want this again," she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, "To love you and be loved by you."

"I think anything said or done on the ship should be forgotten. It will only eat away at us if we dwell on it. It is done and now we must make our new life as happy as ours was in Hampton."

Smiling she nodded in agreement, making trails down his back with her fingertips. He shuddered as he nuzzled into her neck, sighing at the smell of her hair filling his senses. He felt home, wherever she was, he would be happy.

Ceres shifted her hips into the angle best for her Husband to enter her, widening her legs. Legolas recognised her position immediately and did as her body bid him, entering her in one smooth, slow movement. He kissed her sweetly, savouring the taste of her. He placed tiny kisses along her swollen lips, wishing to heal them with their gentle loving touch. He had not intended to pull so roughly at them earlier.

He rocked his body against her as they set a relaxed pace, their breathing contentedly sighing in unison. Their eyes rested happily on the others'. Legolas' arm circled Ceres' body, his palm cradling her head, his fingers playing with strands of brown hair at the nape of her neck, tracing patterns on her scalp. The other he rested upon her side, his thumb rubbing the flesh covering her ribs. Ceres let one of hers cup his cheek, intermittently stroking the golden hair back from his face, tracing his pointed ear on the way back down, thus starting the cycle all over again. With the other she clasped his good shoulder, revelling in the movement of each muscle beneath his milky skin. She adored his arms and shoulders, toned to perfection from years of archery. She used to love watching him, bare chested as he knocked his arrow, pulled and released, hitting a perfect centre, it made her burn for him.

* * *

"Thank you my love," Ceres whispered as she lay against his naked body.

"For this?" he smiled in question.

"For everything," she corrected.

The sun warmed their skin as they lay entwined on top of the blankets. Legolas glanced at the pattern it traced across them. Judging by the way it had changed since their last conversation, they had been making love for quite some time. A true novelty these days. Since Evie's birth they got what they could when they could, and rarely found the time to just bask in one another's naked company.

"Baby you should rest now," Ceres voiced worriedly as her Husband made to rise.

Their skin was moist with the sweat they had worked up and usually Ceres would curse the sticky feeling after sex. But with no one to worry about other than themselves, it bothered her not at all. It actually felt quite liberating, not having to rush away from him to stem the mess and save the sheets. Plus at home she would have been concerned about whether Evie was awake and needing her breakfast, not staying in his arms to cuddle like they used to. She tried not to think of who would be washing their bed sheets, or what that person would think of them.

"I'll run a bath, you rest," Legolas smiled, kissing the tip of her nose and leaving her reluctantly. He knew she had had little rest or food since the attack, and it showed, she looked so unwell.

Ceres worried for a moment that he was pushing himself too hard too soon. He had only been awake for four days and he still tired quickly. Guilt flooded her at having let him spend his entire morning engaging in such physical activity. It was obviously no real hardship for him, but he may suffer for it this afternoon and she hoped he would give in to sleep if it called to him. She stood lazily and began pulling at the sheets, wiping the sticky residue from between her legs and the other areas it had spread to with the material before bunching it up at the foot of the bed. She pulled out a fresh one from one of the cupboards and remade the bed. As she was just smoothing it down Legolas returned, "Are you coming or not?" he asked.

Ceres' eyebrows rose momentarily, then a smile graced her as she realised their isolation gave them the freedom to do that which they used to take for granted, but in recent years had been impractical.

Ceres was delighted to see that the bath tub was plenty big enough for them both, and she settled between Legolas' legs, leaning back against him, very gently so as not to hurt his battered ribs, as he wound his arms around her chest. She leant her head back, resting it on his uninjured shoulder and closing her eyes contentedly. The warm water wrapped them in a luxury they had not often had of late, that is to be clean and to be at ease.

She felt a cramp in her neck as she brought her head forward, off of his shoulder. Blinking blearily she shivered, the water was stone cold. "You should have woken me," she croaked in a sleepy voice, knowing Legolas probably didn't feel the water's temperature as keenly as she did. "Baby?" she whispered, turning slightly, shivering again as she disturbed more water.

She sighed. His head was back, leaning on the lip of the tub, his eyes closed and breaths deep and long through slightly parted lips. She would have to wake him. "Legolas… Meleth…" after a slight shake of his arm he startled.

"Hmm?" he murmured incoherently.

"Shhh," Ceres assured him, "Come on, let's get you back into bed."

She jumped gracefully out of the tub and grasped Legolas' arm to guide him. His eyes were still closed and she was afraid he might fall back to sleep while standing. She lead him to lean against the wall while she hurriedly dried him, his head lolling forward. When she had done the best she could she dragged him back into the bedroom and laid him down in the freshly made bed, tucking clean blankets around him. "Sleep well Darling," she kissed his wet crown. Legolas answered by merely making a throaty sound, then giving into sleep.

Ceres watched him for a while, relieved at how well he was recovering. She was still watching for any signs of permanent damage, but his ribs and dislocated shoulder were healing well. She traced his eyebrow lightly. The stitches he'd had after the car accident had not left any sign of their ever having been there. She turned her attention then to the cuts he had sustained in the attack. They were closing nicely, though still red and fresh, some swelling remained but much less than she expected. She smiled a small smile and felt relief, Elrond firmly believed that Legolas would not be scarred this time either. Elf skin was truly a beautiful thing.

She glanced down to scrutinise her own. The once angry red stretch marks were now faded and silvery, but still apparent. She hated them, but Legolas called them 'Baby lines', proof of her nine month ordeal to give him his beautiful baby girl. He said she should be proud of them. She laughed quietly to herself, she supposed elleth did not suffer such marring. Her eyes lingered on her bare shoulder. The scattered marks were fading, but seemed in no real hurry to do so. Though the shards of glass had been small, it was their essential extraction that had caused the scarring. She hoped again that one day they would fade entirely, and with them the memories of that defining moment in the lengthy separation of her and her Husband.

Bringing herself back into the present she wrapped a robe about her nakedness and sat on the windowsill. Looking out she watched the river running close by. It was quiet and moved with little disruption to its surface. A path ran alongside it, then a smaller one lead up to the door of the cottage. Elves seemed to like sweet little cottages. If she leaned out slightly, she could see a few more scattered up the river's edge. And in the distance she could see Lord Elrond's glorious home, high up in the valley.

Elrond had been keen to keep Legolas at his home for a few days after waking, but to their surprise had suggested that he spend the rest of his recovery in solitude, with merely his Wife to tend him. There was much going on around the young Prince, elves dropping in constantly to ask after his welfare, fussing Parents and an over-excitable three year old Daughter. Elrond felt that the poor elf needed some quiet time to heal his mind as well as his body.

Thranduil and Nienna were more than happy to watch over their Granddaughter while her parents took a well deserved break. Scott was loathe to let his Best Friend out of his sight, worried as he had been, but understood that this time three would definitely be a crowd. Elrond promised to visit them every evening at the same time to check all was well and to top up any medicinal supplies the pair may need. Ceres thought this a marvellous place, and if Greenwood were half as lovely she believed they would be very happy indeed.


	20. Healing

_**Sorry I'm a little overdue folks, it was my little boy's 2nd Birthday at the weekend and things were crazy for me, Mummy's job is never (EVER) done, especially when the in-laws are here to stay! (Dum dum duuummmmmm)! Still, I think Ceres has it worse than any of us...Thranduil for a Father-in-law? Hmm I'll pass on that one! Enjoy x**_

Chapter 20: Healing

Today his heart had felt lighter. But now, in the dark of night while his Wife slept soundly he felt alone and afraid. He was afraid for the future. Eventually they would have to ride for Greenwood, what if they encountered orcs on their path? Would he freeze, fear stricken to the spot? He fought before, and although his enemy was slain eventually, so he too had been almost killed. He could stay in the protective circle with his Mother, Wife and Daughter, the warriors would protect his life along with theirs, but his pride would surely never allow it. Or would it? Would his fear get the better of him and make him cower in the face of danger? Now that he had been shamed his Father would surely not let him fight anyway, he'd mess it up again, disgrace himself and his family all over again.

Legolas raised his face reluctantly to stare into his own reflection. Red lines danced across his face in the candlelight. He wanted to weep at his first sight of them but he felt void of any emotion but the fear clenching at his chest. He could not protect them, despite Ceres words, he felt himself a pathetic excuse for a husband, and a worse father.

'I will never be able to raise my knives in battle again,' he convinced himself.

His knives brought his Brother to mind but at the thought of him Legolas' tears found their freedom. So great a King and leader Lòrel was, and his twin knives always at his side, bringing victory throughout the centuries. Legolas knew his Brother had adored him, and he was glad he was not alive to see him now. 'He would be so very disappointed. How can I possibly take his place?'

* * *

Legolas felt light creeping inside his eyelids as his mind awakened from it's deep, healing sleep. He groaned quietly at the blinding light, shifting his forearm to cover his fragile eyes. A few minutes passed and he felt more awake, more able to face the light. Sunlight, it danced before him, leaves breaking it here and there. Birds were raising their voices in joyful song. Leaning his head to the side he reached out, soft pillows and blankets surrounded him and lay beneath him, and beyond, crisp green grass.

He smiled lazily, he'd fallen asleep in the garden. His injured shoulder ached a little, and he shifted uncomfortably. Once he'd found a better position he lay in contented solitude for some time, until the sound of his Wife's footsteps descending the wooden decking caught his attention.

"Afternoon," she smiled down at him as she knelt by his side, "Did you sleep well?"

"Too well," Legolas knit his brow as he rubbed at his eyes like a child.

"I know it unnerves you to sleep so deeply my love, but it will pass as your body recovers," Ceres assured him, as Elrond had assured her.

She held in her lap a small bowl, a towel and a glass of what looked like water. Legolas looked at her in question, then made to sit up. His attempt was successful but he winced visibly at the soreness in his shoulder and ribs. "Be careful," she warned, "Here drink this, I dissolved Lord Elrond's pain remedy in it."

Legolas took the glass from Ceres and drank the entire glass, bit by bit, grimacing with every swallow. "If it tastes foul then it must be working," smiled his Wife.

When he finally finished it he felt the need to lay down again, he still felt weak despite the sleep he'd just had. "What's that?" he asked in a hushed, tired tone, motioning to the bowl she held.

"It's for your scars," she whispered without realising she was doing so, "I've been treating them while you sleep. Lord Elrond gave me this," she tipped the bowl slightly to reveal a paste-like substance, "It will help your wounds to heal quicker and reduce the risk of permanent scarring."

Legolas nodded mutely, he had seen the damage done to his face, though Ceres didn't know it. Each mark to him represented his disgrace and defeat. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to think of it, and to relax as his beloved rubbed the paste onto areas on his face with gentle strokes. She wiped her hands on the towel and began untying the fastenings on the front of his light green shirt. He opened his eyes only to find concern on the sweet face of his Wife. "What's wrong, does it look that bad? I will be scarred wont I?"

'How will she ever look upon me with desire again, she will see only my failure,' he thought solemnly to himself, he would have said it aloud but she would only argue. She would lie to save him the humiliation.

"No, no darling, in time I am confident your skin will not scar. Forgive me I did not mean to make you think so, it just breaks my heart to see you so battered and bruised," she parted his shirt and retrieved the paste, spreading it over the red fiery lines where his open wounds had been.

He flinched, the nerve endings raw over the healing wounds. It was not overly painful, but it was very uncomfortable. Ceres urged him to turn onto his front, removing the shirt as he did so. She finished treating the cuts delicately and wiped her hands of the paste. "Relax," she bid him quietly as she ran her palms over his tense muscles.

She raked her fingers through his loose hair, soothingly. Moving her fingers fluidly from his locks to the flesh of his neck she smoothed out the tension, massaging his shoulders very carefully. Ceres worked the worry and the guilt from his every fibre, gently prying it from his exhausted body with her reassuring touch.

Legolas felt as if he were floating, every muscle in his body had been taught as his memories haunted him, but now he felt them melt away. His beloved was driving them from him, protecting him from their pain just as easily as she prevented the physical pain of his injuries. He relaxed so much under her gentle massage that he slipped back into a dozing sleep.

* * *

His hazy vision cleared to reveal Ceres slumped beside him, a plate balanced on her stomach. She looked at it as if it were offensive to her, then she sighed deeply.

Legolas blinked, coming fully awake and lifted his upper body shakily onto his elbows. He was laying shirtless on his front, in the exact position he had fallen asleep in. His Wife glimpsed his movement and smiled warmly at him. "Hungry?" she asked rhetorically, offering him another plate that she produced from her other side.

He stiffly shifted to sit upright, blowing her a quick kiss into the air in thanks. He felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Ever since he woke from his coma he was eating like a horse. He supposed his body required that much energy to mend itself. Ceres ate very little however and it had not escaped his notice. The plate she had balanced on her middle rose and fell with her breaths, but it's contents were mostly untouched. He watched her as he ate, she just sighed again.

"Honey," he started in a way which always foretold of an awkward conversation to follow. He then thought hard at the best way to approach the subject.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get something else for you?" she sat up, placing her plate aside and glancing at his.

Legolas looked guiltily down at it, now empty save a few crumbs. He _was_ still hungry, but that wasn't the issue here.

"Ceres be careful, you're not eating much, I don't want you making yourself sick," he braced himself for her argument.

"I've just lost all interest in it," she voiced honestly, confused at her own behaviour, "Its not that I don't want to eat, or that I'm going through one of my 'I'm so fat' phases."

Legolas smiled, she did have those every so often and would go on an exercise and salad frenzy, usually giving up after a week. She wasn't stupid though, Ceres would never starve herself to lose weight. But the low rations on the ship combined with the worry of the past few weeks had not been kind to his Wife's appearance. She was thinner than he had ever seen her. She looked so tired and pale. He believed even she saw it.

"I look terrible Legolas, I really need to put on weight but it just makes me physically sick when I try."

"You're going to have to increase your portions slowly, try to eat too much and it _will_ make you sick, I'll help you," he promised.

He pulled her sandwich in two, scoffing one half himself, moaning almost blissfully as she laughed at him. "Here," he urged.

Reluctantly she started to eat, her stomach churning as she digested. She stopped when she had just a few mouthfuls left, "No more," she begged, her Husband nodded, taking the food from her.

"Well done Meleth, I'm proud of you."

Her heart swelled, though she was still holding her tummy as she put on a brave smile. Now that she was not facing this worry alone perhaps she could put on some of the weight she had lost, as her Husband recovered himself. They would have to encourage one another. Legolas, being an Elf, did not have the fluctuating weight of his mortal Wife, but he was visibly losing it as he lay sleeping for days on end. However, he was already looking more like his normal self after just a few days in the cottage. When he wasn't sleeping he was eating and Ceres was sure he would return to Elrond's home with a pie belly.

* * *

Legolas wandered into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, downing it. "Ah," he smiled, his thirst satisfied. He'd woken up in the arm chair in the lounge. There was no sign of his Wife. Feeling the need to relieve himself after drinking so much water in one sitting he made his way upstairs slowly, yawning as he still tried to shake sleep from his mind. As he entered the bedroom he heard her crying softly behind the closed bathroom door.

He opened it carefully and made his foot falls loud so as not to startle her. "Ceres, baby what's wrong?"

She made motions with her hands in the air, but her voice failed her as she tried to speak, falling into more strangled sounds than words. She frustratedly gave up.

He sat on the cold bathroom floor with her while he waited for her to compose herself once more. After a few moments she quieted, "Still nothing," she spoke at length.

He knit his brows together in confusion, but waited patiently. She smiled at his barely contained silence. "My period," she looked down, "This is the second I've missed."

Legolas took her hand, squeezing it, trying quash the excitement rising in him at the mere thought of another baby. Ceres was crying which meant she wasn't thrilled with the idea, supposing an outburst of joy would not improve her current state he merely nodded in understanding. He knew his Wife's cycle was like clockwork, she never had random months where nothing happened. "Do you really think…?" he halted, trying to get his head around the implications.

"How could it be anything else?" she started breathing erratically again, "The sickness, dizziness, two consecutive non existent periods…"

"But," her Husband began thoughtfully, "But how? You're still taking the pill."

His Wife shrugged. She had filled her prescription before they left and had a year's supply of the contraceptives. "Accidents happen I suppose," she whispered as they both thought back to the only time of possible conception, their bittersweet tryst on board the ship. Both winced at the thought of their potential second child being created in such unloving conditions.

"There is no way we can confirm it without Lord Elrond's help," Legolas reasoned, "So let us not worry for worry's sake. Even if it is so, surely it is not such a disappointment is it?"

"No," she smiled at him, "I guess not, but I am afraid for the timing of it Legolas."

"I know, but let us enjoy our time alone together. God knows if there _is_ to be a new baby we will not have such an opportunity as this for some time," Legolas laughed, leaning forwards and planting a sound kiss upon her lips.

Ceres blushed slightly and laughed. He was right, she had to stop worrying. What was done was done, and they would find out soon enough.


	21. Peace

WARNING: Sexually explict chapter

Chapter 21: Peace

"Yes, I'm quite happy with his improvement," Elrond smiled at Ceres on the cottage doorstep.

"Do you think he is ready to come back into Imladris and resume his duties?" Ceres asked, not wishing this pleasant time to end just yet.

"Goodness no," Elrond smiled again, to the Princess' concern. At her worried expression he cautiously chose his next words, not wishing to seem imposing upon their personal situation. "I believe another week would do him well. Legolas' Mother mentioned that you had both been under a great deal of stress of late."

'Did she now,' Ceres mused silently to herself.

He meant to imply that the journey must have taken it's toll, but both knew he spoke of their marital strains.

"Nothing soothes the soul like a bit of uninterrupted peace and quiet," Elrond continued, "Take as long as you both need, you will neither of you be up to the tasks ahead of you if you are not at peace."

There was a slight pause before he spoke once more. "When a warrior takes a set back in battle, or becomes injured, it is often their pride and their confidence that takes the largest hit. If Legolas is ever to face his enemy again he _must_ regain his confidence," he looked at Ceres seriously, "You must work on him this week my dear, praise him, love him. Only your attentions can heal his pride and make him strong once more. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded, taking in his words, though slightly affronted by them.

He bid them a good week and voiced his intention not to continue his visits, leaving the Prince in his Wife's care. Then she watched him stroll up the path leading back to the city. She closed the door and leaned against it, she was a little angry, was he telling her to make love to her own Husband? How dare he? Upon second thought, mulling over his words she thought perhaps she had read his meaning incorrectly. But what else could he have been implying?

She knew how to heal her own beloved's heart, how to boost his confidence. Did he really think her so simple that she needed it spelling out for her? Either way she knew he had the best intentions. The first few days after Legolas' waking she sensed him slipping into a darkness she feared she may never be able to bring him back from. He had felt demasculinised after performing, in his own opinion, poorly during the battle. They had already spent nearly three weeks in the cottage, and her pampering of his pride as well as his body was working wonders on his self-image. Legolas was finally starting to forgive himself for what had happened. Ceres was finally making him see how proud she was of him, how he had slain their enemy and saved the lives of both her and their Daughter. Yes, he had been knocked unconscious, but it had been a matter of chance, not of Legolas' fault. If he had fallen but a few feet away he would not have hit his head on the rocky ground, but would have landed in soft grass.

She sighed as she pushed off from the heavy door and went back out onto the wooden deck at the back of the cottage. She retook her seat beside her Husband, basking in the evening's last joyful rays of sunlight. "What are the Doc's orders?" he asked, not opening his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"More sun and sex," joked Ceres as she admired his form, she believed them the best solution for his recovery.

A laugh escaped him and her heart leaped for joy at the sound. Being here reminded her so much of their youth. They had not a care in the world. And to her delight, for the first time since they left Hampton, they were interacting like their old happy selves again.

"I really, really love you," she stated simply, yet out of the blue, contentedly settling in her chair.

Legolas opened one eye to glance at her. "I love you too beautiful," he took her hand in his and kissed it's knuckles, letting them remain joined he swung them lightly between their chairs.

Legolas felt that he wanted to be closer to her, holding her hand was not contact enough. He hauled her up out of her seat and dragged her further away from the house flopping into the hammock fixed between two trees. "Are you sure this can take both of us?" his Wife voiced with a giggle as she was pulled in after him.

"I guess we'll find out," he returned, clasping his arms around her lovingly and cuddling her close.

They chatted for hours, the sky darkening and revealing the stars to them one by one.

"Ceres I love being here with you, but another week?"

"I know, I miss her too."

* * *

"Legolas!" his Wife squeaked as he yanked the towel from her grip, "Someone will see us, I'm not so sure this is a good…"

SPLASH!

The Prince laughed as she resurfaced, spluttering and smoothing her hair back from her face. "Bastard!" she cried but he merely laughed all the harder.

He threw his towel on the ground and leapt into the river. After a few moments his Wife began to scan the water worriedly, until she felt him pull her under from beneath. She was swatting at him half heartedly underwater as he pressed his lips to hers briefly, before wrapping his arms about her and bringing them back up for air.

"You're unbelievable sometimes," she stated, coughing slightly due to the water in her throat.

"You alright?" he enquired with a smile still evident.

"Aye, merely being drowned by my own Husband."

"If you're going to die do it quietly," he mocked her as her coughing slowed, and he released her to take a leisurely swim.

"It wouldn't have taken much for me to find our swimming clothes you know," she looked about her self-consciously.

"Baby it's the middle of the night, no-one will see your naked skin but me," he grinned, as she blushed slightly.

"Were you always this insatiable?" she murmured, then remembering that yes, he had been, until they had a baby that is.

Ceres felt a slight pang of guilt for thinking such a thing, she was not blaming Evie for their decline in marital activities, in fact if anyone she blamed herself. Since having the baby she had been less inclined. She was just as attracted to her Husband as she had always been, he was nothing short of beautiful. She certainly wasn't bored either, sex with Legolas was as wonderful and fulfilling as ever. She loved watching him practice his archery in the garden, or play with the baby. These things fuelling her desire for him. Sometimes she even caught herself ogling him in the shower, but she did not approach him like she used to.

Before giving birth if she wanted him she would pounce as he came in from work, he never turned her down, and likewise, if he showed her extra attention she would accommodate him more than happily. But after the physical ordeal of bringing a child into the world, she felt herself embarrassed to ask him for it. She felt as though her body had changed and would therefore change the way Legolas looked at her in a sexual light. Ceres felt unworthy of his sensational body after hers had been so blatantly deformed by pregnancy and birth.

However, his attentions had never changed, once she declared herself fit after Evie had been born he was back to normal, although terrified of harming her those first few times. His interest was less frequent due to the lack of time having a newborn ensues, but his passion for her was no less. Before this week they didn't bathe together, shower together, she encouraged him to make love beneath the blankets or with the lights dimmed. This time together at the cottage had made her realise how much she had been subconsciously inhibiting their sex life. 'And he's never complained,' she marvelled, watching him swim, seemingly in a world of his own.

She waded to the edge and hoisted herself up to sit on the grassy bank, licking her lips as her eyes followed the water gliding over his skin. When he heard her leave the water Legolas swam to the bank, expecting her to be covering herself nervously with her towel. As he reared his head he smiled, surprised to see her sat watching him. She was leaning back slightly, resting her palms flat on the grass behind her. The water ran down her moonlit flesh in agonisingly slow paths, her chest was pushed out confidently and her nipples puckered as the breeze caressed their moistness. She swung her legs slightly in the water, her gaze sending shivers down his spine.

He drew his eyes from her, trying to crush the desire rising within him. What were they? Horny teenagers? They had already made love when they woke this morning. 'But technically that was yesterday, it is surely past midnight,' he tried to justify, then shook his head with a short laugh.

"What's funny?" she asked him.

'Should I tell her? Will she think me a sex crazed maniac if I ask for it again?' Legolas' mind ticked over for a moment before he answered simply, "Do you know what you do to me?"

His Wife raised a brow and one corner of her lips twitched upward involuntarily.

"But of course you do," he groaned.

He made his way along the edge of the water to where she sat. She uncrossed her legs, settling them either side of him with a smile. Standing, Legolas eyed her suspiciously. "You've changed your tune," he looked directly at her.

"Let us say that, I've had an epiphany," her tinkling laugh followed her words.

He took a step closer to his beloved, moaning inwardly at the perfect height of her perch. His eyes darted around them, so exposed. "No-one will see us," Ceres giggled, mocking his own words.

He placed his own palms flat on the grass beside hers, and her thighs widened, the outsides brushing against his wrists. "Meleth…" he let out warningly with a breath as her nose nuzzled his, her lips dangerously close.

Legolas flinched slightly as she grasped his manhood, already at half mast, his Wife worked on him until he was shuddering with suppressed want. He hooked his hands behind her knees and jolted her body forward, meeting his with a bump. Her hand flew from his organ to the grass to steady herself. He tugged again at the backs of her knees, adjusting his position, with his length now pressed against her more intimately. She gasped, surprised, pleasantly so. One arm she snaked around his neck as she kissed his brow.

He started to rock against her, the friction rubbing up her centre and creating glorious sensations as she felt the head of his penis grind over her clitoris. "Ohh..." she let her head fall back at the feel of it, "Legolas," her voice uttered his name quietly. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against his hard chest, the water making their skin glide sinuously.

"You were the one asking for trouble, so no complaining now you've found it," he chided her anxious tone as she spoke his name a few times more.

He continued his torture for some time, building her up steadily, he was hoping to make her come when he was within her, nothing beating that feeling as far as he was concerned. She began to shudder, her hands fisting in the grass and in his hair. 'Now I've got you Meleth.' His hands gripped her buttocks more firmly as he adjusted their angle minutely. On his down stroke he pulled back slightly, then tore into her on his up stroke. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his neck as she cried out a muffled sound of satisfaction against his shoulder. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes as her walls encased him in an agonisingly blissful tightness. He stayed deathly still until her body had recovered, and only then dared to begin their lengthy road to shared orgasm.

"Why is it that you almost always let me come twice?" she asked, suddenly baffled by his constant chivalry, and knowing from conversations with her girlfriends back home that it was not always the case with their partners.

"You want to have a conversation with me now?" he laughed as he pulled back, then re-entered her soundly.

She answered with a quiet giggle, cut short by her sudden gasp.

"Well," he uttered huskily, never missing a beat in their intimate dance, "I love to listen to you, watch you, but I can't really do that when my mind is imploding too," he chuckled.

Then there was another lengthy silence as each concentrated on the sensations they were creating within the other.

"You really do think I'm beautiful don't you?" she smiled in astonishment, as if only just having realised. Perhaps she had.

Legolas stilled his movements for a moment, and studied her face. "Darling are you alright?"

His Wife merely smiled broadly and nodded. Her Husband laughed and shook his head at her, 'Silly girl," he thought to himself as he kissed her tenderly.

Ceres wrapped her legs around him, linking her ankles loosely across his backside, as he resumed his thrusting with fervour.

He cupped a breast in his hand and bent his lips to taste a nipple, trapping it's bud lightly between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Her breaths scattered and hitched, her head lolling back slowly. He increased his speed and force, releasing her nipple to plunder the depths of her mouth again. Legolas felt himself teetering closer to the edge and in a well-practiced routine pressed two fingers between their joined bodies, circling her clitoris expertly, exerting just the right amount of pressure to cause pleasure without pain. She clawed at his skin once more, "Yes, Ceres, God yes that's it," he encouraged her, digging his heels more firmly into the shingle lining the riverbed and winding his slender fingers into her cascading wet waves. Her thighs were clamping tightly at his flanks and his awareness was slipping from him as her insides crushed him, attempting to milk his seed from his body. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to hers as he lost all control and felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. His last few thrusts were clumsy and deep and he slowed as the haze began to lift, halting altogether and simply pressing himself as deeply as he could as he rode the last few waves.

Legolas' knees began to protest and he pulled his Wife off of the bank and down into his lap as he sat on the riverbed in the shallow water. He leaned against the bank and pulled her into his embrace.

"Ceres… Ceres," he called as she began to drift to sleep in his arms. He brushed her face lightly to keep her awake.

She looked up at him sleepily, then her eyelids fluttered closed again. Sighing at the beauty sleeping in his arms he shakily stood, his legs still feeling the force of his orgasm and protesting at being used so soon. The Prince contemplated the towels on the grass but decided to leave them till morning as he had no hands left to retrieve them anyway. He carried his Princess up the path, into the cottage, up the stairs and laid her down as gently as he would his sleeping Daughter, tucking blankets around her lovingly. Climbing in beside her he nestled in close despite the heat of the summer around them. Things were as they should be, Ceres had been the one putting him to bed recently, but he felt that now he was sleeping less it marked a return to normality. Lord Elrond had been right, this was the best medicine on Earth or otherwise, he truly felt at peace.


	22. Facing Your Fears

Chapter 22: Facing your fears

Nienna stepped out into the morning sun and beamed as she looked upon Legolas and Ceres. She released her Granddaughter's hand and the toddler flew from her side to meet her parents.

"They both look so well!" the Queen voiced joyfully to her Husband as their Son and Daughter-in-law ascended the steps.

Legolas knelt down to greet his Daughter as she crashed into his arms, screeching with excitement. She then started talking so fast, telling him and Ceres about all the things she'd done in their absence that he could barely understand a word that left her mouth. Ceres embraced Evie tightly and her Daughter wound her tiny fingers around a brown curl, something she had done for comfort since infancy. The little girl then wriggled down from her Mother's arms and started to pull them into the house, eager to show them everything they had missed.

"Evie, Evie," Legolas encouraged her to calm down and wait as he was greeted by his parents.

"My Darlings," his Mother embraced them both in turn, near tears in her eyes.

"Mum?" her youngest questioned, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she smiled with a wave of her hand, "I'm just glad to see you up and about and looking so happy." She hugged him close again. He had looked incredibly drained and unwell when she had seen him last. "And Ceres, sweetheart you look so much healthier, I was worried for you when you left."

Ceres assured her that she was well and made her promise not to upset herself further. They shared a lengthy embrace.

Legolas clasped his arm firmly with his Father's, who was obviously very pleased to see him so recovered, but was not prepared to show it so openly as his Wife.

"Where is my Brother?" Ceres asked worriedly.

"He is training with Leowen," announced Thranduil in an approving tone.

"I would like to see him greatly, if someone will show me the way," Legolas smiled, anxious to see his childhood friend.

"Why the change in you both is extraordinary," smiled Lord Elrond from the doorway.

Both Legolas and Ceres bowed their respect.

"Lord Elrond, we owe you much, we cannot thank you enough for your kind hospitality," Legolas knew not how to express their gratitude.

The half-elf smiled gratefully, "Come," he bid them, "I will take you to the training grounds, and to your Friend."

They all followed Elrond through his home and out of the back. His grounds were extensive. Legolas picked up Evelyn, settling her on his shoulders as they walked. They began to descend a steep grassy bank, at the bottom of which a huge field sat. Over the far end some archery targets were set up, many elves battled in training with wooden weapons. Some of them looked very young, but Legolas knew not to let their appearance deceive him, they could well be hundreds of years old. He scanned the heads, searching for the tell-tale silver tinted hair of his Friend and Captain. There they were.

Legolas lifted Evie to the ground and took off at a jog towards them. Scott was putting on an impressive display, parrying the Captain's blows effectively. He slowed as he neared them, Leowen stopping to bow to the Prince respectfully. "Your Highness," he greeted in a joyful tone, clasping the Prince's arm as he approached with a smile.

Scott turned to face the interruption. His face became serious as he studied the elf before him. Legolas looked a completely different person than the friend he had reluctantly said farewell to four weeks ago. He had been weak, faded and looked drawn in his loss of weight. Stood before him now, Legolas looked strong again, the flesh on his bones once more bulked up as it should be. His hair shone like gold in the morning sun.

Legolas strode to his Friend and Scott met him half-way. They hugged tightly, slapping the other's back affectionately. "You really had us worried for a while there you bastard!" laughed Scott, trying to pretend he hadn't been as frightened of losing Legolas as he truly had been.

The Elven-Prince laughed in return, ruffling Scott's hair, "I assure you, I was in complete control of the situation at all times," he jested, though he felt awful for worrying his family and friends.

"Dude, thanks for sitting with me so much, when I was away with the fairies."

"Ah Ceres, I told her not to tell you," Scott looked awkward.

"She didn't. I don't remember anything specific, I couldn't hear your voice or anything. I can't explain it mate, but I just knew you were there, I sensed it." Legolas clasped his Best Friend's shoulder in thanks.

Scott nodded mutely, not wanting to think of those days he sat by Legolas' lifeless body, talking endlessly to him about complete rubbish. He'd even cried as his Friend seemed to slip away from them. He thanked God or the Valar or whoever had the power that his Friend had not heard him crying, and that he had been spared a terrible fate.

Ceres finally caught up with them in this moment. "Ceres!" Scott smiled broadly as she flew into his arms. "My God look at you," he smiled, she looked so different from the shell that she had become, she looked like her old self again.

Legolas squeezed his beloved's hand before leaving her to catch up with her Brother. He walked to Leowen, and behind the Captain were many of the faces he recognised from their long sea journey. "My Friends," he greeted them genuinely.

Every elf wanted to clasp his arm and congratulate him on his return to good health. They had all been so concerned for his welfare and he found it a very emotional experience, greeting each one in turn and assuring them that he was well. After much talk and reacquainting, Leowen came to his side, handing him a bow and a single arrow. The elves dispersed, giving Legolas his space.

The Prince took the items nervously, the last time he held a bow it had ended in tragedy. All looked on with bated breath. Legolas knocked his arrow then fiddled with the string, positioning then repositioning his fingers. He raised his head to glance the target, it was quite far, but he knew normally he would not consider it to be a true challenge. But normality had yet to return to him. Swallowing hard, he attempted to look confident, raising his bow determinedly and pulling his arm back in preparation. His vision blurred as he looked down the arrow's shaft to it's mark, his fingers did not feel so secure as he would have liked, sweating as he was. As he breathed deeply to calm his nerves his vision sharpened once more, looking down the shaft he could see the target's centre moving in and out of his line, he was trembling. How could he ever face a battle again? How was he ever to fire this weapon again?

He let out a frustrated breath. His arm slackened and he lowered the bow, returning the loosely knocked arrow's face towards the ground. Barely audible gasps and sighs of sympathy surrounded him. Legolas closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head to hide his internal struggle. His emotions were a whirlwind of embarrassment, shame and fear. Yet amongst them he felt hope and determination. Ceres' reassurances of the past weeks flooded his dark mind. He could do it, he had to do it. He had to prove that this had not weakened him, he was their Prince and he would prove brave and true.

Thranduil closed his eyes momentarily, he tried to fight the feeling of being let down by his Son, with so many witnesses about them. It was not Legolas' fault, it was too soon for him to be facing his fears. His eyes opened slowly as Ceres' voice caught his attention.

"You can do this Legolas," she breathed to herself so quietly he strained to hear her. Legolas' head rose to look back at her desperately, though he was far out of earshot. He looked like a lost child. Through the crowds their eyes met and Ceres gaze held not a trace of the doubt on so many other faces. "I believe in you," she uttered.

Legolas could not possibly have heard her, and Thranduil wondered at the power a look could hold as his Son tore his eyes from his Wife and back to his mark.

Legolas breathed deeply, lifting his bow once more, filtering out the sound of the crowd around him. Nothing existed in his senses but the bow in his hand, his target and Ceres soul wrapping around him, telling him he can do anything. He pulled back his arm and released his arrow.

Ceres strode to him quickly the moment he released. When she reached him all eyes were fixed on it's final destination. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly upon her lips as cheers broke the tense silence, he had hit a perfect centre. His breath of relief was waiting patiently in his throat as his mouth moved over hers, thanking her for her strength. She pulled back her lips reluctantly but refused to let go of him entirely, she wound her arms about him as he did to her and he finally let out his breath. Ceres smiled proudly as both of their gazes lay upon the triumphant arrow. The couple laughed then as their Daughter flung her arms about their legs. Legolas picked her up and held both of his girls adoringly. The elves around them smiled just as broadly, the presence of such a powerful love was rejuvenating. Many of those present were of the crew that had travelled for so many years to find them, their hearts were heavy, but the glow that emanated from their Prince and Princess cleansed their bleak souls. Love would be breathed into their beloved forest, and Greenwood would be Great once more.

* * *

After Legolas' impressive display on the training grounds Elrond accompanied the couple and their Daughter to their chambers to see for himself the Prince's healing wounds. Satisfied that they were mending as they should be he made to leave, but a concerned voice stopped him.

"My Lord I know you have done so much for us already, but I must ask of you one more favour," Legolas sounded nervous and Elrond bid him continue.

"Everything is so different here, I don't know quite what to do," he smiled, "Would one of your healers be able to see my Wife?"

"Is her Highness unwell? I shall see her myself of course," Elrond looked behind the Prince to see Ceres sat in a chair wringing her hands and glaring at the intricate floor pattern. "What are her symptoms?" He asked of the Prince, seeing as his Princess was determined to remain mute.

"Sickness, she can tolerate little food though it has improved somewhat it is still a battle to keep it down. She's been quite tearful which is understandable of course given recent events, but it is unlike her to be so overly emotional, the slightest thing will set her off. And of course her um…" Legolas paused, not really knowing how to phrase it delicately.

"I have missed two cycles," Ceres rescued him, she had asked Nienna for the correct term used in Imladris. Which of course meant that she had to then disclose all to her Mother-in-law, though she had been grateful for a female shoulder to cry on. Of course she had been grateful for Legolas' patience and his doting on her, but as a man he simply could not understand her woes.

"Two?" Elrond sounded surprised, it being his understanding that the couple had been at odds for many months, "Come and lay down my dear, if you are with child you will be coming into your third month. It will be quite easy for me to confirm at such a stage."

Ceres didn't move initially, she wasn't sure if she wished to know the answer here and now. She was still fighting with what she wanted it to be. The more she mused upon the subject the more she wanted it to be true, but it was such bad timing. She would not be able to ride into Greenwood with her Husband. Perhaps the entire party would be delayed until the birth, then would she have to leave a newborn in Imladris with Evelyn while she then took the road to her new home?

Ceres mind was torn from her thoughts as she felt her Husband's touch. His hand held hers as he knelt before her. "My love, we need to know," he smiled compassionately, wiping an errant tear from her cheek.

She rose slowly and took her place on the bed, where Legolas had been the patient a few minutes before.

* * *

The Elven-prince was filled with conflicting emotions. One half of him was ecstatic. He'd done it. He'd taken that first terrifying step. He felt like he could take on an army of orcs, though in reality he knew of course he couldn't. But that was how good he felt right now.

The other half of him was filled with sadness. A sadness he knew he shouldn't be feeling. He should be relieved that his Wife was not with child. But how she wept when Elrond informed her thus. Legolas had been so convinced of her pregnancy that he felt as though he were in mourning in a strange sort of way. Stress and anxiety, combined with sudden weight loss was, as Elrond had grimly explained, the most likely cause of her symptoms. At least they had an answer.

Legolas glanced from one side to the other and back again. He sighed, his heart was overflowing. His darling Daughter slept soundly curled against one side of him, and his wonderful Wife on the other. He decided to be thankful for what he already had. A new baby would certainly throw a spanner in the works at present. They had plenty of time, they would have more children someday. He sighed again, kissing each of them on the tops of their heads then looking back up at the fabric draping in waves from the ceiling above them, falling around the ornate bed.

Laying in this beautiful bedroom, he felt he could adjust to life as royalty quite well indeed.


	23. Student Party

Ok folks, a bit fat WARNING for this chapter! Not exactly the most crutial chapter of the story (Wink) so I'll add two this week (Plus BellazzaIrlanese left me a wonderful review so I'll add another for you!), but it sure was fun writing it! Ah Legolas and Ceres in their student days, what a hilarious thought...one that just wouldn't go away and leave me alone...

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, SWEARING

* * *

Chapter 23: Student Party

Ceres adjusted her miniskirt again. She'd only met a handful of her Fiancé's university friends, she didn't know what to expect. Legolas slowed down in front of a large house, loud music playing inside and spilling out onto the street. He smiled and pulled her by her hand up the steps, letting himself in. There must have been a hundred teenagers in that house she had mused. Rock music blared in the large lounge area. Legolas surveyed the faces then headed into the kitchen, she still trailing behind him.

"Hey hey 'Las, the missus let you out long enough to come get pissed with us then," a lad joked, then seemed to notice her after the comment.

She lifted an eyebrow at her partner, as if to ask who the imbecile was. He merely pulled her to his side answering, "A'rite Chris, meet the Missus. Ceres this is Chris."

"Happy Birthday," she recognised the name as the host's.

"Thanks beautiful," Chris grinned cheesily.

Ceres smiled but wanted to vomit, what an asshole. Legolas fixed them some drinks while she stood awkwardly, feeling as if she stood out from everyone else in the room. She may as well have a neon sign above her head screaming 'Country girl, come take the piss out of me.'

She took a sip, then put her cup on the sideboard. Legolas immediately picked it up again, "Never ever leave your drink," he warned quietly.

"Legolas, it's your friend's birthday party, no one's going to drug me and rape me," she mocked his caution, but felt a little nervous all the same.

"Still," he said, " I'd rather you kept your eye on it is all."

After an awkward silence, a girl dressed all in black came up to them and embraced Legolas tightly. "Made it then, I thought you were going home this weekend?"

He returned her gesture, "I was thinking about it, but then Ceres came up to me instead."

"Lucky boy," the girl laughed naughtily, showing her tongue piercing. Ceres shivered a little at the sight of it and felt a pang at watching him converse so easily with the girl.

It was not that she was jealous, she wasn't, but she did feel slightly left out. These friends of his got to spend everyday with him, she was lucky if she saw him once every few months.

"Ceres, baby, this is Ellen."

Her mood changed and she smiled genuinely, Legolas had mentioned her many times but she was not at all like she envisioned. "Hi, I've heard so much about you Ellen, it's lovely to actually meet you." The girls shook hands. Ceres thought that maybe she sounded a bit posh and made a mental note to play down her 'it's so lovely to meet you's in future introductions.

Ellen removed her hand and hugged Ceres, "Hi, so you are real! At first I thought Legolas was making you up and just trying to politely tell me he didn't want to sleep with me!"

Ellen broke into hysterical laughter and Ceres joined in, darting her eyes to Legolas who merely laughed and made 'crazy' motions behind his friend. "Ignore her she's a slag, I think I'm the only male in our college who hasn't been snared," Legolas joked, and was rewarded with an affectionate jab in the ribs from his strange friend.

'Oh dear God she's insane,' Ceres downed the rest of her vodka nervously.

"You're right Legolas she is gorgeous, could you give us a twirl love," Ellen bid her.

Reluctantly she turned and finished back where she started.

"What did I tell you?" Legolas smirked as he went to his Fiancée's side, "Best arse in Britain," he stated as he clapped his hand down firmly upon it.

Ceres was shocked and tried desperately to hide it. Ellen merely chuckled, "You may be right Legolas, you may be right. Well Ceres, I'm off for a ciggie, I'm tryin to lay low you see. Well there's this guy Ben, and well I'm sorta seeing him, but then his Brother…" Ellen's rant was cut short by Legolas' voice.

"Fuckin hell Ellen she doesn't need the ins and outs of the whole Ben and Adam fiasco."

Ceres swallowed and forced a nervous smile, pretending she knew exactly what Ellen was talking about. Men eh?

"Ok, Ok. Look Ceres I think you're darling and quite worthy of our Legolas, nice to meet ya love," she started to move away then turned and pointed directly at Legolas, adding loudly, "She's a nice girl 'Las, no fucking in the coat room!" Then with a wink she was gone.

In stunned silence she stared after the black-clad figure. Eventually Legolas asked her what she was thinking. "She's very … um … forward."

Laughing he agreed, "Insane too, but she's a nice girl."

Ceres rose her eyebrows in wonderment. Nice girls don't dress like that she mused to herself. Then she took in Legolas' attire and thought that perhaps she had judged Ellen too harshly. If she passed Legolas on the street without knowing him she'd probably frown disapprovingly. He wore a black Guns n' Roses top with black drainpipe jeans and his battered Converse that she and Scott had bought him years ago. His blonde hair was loose and covering his face on one half. It made her want to tell him to brush his hair and tie it back sensibly like he used to, but she supposed it was a phase he'd come out of sooner or later, which of course he did eventually.

As the drink flowed Ceres started to come out of her shell. She and Legolas had never been ones to kiss too openly in company, a short chaste kiss plus their obvious affection for one another was all they would venture out of doors. Partly due they supposed, to the close proximity of her Brother, but in a place as small as Hampton, where everyone knew everyone else's parents, they didn't really want the attention.

Tonight however, in a house in Oxford, belonging to people they did not know, surrounded by people who did not care, they felt like they had been let off their proverbial leashes. At eighteen, Ceres was very new to alcohol, and it went fast to her head. Legolas attempted to refill her cups with juice in an attempt to keep her from ending up with her head down his dorm toilet for the rest of her stay.

They danced for a while, but Ceres legs felt like jelly as refills of vodka kept appearing whenever Ellen passed through. She stumbled and Legolas grasped her waist, steadying her path to the sofa. He plopped down beside her, resting his arm about her shoulders. Ceres leaned into him and kissed his mouth clumsily. He laughed for a moment, then turned slightly in his seat to kiss her back.

They kissed again and again, growing more bold with every brush of their lips. Legolas rested his hand on her thigh, teasing the skin with his thumb, flicking it beneath her skirt fleetingly from time to time. Ceres leaned back into the soft cushions, winding her arms about his neck, pulling him closer as she felt his tongue press for entry. She relaxed fully, her lips parted for him and he tasted as sweet as she remembered. He had picked her up from the train station and they had dropped off her luggage at the dorm then walked straight here. They had shared a few kisses in his room before setting out, but this was the first passion shared between them in three months. There was something incredibly arousing about kissing this way in a room packed full of people. Their moans were swallowed by the heavy drumbeat and their movements mostly concealed by darkness, but it felt as if they were being incredibly naughty creating such a display. As their lips broke for air she glanced around them, perhaps their show was not so special. There must have been at least half a dozen other couples becoming increasingly intimate in dark corners around the room.

She pulled him back down to her as they kissed once more, tongues entwined and hands caressing.

"Hey Legolas, it's payback time my friend!"

She silently cursed the voice as her lover pulled back and answered in an equally challenging tone, "You think you can beat me this time? I hope you've been practicing asshole."

Legolas grinned and rose, pulling Ceres reluctantly with him. The mixture of arousal and alcohol making her sway. They stopped in the kitchen again, where drunken cheering broke out as Legolas and his 'friend' entered, sitting then at the table. Legolas motioned for Ellen to come stand with his Fiancée, she did so, propping Ceres up and explaining what was happening.

Two rows of shots were lined up as the boys started to fling them back, one after another to more cheering and applause.

Ellen laughed heartily, she was quite drunk by now, "Legolas holds the record!"

"Gee I'm so proud," remarked Ceres in an unimpressed tone.

Legolas clapped his hand down on his knee and screwed his eyes shut, swearing loudly as a particularly potent shot burned his throat.

"You done Greenleaf?" mocked the other lad, his eyes streaming with the intensity of his own reaction.

"Am I fuck," Legolas downed two more in quick succession, laughing and coughing at the same time.

The game continued for another few minutes until his opponent caved. "No more!" he cried then proceeded to puke all over the floor beside his chair. The other teens laughed loudly and proclaimed Legolas' title safe as they helped him stand and lift his arm in victory. He swayed as he walked to Ceres and Ellen, falling before them. They each caught an arm and led him stumbling through the lounge and up the stairs, throwing him unceremoniously onto the bed, covered by coats, in the spare bedroom.

Legolas groaned in the darkness, reaching out his hands blindly as he croaked, "Argh, baby…"

"I'm here," Ceres took his hand, "You deserve to feel ill after that appalling display!"

"Ceres," he protested at being told off.

Ellen took a step back as her friend suddenly came back to life, pushing his fiancée against the furniture and placing his hands on her rear as she squirmed with embarrassment. "Behave yourself," Ceres reprimanded quietly, swatting at his wandering hands. Though she tried to sound serious, she revelled in the feeling of his hands and lips on her.

"God I want to fuck you," he slurred, making Ceres breath hitch and her cheeks enflame as their witness' jaw dropped visibly.

"Oh my God 'Las," Ellen chuckled a little, then a little harder when her friend, only now aware of her presence, stumbled back from Ceres holding up his hands, tripped on the rug and fell flat on his arse.

The girls fell into laughter as Legolas winced, "Ow, my pride."

"Poor baby," Ceres attempted sympathy through trying to control her giggles. She was after all, still quite drunk. She hauled him up and he clung to her once more, but now he turned to Ellen raising a brow at her.

The girl merely held up her hands and left the room with a grin. As soon as she had left Legolas fumbled for a lock, finding no sign of one he pulled a chair from the vanity and wedged it under the door knob.

"What exactly do you think you're going to get from me, locked door or no?" Ceres huskily asked, crossing her arms in false defiance.

"Come on Ceres," he approached her, his fingertips strolling freely up and down her sides as he kissed her exposed neck with parted lips, "You can't tell me you're not turned on by the idea."

"The idea maybe, but we could so easily be caught," she attempted to convince herself as much as him, glancing at the chair he'd placed behind the door. She wasn't convinced it would serve it's purpose.

"I mean it Ceres, I want you right now." He pressed her body against the wardrobe slowly, grinding his hips against hers.

She gasped loudly, unashamedly as she felt him fully erect against her. "Legolas," she breathed. The feel of his length made a desire rise in her that she had pondered in his absence much of late. She pushed him away from her, and reluctantly he complied, disappointment evident in his stance. She watched him sit dejectedly on the edge of the bed.

Ceres dropped to her knees before him, running her palms over his knees and up his thighs, attacking his belt at their end. He sat up straighter to give her better access, but had a look of drunken confusion about him. She giggled and kissed him as she continued to undo his jeans, urging Legolas to lift his hips as she pulled them down to his ankles, undies and all. He leaned back on his elbows as he watched Ceres lick her lips, the action sending a jolt through his body, making his manhood twitch. His intention was to pull her up to join him on the bed and make love to her among the coats and bags strewn around them, but his lover had another intent, and his reactions were barely existent with this level of alcohol in his blood.

Ceres pumped him with her hand firmly, his eyes were fluttering as he tried to keep them open but was failing at points, his head lolling back then springing back up. With his eyes closed in that moment she took her opportunity and raising on her knees she wrapped her lips around his arousal. Her hand still stroked it's base but her tongue swirled it's tip mercilessly. His eyes flew open but he had not the will to stop her. His fingers wound in her brown curls and pressed her down lightly. Momentarily she was a little annoyed at this action he had taken, but the taste of him erased it from her mind almost immediately. She sped up, alternately swirling then sucking. Her jaw was in agony as she'd not previously performed this favour, but she refused to stop, he tasted too good and she lapped hungrily at him.

It felt like hours but can have been only ten or so minutes later when Legolas gripped her hair tightly and attempted to pull her away as he stiffened. She merely gripped his hips tightly and resisted him, determined to have him come in her mouth. The idea of it had ignited passion within her since his last visit. She had wanted to taste him then but was too afraid to ask. She was afraid he would think her disgusting for wanting it. She had fantasised about it while he was away but she could not have prepared herself for the reality of it. Legolas came hard, voicing her name loudly. She sucked as hard as she could to give him the most mind numbing orgasm, she held firm to her position as his seed hit the back of her throat. It was startling and not at all what she had envisioned, when he was mostly spent she pulled away, coughing, as she attempted to swallow the huge amount of liquid filling her mouth.

Once he had caught his breath, Legolas hauled himself down onto the floor with her, "You okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, having swallowed most of it she now resumed her coughing fit, the back of her throat felt raw, but it was worth it.

Legolas felt his passion returning as he eyed the sticky substance adorning his beloved's face. When she stopped coughing she wiped the back of her hand over her lips, them glistening with his seed as it thickly trickled down her chin. She even had stray deposits on her cheek and nose, which he found both adorable and arousing. He watched her tongue dart out and lick the remainder from her lips, her eyes closing in bliss at the taste. The sight sent blood rushing back to his penis, she had pleasured him, now he wanted to repay her.

"Ceres," his voice was deeper and thicker than normal, betraying both his drunken state and passionate one.

She gazed up at him with big eyes, lips parted and panting.

"Ceres I'm gonna fuck you senseless now," he slowly pushed her down onto her back as she mewled quietly at his words, parting her legs for him enthusiastically, "Baby I'm gonna make you scream."

And he did. Twice.

* * *

"I can't believe fucking Ellen," Ceres half laughed as she brushed her teeth the next morning. Although, it was around midday when they finally rose.

Legolas amusedly stared at her from his place still in bed in his dorm.

"What!" she accused, "If you can say it so can I."

As they had attempted to sneakily exit the spare bedroom the previous night, utter silence greeted them. No music, no laughter or shouting. Ellen had known full well what was about to occur between them and rallied everyone to hear their heated exchange. Once the couple had emerged practically the entire party began to roar and whistle. To leave at that point would have been too much like running away, so they stayed and drank some more and danced. It even got to the point where they weren't embarrassed anymore.

"It's alright for you, I've got to face these bastards on Monday," Legolas said to her as she leaned naked against the doorframe, toothbrush in mouth.

"I'll bet hardly anyone even remembers, everyone was so drunk," she said distortedly around the brush.

After a pause, though his tone had not changed from his lighthearted one, Legolas added, "I'm sorry I was half-cut when we had sex."

"Half cut?" she exclaimed upon leaving the bathroom, now having rinsed and replaced her brush next to his, "You were rat-arsed Legolas!" She clambered onto the bed beside him and laughing, he joined her instantly.

"Come on, get your lazy, but gorgeous arse out of bed or we'll never get out today," Ceres slapped his bare behind firmly, ducking out of his reach as he made to retaliate.

He was taking her to see Oxford by day and she could barely contain her excitement at having the entire weekend ahead of them, it was like a taste of living together. The freedom of eating when and what they pleased, going to bed when they pleased, but mostly making love freely. When he visited Hampton it wasn't the same, their parents were never far away.

"Hurry up," Legolas mockingly imitated her voice as he was ready to leave and his Fiancée was still applying her make up. She finished up quickly and they stepped out into the city hand in blissful hand.


	24. Celebration

Chapter 24: Celebration

They had been given the most extravagant clothes to wear to the evening's activity. It was a double celebration, the homecoming of Greenwood's Royal Family and also Princess Evelyn's forth birthday. Legolas wore a rich gold tunic, delicately adorned with purple trims. He had paled when he had first seen the colour, but once it graced his form he found himself quite impressed. Thranduil had already explained the difference in attire between the elves of Imladris and Greenwood. Elrond's high-elves preferred bold and rich colours while the wood elves kept their fabrics more subtle, earthy greens and browns the prominent colours of choice.

Ceres emerged from his parents' bedroom and he and Thranduil looked up to greet her. "Ceres, Melethen you are a vision of beauty," Legolas took her hand in a gentlemanlike way, kissing her knuckles softly.

Thranduil nodded in approval. Ceres had been dressed in identical fabrics to her Husband, a concept the pair had found mildly amusing at first, but soon discovered that it was quite common at functions for a Lord and his Lady to match in attire. Her golden dress sat off of her shoulders, cinching in at her middle then sweeping out gracefully. Her hands were mostly hidden by flowing long sleeves with purple trim.

Nienna entered the room behind her Daughter-in-law with Evelyn not far behind her. Evie's dress was just as beautifully made as her Mother and Grandmother's. It was sky blue, with full skirts and a white sash at her middle. Her blonde locks were pinned back into a mass of curls on the crown of her head, with tiny blue and white flowers affixed among them. "Look at you my Princess," Legolas kissed her forehead in astonishment. She looked so grown up it almost broke his heart.

An elven maid revealed a beautiful birthday cake, complete with four candles. Ceres did not know the elven customs for birthdays, but she didn't want her Daughter to miss out on the ones she had grown accustomed to either. So she and Legolas had decided to celebrate in private using their own custom before letting the elves bless Evie's day in their own special way.

The entire room sang 'Happy Birthday' then Evelyn made a wish, blowing out her candles noisily. "We'll have some cake later darling," Ceres laughed as her Daughter started to pick off the icing.

"Now I have something for you Evelyn," Thranduil then nodded to the same maid, who produced a wooden box.

Evie ran to her Grandfather in barely contained anticipation. "Do you know what every Princess needs?" he smiled at her as he opened it.

Legolas and Ceres watched on, unsure what the gift was.

"A crown!" she guessed.

"A Princess can't be seen at important events without her crown now can she?" Thranduil laughed with her, producing a gleaming circlet, made specifically for his Granddaughter.

He placed it carefully upon her head and motioned for Nienna to attach it properly, she did so, weaving it into her blonde curls carefully. "There," she smiled.

"Now I'm a real Princess!" beamed the toddler.

"Legolas, Ceres, come," Thranduil produced two more mithril circlets, both matching Evelyn's design.

The pair took the symbols of their status in awed silence. Nienna helped Ceres, then Legolas fit them around their immaculate and intricate hair styles. They held their hands in one another's, each looking upon their spouse in an entirely new light.

Thranduil held out his hand to his Wife. Taking it he opened a second wooden box, this one much older than the first. Nienna smiled warmly at the sight of her old tiara. That of the Queen of Eryn Galen. Elrond had seen that they were retrieved from their own kingdom. Her Husband crowned her carefully, "My beloved Queen," he smiled at her, "How my heart sings to see you in all your royal glory once more."

He admired her regal air, she dressed in Greenwood's traditional green. A dress that held her bust and shoulders tightly, then flowed in free, sweeping layers to the floor. The mithril sign of her queenship sparkled, the white flowers in her dark blonde pinned up hair making her more lovely to him than even his memory served him.

The King and Queen turned to look upon their Son and his family, dressed in royal garb for the first time they were overjoyed to see them thus. They truly looked the part. Thranduil ran through the basic etiquette again, and then they got into formation, the King and Queen leading, followed by the Prince and Princess, and following them, Greenwood's youngest Princess. They navigated the halls of the Last Homely House to join the evening's celebration.

* * *

"If your little gothic friend could see you now, spangly outfits and head jewellery," chuckled Scott, recalling the all-black wearing 'rocker Legolas' from their university years.

"Ellen?" the Elven-Prince smirked, "You should remember her name, didn't you sleep with her at my 21st?"

Scott was thoughtful for a moment, then took another sip of his wine, refusing to answer.

"It's certainly a change from the kind of parties we've seen over the years," Scott mused.

Legolas smiled a secret smile to himself at the memory of one in particular, hiding it behind his wine glass. He didn't think that sort of thing went on here, and briefly wondered what he _could _get away with, being the Prince and all.

"Doesn't that chafe?" Scott indicated his Friend's ruff-like neck detail mockingly.

Legolas tried to stem his grin as he attempted to swallow his wine first. "I'd swear at you Horton but it's not princely behaviour."

"Ah, you're getting boring in your old age," his Friend shot back.

"Daddy, Uncle Scott dance with me!" Evie pushed through the crowds of elves to their position.

Both put their glasses down as they were all but dragged back through the people with Evie. Ceres laughed at the sight of them coming towards her. Evelyn started to dance as they arrived at her Mother's side, but Legolas and Scott halted. An elleth stood at her side. "This is Aòrelind," Ceres announced, close to her Husband's ear to make herself heard over the sound of the party, "She is my new lady's maid, she'll be travelling back with us to Greenwood," she knew Legolas needed no introduction, every being in Imladris knew who he was.

Legolas greeted Aòrelind politely, the elleth nervously bowed her respect and tried not to stare at the red marks littering the Prince's otherwise perfect visage. The stern looking man stood at his side caught the direction of her gaze and she cast it quickly to the floor.

"And this," Ceres continued, "Is my Brother, Scott Horton."

"It is an honour My Lord," Aòrelind bowed again, not quite so low as with his Highness however.

"The honour is mine," Scott kissed the elleth's hand, her blushing right to the tips of her pointed ears in response.

"Daddy!" whined Evelyn.

Legolas took his Daughter's hand and twirled her. Ceres joined them and the three danced together to the upbeat tune.

Scott felt as if he should ask Aòrelind to dance, having been abandoned to stand with her on the dance floor. He glanced at the elves around them, dancing merrily in ways in which he was unpractised. She was looking expectantly at him. His mind reeled for an excuse, but then she spoke, "I shall teach you if you wish it."

He rose his brows amusedly, then he decided to throw caution to the wind and held out a hand for hers.

Ceres nudged Legolas discreetly as they turned together, when she had his attention she shot her eyes to her Brother. Watching his Best Friend tripping over his own feet in an attempt to follow the willowy girl's instruction amused him greatly. He and Ceres had not even attempted to follow the lead of the elves and simply moved to their own dance, them often indulging their Daughter by copying her own style.

Legolas felt eyes on his back and turned to seek his observer. Through the crowds two grey orbs were focused upon him and his family, beneath the hood of a cloak. The Elven-Prince strode suddenly and determinedly in their direction. He heard his Wife speak his name in question of his sudden departure, but he did not turn. As elves weaved in front of his path he lost sight of the figure. He walked under a high stone archway leading out under the stars. "I did not mean to startle you lad," the elderly voice assured, a puff of smoke obscuring his face all the more.

Legolas lost little of his suspicion, but remained silent, waiting for the man to identify himself. Then, the hood of the cloak was drawn back.

"Mithrandir," Legolas smiled, relieved.

The old wizard chuckled, taking another puff on his pipe. "I hear you've had quite the adventure in my absence."

"Adventure? I suppose you could call it thus, but I would not," Legolas sighed, half in jest.

"You have become all the stronger for it," Mithrandir stated, pleased at the young elf's appearance, both healthy and donning the garb of his royal position.

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully, "I suppose you are right, but what a price to pay for it."

"Everything has it's price, even for a Prince of Elves."

The blonde glanced up to look at his Wife and child, wondering if he referred to them. "Aye," he cast his eyes away, out over the valley.

After a moment of silence, he asked Mithrandir where he had been.

"Oh I get about a bit," he smiled in response, "I rarely stay put for long, I have been to the Great Wood to speak with Gelmir. He is overjoyed to hear of your coming. He was of course, deeply troubled when we received word of your grave condition. Greenwood's people begged the Valar to spare you."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, people he did not know and had hardly even contemplated were effectively praying for him from afar just as his Family did at his bedside. He didn't feel worthy of these people's devotion, and felt guilty all over again for having fallen.

"Thankfully they have done so, your people have waited for over a decade for your return. There has been much speculation over you lad, Thranduil will be as ever he was, but you! They know not what to expect, you were so very young when they saw you last."

The wizard's words were doing nothing to quell the butterflies in his stomach. "Fear not, they will not be disappointed, young Legolas," Mithrandir assured as he took another puff and walked into the commotion of the gathering.

He stood, transfixed, in a contemplative silence until a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ceres asked worriedly behind him as the gravity of his role really started to sink in.

He didn't move so she went to him, embracing him from behind. He broke out of his trance and turned, hugging her close. She looked up at him in silent question, framing his face with her hands.

"Are you scared?"

Ceres was taken aback by the question. "Of what?"

"Of fucking it up," he whispered, glancing around to be sure no-one else could hear him curse, "So many people are relying on us to take care of them and their kingdom, what if I'm not up to it? What if I go down in history as the worst King ever to sit on Greenwood's throne?"

"Shhh, Sweetheart that's a terrible thing to say. Everything will be fine, we've come from a different background but you, you're Elven at heart, you're going to be a great leader."

"I'm worried that they are expecting so much more than I am," he smiled grimly.

"Legolas you are going to be celebrated long after we're both gone, you're destined for greatness," she smiled widely, genuinely, "There wont be a creature in Arda who doesn't know your name. You'll see baby, you'll see."


	25. Leave Taking

_Sorry folks for not posting over the weekend, my little boy was very poorly and we spent it in hospital with him. He's home and doing much better now so here's the next chapter..._

Chapter 25: Leave Taking

"Gelmir is most anxious for the party to press on now that Prince Legolas has regained his health," Mithrandir explained to the table.

"And why should we have need to tarry further?" interjected an exasperated voice.

"Thranduil! I believe Legolas must be the one to choose the time of our departure. My dear you must feel able to face that which we may come to meet on the road," Nienna urged her Son to speak his true mind, not that which he believed he should.

"I understand Mother," he explained with a slight hint of embarrassment, "But truly I am ready as ever I will be. I cannot know how I will deal with such things until I face them."

"Wise words for one so young," Mithrandir smiled. "Brave words," he continued.

"Aye," Elrond agreed. Thranduil said nothing, to Nienna's displeasure.

"Imladris is truly the most beautiful place I have ever seen, but I long to see Greenwood. I long to walk the halls where once my Brother strode as King." The Elven-Prince looked down at the table top at the mention of Lòrel.

"And so you shall," his Father boomed, then quietened his voice when his Son's face looked solemn once more. "You say you are eager as I to leave yet such a long face? Make your mind up boy!"

Legolas knew he should simply have kept his mouth shut, to be respectful of his Father and King in such company, but he answered before these thoughts entered his mind. "Perhaps you forget that I must part once more with my beloved Daughter."

Thranduil stemmed his anger. A rare sight. He had forgotten, so obsessed was he to see his Kingdom again. The past week Legolas and Ceres had barely left the child's side, having spent four weeks apart from her. They both felt the separation keenly, neither had been away from her for more than a night or two previously. However Evelyn was a happy and content little girl, she weathered the separation well. She asked after their return daily of course, but always found something to amuse herself.

An awkward silence fell upon the meeting, broken eventually by Erestor. "I will prepare a lesson plan for her, to put in place during your absence if your Highness should wish it."

"Lesson plan? She's four years old," Legolas interrupted.

"And a very bright young elleth," Erestor continued, affronted by the Prince's comments. "I assure you I am well practiced in teaching those of such a young age. I taught all three of Lord Elrond's children."

"Forgive me, Master Erestor, I meant no slight on your abilities. Evelyn has a short attention span, I doubt she will adhere to such a schedule," Legolas explained.

"She is bored," stated the dark-haired elf matter-of-factly, "I have seen it many times. She will do well when exposed to the correct material."

Legolas bit the inside of his cheek so as not to respond along the lines of what he was thinking, which in summary was 'Who does this man think he is telling me I don't know how to encourage my own child's development.' After some thought, the Elven-prince _actually_ responded with, "I thank you Master Erestor, on behalf of myself and my Wife, such time and effort on your part would be gratefully received."

Erestor bowed his head in acknowledgement and respect.

"Perhaps we should leave at first light, tomorrow week?" Elrond suggested, and was answered with a succession of nods.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He had been concerned that they would take Thranduil's lead and be packing that very night. He was glad he would have another week with his darling Evelyn.

* * *

Securing the last trunk to the wagon, Leowen then started to inspect the horses lined up for the party leaving this morning for Eryn Galen. He made a few last orders to perfect the preparations then began saddling Princess Ceres' light grey mare. His Highness Prince Legolas had insisted that he no longer required a saddle, having practiced without for two weeks. The Captain agreed that the Prince was doing well, but it was a long road. He therefore packed a spare saddle among the provisions on the wagon, should Legolas feel the need to use it.

"Morning, Captain," the King clapped his hand on Leowen's back firmly in greeting.

Thranduil was in fine sprits this morning. The Captain of the Royal Guard finished saddling the horse and turned to see how the Prince and Princess were faring this morn. As expected they were not so jolly as the King. Legolas put on a convincing mask of indifference, though everyone knew how torn he was with leaving his Daughter behind. Ceres was a little less composed but bearing up well all things considered.

Scott stood on the steps, his face full of sadness, and on his hip he held his Niece, in her pyjamas, half asleep. "I'll take good care of her," he smiled at his Sister.

Leowen let a small smile play on his features as he watched Ceres fuss over her Brother and her Daughter. She raked her fingers through the toddler's hair, detangling it expertly, though perhaps it wasn't necessary as she was sure to return to her bed anyway.

"…and don't let her stay up late, watch her sugar and salt intake and _definitely _no horse riding," Ceres referred to Scott's 'We'll see' when Evie had begged for a pony ride.

Legolas strode to the Captain's side, clasping arms and rolling his eyes at his beloved's ranting. Leowen returned the Prince's amused expression and the pair walked away from the others as he proceeded to inform him of all the preparations that had been made, and what was yet to be done.

As the elves around them began to mount, at Thranduil's command, Legolas felt his heart grow tight in his chest. Now was the time.

Noticing the company's readying to leave, and the distracted look on Legolas' face, Leowen patted his Friend's arm reassuringly and let him go to say his goodbyes.

He'd been dreading this part and wanted it over as soon as possible. "Scott," he said quietly in greeting, nodding his head at his life-long Friend. The two embraced as Ceres took Evie for a cuddle. "Dude I'll come back for you and Evie as soon as I possibly can."

"I know that Dude," Scott said in a strained voice, returning the name that had become almost sentimental. It was a memento of their youth and of their previous life.

Ceres smiled despite her threatening tears. To hear her boys addressing each other like they always have in this mystical and beautiful land, it would be laughable if it weren't so endearing to her.

Legolas left his Friend and wrapped his baby girl up tightly, concentrating on keeping his emotions at bay. "You be a good girl for Uncle Scott, you're going to have so much fun you'll barely notice we've gone."

Evie sniffled amongst her tears, nodding, "I will be good Daddy. I promise."

He held her close as his Wife said her goodbyes to her Brother.

A whisper in his ear threatened to unmask him, "I love you Daddy."

Legolas was silent a moment as he tried to regain an even voice, "I love you too, my Princess."

Reluctantly he passed her into Scott's arms once more and strode towards Ceres' horse. He helped her to mount then fluidly did so himself. He waved his hand in the air as they moved off but had not the heart to turn and look at Evie, who he could hear crying clearly. He looked to his right to see his Wife wiping silent tears as they fell, trying to stop them before they took hold. He nudged his horse closer to hers and took her hand tightly. Nothing is more shrill to the ears than your own baby's cry.

* * *

Ceres sat down on the grass beside the fire. She didn't feel much like helping set up camp. She was the Princess, surely that got her out of it? She was too out of spirits to do much at all, save feel sorry for herself.

Legolas helped by putting up the royal tent with Boran. The idea was a pompous one in his mind, but Thranduil liked his sense of distinction. The Prince would happily sleep under the stars, and if Ceres felt comfortable with the idea perhaps they would.

When everything was set up for the night and lembas was being given out around the fire, Legolas sat heavily, for an elf, beside his Wife and kissed her leather-covered shoulder. "Are you alright?" he smiled as best he could given the day's emotional toll.

"Aye," she breathed deeply, resting her head against him.

Adan handed Legolas a piece of lembas to share with Ceres, he took a few bites and broke a piece off for her. When she refused it he admonished her. "We agreed Ceres," he said as quietly as possible, "You've done so well, just a small piece."

She took it and bit off a tiny mouthful, giving the remainder back to him. "Satisfied?"

Her Husband looked at his boots non-committally.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know. It was always going to be this hard to leave her," he took her hand and they huddled together by the fire.

"Adan," Legolas called after some time, "Do you have any more lembas?"

Legolas raised his eyebrows in frustration at the elf's stunned silence.

"But you ate nearly an entire slice," the elf stated.

The Prince's continued silence was not an amused one, Adan rummaged through a pack to dig out two more slices.

"Thank you," Legolas smiled politely and sat devouring the way bread.

The elves were in amused astonishment. Ceres and Thranduil were in states of mild embarrassment. Nienna was just pleased to see her Son alive and eating at all.

After such a long day's ride and such emotional ups and downs Ceres soon fell asleep, her head resting on her Husband's leg as he continued to talk to the others. They taught him a few elvish songs and they sang long into the night. Eventually they all decided to get a few hours sleep. Jey and Leowen took watch that night.

Legolas prepared their bedroll and blankets outside with the rest of the elves, then moved his Wife carefully. He covered them both with their blankets as he drifted off to sleep with elvish songs still ringing in his ears.


	26. The Road To Home

_Wow...mini crisis...my Son snapped my floppy disk in two and I thought I'd lost the ENTIRE second half of the story! Phew, I did have it in it's base form on the laptop and have been typing away for a week re-doing over what I lost. That's a LOT of re-doing but at least I had some of it backed up eh...Will I learn from this? Probably not...enjoy! Isis x_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Road to Home

"Oh God that saddle's starting to sound rather appealing," Legolas complained quietly to Ceres while massaging his sore cheeks.

He caught a hint of a sound from the elleth adjusting his Wife's attire, but by the time he glanced up Aòrelind had fixed her amused grin.

"You have only to quash your pride my love," Ceres sighed and raised her eyes to his bent form.

"Leowen," the Prince called as he left the tent.

"Yes your Highness," the Captain bowed.

"How much further would you estimate? In days not leagues," he added, having been answered in the latter before and been too embarrassed to admit he had no idea how far or near that was.

"I would guess another three days of riding," Leowen estimated.

Legolas unconsciously wrinkled up his nose, in a way Evie often did, and returned his palm to his backside.

"Shall I fix the saddle?" Leowen attempted to keep any amusement out of his tone.

The Prince's arms folded swiftly across his chest. After a lengthy silence he reluctantly nodded, turning and heading back into the tent.

They had ridden for five days and Leowen was impressed the Elven-prince had lasted this long without the aid of his saddle.

Ceres smiled as he re-entered and flopped on his front on some blankets that had yet to be packed away for the day's travel. Aòrelind tied the last knot in her leather-like corset and the Princess knelt beside her Husband. The ladies' maid left them alone in the tent as she packed things for the continuation of their journey.

Ceres resumed the massage Legolas had given up on. "Poor, poor Legolas," she mocked him, speaking in babyish tones.

"So unsympathetic," he chided, matching her tease.

"Get up you big girl," she laughed, anticipating his reaching for her. She leapt just out of reach, but he captured her on the second attempt.

His Wife made a small squeak as he hauled her effortlessly over him and rolled atop her. "Did I say girl?" she smiled in jest, him nodding with a grin, "I meant my strong, handsome Husband of course."

"But of course," he laughed before kissing her open, smiling lips.

She sighed into his mouth and opened up for him. Ceres ran her foot up and down his booted calf and he slid a hand to squeeze the exposed buttock on her upstroke. He flicked his tongue across her lips, in her mouth fleetingly, teasing her playfully.

Frustrated she wound her fingers more tightly in his hair and pulled his lips from her, "Kiss me properly!" she demanded, but he just laughed.

He goaded her a little more before relenting. Ceres let her body relax completely, melting into him. He broke their lips briefly, "We should help," he smiled, resuming their kisses.

"Aye," she whispered, not prepared to be the one to halt first either.

Their tongues duelled and hands groped as he still lay above her. Their eyes were closed in bliss.

A gasp caught them unawares and Legolas leapt back on his heels immediately. Ceres drew her legs up as she sat, dazed, and mildly embarrassed.

"Highness' forgive me," Aòrelind blurted and all but ran from the tent.

Her companion remained, a smirk upon his features, "Tut tut," Boran mocked lightly, "I came to tell you your horse has been saddled and save the tent we are ready to leave."

"Thank you," Legolas cleared his throat and rose, an amused smile playing on his face, "Shall we take it down now?"

"If you're finished," his Friend added with a barely suppressed chuckle.

Ceres rolled up the blankets and made to leave without a word. On her way out of the tent, Legolas caught her arm and twirled her to face him. He kissed her softly, lingering for a moment before releasing her to continue her task. "You're so cocky," she grinned, pecking his lips in return and leaving him with a smile that spread ear to ear.

* * *

Aòrelind rode behind the Prince and Princess. Beside her rode Boran. The pair held little conversation, as the Princess' maid was still blushing from that morning's encounter. She could think of nothing but the image of them that had burned into her memory. Therefore sufficient small talk was evading her.

"You must harden yourself to such displays," Boran chuckled at her continued unease, "Being so close to their day to day lives you may well witness worse in your service of them."

Aòrelind paled visibly.

"Do you think it wrong that they should show affection?" he questioned.

"No, of course not, but in front of others? That is not called for," she stated quietly, so as not to let the couple hear her concerns.

"They were as private as they ever will be. There will always be a maid or nanny or guard nearby." He wanted the young elleth to see the true responsibility of her role, and the discretion that was paramount, she seemed quite insensible of it at present.

"I suppose," she spoke slowly, conceding.

"Would you have them never speak words or take actions of love again, for fear that someone might hear them?" Boran reasoned, baffled as to why the youngster had taken such offence.

"Never, that would be sad indeed."

"Aye, so why are you so affronted?" he asked her outright.

"It is not so. I was simply not expecting it. My previous employment was with a widowed elleth, I have never seen such intimacies. I will be prepared next time," she assured him, taking a shaky breath.

Boran noted the girl's trembling hands, then followed her ahead gaze once more. Several times he had glimpsed her as she watched him. He was convinced that Aòrelind was quite smitten with Legolas. That was almost certainly what had shaken her so. She was still young and if she previously served in an all female household, the Prince could well be her first crush. He attempted not to grin openly at the revelation. Just one tease?

"I suppose it is difficult at first to stem your own arousal at the sight of a couple in such a passionate state. Ceres and Legolas are beautiful in one another's embrace are they not? Did the sight of them stir passion in you Aòrelind?"

"How dare you!" she cried, taking Boran by surprise, he had only meant it in jest.

"Aòrelind, are you alright?" Ceres asked, she and her Husband having halted with her outburst.

"Y-Yes Highness," she responded quickly.

"Boran what have you said to offend the young lady," Legolas chided lightly.

"A difference of opinion is all," the ellon smiled apologetically at the Princess' maid and rode on.

After another five hours of riding between the Prince and Princess, who had stayed with her when Boran left her all alone, she though she might have preferred the solitude. They chatted between themselves as if she weren't even there. They tried to include her at first but seeing as she seldom responded, and when she did it was simply to agree "Yes Highness," the pair began to talk about things from Hampton that she had no clue of.

"…Aye well, I don't care how you remember it Legolas, you were drunk!" Ceres laughed heartily.

"Tipsy at best," he claimed in his defence.

"Honey I was stone cold sober, I was pregnant at the time, so my memory is the most reliable."

"Your memory was even _worse_ than normal when you were pregnant, thus making _me_ the most reliable source!"

"Ha! Swat him for me Aòrelind, cheeky sod!" Ceres laughed again.

Aòrelind looked nervous, was she joking or was she expecting her to strike the Prince?

Ceres sighed as the girl went back into deer-in-headlights mode again, she missed her female friends greatly. If they had been here they'd have sat around the fire laughing hysterically about this morning's interruption. She had hoped she would find such a friendship in her ladies' maid, but Aòrelind seemed very young and bashful about such things. Ceres was getting a bit tired of so much pussy-footing around a kiss with her own Husband. She thanked the Valar that they weren't having sex, she would have to find a new maid, the current one having died of shock. Having lost her patience with the girl she suddenly urged her horse on faster to catch up with Nienna at the head of the procession, in hope of a more relaxed conversation.

Boran watched the Princess speed past him in the line and looked back over his shoulder.

"What's funny?" Leowen asked, looking back to where Legolas rode beside Aòrelind, his Wife's maid.

Boran shook his head, "Nothing in particular," he lied as he watched the elleth's ears turn pink as she tried to nod at whatever the Elven-prince was telling her without revealing her mortified expression to him.

As silence fell over them once more, she grappled for something interesting to say or ask, not knowing what would be classed as polite interest and what was being nosey.

"How did you meet the Princess?" she figured that a safe enough question. She was very nervous, her previous Lady did not permit small talk with your betters, you spoke only when being spoken to. Boran seemed to chat with the Prince like they were friends, as did some of the others at times, so she supposed that her new Lord and Lady held very different views.

"Ah we were but tots when we first met. I was crying and she appeared by my side like an angel and put the smile back on my face," he chuckled at the memory.

"So young?" Aòrelind marvelled at the romance of it.

"Aye we were, we were. So young that I do not remember a time when I did not know her," the Prince smiled.

The elleth sighed dreamily, "That is a lovely tale."

"It is good to see you smile Aòrelind," Legolas smiled kindly, "You should do it more often."

Fighting another colouring of her cheeks she replied sadly, "We were not permitted to smile openly in my previous household. Nor were we to speak to the Lady we served unless she addressed us, and even then it was most formal."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "My Wife and I will not hold you to such strict rules. If I should ask you your opinion on a tunic for example, you would then tell me 'It looks lovely Highness' or some similar wording would you not?"

Aòrelind nodded mutely, reluctantly. Yes she would not dare tell him or his Wife that they looked bad in anything.

"Well I would much rather you tell me if it looks atrocious, to save me the embarrassment of wearing something that resembles my Mother's curtains in public."

Aòrelind let little bursts of giggles leave her involuntarily as she tried to stem her amusement.

"You _may_ laugh," Legolas jested, granting permission, and this time she did openly.

Aòrelind worried for the kindness in him, did he have no fault? She had hoped that on closer inspection he would be a pompous ass like most Princes. However, he was beautiful, brave, strong, and yet kind and fun to be around. He showered his Wife and Daughter with loving affection. The perfect Husband and the perfect Father. She played nervously with her horse's mane, she felt even more attracted to him now than before.


	27. Unrequited Affections

WARNING: Sexual content

Chapter 27: Unrequited Affections

Aòrelind walked serenely through the trees, searching for anyone who could tell her where she was. "Hello?" she called, hearing a noise.

She walked soundlessly towards it, her white summer dress blowing in the breeze. Coming into a break in the trees with a trickling waterfall, she sighed happily. A hand on her shoulder surprised her, with a gasp she turned. "Your Highness," she curtseyed when her recognition set in.

He was silent and she tried to think of something to say. She turned back to the waterfall, "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" she smiled, watching it fall to the pool at it's foot.

"Aye," he breathed against her neck, pressing his lips to her skin.

She tensed at his touch, not for fear of it, but because she wanted it. He placed his hands on her waist, from his place standing behind her, she did not stop him. Neither did she hinder them when they trailed upward to span her ribs then cup her breasts. Aòrelind lay her head back against him, arching her spine, pressing herself into his palms. One hand he let fall to her hip and he ground his against her lower back. With a gasp the elleth turned in his arms, searching his fiery eyes. Surely she had mistaken what she had felt against her. She glanced down between them fleetingly, the length of his shirt concealing any evidence. She blushed furiously as he noticed the direction of her gaze, yet she swore his own cheeks held a rosy tint. "Forgive me Highness," she begged through ragged breaths.

He shushed her, placing his fingers on her lips, and she melted at the sight of his smile. She knew she should cast her eyes to the floor, but she could not tear her gaze from his own sparkling eyes, nor his tongue as he licked his lips. Her eyes locked on those sweet lips as they came closer and closer, then let her lashes flutter closed as she felt them on hers. She stood perfectly still, rooted to the spot as his arms encased her in tenderness and his mouth wrought torture upon her own. She dared not move.

He broke away briefly, "Will you not respond to my touch? Perhaps you do not desire me," he teased.

"No," Aòrelind blurted, taking him completely serious, then cursed herself as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is to say, my Prince, that no it is not so. I do…" she licked her lips nervously, pausing for her next words.

"You do…what?" the Prince kissed a trail along her jaw enticingly.

"I do want you," she whispered, daring to let her hands rest on his chest.

As soon as the words left her lips he took them roughly, pressing his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of his muscled chest and the taste of him. She felt his hands crawl up her back, where he grasped the fabric of her dress and pulled it from her shoulders. She trembled before him as her skin felt itself being kissed by the spray of the falls. He dragged it to the floor as he bent down upon his knees, looking up at her nakedness.

With shaking hands, Aòrelind wound her fingers in his loose, golden hair. She allowed his fingertips to roam her flesh freely, then his mouth joined them, kissing her midriff, darting his tongue across her heated skin.

As he pulled her down with him, she felt bolder. She slid her hands from his hair and under his loose shirt, skimming her palms over taught muscle. She sighed when the Elven-prince began letting his lips fall from her face to her neck and shoulders. His eyes flickered up to hers before he took her nipple in his mouth, smiling around it when she moaned aloud. Aòrelind began removing his shirt tentatively, and was relieved when he pulled back to aid her. Kissing his lips soundly she shuddered as he groaned into her mouth. Emboldened further she unlaced his breeches, never ceasing her trembling in his Royal presence. After all, who was she to touch perfection?

He was obviously impatient as he pulled himself free of his breeches and kicked off his boots, returning to her arms and bidding her to lay back in the welcoming grass. Her breathing quickened and she uttered, "Yes Highness," in a barely audible voice as she complied.

"Call me by my name, sweet Aòrelind, to hear it on your lips would enflame me all the more."

Aòrelind could barely believe her ears, how she had longed for such closeness. To call him by his own name and not his title. It was in her mind just as intimate as the act they were about to commit.

"Legolas," she formed the foreign sound, it felt wrong to call him thus, but so right at the same time.

"Aòrelind," he ground out as he entered her swiftly.

The elleth cried out, "Ai Legolas!"

The Prince groaned lustfully as he thrust into her again and again. He was strong and masterful, but Aòrelind felt the tenderness as he kissed her and stroked her hair. She felt a great contentedness spread throughout her at being so fulfilled by he who she thought untouchable. Her beloved Prince, even more so now as he made love to her. Strangely she felt not a shred of guilt. Legolas' Wife, the Princess that she served and adored, never even crossed her passion soaked mind.

Aòrelind pressed her body up into Legolas' as she attempted to rock herself with him. He was so deliciously dominant, as a Prince should be, she thought. She could feel something stirring within her, something that promised great pleasure. She moaned over and over, crying his name aloud, begging him to nurture that feeling until it took her completely. And he did, making such beautiful love as to make every nerve in her body shudder when they reached their climax. He grasped her leg and pounded into her. "Aòrelind, Aòrelind…" he cried hoarsely.

"Aòrelind…" his tone changed, and everything around her melted into nothingness.

"Aòrelind are you alright?" the voice asked once more.

She sat bolt upright on her bedroll, almost clashing with the owner of said voice. "Legolas," she breathed as his face came into focus, just inches from her own.

"Excuse me?" he disapprovingly reproached her.

"Your Highness," she cast her eyes down immediately as the haze of her dream lifted.

She trembled in her nightgown as she waited for him to reprimand her further, perhaps now she would discover how much he had heard. She prayed that he had not been woken by her passionate uttering of his name. Thankfully he seemed to be the only witness to her humiliation, being the subject of it he was the worst kind however.

He lifted her face with a light touch of her chin. She complied, for two reasons, first that he was her sovereign, and second that his touch bid her do anything he pleased. "Are you well?" he asked with genuine concern, "You were having a bad dream?"

Aòrelind thanked the Valar a hundred times over. "Aye, aye I was, forgive me for I have woken you."

"Nay I have been awake for some time, do not upset yourself," he assured.

A silence settled over them, and Aòrelind could not stop her gaze from travelling the expanse of his shirtless chest. It was not at all like in her dream. Red scars, deeper and redder than those on his face marred his perfect body. Tears welled involuntarily in her eyes, and in a trance-like state she raised her hand to trace one. The moment she laid her fingers on his skin he flinched, grasping her wrist tightly.

"Do they still hurt?" she feared she had caused him pain.

"They are tender," he admitted, though he knew not why. Their tenderness was not his reason for deflecting her touch. None but Ceres had touched him so intimately. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, eyeing her with suspicion. He did not like the pity he felt emanating from her, nor the longing sigh she let out subconsciously. "If you are well then I will return to my Wife," he said curtly, making no room for her to read anything but concern from his action of approaching her.

Boran watched as the Prince returned to his beloved. Watching Aòrelind however, he felt pity for her though he did not want to feel it. The elleth turned her back to the Prince's direction and curled up in her blankets as tears streamed down her face silently.

Boran noted that Legolas had lied, he was sound asleep until the sound of her rustling around had stirred him. The Prince believed she was having a bad dream but Boran had observed her long enough to know otherwise. It was plain to him that she had no intention to offer herself to him, or to sabotage his marriage. The poor girl was however in danger of making herself look a fool. He resolved to speak with her on the morrow.

* * *

"I'm just trying to help you, to warn you that it is becoming blatantly obvious that you are smitten with the Prince," Boran hissed in an attempt to keep their conversation private.

"I can't believe you! You're cruel Boran!"

"Look, yesterday I teased you and I'm sorry, but please check your looks and your actions. After last night I think even Legolas himself suspects."

"You…You were awake?" she stuttered.

Boran nodded and sighed. "I know you feel for him, but you are going to cause awkwardness."

"It's just a crush," she whispered, "It will pass. I want to stay with the Princess, she and…" she paused before using his name, "She and Legolas are so kind, I could not find a better family to serve."

"Then get over it Aòrelind, for everyone's sake," Boran left her, to finish his duties clearing camp.

The elleth watched him leave, then sped away from the camp, tears flooding her vision.

Legolas was finishing saddling his horse as he caught a glimpse of her figure running into the trees. He looked at his Wife and motioned that he was going out of camp should she need him. Ignoring her concerned expression he followed until he found her maid knelt on the forest floor, sobbing her heart out. "Aòrelind?"

She flinched, rubbing her eyes rapidly. "Does her Highness need me?" she uttered breathlessly, standing.

"Not right now," Legolas sighed, unsure what to do with the girl. Back in school he used to fight off girls with infatuations on a daily basis, but he was quite out of practice.

He looked at his boots as he tried to think of what to say to tell her he had no intention of straying from his Wife, though he seriously doubted she expected anything on his part. As he looked up again at her his words died on his lips. "Get behind me," he urged.

Confused, Aòrelind said nothing, and did not move. Legolas grasped her wrist and yanked her to stand in relative safety behind him. He took his bow and knocked an arrow, hitting and killing the creature that would have harmed the elleth.

Aòrelind's breaths were all the more panicked now as she clung terrified to Legolas' back. "Run back and get help," he ordered as he shot another, then another.

"How can I leave you to face this alone?" she cried, "After what happened before!"

She had heard tales of his bravery, and the price he paid for it. And last night she had seen the extent of the damage it had done to his body.

"Aòrelind go! I _need_ help, I _can't _do this alone!" he shouted, louder and harsher than he had intended.

It had the desired effect as the girl ran back to camp as fast as her legs could take her. "Help!" she screamed through her tears as she approached.

Boran ran to her and held her as she sobbed, "Help him," she begged as the warriors ran in the direction from which she came.

"What have you done, you stupid, _stupid _girl?" Ceres yelled at the weeping elleth as she tried to keep herself from panicking. She knew her Husband had followed her to see if she was alright, why did she leave the safety of the camp? "Due to your childish actions he is facing this alone. _Again_!"

_**Did I have you going for a second there? I've been writing my arse off this week so...let me know! x**_


	28. Eryn Galen

Chapter 28: Eryn Galen

Legolas could barely feel his limbs, so numb was he. His heart beat so fast his hearing was of no use to him, all he could hear was the thumping of blood pulsing through his ears. Another movement in the bush, another shot taken, another kill. He would be fine so long as they remained at a distance. He would not have to face them physically if he could pick them off with his bow as they charged him. Let one through however, and he would open the floodgates, unable to regain control with his bow.

Another shot, another kill. And another. Suddenly a huge weight from his side threw him off balance and he tumbled down a muddy bank, losing his bow on the way down. "Shit!" he uttered as he fumbled for his knives on his back.

Having taken a tumble at his side was another orc, he had rushed the Prince from the side and was now raising menacingly. Hearing a ring as he pulled one knife free, Legolas kicked out, bringing the orc to his knees. Leaping up he embedded the mithril into the creature's neck forcefully, shuddering visibly as he felt the resistance of flesh.

He pulled the blade free and crouched with his back to the bank, trembling. He wiped the sweat from his brow, smearing black fluid on his face and in his hair without his knowledge. Taking a calming breath he turned, scrambling back up to where the fighting had begun. He glanced around the forest floor for his discarded weapon but had not the time for an extensive search.

Running, he soon found a few that had passed him, and he leapt over a fallen trunk to slice one's back mid flight. The orc twisted towards him and he swung his arm back again once he landed, hitting the creature's jaw forcefully with the handle of the knife, effectively sending it crashing to the ground.

Once the others had joined their companion, he travelled in the direction they seemed to be coming from, adrenaline fuelling him completely. He had bested several, and it felt like the best therapy to be had. The elf felt revenge was due for the troubled nights he'd had feeling small and inadequate due to the orc who had injured him so gravely. He was on a roll and was sporting for a fight.

"Looking for me?" he challenged as a creature turned to the sound of his voice.

The orc snarled and growled at Legolas, but the Prince felt no fear. He drove forward, their blades clanging loudly. The orc hit out at him, grasping his forearm and ripping his tunic sleeve. Legolas hissed as some skin came away with the fabric, then kicked the foul being in the shin, stabbing him as it was distracted.

Continuing on he found a small clearing where four stood exchanging evil sounding words. Walking amongst them swiftly, at first undetected, he took them by surprise. With one movement he beheaded the first. The black creatures scattered defensively.

He turned quickly to kick one in the chest, then slashed at another. Suddenly an arrow pierced the chest of the one he had kicked. An elven arrow. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief but did not lose his wits, he turned to stab his blade through the chest of a particularly large orc. Several familiar faces appeared amongst the trees.

"Well done your Highness, you can go back now, we will chase the remaining vermin and eradicate them," Leowen started after a retreating black figure.

Legolas felt slightly offended. He had held his own and now was being ordered back to camp while the big boys took over. Not likely. The Elven-prince sprinted after the Captain, blade at the ready.

* * *

"I'm fine," he assured Ceres for the hundredth time since they arrived back at the camp.

She and his Mother had been fussing constantly. His Father had been delighted as Leowen told of the Prince's bravery and skill. Aòrelind sat silently by the horses, speaking to no-one, as no-one spoke to her. Boran was the only one who even glanced at her. He was angry, why did she leave camp in the first place? Ceres had reprimanded her harshly, but had apologised to the girl, blaming her worry for her beloved for the outburst. But Boran thought every word the Princess had thrown at her was justified. _Never_ leave camp alone, especially without telling anyone. She deserved to be called a stupid girl, for that's what she was. The ellon was broken out of his thoughts by Legolas harsh voice.

"Ceres will you leave my _fucking_ hair alone. I'm fine! There's barely a scratch on me!"

The Princess stopped mopping at his golden mane. She was attempting to get the black blood out of it, but her Husband had had enough of her mollycoddling. She glared at him, fury masking her hurt. "Fine," she muttered with barely restrained anger, "Do it your damn self." She stood and flung the cloth as him aggressively, storming into the tent.

Legolas smoothed out the wet patch on the chest of his tunic where the cloth had hit him and looked skyward in an attempt to calm his frustration. No elf spoke to him, they scattered, chatting amongst themselves in an attempt to give him some space.

"You alright?" Boran braved the Prince's presence.

"Sometimes she just…" he sighed, tense and annoyed, making strangulation motions with his hands.

Boran was fairly certain Legolas couldn't actually bring himself to wring his Wife's neck and took the gesture as melodramatic, rather than murderous.

"Women eh? They're just as much trouble as their worth," Boran smiled, and to his relief, so did his Friend. They sat in contented silence for a few moments.

"Is she alright?" Legolas motioned Aòrelind sat alone and crying.

Boran looked at Legolas, wondering why he should care, she'd been the thorn in his side since leaving Imladris. Aòrelind was both directly and indirectly the cause of his current rift with his Wife.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about whether Ceres is alright?"

Legolas waved a hand, "Ceres? She'll be fine. She worries, about what happened before. I think it scarred her more than me."

Boran nodded, that was understandable, after what she had to endure while he lay oblivious to the world.

"Besides, without Evie here she's dying to Mother something, and I seem to be getting the brunt of it."

After a long pause Legolas added, "I shouted at her."

"Aye I heard you," Boran replied.

"Aòrelind," the Prince corrected, "No wonder she's scared witless."

"I don't think it was you that put the fear of the Valar into her, Ceres had a good go herself," Boran smiled grimly, "She's quite scary when she angry."

"Aye, don't I know it. And that's exactly why I'm leaving her be. She needs a cooling off period."

Boran chuckled, but stopped immediately as Legolas motioned across the camp to the girl sat watching them indiscreetly. If he were in the Prince's position he'd leave her to cry it out, then as soon as they arrived in Greenwood replace her with a more mature elleth.

She stopped before them, curtseying.

"Are you injured?" Legolas asked plainly.

She shook her head, still looking at her feet. "Are you?" her voice trembled as she boldly questioned him.

"I'm fine," he curtly repeated that which he told his Wife.

The elleth raised her eyes to scan him for injuries. There on his forearm was a nasty gash, filled with dirt and orc blood. She sucked in her breath at the sight of it as guilt flooded her once more. To Legolas and Boran's astonishment she picked up the cloth, cleaning it in the bowl of clean water, then started to peel back the remaining fabric on his arm. Legolas slowly and carefully pulled his arm from her grip.

"Your wound is dirty, it must be cleaned or it will become infected," she pleaded with him.

Legolas took the cloth from her silently and put it back in the water.

"Your Highness, I would be dead now if not for you, please let me tend to you."

Boran's expression was of complete shock. Such inappropriate behaviour on her part. Thankfully Legolas was using his head. Boran was afraid that some of the others might start to think there was something more between the Prince and his Wife's maid, especially as they were caught unawares, alone in the forest. "I don't think my Wife would approve," Legolas stated evenly, "She will see to my arm herself."

"But you dismissed her."

Anger bubbled up within him again. "I did no such thing. She walked out on me, rightfully so. And now I must go beg her forgiveness," the Elven-prince stood, then paused, calming himself again, "I must also ask for yours, I should not have raised my voice to you. Do I have it?"

"Of course," Aòrelind forgave him even as he had spoken his harsh words.

The Prince thought carefully on his next words, "Aòrelind, I thank you for your concern for me," he referred to the moment she vowed to stand by his side against his fears, "But next time I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes Highness," she bowed her head.

Legolas clapped Boran's shoulder briefly in thanks of his company, then left with a sigh to face Ceres' wrath.

"I know what you think, but I would never wish to come between them," Aòrelind read well the mood of the other elves.

"I know that," Boran didn't look at her, but he did believe her.

"They don't," she indicated the elves as they continued their breakfast.

"I know you serve them both, but your main duty is to the Princess, not the Prince. If he will not allow his Wife to fuss over him do not suppose he will let you do so," Boran left her before he said something that might make her cry again.

* * *

"We are otherwise ready to leave," Thranduil indicated the tent, "Check on the boy won't you my dear."

Nienna happily accepted the task, knowing if they were rowing that she would be a much more diplomatic influence than her Husband.

As the Queen was about to enter the tent she heard an elongated groan. She paused and was about to walk away, assuming them to need their privacy when she heard her youngest's voice. "Mum?"

She entered tentatively, Legolas sat on an upturned bucket with Ceres knelt between his knees, the injured arm securely in her grip as she continued to clean it. Sometimes it was an advantage being married to a nurse.

"Mum I'm sorry I was short tempered with you. Ow,"

"Sorry," Ceres whispered, tightening her grip but not stopping.

"Don't be Legolas, I understand. We didn't mean to embarrass you," the Queen smiled at Ceres as the Princess looked up, nodding her agreement.

"I'm not embarrassed by you," he said awkwardly, wincing again as his Wife dug out a bit of grit. "I know you both think I must have deep-seated issues about it. But once I faced them, and took out the first few, I was…"

"Fine?" Ceres asked ironically.

He smiled, "Aye. I think I'm going to be okay with this. I can still be the warrior that Dad wants me to be."

"Darling don't be anything because you think it's what your Father wants," Nienna stated, concerned.

"I want it too, I want to be able to protect myself and my family," he smiled at his Mother, "I'm not an accountant any more Mum. I'm a Prince, and a warrior. So both of you need to back off a bit."

The women reluctantly nodded, but both were proud beyond words.

Ceres bandaged his arm then Leowen and Adan took the tent down. The party set off once more. After an hour of riding they entered the trees, "Welcome to Eryn Galen, welcome to Greenwood!" Leowen smiled at his Prince and Princess, who were witnessing it for the first time, "There is still some road left till we reach the city, but here we cross the border into our great kingdom."

They stopped at a pool to replenish their water supplies, having spent much of it to wash Legolas' wound and a few other elves who procured cuts. They also could wash the orc blood from their bodies and weapons. Now clean, most of the elves that took part in the battle changed into spare clothes from their packs, the dark, evil blood staining their tunics.

Ceres helped her Husband remove his carefully. It had streaks of black spattered in lines across it. The lines made her uneasy, but Legolas took her hand gently. He was well, he had prevailed. "My love," he smiled, "Will you help me wash it from my hair?" he offered the proverbial olive branch.

She feigned indecision, then laughed. "Okay, if you're sure I won't embarrass you," she went to her pack and retrieved some soap.

She released his braids slowly, running her fingers through his hair in a way that sent shivers down the spine of the elf. She brushed the tops of his ears fleetingly as she worked on him. "Meleth," he warned under his breath.

She merely smiled, a smile that made her Husband wonder if she was teasing him deliberately. He hoped no-one was observing them too closely. She washed the soap from his locks, letting her fingers linger on his bare neck and shoulders. He dried his hair roughly then took the tunic offered to him by his Wife. Looking around him there were many who were still busy cleaning cuts and clothing, they were unlikely to move off anytime soon. He discarded his tunic in the grass beside him and bid Ceres come sit with him.

Aòrelind glanced up from the elf before her. She was cleaning his wound on his back. Before her was a beautiful sight indeed. The Prince held his Princess, her hand rested upon his bare chest as his encircled her. He was silently comforting her, she must have been so afraid, Aòrelind concluded. For if she herself feared for him, what must his Wife have endured?

She watched, entranced as he tilted her face up to his. She read his lips as he promised, 'I love you'. Aorelind's heart swelled for them both, then she turned back to the elf before her as Legolas kissed her. She could not help but steal another glance, Boran was right, they were so very beautiful. Ceres' fingers coiled in his wet hair. The maid looked away again, shifting to face the opposite direction. Not for embarrassment this time, but because she finally realised how ridiculous she had been. None but Ceres' lips would ever fit his. It was as it should be.

"Well done," Boran smiled down at her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked exasperated.

"You have taken the first step on the road to recovery," he laughed, leaving her scowling at his back as he retreated, raising his eyebrows amusedly at Legolas' boldness.


	29. The Royal Procession

Chapter 29: The Royal Procession

Due to the delay caused by the attack the previous day, the party stayed overnight at an outpost not far outside the city. It had been dark the previous night when they arrived and although they could have pressed on and made the palace by midnight, Thranduil ruled that they would sleep at the outpost then ride the final stretch the next morning.

"Just an hour's ride," Thranduil beamed to the morning as they dug out the finery they had packed for their entrance into their city.

Legolas handed the dresses to his Mother, along with their shoes and a box containing their jewels. She and Ceres retreated to the privacy of the tent with Aòrelind and Gwena, The Queen's maid. It would not have been practical to descend from the flets high in the trees wearing their gowns. As soon as they had done so, the ellon who had not changed their clothes the previous evening did so now, replacing their sweaty, travel stained clothes with clean ones in preparation for their triumphant return to Greenwood. Everyone was nervous, it being well over a decade since they left, they longed to see their families again. Legolas was doubly so.

He paced as he waited for his Wife. At length she emerged, draped in green fabrics. Her circlet glistened in the morning sun. The Elves around them bowed their respect. Those few posted at the outpost, now looking for the first time upon their new Princess, bowed deeper, awed and intrigued by her and her Husband.

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Answering him with a shaky smile she let him lead her to her horse, helping her to mount. The dress, and decency, required her to ride side-saddle, something she had not done previously. She glanced at her beloved as he leapt upon his own steed, and smiled briefly. He had removed his saddle. She wished she could ride thus, she stood out so much among the others for having her horse saddled. She chuckled to herself at the thought, realising that she was the Princess, therefore she stood out anyway. She would be slightly offended if the people of Greenwood were observing her horse and not her.

The tent was packed in seconds and they rode on in silence, each member of the procession deep in their own thoughts and anticipation.

* * *

Leowen urged the horses into the correct formation. Everyone was mounted save him as he perfected the line. They were just outside the city gates, preparing. The King first, his Queen at his side. Then following were Legolas and Ceres. Leowen and Adan were behind them, being of the highest rank. Then the warriors and maids formed the remainder of the line neatly. The wagon was to be left with two elves from the Palace guard. They would take it to the rear entrance and ensure that it was unpacked and everything sent to the correct place. The possessions of the Prince and Princess were to be piled up separately however, as no-one knew where they would be residing.

Walking to the front, the Captain addressed Thranduil, "My King, all is ready for your glorious return."

Thranduil nodded approvingly, then waited for Leowen to return down the procession to mount his horse. Then they moved off slowly.

Winding down the path the King knew so well revived memories long since abandoned. He never dared to dream that he would take this road again. He looked up at they rounded the bend and came free of the thick forest. The tall dwarf-crafted gates creaked open as he approached and he sat straight and regal as he lead his family home through the ivy-strewn iron.

As they rode they heard voices. Hundreds upon hundreds of voices, raised in celebratory song. They got louder and louder until they passed under an archway in a great, high wall, used as a secondary defence in wartime. Suddenly into view came the scores of elves, lining their path to the palace. The Prince and Princess both held their breaths at the sight, the spotlight was on them and every citizen in Greenwood had come out to meet them.

The palace stood proud in the distance and Legolas and Ceres found themselves struggling to keep themselves straight-faced as they marvelled at it's size and beauty. They smiled, slightly terrified though hiding it well, at the folk they passed bowing their respect. They were quite far behind Thranduil and Nienna, Leowen had said it would ensure they were greeted separately and that he and Adan would lead the rest of the procession after leaving another large gap. Ceres had hoped that they would be obscured behind the King and Queen, but it was not so. Both she and Legolas were surprised that they were as well received as the King himself.

They reached the long stair leading into the grand palace, at the top of which stood Thranduil and his Queen, waving to their people. Legolas leapt to the ground, but Ceres was shooting him a horrified stare. She did not realise they would have to dismount so publicly, and he read her thoughts precisely as he strode confidently to her aid. She placed her palms on his shoulders as he grasped her waist firmly, lifting her to the ground and soundly onto her feet. She smiled gratefully. For a moment she had been sure she would fall flat on her face in front of the entire kingdom. He gazed at her for a brief moment, before removing his grip from her middle and offering his hand formally. Returning his reassuring smile she placed her hand delicately over his as he led her up the steps to stand beside Thranduil and Nienna.

The pair mimicked the King and Queen's actions, smiling until their cheeks hurt. Leowen and the others lined the bottom stairs standing to attention, letting it be known they had returned but duty bid them stand tall and motionless. Many of them tried to keep their gaze ahead, as was protocol, but found their eyes wandering the crowds, searching for loved ones.

Eventually Thranduil turned with his Queen and led her into their vast home, nodding to his Son on the way past for him to follow next. Legolas led Ceres in the same manner. As the pair were about to stop smiling and start rubbing their sore cheeks, letting out their sighs of relief, they found they had to hold them longer still as rows of elves lined the entrance foyer and up the grand staircase.

The maids and cooks and gardeners and musicians all bowed or curtseyed as they passed, following his parents until they halted before an elf stood apart from the others.

"My King," the elf bowed low, "My Queen. Long have I watched your beloved forest, I hope you find it as you left it Majesties."

"Filled with song and joyfulness, indeed I do Gelmir. Rise," Thranduil bid him.

"I present to you, my Friend, Prince Legolas and Princess Ceres," Thranduil walked with Gelmir at his side to stand before the pair. Though announcing their names and status to Greenwood's caretaker, he raised his voice that all his household staff may hear him.

Gelmir bowed to Legolas and then to Ceres, "My Prince, Princess."

"Come!" Thranduil announced as he lead the way.

Legolas and Ceres followed obediently. They passed under the intricately carved archway to the left and walked for some minutes before entering what looked to be a meeting room. There was a large round table of marble and beautifully complex chairs all around it. The entire party slowly made it's way in single file into the room and stood behind the chairs. When the last elf entered he closed the door and stood behind his chair.

"Sit," Thranduil commanded as the entire room moved to comply.

Legolas thought it all slightly peculiar but followed everyone else's actions. Gelmir had three others with him, those of importance the Prince gathered from their attire.

Four hours later Ceres shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was padded but she could no longer feel her bottom. Information was being thrown about the table. That of Hampton and where the King had resided for the past twenty seven years, but more interestingly to her and Legolas there was much talk of Greenwood. The war was spoken about, the one in which Lòrel was mortally wounded. For five years after the King's death Gelmir lead a painstaking war against the forces that would drive the wood elves from their sanctuary. The threat was quashed, however small bands of orcs had upon occasion been found wandering the murky forest paths.

Leowen spoke, capturing the attention of the room, "With his Majesty's blessing I would lead a heavily armed troop back to Imladris as soon as possible to retrieve our Princess and His Grace, Lord Horton."

"So soon?" spoke an advisor sceptically.

"We know this path is safe, if we leave it more than a few days then the intelligence gained on this journey will be obsolete. We have taken out the only threat on this road. To tarry would be folly indeed."

All remained silent, waiting for the King's reaction to such a boldly put forward suggestion. "Very well," Thranduil granted, "You will leave the dawn after tomorrow."

Boran stood, "I will go for her Highness also."

"As will I," another reached his feet.

Many more spoke in unison as every elf that had made the long journey to Hampton and back again rose to pledge their swords and bows to Princess Evelyn and her safe passage to Greenwood.

Evelyn's parents felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth at such devotion to their darling Daughter. These ellon who had not seen their mothers, fathers, lovers, wives, sons and daughters for so many years, would sacrifice another half month to bring their angel back to them.

The King nodded, impressed by their loyalty. "You are all ellon of honour and you will each of you receive distinction for your actions, and personal thanks from myself and my family. Go to your loved ones, spend the morrow well, and rest for your journey." He dismissed the warriors, leaving Gelmir and the advisors and his Son, Daughter-in-law and Wife at the table.

The advisors bowed and left as the King waved them to leave.

"Where are we to go?" Legolas asked.

"I have much more to discuss with Gelmir, your Mother will show you where you will live."

Legolas tensed, but decided to wait to discuss such arrangements. They needed a temporary living space until they could find their own. He and Ceres followed Nienna. "Later I shall give you the grand tour if you like," she smiled at them.

"Mum, there's something we need to talk about."

"I know dear, I will find you a suitable guest chamber until you decide what to do. I will speak to your Father about it another day, I must pick my moment well if I am to have him see things to our liking."

"Thanks Mum," he smiled and followed her through the stone corridors covered with thick tapestries and wall hangings of exotic design.

They reached an elaborately carved wooden door, it was enormous. Nienna opened it and stepped inside, the couple two steps behind her. It was a hall. It stretched long and was built high with stone. Green banners adorned with leaf patterns hung from the steep walls. Elves were setting up for a feast and they all paused to curtsey at their entrance.

"Continue," Nienna softly bid them, then turned to her child and his Wife, "This is the Great Hall of the Elvenking, you will need to know it's location. All meals are served here and most functions on a large scale. Of course if you wish to dine privately just let Aòrelind know in advance and she will arrange for it to be so."

Legolas and Ceres nodded before following the Queen out of the hall and along the corridor once more. They climbed some stairs, not the ones they had seen in the foyer, but they were just as fancy. Legolas tried to memorise the route back to the hall.

"Here will do nicely," she motioned to the maids, who had followed at a polite distance. They nodded and left to make arrangements for the royal couple's belongings to be brought up.

Entering the room Ceres face lit up. It was a large room that they had entered, soft furnishings and chairs scattered the place. The floor appeared carpeted but as she kicked off her heels and let her tired feet feel it's luxury she knew it to be of much higher quality than anything she had seen in her old life. Several elves must have spent months weaving and making this. Stone arches ran along the far wall leading out into the fresh air, a wicker like table and matching chairs sat out there with pots of greenery scattered everywhere and a tall banister ran around it's edge.

There were two doors, one to the left and one to the right of the huge main room. "Here," Nienna led them to the right and entered, "This would make a wonderful bedroom for Evie." The Queen turned to the palace maid that had just entered and curtseyed, "Have all of this removed," she indicated the furniture, "And replace it with children's. This will be Princess Evelyn's sleeping chamber."

"Yes my Queen," the elleth left on her errand.

They looked at the small en suite then eagerly followed Nienna across the main room to what would surely be their bedroom. They were not disappointed. It was like a fairytale, clearly the Queen had earmarked one of the grandest chambers in the Palace for her Son's family. The en suite in their chamber was far bigger than Evie's and boasted a pure white bath tub that sat in the centre, glistening with it's golden trim. Their bed was even bigger than that in Imladris and when Ceres inquired about the lack of drawer space or wardrobe her Mother-in-law pointed to a second door within the room that had gone previously unnoticed. Ceres gasped as she entered the dressing room. A rail ran along one entire wall, empty and waiting to be filled with their fine clothing. Shelves up to the ceiling sat ready for their shoes and Nienna opened a hidden drawer, where their jewels and valuables would be safe.

Ceres wanted to weep she was in such shock at the pure luxury of it all. Legolas was astounded, though mostly silent. "There will be much hustle and bustle in here while they ready it for you, have a rest before the evening meal. You can go across the hall, those chambers are also empty," Nienna was sure that they would want to catch up on the sleep they needed after the journey. Her Daughter-in-law in particular was not fond of sleeping on the ground.

"Sleep?" Ceres laughed, "I'm far too excited to sleep!"


	30. Boran's Sorrow

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 30: Boran's Sorrow

"Aye, I think you're right my love, you _have_ had too much wine," Legolas smirked down at his beloved as he loosened the fastenings of his tunic.

She giggled furiously, it having been quite some time now since they had indulged in alcohol, it was making her feel light-headed. She looked up at him from the bed she had just flopped onto. "Baby…" she drew out the endearment, attempting to sound seductive, though managed only to sound slightly incapacitated.

Legolas chuckled, though quietened when she scowled at him. "Yes my Darling?" he cheerily humoured her, kneeling over her, having divested himself of his tunic and breeches.

"Do you love me?" she asked innocently, biting her lower lip and tracing a sole finger across his bare chest.

Smiling wider, Legolas played along, "Of course my Princess, how would you have me prove my love?"

A happy little laugh left her lips and her Husband fought the urge to laugh with her as he attempted to stay in character. She raised slightly on her arms and met him above her, kissing him sweetly, suckling on his lip, "You know," she whispered against his mouth.

He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath of anticipation and when he opened them again she had flopped back down, fast asleep. He sighed and wrote off a night of passion in favour of a restful one.

* * *

Boran paced back and forth before Legolas' chambers. He wanted to knock, to ask for a place to lay his head. He had nowhere else to go. But it was his Friend's first night alone with his Wife for many weeks and he did not wish to interfere with their own plans.

He pressed his back to the wall, taking shaky breaths he held back his tears with all of his might. Sliding down to seat himself on Legolas and Ceres' doorstep he dropped his head in his hands. Things were not supposed to have turned out this way.

* * *

"Your Highness, forgive the intrusion," a voice stirred the Prince from his slumber.

He blinked repeatedly to bring himself round, rubbing at his eyes. He'd slept well indeed last night. "What time is it? Did I oversleep?" he started to sit up on one elbow, his other arm remained holding his Wife as she lay on her front, half atop him, her head resting cosily against his shoulder.

"Nay it is early yet, I have come to tend to my morning duties before you wake, but your Highness I am concerned about an ellon I discovered upon arriving," the maid looked uneasy and so the Prince nodded and carefully extracted himself from Ceres, fumbling amidst the discarded clothes on the floor to find his breeches.

He glanced at the naked flesh of her back, reaching out to smooth it's silk fleetingly. He then rose to follow the elleth.

Upon reaching the entrance to their chambers Legolas looked left then right, catching sight of a slumped figure on the floor he knelt to wake the ellon. At a shake of his shoulder the brown-haired head of the elf shot up, startled.

"Boran," Legolas breathed worriedly as he noticed the red cheeks and tired eyes, "Get inside," the Prince hauled him to his feet and manoeuvred him into the room.

Boran sat heavily on one of the sofas. It was so, so soft. It made him realise how cold and hard the floor had been. All he wanted to do was curl up on it and sleep.

"Boran you came to me for a reason, speak to me my Friend."

The elf put his hand on the Prince's shoulder, then removed it as he remembered in whose presence he sat, "My Prince I do not wish to be a burden or an inconvenience," he stuttered, "But I knew not where else to go. You are the only Friend I have."

Legolas looked upon him, confused. His silence bid him continue.

"Those I used to know have either moved on or have died in my absence," his voice became barely a whisper as he added brokenly, "Ella has made her choice."

Suddenly the haze lifted and Legolas understood. Ella, Boran's beloved had not waited for him after all. The Prince's heart felt heavy for the sorry state of his newest Friend.

"You can always come here Boran, I promise you. But don't be afraid to knock, night or day," he attempted to give some comfort to the heartbroken creature before him.

Boran smiled gratefully and the cloud above his head seemed to lift a little. There was something more, but the Prince could not tell what it could be.

"Rest, we'll speak more when you wake," Legolas encouraged his Friend to lay down, then asked the maid to bring a spare blanket. He covered the ellon, who was already asleep, then returned to bed himself.

* * *

Ceres woke slowly. As she became aware of where she was she sighed contentedly. Memories of last night's feast filled her sleepy mind and her smile grew all the more. They had danced all night. Turning, however, she found her Husband's side of the bed vacant. Opening her eyes she scanned the room for him. Nothing. Ceres strained her ears as she heard voices outside of the bedroom. The door was ajar and she wrapped the silken forest green sheet about her naked body and tiptoed to the opening in the door. It was Legolas and Boran, speaking in hushed tones. Probably for fear of waking her. Then she caught the hitching in Boran's voice. Worriedly she emerged, striding to their position.

Legolas glanced up at her as she left the bedroom, smiling sadly at her. "Boran? What's happened?" she squeezed his hand comfortingly as she crouched before the ellon.

"My Father is dead, he fell defending Greenwood during the war. My Mother is gone," he breathed deeply, "And Ella," he struggled, "She did not believe I would return and has married another. She is enormous with child."

With one hand still clutching the sheet she embraced him with the other. She felt her eyes sting a little in sympathy for the poor, heartbroken elf. Boran did not return her gesture but did not protest at it. He knew that if he gave into her supportive stance he would let all of his tears flow again. He fought it for long moments. Legolas had been a source of strength to help keep the emotions at bay, but with Ceres here all he wanted to do was cry it out on her shoulder. He dared not return her embrace in her current state, lest Legolas find it unacceptable, but Boran longed for a mother-like presence and here she was.

Upon his return he had discovered that his Father had perished and his Mother had fled to the safety of Lothlòrien during the conflict. Most of his friends that he left behind were dead, victims of the fighting, thus he had no-one to turn to but Legolas and Ceres. He got on with the other warriors but he was so much younger than they were. That was perhaps the reason he and Legolas had become such good friends, they were of closer age than the others.

"I'll be right back," Ceres stroked the lad's hair reassuringly and went back into the bedroom to dress.

When she returned she wore a golden robe and at the neck could clearly be seen a gown of sorts. Ceres wrapped him up in a hug and lay her cheek on his head. She shared a look with Legolas, both had hoped their Friend would find his beloved upon his return, but it was not to be.

Boran glanced at the Prince to gauge whether he was disapproving of his being so close to his Wife, but Legolas merely placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ceres is a much more soothing presence than I in times of sadness," the Prince tactfully gave his consent for Boran to hold her and cry out all of his hurt. If there was one thing his Wife was good at it was being a soothing, maternal presence, one he often cursed aloud but inside he would not be without.

He left them so that he might dress himself. When he returned he strode as silently as possible to the breakfast table. Boran's tears had slowed and Legolas gave his Wife a look of thanks. She was such a gentle woman.

"Come eat something," he suggested as Ceres took Boran's hand and led him to the table.

"But it is your first breakfast in Greenwood, you should spend it in one another's company," the ellon rose from his chair the moment the Princess had encouraged him into it.

"We are," she smiled, taking her Husband's hand as he pulled her into his lap.

"Sit," Legolas tried his Father's approach. To his amazement it worked.

"Sleep here tonight if you wish it, you are no burden Boran," Legolas assured him.

This ellon meant a lot to him, they had become good friends on the ship, even better on the road to Imladris, and now with Scott remaining there, Boran was Legolas' only close friend. He had forged a friendship with Leowen too, he was quite a bit older than the other two but still young for an elf. Being the Captain however, the silver haired ellon had a sense of duty that prevented him from being too relaxed in his Prince's company. Legolas felt that Boran was the only elf who saw him for himself and not his title.

Legolas and Ceres left their Friend to take a tour with Nienna. Boran had to arrange for new clothes and provisions for the journey the next morning. Then in the afternoon the four of them had a picnic in the Royal gardens and lounged in the sun.

* * *

"Meleth please, I'm begging you to reconsider," Ceres wrung her hands, as she tended to do when she was in a state of anxiety.

"Shhh, Ceres everything will be fine," he halted his task and took her into his arms, "This time in two to three weeks I'll be back in your arms and our little girl will be too." He tilted her chin up and kissed her reassuringly.

"I don't understand why _you_ must go," she reasoned, prompting him to return to packing his bag. "Let Leowen bring her home, I trust him, so do you."

"I just need to, I can't let her travel out there without minding her myself."

Ceres made a frustrated sound and made for the bedroom door. Legolas caught her arm and swung her to face him. "My love," he softly uttered, "Please understand."

"Leave us," he commanded of the maid emptying the bath in the next room, his gaze never leaving the deep pools of his Wife's eyes.

Ceres felt a chill run down her spine at the authority in his tone. They stared in silence in the dim light. The sun would rise soon, and he would have to leave with the party bound for Imladris. "I couldn't bear to leave you angry," he whispered.

She pressed her lips to his firmly. They had wasted too much time arguing when they should have been saying goodbye properly. He groaned as he threw aside the tunic that had been in his hands ready to pack, replacing it with fistfuls of her nightdress. He broke their kiss to yank the fabric off of her body, then shoved her lightly, just enough for her to lose her balance and fall back on the mattress. As she landed she parted her legs invitingly, trying to muster some of the confidence she had unleashed in Imladris. He untied his breeches and pushed them halfway down his thighs, lifting his tunic to prevent it from becoming soiled.

With his right hand, the most skilled, he pleasured her as he used his left to stroke himself to full hardness. He eyed her lustfully as she writhed, balling her fist in the sheets and biting her fingers in an attempt to keep her pleasure to herself. Legolas' breathing was erratic and he sucked it in and held it when a knock at the door startled him. The couple stilled instantly.

"Legolas are you ready? The sun is coming up we should leave."

The Prince took a few steadying breaths after slowly letting out the one he'd been holding. He willed his voice to level out and almost achieved his goal. "You go ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes," he called to Boran through the door.

"I'll wait," he cheerily, and obliviously promised.

Legolas heard his footsteps as he went back into the room and away from the bedroom door.

"We don't have time," Ceres voiced heartbrokenly.

"There is always time," he corrected, grasping her fleshy hip and pushing into her roughly.

He clamped a hand over her mouth as she cried out.

* * *

Boran turned suddenly to the bedroom door he had just left. He was sure he had heard a sound, and he listened closely. Silence. Perhaps not. He continued to pace as he waited for his Friend. Aòrelind entered then and made for the bedroom door. "No!" the palace maid whispered and stopped the ladies' maid with a pull on her arm.

Aòrelind questioned the maid with one look. A second muffled sound broke the tense silence in the room, leaving all three occupants in no doubt of the reasoning behind the delay.

Aòrelind turned to take a seat on the sofa for the duration of her Princess' indisposal. To her horror she came face to face with her nemesis, Boran. "You! Are you still here?" she uttered disappointedly.

"Fear not Lady Aòrelind, for this morning I leave to journey abroad once more, you may go about your day without the threat of our paths crossing for a time," he responded.

"You go to bring the Princess home to Greenwood?" she asked, intending her tone to be a disinterested one.

"I do."

Deep down she admired him for it, as she did all of the elves that stood up to pledge themselves to the Princess. She would not allow him the satisfaction of knowing it however. "Good," she announced, "For I shall be glad to be rid of you." She turned her back to him on the seat they shared.

Thus followed the most awkward ten minutes of either of their experience as they sat in stubborn silence, both prepared to listen to Legolas and Ceres if the alternative meant they must to speak to each other.

The bedroom door opened abruptly and Legolas lingered in the doorway for a moment, pack in hand. Ceres held the sheet to her chest and buried her other hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, "Legolas," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled, "Be careful?"

She laughed a little, halting when her kissed her. If Boran was wearing a watch he'd be tapping it. As if reading his Friend's mind Legolas held up a hand, though never opened his eyes or separated his lips from his Wife's, as if to say 'just a moment', then his hand returned to the skin exposed on her back. His hands grasped at her hungrily and his tongue tasted hers desperately.

Aòrelind and Boran both glanced away at the same time, locking eyes accidentally, then turning their backs on each other in juvenile annoyance.

"I love you," the Prince whispered, breaking contact reluctantly and picking up his pack from it's place at his feet, having dropped it to touch her.

"I love you," she echoed breathlessly.

Legolas turned and left the room with haste. Boran jogged to catch him up, but the younger ellon stopped suddenly. "Do not weep my Princess, all will be well," he heard Aòrelind promising his Wife after their departure.

The Elven-prince shut his eyes briefly, blocking out the desire to run back to her. He took off at a quicker pace, Boran matching it. His Daughter needed him now, and he would face every danger Arda had to offer to be with her again.


	31. Acceptance

_**This chapter is especially for Lady Amethiste. Enjoy! xx**_

Chapter 31: Acceptance

Ceres cursed silently and sucked the tip of her finger. Having inadvertently caught the attention of a few elleth, she quickly straightened her back in what she hoped was a regal manner and let her attention fall back upon her task. She never was a very good seamstress.

With Legolas gone, Nienna had been kind enough to find some small tasks to help her to pass the time. They were so tedious however. Ceres was bored. She, Legolas and Evelyn were in need of new clothing, and that was the primary task of the seamstresses of Eryn Galen. They humoured her, giving her patterns and helping her to correct her mistakes, but the Princess could almost feel the amusement pouring off of them.

She winced as she pricked her finger again. She put the fabric down ungracefully on the table and strode to the window abruptly. Staring out over the gardens she should have felt some peace, but she was feeling suffocated in this stone palace.

"Your Highness, are you well? Would you like me to check your work again?" one woman said delicately.

Ceres tried desperately not to take offence, but stated, "I need some air, perhaps a walk would benefit me," then without leaving room for protestation or comment she left the women to stare after her.

Walking aimlessly through the snaking paths of the palace gardens she felt the claustrophobic feeling floating away. Ceres couldn't shake the uselessness that consumed her however. Back home, she was a full time Mother. She was always busy, caring for her daughter. But now, Evie was elsewhere, and Ceres' heart ached. It seemed without a child to care for, the days were longer. Too many hours in the day was she left to her own company, pondering her lonely state.

"Ceres," a soft voice coaxed her from her reverie.

Focussing upon the figure approaching her she smiled as genuinely as she could muster. Nienna traversed around the pool of water before her and came to sit on the stone bench beside her. Both looked out upon the vast feature, lilies scattered beautifully in the still waters.

"My dear," the Queen spoke eventually, "You are unhappy." It was a statement, not a question.

With just a fleeting hesitation Ceres assured her Mother-in-law that it was not so. "I am feeling so alone, without my Evie, I have very little to occupy my mind."

Nienna nodded in understanding, she had left her own child, Lòrel, when they left for the Gray Havens. She had found the separation trial enough, and he was full grown. "Legolas will return swiftly, and when Evelyn arrives you shall not have a moment to pause! Make the most of the time you have to yourself dear," she smiled kindly, though knew Ceres would find little comfort in any words. "Tell me, how are you settling in?"

Ceres left a lengthy silence before carefully beginning. "When you first lived in Hampton, did you feel out of place?"

At her Mother-in-law's slight nod she continued. "Everyone is very nice, but they look at me as if I am so very different, as if I am a curiosity to them. It is unnerving." The Princess closed her eyes, unsure if she wished to share her true fears of not being accepted, but needing to vent them anyway.

"Many will be curious, there are some elves in Eryn Galen who have never seen a mortal woman before, but their looks are not contemptuous Ceres," she paused, smiling slightly, "When you first met Legolas, was your gaze not drawn to his ears at first sight of him?"

Ceres sighed at the memory of their first meeting, and nodded.

"That is because they were different, but I know you meant no ill will or offence by such a curiosity. Such is the same here, you are different, and people are drawn to that, but they do not wish to intimidate you."

The Princess' smile grew in intensity, she felt comfort in Nienna's words, she was right. "I was the outsider thirty years ago, I feared I would always be seen as such, but I settled into my role in Hampton. I adapted, as did the people around me. You will find your place and learn to love it here, all you need is time."

Ceres hugged her Husband's Mother tightly, eyes glassy as she thanked the Valar for such a patient and loving tutor. She had always felt a closeness to Nienna that she never had with her Mum. Both of her parents worshipped their eldest, Scott, and made no secret of the fact that their Daughter had not been a planned addition to the family. Though Ceres had never seen eye to eye with Legolas' Father, growing up she had formed a life-long bond with Nienna.

"Come, I'll walk you back," the Queen smiled, linking their arms as they rose.

As they approached the doorway back into the room of elleth working on the Royal family's new wardrobe Ceres halted when she heard someone speak her title.

"I don't think she could sew a button on straight," one spoke daringly, eliciting giggles from some of the others.

"She's been working on that same tunic for two days," another voice spoke, to more chuckling.

"I'll have to make new patterns, her measurements are very peculiar," one spoke genuinely, but some of the others laughed anyway.

Nienna felt her blood boil, and set her jaw with the intent to march into the room and put those women in their rightful places. But a jerk on her arm halted her stride. She watched her Daughter-in-law's face, serene yet resigned, as she shook her head. "Leave them be," she spoke brokenly, "Mayhap sewing is not my best skill, I shall take up another," and the young woman turned on her heels and slowly retreated down the corridor.

The Queen's heart deflated, she had managed to boost Ceres' confidence with their chat, but everything was now undone. 'Such silly girls!' she chided those who spoke so callously. She knew they were merely teasing, but it meant so much to her Son's Wife to be accepted by these elleth. Despite what was spoken to her, The Queen made her displeasure known to the culprits, and ensured they were redistributed to roles of less distinction. Such positions demanded a higher standard, and were a privilege to hold. They were only to be filled with elves of discretion and worth, as those present were duly informed before being demoted.

* * *

"Your Highness, nay!" exclaimed a maid as she walked in on Ceres scrubbing vigorously at the bathroom floor.

"Please, I need to do _something_," she struggled with her tears, "I need to do something useful, I can't bear this idleness!"

The maid warily tried to take the brush from the Princess' hand, but it turned into a tug-o-war.

"Ceres, darling!" Nienna looked mildly shocked as she interrupted this display.

Ceres was loathe to relinquish the brush, but with one extra tug, the maid prevailed. "My Lady, you will ruin your beautiful hands, this is my job, to save your own skin."

She glanced down at her hands, they were red raw. She then took in the maid's, rough and dry, though permanently so. Ceres held one of the youngster's hands in hers and opened her mouth to speak. The girl anticipated her words however, and cut her off, speaking matter-of-factly. "Because _you_ are the Princess."

Smiling sadly at the girl, who seemed perfectly happy being a maid, she rose and went to Nienna. "My dear, I know you need to feel a sense of purpose but I can't have you scrubbing floors."

The ladies shared a mildly amused expression before the Queen continued, "I have arranged for you to shadow one of our healers," before Ceres could interject with her questions Nienna quickly spoke again, "Now, things are very different here, but I believe your heart has always been in medicine. Sewing on buttons is no extraordinary feat Ceres, but you have a natural talent for healing, and that is special. There are many duties required of you as Princess, but when your time is your own, you may wish to spend it in the Houses of Healing."

* * *

"Very good," Elmar approved, "You are a quick study your Highness."

Ceres could not help but smile as she finished mixing the elixir. She had spent the past week in the Houses of Healing under the instruction of Elmar, a wise elf who was more than happy to teach his Royal apprentice. "Thank you," she smiled, "Third time's the charm," she jested, referring to her disastrous previous attempts.

An elf suddenly came rushing in, "Prepare for two casualties, one arrow wound to the side and one case unknown, but his condition is grave."

Ceres' breath caught in her throat, what could possibly have happened?

"Boran has returned," the runner then looked sympathetically at Ceres, noticing her for the first time, "He has Lord Horton and Jey, but no others have returned with him."

Elmar nodded curtly and dismissed him, needing to concentrate on preparing for the emergencies.

"I will go to them and accompany them back here, can you prepare without my aid?" Ceres tried to remain calm, to apply her medical knowledge to the situation, but her mind was fixed on the condition of her Brother and the whereabouts of her Husband and Daughter.

"Yes, take two healers and fetch them, and do not fear Highness."

She ran as fast as her skirts would allow, meeting Nienna at the top of the stairs at the Palace entrance. They held one another's hand tightly as they descended, "Scott!" she whimpered as she saw the arrow protruding from his side. She had intended to quiz Boran, but all thoughts left her as she instead followed her Brother back to Elmar, praying that her experience would save the two injured souls. She grudgingly purged any thought's of Legolas and Evie from her mind as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand.


	32. Captured

**_WARNING: The title of this chapter kinda explains. A bit of violence here._**

Chapter 32: Captured

The path to Imladris had been swift and uneventful, proving Leowen's idea to go immediately the right choice. They had stayed one night in Elrond's realm and then headed back with Scott and Evie in tow.

They had been riding for three days and it was the middle of the night when Legolas heard his name being shouted. He stirred and sat up quickly at the alarm in Boran's voice.

Legolas shook Scott, telling him to stay with Evie, then took to his feet as he drew his knives from their sheath by his bedroll. Suddenly their camp was overrun with dark figures. Legolas started to slash at them, felling several until he took a blow to his left shoulder. Falling to the ground he groaned. He tried to reach his feet but was knocked down again. He heard a shrill scream on the air but could not see his Daughter through the chaos. Several elves around him were in the same position as he, trapped in the dirt, surrounded by evil beings as they were disarmed.

"Evie!" he yelled, only to get another kick in the ribs for his efforts.

"Daddy!" he heard just before taking a blunt object to the head, losing consciousness.

* * *

The Elven-prince blinked repeatedly. He was awake but could see nothing. He panicked for a moment at the idea of having lost his sight, but as his blinking became more erratic shards of light filtered into his vision. Sitting up he could faintly see that he was in a cell of some kind. There was one stone wall and iron bars made up the other three sides. The stone floor was damp and dirty he noted as he sat up, holding his pounding head.

"Legolas," a voice caught his attention.

It was strange to hear one of the elves call him by name, only Boran and occasionally Leowen addressed him by name and not his title. He crawled towards the elf, sat on the other side of the bars.

"We must be careful," he whispered when the Prince was at his side, "Whoever has captured us may not know who you are, we must not reveal your true identity."

Legolas nodded, "Where is Evelyn?" he asked the only true question playing on his mind.

"If she is not with you then it is a good sign, even if they know who she is then they obviously don't know which of us is her Father, the Prince."

Legolas raised to his feet, walking away from the elf speaking to him. He didn't like this talk. He noticed another four elves still unconscious in his cell. He scanned the other cells, looking for his four year old Princess.

After hours of empty silence a dark cloaked figure burst into the large room full of iron wrought cells. "It seems I've caught a Prince of Elvendom in my net. Which of you is Legolas of Greenwood?" the deep voiced figure demanded.

Legolas felt sweat bead on his forehead as his mind raced, what should he do?

"Bring the child," the voice bellowed and the Prince's anxiety grew.

Evie was dragged in, kicking out at the man restraining her and shouting for her Daddy.

"I'll ask you only once more! Which of you is Legolas of Greenwood?"

Legolas was about to shout out his claim to the name when he was halted by another voice full across the room.

"I am He, unhand my child."

The true Prince stood in shock as he witnessed the guard haul Leowen from his cell and strike him roughly with the back of his hand. Leowen fell to his knees before Evelyn, who was now silent and trembling. The silver haired ellon reached out to comfort her but was abruptly pulled back to his feet, his arms being restrained behind his back.

"Put him in solitude over there," the dark figure ordered, indicating a cell in the corner, "And put the girl in the cell furthest from him," the voice laughed as did his minions.

Legolas held his breath and slowly sank into the corner of his cell, if Evie saw him she would shout for him, that would not bode well for Leowen. Though they would not understand her words as she spoke in English still, her gestures and tone would leave them in no doubt. He lowered his face as the door to his confinement was jerked open and the toddler was pushed inside, falling on all fours. As soon as they had left, slamming the old wooden door behind them, Legolas sprang forwards.

"Shhh, Sweetheart everything's going to be alright," he pulled his weeping Daughter into his arms.

When she quieted he explained very simply yet firmly that she must call him Legolas and not Daddy while they were here. He tried to pass it off as a game, but whatever she thought of it, she seemed to understand its importance. As the little girl relaxed, finally safe in her Father's embrace, Legolas scanned the room again. There was no sign of Scott or Boran. Two of the elves from the party were also missing. He hoped they had escaped.

* * *

Boran rode hard and without rest. He towed behind him two horses carrying the injured bodies of Scott and Jey. Finally he arrived, passing hurriedly under the stone arch with the iron gates and riding all the way to the palace. He jumped down, shouting for a healer.

He helped Scott first, who was struggling with a wounded side, then with the help of a guard pulled Jey down from his steed. Jey was slipping in and out of consciousness and they lay him on the ground at the bottom of the steps.

Thranduil appeared with Gelmir, followed by two healers. "What happened?" the King breathed uneasily.

"I cannot say if it was a planned attack, but they did not immediately go for Legolas or Evie. We can still hope that they do not know who they have captured. There were too many and we were easily overrun. Helar is dead, I had no choice but to leave him where he fell, my burden was already great. The rest, they took."

"Orcs? So organised," the King furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Nay my King, we were set upon by evil men, only some of their party were orcish. They wore black and their faces were mostly hidden."

"My Granddaughter?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry my King. When Scott took an arrow to protect her, she was out in the open and it was my intent to simply grab her and make for Greenwood. I knew that would have been Legolas' wish. But just before I arrived at her side she was taken by one of them. I could not risk exposure or I would never have escaped to mount a rescue." The young elf's shoulders sagged, "For this I will never forgive myself."

Thranduil looked grave, angry even that Boran had backed off and let Evelyn get carried off by these creatures. But he also knew that he would not have even been aware of any of this if the ellon had not used his head and concealed himself, escaping to deliver the information.

"My King I beg you for a party of warriors that I might lead to the point of attack. They went south, we are sure to find tracks and we shall take back our comrades," Boran looked exhausted, but perfectly serious about leading the group himself.

"Go home, rest for an hour while I make arrangements," Thranduil ordered, turning to leave.

"I don't have a home," Boran said sadly, making to follow the King to help prepare.

"Nienna, Ceres," the King addressed the ladies as they descended the stairs, their looks turning to horror as they passed the stretchers going up.

"Scott! Scott…" Ceres followed her Brother.

"Take care of Boran, see that he eats and rests until I send for him," the King then left, ignoring the ellon's protestations.

* * *

Ceres entered the lounge where Nienna was trying to encourage Boran to regain some strength.

"How are they?" the ellon asked of the Princess.

"We have removed a shard of the arrowhead from Scott's side. Jey is bleeding internally, I don't know if he will survive." She struggled to keep her voice even, though she was not crying.

Blood stained her dress and Boran knew she had done everything in her power to help save Jey's life. For a Princess to do this, with her own two hands, for a simple warrior. He was in astonishment of her still. Yet her sigh as she eyed the stains made him understand, he should not hold out hope for his elven comrade.

She had stemmed her tears that she might aid them, and they were bottling up. "How were they, when you saw them last?" her mind allowed itself to once more think of Legolas and Evie, though she didn't know if she wanted an answer.

"Alive," Boran whispered.

She supposed that was some consolation, after all, Helar was not so lucky.

Legolas had been hit over the head and dragged away, but Boran didn't think his Wife needed to know that much.

"I'll never leave them to suffer, as soon as the King sends for me, I will lead the party that will free them."

"I know," she assured quietly, squeezing his hand, but then she finally lost her control.

"My baby girl," she sobbed and Boran pulled her to him, stroking her hair and whispering "I'm so sorry," over and over.

He wanted to help her, to hold her like she had held him, making all the pain melt away even if just for a moment. Boran wished he could soothe her like she did others, for her to feel the same comfort that she gave out.

"The King will see you now, bring with you that which you will take on the road," an ellon announced, bowing his respect to the Queen and Princess then leaving.

Ceres pulled back and thanked him silently with a small smile, "Go to my love and my baby, bring them back to me," she begged him.

"I swear it my Princess," he stood, to go to the King.

In the corridor a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face Aòrelind, "I've not the energy to engage in the pleasure of an argument with you today, my Lady," he halted when he saw a changed expression on her face.

"Here," she held out a clean pack to him, "I packed this for you. I knew you would not have time yourself. I stole a few of Legolas' new clothes," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Boran stood in stunned silence, taking the pack from her gratefully. Their fingers brushed and they both shifted embarrassedly as he took it.

"I packed lembas, lots of bandages and also some pain remedy. I know not what you will face when you find them. Also, I have been making a blanket for the Princess, I have included it, I hope it will make her smile as well as keep her warm."

"Thank you," Boran said at length, "You are very good, my Lady."

Worried that he may have sounded too serious he added, "Deep down that is."

Both smiled, their arguing being a much more comfortable exchange.

"You are holding everyone up, again. Time keeping is not your strongest skill is it, my Lord?"

Boran smiled widely, then, surprising both Aòrelind and himself, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "Until next we meet, my Lady."

The Princess' maid watched him as he walked to the end of the corridor and disappear. Something about him infuriated her, yet here she stood, afraid that she may never see him or his arrogantly cocked eyebrow again.


	33. The True Prince

_I'm so sorry for the wait, real life has been pretty hectic. I'll add a couple to make up for it! Enjoy x_

WARNING: NON CONSENTUAL SEXUAL SITUATION

* * *

Chapter 33: The True Prince

Boran surveyed the ground at the site of the attack, the events of the ambush playing out before him as he traced the footprints of his fellow travellers as they had been hauled off to some unknown terror.

Another elf walked to him, "You were correct, they headed south along the tree line."

Boran nodded and they readied to leave in that direction. He stood to pay a last respect to their fallen comrade, who was now safely in the ground. Turning solemnly he caught a glimpse of an object in his peripheral vision. Walking towards the white blur, he soon realised what it was.

Guilt engulfed him, he had not reached Evie in time. She should be safe in Greenwood in her Mother's arms, but only the Valar knew where she was now. Afraid, alone, cold? Boran knew those were the better ones. He picked up the item with a grim smile, "Snowy Bear," he voiced as another elf looked at him confused. "Evie won't go anywhere without him."

He tucked Snowy Bear into his pack, determined to reunite him with his owner. Then he mounted his steed as they headed southwards.

* * *

"I don't understand sir," an ellon spoke as he analysed the tracks, "They are going back into the forest. It is as if they are going into the heart of Southern Greenwood."

Boran did not like this news. According to Gelmir at the meeting in Eryn Galen, the southern forest was not as well governed as the north. It was thick and dark and no settlements were known here since the war. Thus the Elven outposts did not stretch this far down, not anymore. Until now it seemed that none dwelled here, but this was looking less likely with this new information.

"Who could be concealing themselves in this darkness?" Boran mused aloud, "Urel, take a report back to the King, we will enter Southern Greenwood in search of his Highness."

"Yes my Lord," Urel dipped his head and galloped off up the path they had just trodden.

* * *

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to sleep just to pass some time. He couldn't. His Daughter was cradled against his chest sleeping soundly. He hated watching her sleep like this, terrified each time that she might not wake from it. She was getting weaker and he was powerless.

He and the elves in their cell sacrificed their share of the water to ensure the Princess had a safe amount. They could all survive much longer than her through deprivation, taking just a sip each when the bowl was thrust under the bars each day. The constant silence meant that they had lost track of the number of days they had been prisoners. They had simply been left there, a man bringing water and just enough mouldy food to keep them alive but weak enough not to rise up.

Leowen had been taken several days ago and not been returned. Legolas prayed that he had not been killed for taking on the role of the Prince of Greenwood.

The wooden door that lead into the room opened and in strode a tall guard. As he made for their confinement, the elves around the Prince surrounded the Princess defensively.

"Give me the Princess," the evil man commanded.

"No," breathed one of the ellon.

Legolas rose, with Evie still in his arms. He took deep, unsteady breaths. The man raised his hand and four men stood behind him, arrows pointed at the prisoners. The cell's gate burst open and in the man walked in, confidently.

One elf hit him, only to be shot in the chest by one of the guard's henchmen. The elf fell back against the bars, slumping to the floor as he coughed violently. Blood was filling his lungs, drowning him slowly.

As the evil man reached him he grasped at the child. The Prince tried to keep a tight grip on his Daughter, willing what strength he had into his arms. Evie woke and grasped his tunic tightly, starting to screech. Legolas' eyes darted between his yelling four year old to the man pulling back an arrow on the other side of the bars.

The arrow was poised at his head. He had a choice, to let go and allow the man take her from him, or to let Evie witness his horrific death, after which she'll be seized anyway. He released his grip as her screams heightened. Staring down the man with the knocked arrow he shook visibly, not fearing his own death himself, but terrified that his Daughter would relive it for the rest of her life.

He glanced to the floor at his comrade, now motionless, blood trickling out over his lips and down the front of his green tunic. He backed off, as did the other elves as they followed his lead, attempting not to make it look so.

The man threw the toddler into the arms of one of his men, who started to leave when she started screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Every ellon in the prison held their breath, save the one that had none left to give, as the leader turned once more to Legolas, narrowing his eyes. The ellon prayed they would not understand her words, but it was fairly evident they knew. Then the man turned back to the child being carried out of the door. She stared with her tearstained eyes at the blonde elf who had held her.

"Your Highness," the man mock bowed and laughed along with his men. "Restrain him and bring him, maybe he'll last longer than the other one. Do you have a conscience?" he asked Legolas as two men bent his arms behind his back painfully, "Because your lying Friend died horribly in your name."

The Prince looked to the floor, ceasing his struggle as his heart tore in two for his Friend and Captain. His breath came uneasy and his limbs felt weak after struggling. Everything started to sway around him, then they dragged him out of the cell and followed Evie's shrill voice.

* * *

Legolas waited and waited in the empty room they had left him in alone. It was round in shape, indicating that he must be in one of the towers. He tried to reach the high slit where light filtered in, but it was many times his height, and he doubted he could fit through it even if he managed to reach it. And so he continued to wait, his anxiety increasing the longer they left him, doubtless their intention.

Darkness fell and there was no light in the hole in which he was trapped. Some hours after nightfall the door opened and a small cloaked figure crept inside, flaming torch in hand. Legolas eyed the lone person cautiously as he closed the door behind him, circling the room slowly, lighting mounted torches on the walls.

The figure then turned to his prisoner and removed the cloak, letting it silently fall to the floor. He was in fact a she. The petite woman wore tight-fitting leathers, black and shiny as the flames reflected off her. Her skin was tinted a blue-grey unlike anything Legolas had ever seen and to his astonishment her ears were not so different from his. In her hand he spied a tray with a plate of food and a cup. He longed for food and drink but did not dare to trust it from this strange woman.

Legolas had not moved from his seated position against the curved stone wall, his knees bent and his wrists resting upon them before him. Likening her to a mythical creature from his old life, he thought the woman looked like a vampire as she stalked towards him silently. "Will you not eat your Highness?" she spoke in a velvet voice and knelt before him, offering him the fruits and clean bread, "If my Master had but known your status you would have been upgraded to more acceptable accommodation upon your arrival," she spoke as if he were visiting of his own free will.

He looked upon her with a slightly disbelieving expression. She sighed dramatically when he didn't move or speak, placing the tray on the floor. He moved his arms from resting on his parted knees and crossed them in front of his chest in a sign of impatience. "Drink something at least, you must be so weakened from the deprivation," she handed him the cup.

He knew he shouldn't trust her, but he was weak, and at this stage might have welcomed death by poisoning. He reasoned that if they were going to kill him they would have done it already, and almost certainly in a more gruesome way. He took a swig and swallowed with difficulty. It tasted glorious and he took several more gulps, coughing as it traversed his raw throat.

On all fours she came closer, nuzzling her cheek against his knee as she reached him. He tried not to let her know how tense he was, his anger bubbling dangerously as she touched him, crawling closer still as she cornered him. He was trying to unravel her agenda, to work her out, so stayed still and kept his mask firm. The woman snaked her legs, one by one, over his thighs and sat herself comfortably in his lap. She then wound her fingers in his dirty locks, feeling triumphant as his stoic expression showed uneasiness for a fluttering second.

"What do you want?" he questioned with authority.

"What do _you_ want?" she countered, running her tongue along his jaw line and smiling when he flinched his face to the side to avoid the contact.

After a flustering moment he replied angrily, "I want to know where my Daughter is!"

"Oh you poor thing, you must be so afraid for her," her voice sounded genuine, but Legolas knew she was trying to play him.

"Where is she?" he asked again, not prepared to admit fear of anything.

"She's safe, I've been watching over her for you."

'Does she expect a thank you?' Legolas almost laughed to himself.

"Relax, My Prince, I can make your stay much more tolerable," she breathed as she raked her fingertips down the front of his tunic, pressing her lips to his neck.

His mind was panicking, he had no idea what to do. He was too humiliated to simply ask her to stop, knowing she'd only laugh at his expense and he would appear weakened. He placed his hands on her waist, ready to push her back from him, but dug his fingers into her leather-covered flesh as she pulled her tongue up his ear and suckled on the point.

Thoughts of Ceres assailed him and his eyes closed, his head rested on the stone behind him as the woman atop him ground herself against him, never letting up on his ear. In Legolas' cloudy mind his Wife was creating these sensations, Ceres was moving her core against his growing hardness, bunching his hair in her hands, suckling and licking his neck and ears. He groaned and moved his hands to her backside, aiding her movements and crushing her to him.

The black-clad woman left his ears to kiss his mouth fully, glancing at the cup as their frantic actions spilled the remainder of the contents. The elixir never failed to rid her victims of their wits. She was going to enjoy this one immensely, he was flawless. The pink scars adorning his face made him even more attractive in her eyes. Many of them were repulsive, but it was always much more fun when they were young and athletic. She was surprised by the force of his tongue as it pressed roughly into her mouth, and for a moment wondered who was dominating who.

"Legolas," she uttered as she broke the kiss, testing how far into his dream world he had fallen.

An evil smile graced her as he breathed a name against her skin.


	34. Of Dreams and Nightmares

WARNING: NON CONSENTUAL SEXUAL SITUATION

* * *

Chapter 34: Of Dreams and Nightmares

"Ceres…" Legolas sighed breathlessly against his Wife's satin skin.

"My love," she whispered and he groaned quietly.

He could hear the birds twittering happily around them. His back was against a tree and his booted feet lay flat in the crisp green grass. Ceres was straddling his hips, supported by his bent legs.

He pressed his palms to her as he moved them from where they had been lying on her backside, gliding up her sides and over her bosom, curling one hand around her sweet neck while the other lingered upon her right breast. Their lips touched again, softly and lovingly. Legolas was torn between his desire to throw her down and take her, and his want to please her utterly.

As she moved wantonly above him he knew she was as aroused as he was. Perhaps she wanted it as badly as he did too. Her travelling clothes were covering far too much of her body and he all but tore the laces of her leather-like corset, peeling the tight sleeves from her as he untangled the top half of her body from the intricate clothing.

He kissed her again, harder, rougher than their norm as his hands filled themselves with blushing flesh. He lowered his hands to her hips and grasping them tightly he lifted her and reversed their positions. She now had her back to the tree's great trunk, her legs wrapping more securely around his middle and her arms clasping around his neck.

He smiled down at her when she took a shocked intake of breath. He ran his fingers down her bare back and under her leggings, tugging furiously to expose her hips to the gentle breeze. Her legs unwound and her feet supported her weight as he tugged them down slowly, his lips following his hands as they traced a delicate line over her round hips and down her thighs. He smiled as Ceres let her bottom fall the short distance to the grassy floor, lifting her boots for him to remove.

As Legolas made his way back up her body he traced his nose up the line of her legs, nipping lightly at her inner thigh with his teeth and growling low in his throat at the smell of her dampness. He pressed his nose to her and inhaled deeply, pressing her legs further apart as he let the tip of his nose slide between her folds and rub that sensitive spot. He smiled wickedly as she shuddered and gripped his hair.

The reaction cemented his resolve, he was going to make her come before he even removed one item of clothing, that always drove her to frustration. He replaced his nose with his tongue and revelled in the way she reacted to his stimulation. Just minutes of suckling, licking, pushing his tongue within her passage and she was screaming his name.

Legolas sat back on his heels, smirking, when she took him unawares. Throwing herself at him she had managed to land him on his back, deftly pulling his tunic up and over his head. "Easy Melethen," he teased her with a chuckle as she bit at the pale flesh savagely.

She slapped him across his cheek for his mocking tone, then seemed to freeze in concern. Legolas flexed his jaw as he returned his gaze to her. She had never struck him like that before. Strangely he felt enflamed with passion, not anger at her action. If she wanted to play rough then so be it. He flipped them once more, leaving her beneath him, writhing to free herself as he caught her wrists between them.

"If you're going to play the minx my darling Wife then expect retaliation."

She was holding her breath beneath him, then yanked her wrists free, pressing her lips to his and biting his lower as he tried to deepen it. Using his hiss of pain to distract him she landed him on his back again in the shady grass, this time putting her full weight on his torso.

"OK," she sweetly whispered, sucking on a fingertip for effect, "Let's play a new game."

His lover reached behind herself and began untying his breeches, to his approving moan. "How did your Father get back to Arda?"

"What?" Legolas chuckled again, unsure what kind of a game this was.

"I thought you wanted to play?" she pouts.

"OK, OK, Um… by ship," he laughs, having no idea where this strangeness could be going. He caught his breath as she slid backwards, above him, grinding her wetness against the hard length still within his breeches.

"Answer my question, you get a reward, that's how we play the game," she smiles down at him, returning to her previous position.

"Mmmm, Ceres ask me another, God I want you!"

"How many returned with us?"

"Twenty, plus You, Me, Evie and Scott," he uttered as his hands roamed her nakedness.

"Scott?" she asked, giving him his reward of another grind as promised.

"Your Brother," Legolas looked perplexed.

Ceres giggled above him and leant down to kiss him again, rubbing her hips mercilessly against his.

"Next question?" she asked of him as she crawled down his body, kissing, nipping until she reached his breeches.

She removed them slowly, teasingly, effectively making Legolas lose his confused expression. He hummed in response to the question.

"How many guard the great iron gate at night?" she crouched between his legs, ready to take him into her mouth as soon as she had his answer.

"Ceres," Legolas sat up on his elbows, desire flowing through him but confusion was also rising steadily, "Baby what kind of a game is this, to each question you already know the answer. And what does any of this have to do with sex? I don't want to think about my Dad or his guards when I'm fucking you!"

He worried for a moment that he had upset or offended her. Perhaps this was a deep seated fantasy of some kind. But then she spoke with a seductive smile, "It's just a game Baby," licking the full length of him.

Legolas closed his eyes in momentary bliss as his manhood twitched uncontrollably under her tongue. Frustrated, by questions and by having been kept waiting for too long he gripped her upper arms and hauled her up to meet his lips, manoeuvring her hips over his.

"I will impale myself on you if you answer me this," she continued the play that Legolas had thought they had ceased.

She was poised above him, his tip now pressed between her folds and at her entrance as she put the smallest amount of pressure on it. "How much of the army now survives after the war?"

Legolas opened his eyes to glance up at her, something was not right, but he could not fathom what. She looked like Ceres. Her voice sounded like Ceres. His hands ran over her skin, God she felt like Ceres. So what was wrong? He narrowed his eyes at her and as he squinted he almost felt a haze lift from his mind and the trees and blue sky surrounding him melted into stone. Stone was everywhere. Wet and cold on his naked back. And above him was a woman that was not his Wife. The tip of his penis was pushing at the opening of this strange dark elf as her eyes glittered down at him.

"Legolas," she breathed, biting her lower lip.

His dream had become a nightmare. Legolas felt her thighs tense at his sides as she prepared to engulf him within her warmth despite his lack of answer.

* * *

"Ceres…" The Prince spoke lovingly against her flesh.

"My love," the woman reassured him cruelly, knowing he was lost in the memory of his beloved.

She could not however, stop a shudder course through her at the sound of his groan. He had turned his hands palm-up and was pressing them to her body, travelling up and securing one on her right breast while the other took her neck. He kissed her then in a way she had not been kissed in all her years. So much love and devotion in one kiss, and for a fleeting moment she envied this Ceres of whom he treats like a Goddess.

Shaking such a thought from her mind she resumed her moving above him, and to her delight he started to strip her of her leathers on her top half. His hands were setting her skin alight as he kissed her now with a roughness and urgency that she so craved. This was her normal territory, this she could respond to.

But just when she thought herself back in control he had flipped their positions. She now had her back to the stone wall and while taking in a sudden breath of surprise she wrapped her arms and legs about him tighter to prevent herself from falling. This Prince was intoxicating, he challenged her like she had not been before. Most of her men gave in to her will so quickly, Legolas was fighting back, striving to give as good as he received.

He ran his palms down her back, as he had done up her front moments before. They continued down and under her leather leggings, freeing her skin and forcing her to release her grip around his waist. He removed them fully and she sat on the cold stone floor, trying to anticipate his next move. Deciding to humour him, she lifted a foot for him to remove her boots.

She was falling under his spell as he traced his nose up the length of her legs, jumping slightly as he bit tenderly and soothed with his lips. A growl came from him and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was inhaling her scent. It was only then that she realised how aroused she truly was. The thought did not stay with her for long as she felt the tip of his nose touch her most sensitive spot. Her hand flew to his head and she balled her fist in his hair.

None had ever tried to turn the tables on her this way, she had a task to complete, but it was hard to focus her mind when he was causing such sensation in her body. She cried out as he started to pleasure her more firmly, using his tongue to drive her to madness. She knew she should stop this, take the upper hand once more, but it felt so exquisite. The feeling pooled in her lower abdomen, a feeling she could only ever bring to fruition by her own hand. Sex was a duty for her, not a pleasure. But it was, _so_ pleasurable with this loving Prince, he worshipped his Wife.

She gave up any attempt to hinder him, letting the feeling grow until she was shuddering and crying his name aloud. As her senses returned to her she became angry with herself for giving him power over her. Seeing the smug grin gracing his beautiful face infuriated her and she lunged for him, pinning him to the floor.

She let her anger infuse with her lust and yanked his tunic from his body, raining kisses and bites on his newly exposed flesh. Her self humiliation reached its peak when he teased her, "Easy Melethen," he laughed at her.

Without thinking she slapped him hard. How dare he speak to her in such a way. She halted the moment her palm had made loud contact with his precious porcelain skin. Surely his Wife would never strike him, she had destroyed the illusion she had created and she had yet to interrogate him!

A strange look in his eye made her uneasy, she could not read him at all. Then to her horror she found herself pinned by him, wrists bound. She knew that he could kill her in seconds. But his expression changed and he huskily warned, "If you're going to play the minx my darling Wife then expect retaliation."

She let out the breath she had been keeping in then attacked his lips with her own, partially to continue with the façade she had created, but in part she needed to feel his lips again. He attempted to plunge his tongue into her depths once more, but she feared losing control again and bit his lower lip hard. Using this to her advantage she flipped him onto his back again, keeping him there with her full weight on his torso.

So his Wife was a real sweetie-pie was she? Just the kind of woman that made her sick. But for him, she'd play along. "OK," she put on her sweetest voice, "Let's play a new game."

She smiled as he watched the fingertip she was sucking innocently, then reached back to untie his breeches. She longed to feel him inside her, dying to know if he would make her come again through penetration. She licked her lips at the sound of his moan, then asked her first question, "How did your Father get back to Arda?"

"What?" Legolas wasn't taking her seriously.

Searching for a solution she pouts adorably, "I thought you wanted to play?"

Reluctantly he adds, "OK, OK, Um… by ship."

He laughs but the woman believes he speaks the truth. 'So was he not in Valinor?' she mused, pressing herself against his length, teasing herself as much as the elf beneath her.

"Answer my question, you get a reward, that's how we play the game," she drawls, smiling down at him.

"Mmmm, Ceres ask me another, God I want you!"

'I want you!' she screams in her head, knowing such thoughts are dangerous.

"How many returned with us?" she hoped Ceres had been on the journey.

"Twenty, plus You, Me, Evie and Scott."

His hands fluttered across her skin, raising goosebumps and reassuring her that he was still deep within the fantasy. She will be pleased to inform her Master that only an insignificant number returned by the King's side. But who was Scott? A leader, a threat?

"Scott?" she directed the inquiry as she ground him again.

He looked up at her in confusion, lighting nervousness within her, "Your Brother," he states suspiciously.

She needed to engage more fully with him physically to distract him from the strange nature of the questioning. Most men just answered, anything for a bump and grind. But she was dealing with a pure hearted Prince of elves, not a grubby wild man or the twisted mind of a man out of the east.

She laughed as sweetly and innocently as she could muster, though it was not overly convincing to her ears. She then took his lips and rubbed her naked centre against the hardness she longed to feel within her. He began to reciprocate, caressing her shoulders and scalp as she pulled away and down to his breeches. "Next question?" she ventured boldly as she removed them slowly.

"Mmmm," came his answer, bidding her continue even if it was unconsciously done. "How many guard the great iron gate at night?" If she was only going to get a few answers from him, they had best be ones of import, ones her Master could use. Surely she would be punished if she came back empty handed.

"Ceres," he sat up on his elbows, "Baby what kind of a game is this, to each question you already know the answer. And what does any of this have to do with sex? I don't want to think about my Dad or his guards when I'm fucking you!"

She wasn't familiar with his phasing, but it sent a shiver down her spine nonetheless. She could hazard a guess at its meaning. The word was harsh and rough and she liked it. She put a seductive smile upon her lips and shot back, "It's just a game Baby," mirroring his endearment, hoping it would fool him into believing it was truly his Wife. To top off the comment she ran her tongue up his cock, pleased by his reaction. She had snared him again.

Then he did startle her, and for a moment she thought she had been rumbled. He pulled her up to his lips and crushed hers in a searing kiss. She hitched her breath as he readied himself for intercourse. She had to fit in one more question before she lost herself in him.

"I will impale myself on you if you answer me this." She paused, pressing herself down a little to feel his tip straining against her opening, just peeking inside. "How much of the army now survives after the war?"

He gazed at her with that same baffled expression. He was silent as before, but now he was looking around, she whispered his name wantonly to bring his focus back to her as she had done after the other questions. She sighed, maybe she could get something from him post-coitally. Gazing admiringly down at him she tensed, ready to take in his ample arousal.

The moment she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back in anticipation and pressing herself down on his hardness, she felt an iron grip on her hips halting her. Her eyes flew open to find no love or adoration in those blue orbs, only anger and hatred. Her breath caught in her throat and moments later she found herself on her side on the wet, cold, hard floor as she held her side in pain. Legolas has literally thrown her off of him.

As she went to stand she squeaked quietly in fear as his body crashed around her, holding her captive on her side, his arms restricting her movement and one of his knees pushing painfully on her hip.

"Who the hell do you think you are fucking with me?" he uttered in a dangerously quiet tone.

There was that word again, but the woman guessed it did not hold the same meaning as when he used it so lustfully earlier. For the first time she genuinely feared him. If he was so dominant and strong in giving his love, to be on the receipt of his anger would be terrifying. "Please," she begged, "Don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," he breathed at length and she sighed reassured, she thought he didn't have it in him. "Yet," he added belatedly.

She gulped and dared to turn in his confining prison of flesh to look into his stormy eyes. "You're going to get me, my Daughter and my Warriors out of here," he stated as fact.


	35. Goodies and Baddies

Chapter 35: Goodies and Baddies

"You know that's impossible," the dark elf whispered, afraid the guard outside may hear their speak.

"Make it possible," he spoke above her, not willing to free her yet for concern that she would raise the alarm.

"How am I supposed to get even you alone out of the fortress?"

"You have freedom of movement do you not?" he asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then we shall find a way."

"He will know, and he will kill us all," she bore her eyes into his, trying to make him see sense.

Holding her gaze he searched for treachery. All he could see in them was fear and the remnants of her desire. His own had mostly dissipated, he wished that it would dissolve completely but they were so far gone. His Wife filled his senses still and he saw this woman as a chance to escape, and return to her.

"Who is he?" Legolas turned the game upon his tormentor.

"He is the great one, the Dark Prince."

Legolas took mental note of the name, but all his mind could conjure was Sauron. But he was slain by Isildur in the battle of the Last Alliance. His knowledge was still not complete of the histories of Arda, perhaps his Father could make better sense of the information.

"Where are we?" he asked, still not releasing her from beneath him.

"Southern Eryn Galen," she whispered, "Here he is regaining his strength."

"Why are you telling me this? Will your Master not punish you severely?" Legolas asked suspiciously, wondering if she was feeding him false information to save her own skin.

"In this moment, you are my Master," she tore her eyes from him, "You are the one with sway over my life."

He supposed her correct, though it disturbed him mildly to be referred to as such, especially after the intimate encounter they had just had. "If I release you, you will aid me? You will not scream?"

She shook her head, her eyes thanking him profusely for not simply strangling the life from her with the force of his anger. He relaxed the muscles in his arms and began to push himself up, their skin making an audible peeling sound as it separated, the sweat worked up from their previous activities having sealed them together.

Legolas did not take his eye off her as he sat back on his heels, waiting in case she ran. He did not attempt to cover himself, modesty seemed a little pointless at this stage. To his surprise, she merely sat up, awaiting his command. She was truly vain, her Master being the man who could guarantee her immediate safety and changing whenever that seemed questionable.

The Prince skimmed his eyes over her, he had never looked upon anyone but Ceres' nakedness and his mind cursed such reflexive curiosity. He located his clothing and tossed hers at her as they silently dressed. He watched her still, not trusting her an inch. When he was fully dressed he rose and walked to put himself between her and her exit.

"I have pledged my allegiance to your Highness, and yet still you trust me not."

"Would you?"

She lowered her head. Of course she wouldn't.

"Who are you?" he asked, perplexed, suddenly realising he could taste this woman on his tongue and lips and yet still did not know her name.

"I am the Vixen of the Night," she began, using the name she assigned to her profession. Upon seeing Legolas' unimpressed raised brow she lowered her eyes to the floor, "My name is Lia."

Why was she opening up to him? He was the enemy and yet she had agreed to help him, only to save her own hide she conceded, but to act against the Dark Prince was suicide. A thought occurred to her. He was powerful, he could protect her.

"If I help you, will you take me with you? Will you grant me sanctuary in Eryn Galen?"

"You? Come back to Eryn Galen with me? Aye what a merry party we shall be. Do you know what _would_ be lovely, if we all sat down to dinner around the same table. My Wife on one side of me and the woman I have betrayed my vows with on the other! What do you think?"

"I am risking everything to help you!" she ignored his sarcasm, though saw how it could become awkward after what they had done.

"And yet your options are few, Lia," he tried not to yell.

She turned abruptly, pulling her hair over one shoulder. Her cheeks felt hot as she waited to see if he would help her.

Legolas sighed and reluctantly went to her back, yanking roughly at the leather ties. Perhaps rougher than necessary. "How many guards are outside this door?"

"Two," she whispered over her shoulder, catching her breath as his fingertips brushed the skin of her back as he tied her clothing together. She noted with annoyance how he was unaffected by the action however.

"Stay here, I will be back momentarily," he said, finishing her ties and donning the cloak she had dropped earlier.

She watched nervously as he crept from the room, appearing moments later with a body in tow. He dragged the second in and slumped them on the floor. "First we must go for my Daughter," he refused to give her the intimacy of using Evie's name with her.

Lia nodded uneasily and bid him follow her. As they made their way along a corridor she suddenly bolted up a spiral staircase. Legolas grasped her wrist tightly and flung her backwards into the wall, "Do not think you can escape me, we remain joined by the hand at all times," and he held out a hand as she raised unsteadily from where she had fallen.

'Damn him,' she cursed the Prince's foresight, taking his hand reluctantly. Thus she resigned herself to giving her services entirely to him. At the top of the tower she indicated a room. Legolas tried the door but it was locked. He tightened his grip on her hand when he felt her other snake around his waist.

"Relax, I'm not molesting you," she smirked humourlessly, fumbling within the cloak he still wore and producing a key.

They unlocked the door and Evie flew out of it, making a bid for freedom. "Evie, Evie, Shhh my love," Legolas let go of Lia to scoop up the child.

He kept the temptress locked in place by his menacing gaze however. "This is Lia, she's our Friend," Legolas said grudgingly, but there were either baddies or goodies when you are four years old, and as much as Legolas hated to call this witch his Friend, it was the only way to explain.

The dark elf listened carefully, unable to decipher the words he spoke to the toddler. Legolas rose and now held Evie on his left hip and held his right palm out to his 'Friend'. Lia looked at the child as she stared back. Evie trusted her, Lia had fed and cared for her in the time she'd been here. She smiled as best she could and took the Princes' hand. Such humiliation to be led like a child herself.

She tugged on the Prince's hand, halting him, "We wont get out alive if we go back for the warriors."

"I wont leave them here to rot," he replied, trying to curb his frustration in front of Evie.

"If we could escape, get the Princess to safety, then return with a larger force then we could do it. But doing this now will be suicide," she paused, then added, "For all three of us."

Legolas contemplated this for a moment. She was right and he hated it. If he went for the big job now then they would all die, his Daughter included. "I see your logic, but how can I trust you to remain with me long enough to return to save the others."

"I can give you nothing but my word, yet I know that means naught to you."

"Let me have it all the same," he requested.

"You have it, Legolas," she uttered without even thinking about it.

He raised his brows at her use of his name, but reasoned that they were perhaps beyond formalities, thus he did not check her over it.

"There is a tunnel, leading out into the woods, we must go now before we are missed. Follow me."

* * *

"The tracks become too distorted here," Boran sighed, not knowing what to do next.

They must have been near Southern Greenwood's heart by now, but the rain had made it difficult to continue on the evidence of the trail.

"My Lord! Activity in the bush!"

"Into the trees," Boran ordered.

* * *

Legolas halted as he saw horses up ahead. "Stay here," he ordered Lia to stay with Evelyn.

He stalked forward, glancing back to see them crouched in the bushes. He drew the bow he had stolen from one of the guards they had passed and incapacitated. He recognised the horses and equipment as elven, not that of his foes. He looked around but no-one was to be seen.

Suddenly a thud behind him startled him, he turned with lightning speed and re-fitted his arrow. Legolas dropped it immediately and his face broke into a grin to see his dear Friend, having dropped to the ground from above.

"Boran, you scared the shit out of me," he chuckled as they embraced, relieved to see one another alive.

Their attention was caught by a feminine squeak. "Unhand me elf!"

The Prince rolled his eyes skyward.

"Highness this dark elf was holding the Princess."

"Legolas tell them!" she spat angrily, the ellon around her growing more disquieted at the intimate use of their sovereign's name.

He remained silent for a moment, finally having the true upper hand and considering letting his men tie her to a tree and leave her there.

"Legolas!" she glared disbelieving at him.

"Daddy," his Daughter chided, crossing her arms and pouting in a slightly disapproving manner.

"This menace of a woman is with me," he spoke at length and the elves released her, "Evie honey, don't scowl at me like that, you look like your Mother," he jested.

Boran broke a smile but the others did not understand his English spoken words. They were Thranduil's men after all, and not acquainted with the Prince, or his sense of humour so it was almost certainly for the best.

"It seems we can put our plan into motion sooner than we expected," he spoke to Lia, but in part to the entire party.

"Someone must stay here with the Princess," he waited for a volunteer.

Several stepped up, including his close Friend. "Nay Boran, I will need you with me. Orel, Pheran, you will stay here. The rest of you will follow Lia and myself back into the fortress. If we do not return within eight hours then you are to return to Greenwood with haste, do you understand?"

"But my Prince…"

"Do you understand?" he repeated firmer.

The two nodded reluctantly, "Yes Highness."

"Good, the rest of you, this way." He started off but Boran caught his arm.

"One moment," he asked and was granted.

Boran ran to the supplies and dug out his pack. "My Princess, I have someone who has travelled far to rescue you!" he spoke in sindarin. His understanding of the English language had grown much in his travels with Legolas' family, but he was not yet a proficient. He knew just enough to communicate in the most base form with the young Princess. Therefore, Legolas walked to his side and translated his words for the toddler.

Evie left her guard's side to go to Boran, to her Father's concern she did not even acknowledge him. Her eyes marvelled when the dark haired elf crouched down to her and handed her the white bear.

"Snowy Bear!" she cried, hugging the toy and kissing it again and again.

"Also, I have a new blanket for you, Lady Aòrelind made it for you and hoped it would make you smile." He wrapped it around her shoulders and she snuggled it around herself.

Once more Legolas repeated his words in his old tongue.

To the dark haired elf's surprise the little girl ran into his arms, knocking him onto his bottom in the dirt. She hugged him as she hugged her bear, and he held her affectionately.

"Thank you Uncle Boran, I love you lots! And so does Snowy!"

Legolas laughed a little as he translated into Sindarin for his Friend, who was so touched by her words he squeezed her tight, placing a kiss on her crown before rising to leave.

Legolas kissed his Daughter goodbye, his brow furrowing when she did not return his affection, and they left to retrieve their incarcerated friends.


	36. The Price of a Promise

_I hope you're still enojoying the story, there's been silence on the review side of things since we took a darker turn so I hope you've not all fled! I'd also like to say a quick apology for the erratic posting, I've gone back to work (Having spent over two years at home with my Son!) and going into shifts after so long is bizarre, I don't know what day it is half of the time! _

_Please don't hate me for butchering Legolas in this part of the story, it's a defining moment in the transformation from the old him to the Prince we know during the tales of the war of the ring. Something had to shock him out of his modern mindset. x_

* * *

Chapter 36: The Price of a Promise

The moment they left the Princess' presence the mood dropped considerably. They had been rallying their spirits for her sake, and now the extent of their task was hitting them full on.

"They may already realise that we are missing, we could try the tunnel but it may be heavily guarded," the dark elf offered.

"Less guarded than the front door, Lia," Legolas made clear their method of entry.

They got to the site of the tunnel's exit and all climbed down into it's entrance. Running along the length of darkness, they halted when they heard the sounds of voices ahead. The elves pulled back their bows, and when the guards came into view they rained death down upon them.

"Clear," Boran reported, his Prince nodding, then taking the lead.

"Where now?" he asked of his newly acquired guide.

"This way," she cautiously stepped into the corridor, taking off down the dingy passageway.

She was getting further and further ahead of them when Legolas sped up suddenly to catch her up. She flinched when she felt his grip haul her to stop and thrust her against the stone wall. Pinning her there he warned her firmly, "Don't go too far ahead, I'm watching you remember, your every move," then he released his iron grip and continued on at a reduced pace.

Lia's breathing was ragged, she wasn't intending to escape, but perhaps a part of her hoped. She rubbed her leather-clad arm to soothe where his fingers had dug in. Why was he so forceful? But her mind knew he had every reason to remain angry with her. She wanted to be angry with him, but his closeness and his rough handling of her merely excited her. 'Damn him,' she thought, not for the first time. Lia glanced up to find the Captain glaring at her. Afraid he would sense her desire she turned to follow the object of it cautiously.

Boran, ever the observer, had glimpsed their exchange and was baffled by it. Legolas was always the gentleman, but he could barely believe his eyes as he watched his Friend all but throw that woman into the hard stone. His hands gripped her painfully, he could tell from her expression and the groan she tried to conceal, but Legolas paid it no heed though was blatantly aware of it. He moved his face dangerously close, then whispered something inaudible to his ears, pulling back and continuing on. The worst part was that when his back was turned her anger melted into pure lust. Boran was disturbed by this insight, and decided to keep a close eye on this she-elf.

An opening drew the Prince's attention and he made for the orange glow within the arch. Legolas halted suddenly, darting against the wall. As Lia was about to storm past him he grasped at her, yanking her to him in a desperate attempt to conceal their presence.

She was about to speak and he covered her lips with his fingers quickly. His eyes glared at her and bid her be silent in his arms. She complied, darting her eyes to the doorway. She released her grip on his tunic to creep towards the archway. The Prince gripped her waist and shook his head violently. Ignoring him she peered through the hole and into a great hall below. The hall of her old Master, she recognised, and there he sat on his marble throne. She darted back to the Prince, fear quaking through every muscle in her petite body.

Legolas looked down at her as she shook in his arms, grasping tightly at the front of his tunic, staring blankly at the faded patterns adorning it. For a moment he felt sympathy for her, she looked utterly terrified, as if she were staring her own death down.

She took off, dragging Legolas by the hand so he wouldn't think her attempting escape again. They went silently into a side room, an armoury he noted, then she slid to the floor with him still in tow.

The Prince looked at her confused as she shook, wrapping her arms about her knees but not releasing his hand. "He will find me," she whispered, "He will tear me limb from limb with his bare hands."

The other elves thought she had descended into madness, but took the opportunity to replenish their arrow supply. Legolas attempted to calm her, speaking slowly and confidently. He needed her to lead them to the prisoners. "He wont, I swear it. I shall protect you, Lia. But I need you to help me too."

She gazed up at him, the fear clearing and rational thoughts creeping back in. Just being in the Dark One's presence had reduced her to this. "Promise me, Legolas."

"I promise you, I will take you back to Greenwood when we escape this place, He will not harm you there."

Boran looked suspiciously upon this woman, reluctant to have her return with them. Legolas seemed to be in possession of his wits, but something about this she-elf had him behaving very peculiarly. Was she a prisoner he had come across during his incarceration? For the first time the elf entertained the possibility that they were lovers.

"It's not far from here, but there will be several guards to defeat as we get closer," she announced to the group.

She clasped the Prince's hand again, much as they had done on their way out, to show him her intent was not to run. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to trust her, like she desperately wanted to trust his promise.

She slowed and released his hand, readying her bow as they reached the top of a staircase. He followed suit as did his elves. Turning quickly around the corner she shot several arrows before advancing. Soldiers with dark robes lay littered in the corridor as they all passed.

Wave after wave of unprepared men were slaughtered as the elves progressed, nearing their comrades. Finally Legolas saw the great wooden door that he had stared at for endless days from the other side. They burst into the room, firing at the guards and felling them, though they lost two of their own in the process.

Lia took the keys from one dead man and unlocked the cells one by one. The occupants were emaciated and dirty, seven of which did not get up at all.

"Your Highness, I've found Leowen," an elf announced, "He is alive, but barely."

The Prince let out a breath, he may yet live. His guilt sat heavily still upon his shoulders, he had truly believed the Captain to have been brutally killed as he had been told. "Then we shall carry him," he voiced his command.

"So many dead," Legolas voiced sadly after much silence.

"We cannot carry the dead," Boran spoke the words on every mind, "We must use our strength to help those who may yet live."

Legolas nodded for his ellon to start retrieving their friends, heading back down the stairs they came from. "Lia," he went to her.

He did not speak to her then, but laid a hand on her shoulder in thanks. As he rubbed his thumb over the joining between flesh and leather their eyes bore into one another's. They had come to a point of understanding. She had earned his trust, and her deep pools told him he had hers. Though she could tell with trust did not come forgiveness, not yet, his eyes had softened and no longer swam with anger. She vowed over time to make up for the wrongs she had committed against him.

"Come," he asked of her, "Greenwood is our path now. To safety."

He took her hand, less forcefully this time, and followed the last of the elves out of the room. The line halted and they ran silently down the side of it to see what the problem was. As they reached the bottom Boran's face was grave. Legolas peered out of the slit in the wall, hundreds of evil men gathered at the front of the fortress and Lia sobbed beside him.

"It's too late, we are all dead," she whispered in despair, knowing what the Dark Prince did to traitors she could only beg for death by conflict before he got his hands on her.

Footsteps caught Legolas' attention and he crushed his hand over her mouth as he and Boran encircled their arms around her, pulling her back into the shadows. "Shhh" he begged so quietly she barely heard him.

Every elf held his breath as the small troop of guards marched past their concealed position in the stairway. As they disappeared from his vision, the two ellon released their captive and Legolas motioned with his hands for his men to follow.

They dashed through the corridors until one guard caught sight of them, he raised his bow and fired at the Prince. Legolas had his back to the arrow and Boran held his breath as he stood helplessly further back in the line. He watched still as the she-elf lunged forward, bringing Legolas to the ground clumsily, the arrow breaking against the stone wall. Boran raised his bow and killed the stray soldier. He looked once more to his Friend, breathing deeply and cupping the face of his rescuer briefly, before standing again.

They all took off at a limping run, burdened as they were with their sick friends, heading for the tunnel to escape.

"They will be guarding it this time," she warned, "We cannot get out that way!"

"You saw the force they had at the gate Lia, we have to try, it's our only exit," he paused, "Unless you know of another?"

The dark elf shook her head, frightened, and rightly so.

"Then trust me," he voiced softly.

He jumped down into the tunnel with a dozen elves beside him, slashing and hacking at any soldier who challenged them. They fought and fought, and at length they cleared that entrance. The wounded and remaining force clambered down, going silent when they heard what sounded like a thousand troops coming fast towards them, up in the fortress above them.

"Legolas," Lia pushed towards him through the crowded tunnel, "We can't run from this any longer."

He put a finger to his lips, closing the trap door above them quietly as the sound got louder. He motioned for something to barricade it with and Boran produced some bows as they slid them through the door handles. The company stood silently as the troops got closer still.

"We can still save ourselves, if we give ourselves up he may take mercy upon us," she hissed.

"Can you hear yourself? The only way out of this is to run, or die trying." Legolas did not like the way she was trembling, like she was a bomb that might go off at any second. "Lia, everything's going to be fine."

"Fine!" she raised her voice and Legolas clapped his hand over her mouth again.

The footsteps halted, listening for a repeat of the sound. Every elf stood stock still, their hearts pounding in their chests. Legolas struggled slightly as Lia tried to free herself, she bit his fingers and he opened his mouth in silent exclamation of pain.

Flinging herself away she turned to him, staring wildly, years of brainwashing kicking in. 'I want him to live, he is going to die if he runs like this, it's for his own good!' She had to give their position up. Her brain was scrambling, she was losing her mind. Terror gripped her, twisting logic and bending her mind to insanity. The marching resumed, she panicked, she had to do it now!

"Lia don't!" Legolas begged as she backed away from him, shaking and her eyes almost feral.

"I have to, I've betrayed him, he may yet forgive me!"

"He wont Lia you know that, he'll kill me and my men then he'll torture you! Then he's going to go after my little girl."

"No!" she screamed. 'Not the little one, but she has escaped already, she is safe isn't she?'

Legolas raised his bow, his breathing erratic and almost panicked. "Please, don't make me do this," he begged her.

The elves watched in horror as their Prince threatened the woman responsible for their safety with death. What was happening? Only Legolas knew what was going through her head.

"I've been so stupid, you were so different, I thought you could save the world from darkness!"

"The world? No. But I can save you! You don't have to side with him, come back with us!" Legolas attempted.

As she took an almighty breath in preparation for her yell the Elven-prince released his arrow, stopping the scream before it left her. He dropped his weapon and ran to her, catching her in his arms before she hit the cold floor. The arrow protruded from her chest and her breathing was laboured. He lowered her slowly, never releasing her.

"Legolas," she breathed, disbelieving.

He had always threatened to kill her if she turned on him, but she never believed he could do it. She kept a hope in her heart that he felt something in return for her, even if it could not compare to the love he held for Ceres.

"Lia, I'm so sorry," tears pricked at his eyes as he held her dying form, "Forgive me, you know I had no choice."

"You must protect them both, Ceres… Evie…" she coughed, "There was never any room for me."

Legolas silently agreed, he would never compromise on his family.

The she-elf laughed bitterly, and when the Prince's brows knit in question and concern she uttered, "I never knew what love was until you kissed me. I could have died happily if I were still made of stone. Still, even if it was not meant for me, thank you Legolas, for now I die having known that beautiful feeling."

Boran motioned for the other elves to back away, to start down the tunnel, clearing it of any foes, and to let the Prince have this moment to say goodbye to the shortest friendship he had known. He watched sadly as the woman, now looking little more than a girl, cupped his cheek and smiled with unashamed love.

"You have saved me, He can no longer hurt me…"

"I will keep my promise Lia, I will carry your body and lay it to rest under the boughs of Eryn Galen," Legolas bent to her ear and whispered, "If not for her, I could have loved you eternally."

He knew it may not be true, but it was what this poor, love-deprived creature needed to hear as the life drained from her. He leaned back slightly to see the tears fall from her dark eyes, and closing his own he thought of his Wife, mustering all the love he could for her and kissed the she-elf as he had before. He hoped the love and adoration he poured into their passionate kiss would make her believe that someone had loved her at least, and that only he knew it was not entirely for her.

Boran was shocked to see Legolas kiss her, and thoroughly at that. Such a kiss surely should be reserved for his loving Wife. The ellon felt slightly angry, his loyalty to her Highness steadfast. Yet if Legolas truly loved Lia, his heart went out to him, having to watch his beloved die by his own hand.

The woman's hands entwined in his golden locks, fisting and releasing as tremors wracked her failing body, returning his kiss with all the love and want that had melted her cold heart. Then they stiffened. One of her hands fell to the floor while the second slipped, becoming tangled in the blonde strands.

"Lia…" Legolas breathed in a broken tone against her lips. "Lia…!"

The Prince took several deep, shuddering breaths as he attempted to detach himself from what was happening, focusing on what had yet to be achieved.

"Legolas, I'm sorry," Boran squeezed his Friend's shoulder. "Later, when we reach safety, will you speak to me about her?"

"Aye, Boran, thank you," Legolas was glad to have someone share his burden, knowing this was not a problem he could wet his Wife's shoulder with. "It is not what you think," he added, knowing Boran must assume the worst.

The elf nodded, "Let us speak of it fully later, I think no ill of you."

Legolas nodded, lifting the dead girl in his arms solemnly, refusing to leave her lying there alone. He would keep his promise, as she had hers.


	37. Questions

Chapter 37: Questions

"They're hot on our heels," Boran yelled, effectively ordering the two ellon guarding the Princess to mount with haste.

The newly-appointed Captain scooped up Evie in his arms, knowing her Father held the lifeless she-elf. Something told him he would not relinquish her to any other.

They rode and rode. Darkness fell and they did not let up. The little girl in his arms sobbed with her fear but he knew not how to comfort her. 'She should be with her Father' he groused slightly at Legolas' actions.

When they finally stopped, it was still dark. Evie made to run to her Father the moment Boran lowered her. The little girl ran, freezing in silence when she saw the dead body of Lia being laid on the floor by Legolas. He was unaware of her proximity as he caressed the woman's hair, then with a sniff to steel his emotions he yanked the arrow from her breast.

Legolas raised his head suddenly at the screech emanating from his Daughter. He reached out to her but she ran from him, as fast as her tiny legs could take her she ran back from whence she came, colliding with Boran as he attempted to stem her initial escape.

He looked down at her free flowing tears sadly, then as he tried to embrace her she pushed him away and took off again. Boran looked up at a heartbroken Legolas, arrow in hand as he fell to his knees and a strangled noise leaving him. The Prince's matted, golden locks concealed what the Captain was sure to be his own tears. Turning to follow the toddler, Boran knew what she had witnessed to terrify her so. What had gotten into the Prince? But then, he himself had no idea what he had seen this past month in the dark walls of that prison. 'Then being forced to kill his own lover,' he thought to himself, 'His head must be struggling to cope with it all.'

"Evelyn, Evelyn…" Boran caught her up and stopped her flight.

He held her close and shushed her. He had no experience with children other than what he had picked up travelling with Evie. He didn't know how to explain what she had seen. He also knew that he couldn't turn to Legolas for help, Evie was frightened of him.

"Shhh, Evelyn everything alright. Home now sweetheart, home," he fumbled with his poor English.

"To Hampton?" her eyes lit up for one moment and Boran's heart cracked down it's centre.

"To Greenwood Evie, to Mummy," he croaked.

Her face dropped visibly, but then brightened a little at the mention of Ceres. She sniffled as she calmed slowly and began to rub her eyes tiredly. The ellon wondered what to say to her.

"Evie, Daddy everything he could to help Lia," he started uneasily, knowing it to be both the truth and a bald-faced lie.

"Daddy hurt her," she stated as fact.

"No," he lied, "But he couldn't help she, and he sad because she gone away."

"Like my fishy?" Evie's lip wobbled slightly as comprehension seeped in.

Boran could hazard an educated guess as to the fate of the fish. "Aye," he nodded. "Now Daddy, help her home. She be happy again in sleep," he wasn't sure what the Princess' parents had told her about what happens to people when they die so he remained vague, not that his limited vocabulary gave him the option to elaborate.

She nodded a little and relaxed against him.

"Will I stay with you then?"

"Aye," Boran assumed, "Daddy sad. You give him…" he searched for the word but couldn't think of it, so gestured 'cuddle', "Him happy again?" he smiled, but it faded instantly at her reply.

The little girl shook her head to his surprise. "I don't like Daddy."

Shocked even more, Boran asked her why when he found his voice again.

"He let me go," she stated flatly.

Boran didn't know what she meant, but figured now was not the time when she yawned again and cuddled in close. "You will stay up all night wont you Uncle Boran? I can only sleep if you're there. You wont let me go?"

The ellon picked her up and understood why Legolas had previously spent half the night awake watching over her when she asked so sweetly.

"I promise Princess," he kissed her hair and walked back to camp as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep in his embrace.

"Is she alright?" Legolas came towards him as he emerged from the trees.

Boran was pleased that he'd managed to pull himself together, but he looked atrocious. His face was red and blotchy, silver paths ran down his cheeks where tears had fallen and his sleeves must have taken the brunt of them judging by their soggy appearance.

"Shhh…" Boran audibly shushed the Prince as his hands were full, "She has just gone off. Legolas she's frightened of you, I tried to reassure her but I didn't really know what to say. I told her to come see you but she said that you let her go. What is she talking about?" He decided to leave out the 'I don't like Daddy' part, knowing it would wound him deeply.

"I let her go," he repeated her words sadly.

He looked down, ashamedly, "They were wrenching her from my grip, I held on to her but one of the guards had an arrow trained on my head… what was I to do? Let her watch me die like that?" he looked up, hoping to see approval in his Friend's eyes, "I had no choice!"

"There was nothing else you could have done Legolas," his Friend added sympathetically, wondering what other terrible things befell them in that stone hell-hole.

Legolas arranged some blankets and helped Boran to sit with the little one still in his arms. The younger felt a slight pang of jealousy, that his Daughter had chosen the elder over himself to curl up to. Time was that he was the only one who made her feel safe. Now she was afraid of him.

"She was a prisoner? How long did you know one another?" Boran asked tentatively of Lia.

Legolas sat on a tree root beside his Friend. "She was not a prisoner," he confessed and then he laughed a little oddly, "I've just realised that I only knew her for a day. And I spent most of that time shouting at her or shoving her around angrily."

Boran looked confused, anger was not the dominant emotion he felt emanating from the two when they were together. At points it reared itself, but they seemed to go from one extreme to the other. He silently waited for his Friend to continue, checking that the Princess was indeed fast asleep.

"I was put in isolation, she was sent to extract information from me."

The brown-haired elf was shocked and looked it. "How? She tortured you?"

"Yes and no," the Prince answered cryptically.

"Legolas…" Boran voiced his question by simply saying his name.

"She drugged me and… she took advantage of my hallucinations, she wanted to make me believe she was Ceres."

"Ceres? Why?"

"To have some kind of sexual power over me. To make me trust her I suppose. I can't tell you what happened for sure. It was like one moment I'm starting to make love to Ceres then suddenly she starts asking these questions…" he closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember.

"Questions?"

"Aye, things about my Father and the army, but I don't think I told her anything. Besides, she would have taken it to her grave."

Boran nodded, appalled at such a deceptive act. "I don't understand, she seemed like she was on our side. I blatantly saw your trust in her…"

"Boran I can't explain it exactly. By the end I did trust her, she saved all those lives. She was being forced into this, ruled by fear. I broke free of the hallucination just in time, we were about to…" he paused uneasily, "I stopped it and used her to get Evie out. I didn't trust her, even after we joined with your group, that's why I was so rough with her, I knew fear would control her just like her old Master did. That makes me no better than him." The Prince lowered his head again.

"You took a chance and it paid off," his Friend reassured him.

"Aye but at the cost of this young woman's life!"

"I couldn't care less, using you for sex and secrets, Legolas feel thankful she is dead!"

"You didn't know her!" Legolas raised his voice.

"Neither did you! She was obviously insane, she would have had us all at her mercy, licking her boots!"

Legolas flinched, he knew with certainty he had licked more than her boots.

"What's wrong?" Boran ceased his angry tone and spoke in a worried one.

"I… I did things with her that I can't bear to think of. How am I going to face Ceres? I've betrayed her."

"Speak plainly Legolas, you did not enter her?" Boran was confused, his Friend was clearly mortified but he was unsure as to why at present.

Pink spreading to his ears Legolas frustratedly replied, "Not fully, but that is not to say I did not commit other intimacies with her," he paused as his eyes became watery, partly for guilt and also humiliation, "I can still taste her, and no amount of water will wash it out of my mouth."

"You feel guilt, that is why. My Friend you have done no wrong. _She_ has duped _you_, tortured you in the worst possible way. Why do you defend her?"

"Because despite the initial act she committed against me, everything after that was commendable, brave and selfless. Well I _had_ threatened to kill her, but I don't think she believed me. I think she was affected by the emotion in me and clung onto that, she was desperate Boran, to feel something, anything, even if it was anger."

"She'd never been loved, that's why you kissed her when she was dying, you were lying to her," Boran thought he understood, and was awed by Legolas' kindness despite what this girl had done to him.

"It didn't seem that much of a sin considering what we'd already done," Legolas dejectedly confessed.

"Remember Legolas, that kiss was the only thing you gave her willingly."

"How can I deal with this? If I tell Ceres she'll be heartbroken, we've only ever been with one another, our love was so pure. I'd never even kissed another before, even in our youth, and now I've shattered that reality. If I don't tell her then it will hang over me like a black cloud. We promised no secrets, and this one's a big one to keep."

Legolas paused awkwardly, as if struggling internally, deciding whether to make one last admission.

"Tell me."

At his Friend's encouragement he spoke, hushed and ashamed, "I…I hate myself because some part of me wanted her. I was angry, I didn't want to feel attracted to her, but…I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of any further contemplation.

Carefully, Boran attempted to quell the guilt, "She was very beautiful Legolas. We are immortal, but not infallible. Whatever thoughts you entertained, however brief, you didn't act upon them. Would any of us reacted any different in your place? I doubt it."

"Shit, this is going to be the death of my marriage," Legolas voiced his fear aloud.

"It wont. Nothing can sate the love between you and Ceres, she'd forgive you even if you had not halted when you did. Like you say, it is too big to keep from her. She'll be upset and maybe angry at first, but she'll understand."

"That may be the part that fills me with the most guilt," Legolas whispered sadly.


	38. The Whole Truth

_This extra update is for the lovely Lathril - thanks for dropping me a review and getting me out of my literary rut :) x_

* * *

Chapter 38: The Whole Truth

"Legolas, darling," Ceres held her arms out to him as he dismounted and strode to her quickly.

"Inside," he uttered curtly and passed her completely, going into the palace. Butterflies fluttered in her tummy as she worried that he was angry with her for some reason. Why rush inside? Was he going to shout? She followed him into an empty lounge and to her shock he fell to his knees before her, clinging to her waist and muttering into her skirts as he buried his face in the fabric.

"Legolas?" she voiced worriedly, glancing up at his parents as they entered, standing stock still as they witnessed his state.

Ceres' breath hitched as she noticed his shoulders shaking visibly. Was he crying? Nay, but he was trembling and upset. She patted his almost dark hair, she had never seen it so filthy, in an attempt to give him comfort but was at a loss.

"Son, get up!" she heard Thranduil boom, he being of the opinion that a man never bows down before his Wife.

"Thranduil, leave us!" Nienna's voice was as foreboding as her Husband's had been.

She shut the door on him and went to her child. "Legolas my sweet boy, what in Arda has happened?"

He turned his head to the side, revealing his dirt saturated face and his Wife took the opportunity to sink down to the floor with him and his Mother.

"My love you're scaring me, speak to me please…" she begged, close to hysteria herself at seeing him so.

"Ceres, Melethen, please don't leave me…"

* * *

Boran had given Thranduil a brief run down of the events leading to the safe return of Legolas and some of his men. A full debriefing had been verbally scheduled for the next morning as he and the King stood on the Palace steps conversing. There was just one task to see to, the burial of Lia. Thranduil gave his permission for the woman to be laid in the chapel of rest while arrangements were made for her.

Boran took the wrapped body along the paths through the gardens and grounds of the Palace to the burial site. He meandered through the peaceful resting place of the few elves unfortunate enough to pass, to the small stone chapel. Entering it silently he laid her upon the stone slab in the centre, crafted for such a purpose. He prayed to the Valar that she would be seen safely to Mandos. Perhaps Legolas was right, her deeds were true in her final hours, and he hoped that she would be judged by those actions.

"You dare to bring that whore here!" Ceres thundered behind him, breaking the tranquil air.

He stood quickly, bowing his respect. 'So, Legolas had disclosed all then.'

"T'was my order Highness," he answered her truthfully.

"Ceres, don't hassle Boran," Legolas' tone was meek but he attempted to stand his ground. "I couldn't just leave her there after what she'd done for me.."

She spun back to face her Husband, "Awww boo hoo Legolas. Did you stop to think about what she'd done _to_ you! And what about Morov? Kinter? Oramir? Adan? They deserved to be left where they fell. Did you think of them too? Or were you too busy thinking with your cock?"

"Ceres!" he warned, though didn't sound very menacing, he was taking a proverbial beating and he obviously thought he deserved it.

Boran was saddened to see him stood letting her batter the hell out of him verbally, believing every word she said. The Princess got closer to Boran, turning her back on her shrinking Husband.

"Ceres?" he questioned boldly, wondering what she could possibly want down here.

"Uncover her."

He blinked repeatedly.

"Do it!" she commanded, "I want to look upon the woman in whose shadow I stand!"

She was being irrational, but Boran had predicted that much, it was always going to be difficult for her to come to terms with. He pulled the blanket back slowly, revealing Lia's lifeless form.

Ceres sobbed into her hand. Partially because she had never seen a dead person before, but another thought pulled at her. "She's beautiful," she whispered, so softly that only Boran heard her, "Damn you, you bitch I hope you burn in hell."

The Captain was sure he had misheard her, but then she suddenly turned on her heels and stormed back up the path before he could react to her unbecoming words. She paused to quarrel with Legolas once more but their words were lost to him as he tried to push the anguish from his own being. Watching them like this was heart wrenching. Their voices raised in volume and their arms flailed in frustrated gestures. Legolas looked like he was begging again and she left abruptly.

Boran walked the Prince back to the palace, watching him drag his feet and keep his gaze downward. Neither spoke, each lost in their own turmoil. Upon spying a lone guard the Captain approached him, "Are you assigned to a specific position?"

"No Sir, I am on general perimeter patrol," the youngster stood to attention, baffled by the Prince's less-than-regal state and attitude beside the ellon giving him his orders. He knew Boran was the new authority, that Leowen was teetering on death's door.

"Go down to the chapel of rest, the body of a woman lies there. I would have you watch the entrance this night," Boran continued, wanting to ensure Lia had some company. It was for Legolas' peace of mind also, until they reached Greenwood he had not left her since her death.

"Aye Sir," the ellon saluted in the elven fashion and left to take up his post.

"I have arranged for you to reside in the chambers across the hall," Legolas said so quietly that his Friend barely heard him as they entered the foyer.

"Thank you," he voiced genuinely, having been worrying about where he would now go. Then he cautiously added, "She will come around you know."

"Hmmm, maybe."

Their silence resumed as they walked, both looking forward to a soft bed and a long sleep, though both knew they may not find the sleep. In the corridor outside their doors Legolas halted, biting his lip nervously as he eyed his family's chamber door. His Daughter had been in her Grandparents care tonight, so he would not have to face _her_ disapproval, but he would have to deal with that of his Wife.

"If you should need a place to sleep tonight…" Boran smiled humourlessly, knowing the likelihood of Ceres letting Legolas sleep in his own bed was dubious at best.

He turned the handle of his new chambers and entered. Just a few moments later he heard shouting across the hall and sighed worriedly, he had been the one that insisted he tell Ceres, he feared now that it had not been sound advice. His rooms were stunning, almost identical to Legolas and Ceres', the only difference being that he only had one bedroom, they had two. He didn't deserve to be in chambers fit for royalty, that he felt sure of.

A quiet knock at the door made him smile a grim smile. He went to the door and opened it, and as predicted, there stood Legolas clutching a pillow and nursing his pride.

The elf came inside and flung his pillow on one of the sofas. "She's pretty pissed off," he mused aloud as he started to remove his boots, not wanting to stain the luxurious carpeting, "But by the morrow she will have improved."

"Give her a few days and her anger will dispel. Telling her was a brave and honest thing, and she will see that once the anger clears," Boran watched as his Friend winced, peeling his torn and battered boots from himself, "Are you in pain?" he asked, concerned.

"'Tis very unpleasant, I have not removed these boots for over a month."

It was then that Boran truly noticed the disgusting condition of his Friend. His hair was almost black with dirt, his face also dirty but his cheeks were not so, having been cleaned by his tears the previous evening, hints of pink scars peeking through the grime. His clothes were torn in places and worn through on one knee, probably from being thrown to the floor by his aggressors. "Go on and use the bathing room before me, do not take offence Legolas, but it is for the greater good!"

He was relived to see his Friend smile broadly, for the first time since their reunion with Evie in Imladris.

Legolas finally managed to get the boots off, tossing them by the door, only fit now for the bin. His tunic soon followed, encrusted with blood and sweat. Untying his breeches he halted for several moments, lost in thought as he stared down at them. Boran wondered at his halt in movement and glanced to him. It was as if he were reluctant to remove them. He followed the Prince's gaze, at the front of his garment was an unsavoury stain. For a fleeting moment Boran was embarrassed for Legolas, the evidence of his arousal during his encounter with Lia apparent. But then he realised the stain was on the outside, and Legolas' words lead him to a different understanding.

"I can't believe she is dead, she is still on me." His mind flashed back to her grinding against his clothed hips, the fluids of her orgasm spreading over the front of his breeches.

Orgasm? Legolas' mind stopped dead. He remembered now, he had pleasured her and she had come. Surely that was not in her design, that must have been the turning point? If everything he remembered about his actions toward his imaginary Ceres had actually taken place between him and Lia, then he did not penetrate her at all, save the tip. He felt relief at that thought, but a rogue part of him wished he had now that she was dead and gone. He willed the thought to leave him, he was in enough trouble with his Wife without making things worse.

As if reading his mind's inclination, Boran assured, "Get rid of all of this and you will be free of it all Legolas, any stray desire for her, any guilt you feel at her passing, it all seems so raw now, but it will pass."

He nodded and removed his breeches, tossing them into the pile as if they were on fire. He strode towards Boran's bathroom and could have leapt for joy to see the bathtub filled with steaming water. The maids were, he had to admit, efficient to a baffling degree. He stood before the mirror and tried to yank the ties from his hair. It was not happening, they were too matted in. He took the small, intricate grooming knife from the table in front of him. He attempted to cut the ties alone but widened his eyes slightly as a clump of hair came free with it. He worked the other tie out with the knife, deciding it may not be worth cutting any more without either his Wife or a maid to aid him.

Walking to the tub he climbed in and closed his eyes blissfully as he sank into the warmth. He barely suppressed a groan as it swished around him, washing away the dirt, the blood, and Lia's arousal. He dipped his head underwater and raked at his tangles as he rose again. It was no use, he would need help with his hair.

"Boran!" he called several times before his Friend appeared at the crack in the door. "Would you get Aòrelind for me, it's late, she shouldn't be with Ceres now." He hoped anyway, he'd rather not have a stranger with him if she were unavailable. He was fairly certain the ladies maid was over her crush, and if not, the sight of him in his current unsavoury condition was sure to cure her of it.

"OK," Boran voiced half in amusement, did his Friend have a death wish? If Ceres found out in her current state of perpetual anger she'd castrate him for sure.

The Captain went silently across the hall, hoping Ceres was already asleep. Aòrelind was folding clean washing when he entered the main room. "His Highness requests you, follow me," he bid her quietly.

"I have washing to do Boran, I don't have time to play games this night."

"My Lady I assure you I do not play with you."

She eyed him suspiciously, then reluctantly followed. She walked across to the chambers opposite and into the bedroom, at which point she wondered if it had merely been a bid to get her into his bedchamber. She halted her steps nervously. But she narrowed her gaze at him when he indicated the bath chamber. She thought him jesting and strode to the door, swinging it open and gasping embarrassedly to find the Prince actually bathing.

She was about to turn and run when she caught sight of the clumps of severed blonde hair on the table, "By the Valar what have you done to your hair Highness!" Her mortification fled her as the maid in her prevailed over the young woman and she strode to his side, assessing the damage.

Legolas smiled sheepishly, "Aye, I have made a bit of a hash of it. My Wife may slit my throat if I let her loose with a knife at her leisure so I beg of you Aòrelind, will you make what you can of it?"

"Of course I will try, but Sire you have taken a considerable amount from the sides!"

Boran chuckled at her initial discomfort but found himself bored once it seemed to flee her. Thus he left them to it while he went about unpacking his belongings in his temporary new home. He wondered how long Legolas would allow him to stay here.

He heard, "Ow!" then, "If you would just keep still your Highness…" The dark-haired ellon laughed aloud, receiving a jesting curse in answer from the direction of the bathroom.


	39. Tricks of the Mind

WARNING _for this chapter. If you've read this far and you're under 18 then shame on you! But this chappie won't scar you further than any previous :p_

* * *

Chapter 39: Tricks of the Mind

The Prince tossed and turned on Boran's sofa. It was his third night imposing upon his Friend and Ceres had yet to even speak to him. This constant avoidance was becoming alarmingly familiar, and he had only just saved his marriage then.

Evie was coming around at least. Slowly, but she was getting there. It was as if she realised that some things she was simply too small to understand, and her life-long adoration for her Father was prevailing. Her Grandmother had played a big part in turning her point of view around, trying to make her see the choices her Father had to make and that he did everything he could to protect her, and the others.

Legolas turned again, sighing loudly and punching his pillow into a more comfortable ball beneath his head. Resting back down again he closed his eyes tight. Abruptly sitting up he then picked up the offending pillow and hauled it at the floor with a frustrated grunt. Enough was enough, he wasn't going to let it snowball like he did before.

Standing he walked purposefully to the door and marched out of it and directly into his Wife. After a dazed moment post-collision, he straightened himself to stand tall over her, a change to the hunched, meek figure he had been until now. "Ceres we need to talk, I'm not going to do this again," he broached no argument.

"I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I know what happened must be difficult for you to understand, but the fault was not mine and I do not think I should be punished so severely!"

"Legolas…" she tried again, but he knew if she got a word in she would just shout at him some more and he'd lose his resolve, probably crawling back to his Friend's sofa with his tail between his legs.

"Ceres I am married to _you_, I have declared that I love only _you_ again and again, if you should still doubt it then I wonder why I bother!"

"Legolas!" she said more forcefully, "If you would let me speak I was attempting to say sorry!"

He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly fixed his face into an 'I-should-bloody-well-think-so-too face'.

"Right," he said, stuck for words.

"I was coming to see you," she indicated their position in the corridor, "I told you I just needed space, and now I've had that. Thank you for understanding, and for letting me be for a few days."

He was riled up for a fight, and was now unsure as to what to do now. "Can I come home?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, stepping towards him and nuzzling into his chest. Cautiously the Prince wrapped her up in his arms, leaning his cheek against her hair. "Did you go to her burial ceremony?" she asked.

Was she trying to trap him? He couldn't possibly answer this the right way, so he sighed sadly, opting for the truth, and surely another fight. "Aye."

"I suppose it was for the best, you needed closure, to put all of this behind you."

She had surprised him again, and he loved her more than ever. "Are you sure you're OK?" he asked her, her tolerance unexpected.

She pulled back enough to look at him as she shook her head slightly, "I don't know," she confessed, "I don't want this to come between us. I know you did not consent to it, and it is not you I blame. I am angry with _her_, but also that you don't hate her. I'm so sorry. I just want to pretend it never happened, but I know you can't do that."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "We'll be alright Ceres," he assured, rubbing her upper arms.

She also nodded her head in the affirmative, and they held one another silently for a few minutes.

"Come to bed my love," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Legolas felt a chill traverse his spine. He took her proffered hand and followed her to their bed, climbing under the luscious blankets with her. She cuddled in but was holding back, almost certainly afraid of bringing back unwanted memories for him.

She had missed him so much, but she had no idea where his mind was at present. He lay on his back beside her, he was tense and worrying his bottom lip. She leant over him and kissed that poor lip, "You're going to tear it to shreds if you don't cease," she smiled down at him.

He mirrored her expression, looking up at her lovingly. "You look so tired," she whispered, raking his hair back from his forehead.

He stroked her back, nodding, he was. "Sleep then my love," she kissed his nose and lay back against his side, within seconds he was breathing deeply.

* * *

The haze of sleep lifted from him and he stretched his body out as much as he could with someone clinging at his side. He flinched and extracted himself from the embrace harshly. He was about to turn to Lia, scolding her and reminding her that he loved his Wife, but his eyes took in Ceres' hurt expression. "Ceres," he breathed, relieved.

She supposed that she should be grateful he reacted that way. If he'd have touched her lovingly thinking her to be Lia she would have broken in two. She smiled sadly in the dark, but he saw her clearly.

Her eyes were wide awake, staring back at him as he nervously moved towards her once more. "I'm sorry my darling," he whispered, kissing her hair and lacing his fingers amidst it.

Relaxing back down on the pillow on his side, nose to nose with his beloved, he knew he could not run from physical contact. He was terrified of having sex with her, afraid that memories of Lia would haunt him. He could recall parts of what happened but he wasn't sure he wanted to remember the rest. There was another part of him however, that craved his Wife's touch. They had only made love once since they left the comfort of the cottage in Imladris. If he was honest it was more of a quickie and less like lovemaking. It had been all desperation and no love.

Legolas' gaze bore into hers. His love for her shone brightly, but so did his reservations. "Do not burden yourself with my pleasure Legolas," she whispered so softly, "For once let me pamper you."

She nudged their noses that last inch to touch and pressed her lips to his tenderly, chastely, to begin with. Her hands touched his face lightly, one snaking up into his golden mane. "Oh my God Legolas!" she sat up abruptly, "What have you done to your hair?"

He laughed aloud, hands resting on her sides as she fingered his new shaggy locks. "You like it though right?" his laughter subsided into chuckles.

"Maybe I'll save that judgement for the light of day," she giggled, relaxing once more and straddling his torso.

She sighed contentedly as her hands roamed his chest and neck, fleetingly touching his ears. "Calm my love," she tried to reassure him, his heartbeat erratic beneath her palm.

She leant down to add her lips to his flesh, gliding over his silky skin, tracing the small indents where his scars still lay. Her hands pulled the sleep shorts down his long legs and tossed them aside, never letting her eyes leave his. He was practically trembling beneath her and she couldn't decipher it's cause, desire or fear?

"Baby," she uttered quietly, running her flexed palm over his naked hip and his flat stomach, the muscles twitching and quivering in it's path. "May I touch you?"

She awaited his answer with bated breath, he licked his lips but still could not find his voice. Instead he nodded his head slightly. Ceres trailed her fingertips back down his stomach, tracing the path of scattered blonde hair from his navel to his manhood. She raked them through the tight curls, making him shudder, then wrapped them around his hardness. She stroked him firmly, though became suddenly uneasy when his eyes fluttered closed. "Look at me," she requested, wanting to be sure he could never mistake her hands for his tormentor's.

He did so, fire burned in those depths and she knew she would not have to over-exert herself to bring him to completion. "Legolas," she groaned as she leant forward, kissing him, trying to make him see how much she wanted him.

She left him just long enough to throw off her nightdress in abandon, moving up his body a little more as their lips reconnected, poising him at her entrance. Ceres tore her lips from him then, sitting back on her heels and tensing as she pressed down on him, throwing her head back.

"Legolas!" she yelped in alarm as he gripped her hips in a painful grasp.

He was breathing hard, he looked angry, confused, frightened. It was as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Baby, please…" she tried to get through to him as he threw her aside.

Legolas blinked hard, repeatedly, trying to shake the memories of what Lia had done to him. Such a pose was far too familiar. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, then tried to find the words to express what he was feeling.

"Shhh, Legolas, it's OK. I never meant to rush you, forgive me. Forgive me," she trailed off, snaking a hand in his direction but afraid to touch him again lest she upset him further.

He pulled the sheets back around himself, feeling exposed. He wanted to be with her again, but did not expect himself to react so reflexively. He let out a mirthless chuckle, wondering if he'd ever be able to have sex again without the accompanying guilt and self-disgust.

"I…I just can't," was all he managed to croak out.

Ceres followed his example and covered her nakedness with the sheets, laying on her side with her back to him she tried to cry quietly. How could she be so selfish? She couldn't begin to comprehend what he'd been through, it was no wonder he reacted so.

The Prince breathed deeply, calming himself, but removed his arm from lying across his eyes when he felt the bed tremble ever so slightly. "Ceres," he sprang up onto his elbow worriedly.

Scooting to close the gap he wound his arm about her, then a thought frightened him, "My God, did I hurt you?"

"No! Sweetie, no," she turned upward to face him immediately, desperate to reassure, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cry. You are the one that needs comforting, not me, God I didn't mean to turn this into being about me. I wish you'd just be angry with me, I can't believe I just pressured you like that."

He shook his head and shushed her quietly, holding her tighter. "You, well, you took me by surprise. I want you so much Ceres, but I can't shake this guilt. I need you to help me, I can't just dive back into this."

His Wife nodded enthusiastically, grasping at his arms to pull him tighter around her. She didn't know what to say, or how to tell him she didn't hold him responsible for anything that happened.

Legolas kissed every inch of skin he could reach while not letting her out of his tight embrace. "I do," he breathed, "I _do_ hate her."


	40. An Unlikely Liaison

_A bit fat **WARNING**. Lots of sex! Perhaps I should have called this chappie 'A Likely Liaison' lol! Hopefully it does not end as predictably. I love Boran, I invented him as a random elf that I could use when I needed one, but he just grew on me. Aorelind's a bitch and I hate her! But I guess that's the point of her, she's not evil or calculating, she's just a dippy cow who always ends up putting her big fat foot in it! I'd be really interested to know who people's fave character is and why, let me know! x_

* * *

Chapter 40: An Unlikely Liaison

"I stopped her, exactly where I stopped you," he spoke distantly, "She didn't ask me, she distracted me then tried to force herself down onto me," he sounded a little angry, but would not let it control him this time.

"I should have asked, I'm so sorry. It was so selfish of me. I wanted you so so much, and I didn't think…"

"Shhh…" he kissed her lips softly, reassuring her that she was not to blame.

Their kisses became deeper, more heated again. Neither had sated the passion they had been building for one another since their parting six weeks previous. But before they could escalate again, Ceres slowed their pace, caressing him and cradling him. He always took care of her, now she had to return the gesture.

"Start slow," he requested, "I don't want to feel like this anymore Ceres, remind me how wonderful it can be." He pulled the sheets from their bodies tentatively, now determined not to back out and cower. He needed to nip this fear in the bud.

Ceres shivered, partially due to the breeze caressing their now exposed flesh, but also due to the fingertips her Husband was dragging lazily up her flanks. In response she wound one leg round his strong thigh, pulling herself closer. Rolling her into his lap he sat up, wrapping her legs around his torso and kissing her gently.

A disturbance in the doorway caused them both to abruptly strengthen their hold on one another. "Is everything alright? Aòrelind said she heard raised voices."

Boran stood, arrow knocked and poised, darting it around the bedchamber. Aòrelind was peering around him worriedly. But just a glance and the warrior had averted his gaze, now reading the situation for what it was. In that moment he could have throttled the ladies maid for making him look so foolish.

"We're fine," was all Ceres could muster in her shocked state, and the two were gone as quickly as they arrived.

Boran stormed into the lounge with the ladies maid in tow, throwing his bow full across the room. "They are attempting to reconcile you imbecile! But perhaps now I have killed the mood entirely! You said that Ceres was in distress, surely you know the difference!" He was furious.

* * *

"I'll deal with them tomorrow," the Prince assured his Wife, wanting to brush over what had just occurred in favour of continuing.

Slow was fine to begin with, but Legolas could feel his confidence returning and deepened their kisses once more, caressing her more firmly and encouraging her to do so too.

"Legolas, I need you inside me," she breathed at length, feeling that selfishness rising within her again, but sensing that he was just as needy now. He was relaxed, he was ready, she could feel it.

"Ceres, my love I don't deserve you… so good to me," he groaned as he gripped her thigh, supporting her back with the other hand.

He drove his hips forward, filling her completely as they both cried out their relief. She tensed and relaxed her thighs wrapped about his waist as she moved above him, one hand she rested on his knee behind her while the other toyed with the skin on the back of his neck.

Their breath mingled and their groans joined, he moved her hips at a more rapid pace. "Ceres!" he strained to speak her name.

After what seemed like far too long he began to feel the familiar climb to his peak and pressed one hand between them as he always used to do, rubbing without mercy. She increased the volume of her cries, frantically moving over him to drive him to blissful orgasm, "Deeper Legolas!" she screamed, prompting him to drive deeper and harder, lifting his backside off the bed to meet her thrusts. "Oh God yes!" she keened.

* * *

Boran paced uneasily, his speed increased with that of his Friends' antics. "She _did_ sound threatened. Are you so angry that you cannot even look at me?" Aòrelind was voicing her defence and her concern openly.

"I really thought you were improving, I used to think you were a silly little girl, but after our last parting I began to see more. Obviously I was wrong," he uttered, still pacing, still refusing to look upon her. Deep down his opinion of her was not so low as this however.

"I was mistaken, but I genuinely feared there was something amiss, I did the right thing by calling for help! Is it not safest to check?"

Boran ignored her argument, it was partially sound though he was loathe to admit it. He was letting his own embarrassment fuel him in his harsh words to the woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she watched him walk back and forth, rubbing nervously at his neck and running his fingers through his hair.

He had to admit, he was struggling to keep his stoic mask on. It had been so long since he'd had sex that the sound of Legolas and Ceres utter abandon was driving him to insanity. The last time he and Ella had made love was the night before he left Greenwood, to find the King, over a decade ago.

He hated that he was painfully hard. He had genuinely feared for Ceres when Aòrelind had burst into his room calling for his assistance, not having noticed Legolas' absence he believed the Princess was alone. But the damage had already been done. The moment he opened the door to witness them in such a sexual pose, naked as the day each were born, his manhood had reacted. The image was burned into his memory, distracting him, making it difficult to keep up his side of the argument with Aòrelind.

As the new Captain had looked upon them he felt the pain of being parted from Ella bubble to the surface. He wanted to cradle her in his arms just as Legolas held his beloved. He wanted to touch Ella and whisper words of love and promises of eternity as they were. But more than anything he wanted to be inside her, making her screech and keen his name as Ceres was crying out her Husband's now.

He turned in his pace, almost colliding with Aòrelind. He looked at the girl, still glassy-eyed from her fearful state, she had truly thought Ceres was in danger. He saw her need for his approval, and his acceptance and wondered if he'd been unfair by shouting at her so. "Why do you have to follow me as if you were my shadow?" he attempted to sound cold, but did not quite manage it.

"Because I…" she looked lost, brain scrambling for words.

It was very unlike her. He pitied her too much and decided the best way to bring her back to her normal self was to goad her. "Enjoy the show?" he referred to her previous infatuation with the Elven-prince.

Her jaw set angrily as she countered, "Did you?" indicating the visible bulge in his sleepwear.

Boran paled and stared hard at her, yet she stood her ground, staring him down, her eyes shifting for one of his blue orbs to the other. He expected retaliation but not for her to beat him at his own game.

"Legolas deeper!"

The Princess' command sent chills down both of their spines, and for that fleeting moment both saw the desire come to the surface in the other. Both however, quashed it forcefully.

'So that is what she is hiding, just beneath the surface,' he smiled to himself.

"Oh God Yes!" she was lost in the throes of passionate bliss.

'What in the name of the Valar is he doing to her to make her cry out so?' he couldn't help but ponder.

Boran and Aòrelind could hear them groaning, their skin slapping as if they were in the same room. They stared still, neither dared move, entranced by the sounds of their Prince and Princess. Boran was the first to move, though he did not break eye contact. He took the step that would close the gap between them, pushing his fingers into her hair and rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Aye, she was young, but he knew what he had seen in her green swirling eyes, and there was not a shred of innocence to them. He kissed her with no tenderness, it was pure lust. The sound of Legolas and Ceres' frantic lovemaking had proved too much, the fire in him had been lit and it was burning out of control.

She returned it with equal fervour, biting his lower lip, making him hiss. "Aòrelind…" he warned playfully, taking the shoulders of her nightdress and pulling it roughly from her shoulders. He watched it fall to the ground, taking in her curves hungrily. She took advantage of his distracted stare and surprised him, yanking his leggings down to his ankles. She could not hold in the gasp as she eyed his proud member, poised ready for action.

Boran smiled at her reaction, all anger having long fled him, walking her backwards and pushing her to sit upon the edge of one of Legolas and Ceres' sofas. He encouraged her knees to part for him and knelt between them. She was a vision of beauty before him, her usual shyness having fled her for the moment. He kissed her once more, pouring all his years of sexual frustration into it. Boran let his fingers slide between her folds and groaned aloud into her mouth when he found them soaked with her wetness. 'So she did find the sight and sound of them arousing.'

"Aòrelind, you are not virginal are you?" He needed to be sure this was just a tryst, just to sate their current lust and that he would not be taking one's innocence in such a casual encounter.

"No," she lied to him. If she told him he was the first, he would back off and leave her so unsatisfied. She didn't love him or expect to even do this again. It was purely for sex. She was ready, she ached to be filled. "But Boran, it has been long." She hoped this would account for any discomfort he sensed from her.

"For me also my sweet, too long."

He nudged the tip just inside, planting his knees firmer into the carpet to brace himself. He pushed into her, the resistance extraordinary. 'It must truly have been many years if she is so tight' he revelled in her warmth. He could not hold back as another of Ceres cries prompted him to bury himself to the hilt.

The girl before him screeched and he placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her. She was breathing erratically and clawing at his skin. "Don't stop," she whispered raggedly as she pried his hand from her mouth.

The pain was bittersweet. It felt amazing, yet so foreign. She whimpered at the burning sensation, but she loved it so at the same time. She begged him to continue despite the pain. Her grunting and quiet moans were a mixture of pleasure and distress, but thankfully to Boran's ears they were perceived as entirely the former.

"Ai Elbereth, you are so very tight," he moaned as he thrust, shallow at first, then deep and hard.

He understood that she was unlikely to come this way, and did not wish to take his own completion, leaving her unsatisfied. He smiled wickedly as he decided to try a move Legolas had mentioned when they were on a night watch many moons ago. His Friend had claimed that it _never_ failed to tip his beloved over that precipice. He leaned back and placed his hand between them, seeking out her most sensitive spot. She cried out when he found it, and without holding back he circled her core, flicking and teasing it until it swelled. He was close, and could only hope she was also.

Suddenly the she-elf stiffened, digging her nails into the flesh covering his shoulder blades. "Oh Valar," she breathed before closing her eyes and trembling in his one-armed embrace.

Her walls clamped around him with near impossible strength and he ground out a moan hoarsely as he came inside her. "Boran!" she cried, without a care who heard her.

* * *

"Oh God, baby I'm there, I can feel it, come baby come!" Ceres could feel herself being hauled over the edge and was desperate to wait for Legolas. She couldn't wait a moment longer however and she balled her fists in his hair and clamped her thighs around his waist so firmly that she could feel the cramp in them.

"Christ Ceres!" Legolas grasped her thigh in an attempt to stop her crushing him, but then lost any care he had for his circulation as he came sudden and hard.

It had crept up on him and completely taken control and he was sure their hips would be bruised tomorrow as they rammed against one another, riding the last waves of their shared orgasm.

They wobbled slightly and Legolas had to put his arm out to support their joined bodies lest they fall off the bed completely. Their sense of balance was completely shot as they trembled in one another's loving arms. He grinned as she placed sweet kisses over his face and neck, running her fingers through his tangled hair, knots that she had put there. All thoughts of Lia had long left him, she had no hold over him and never did again. Ceres had cleansed his very soul, the guilt, the pain, it all melted and he was free.

When he felt he had enough strength he rolled her to lie on her back. Placing a lingering kiss upon her swollen lips he pulled slowly out of her body, twitching as she squeezed him one last time.

"Minx," he accused with a smile akin to that of the Cheshire Cat.

She giggled furiously as he collapsed beside her, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her against him for another sweet kiss.

"Boran!"

Legolas and Ceres pulled back quickly, both looking to the other to confirm that they had indeed heard someone cry their Friend's name lustfully.

"We are a bad influence!" Ceres chuckled, kissing her Husband again.

"Aye," he agreed, "But I'm not half so embarrassed at having been caught now that I know he's been up to no good too."

* * *

There were still a few hours till sun-up. Boran laid upon the carpet, sated and content, for now. Aòrelind moved tentatively towards him. He smiled up at her, the woman he loved to argue with. Then relenting, he held his arm up so that she might cuddle into the crook of his arm. She curled in close and he decided that until morning they would call a ceasefire.

When morning came however he saw red. Not only in his mood but quite literally.

He blinked to wake and smiled down at the girl, sleeping as though his arms were the safest place to be in all of Arda. Despite the differences he and the ladies maid had had, he felt closer to her, like their relationship might change after last night. They had reached a new understanding. Perhaps they would not argue so, but he secretly hoped they would, for their petty arguments always gave him great satisfaction. He had been too harsh on her when they first met, however. She was young and naive, that was no crime, she was becoming more settled and mature since arriving in Greenwood.

Perhaps not, he mused as he moved his gaze from her slightly to focus on a stark red stain on the pure white sofa.


	41. Mirkwood

Chapter 41: Mirkwood

Legolas groaned, long and irritable it sounded. "What the hell?" he uttered groggily to the room, rubbing at his tired eyes.

Ceres shifted beside him, blinking repeatedly to adjust to the morning light. Both looked puzzled at one another, not knowing the source of the voices that had rudely interrupted their much needed sleep.

He searched the floor for the sleep shorts that Boran had leant him, he had been too scared to go ask Ceres for his own clothes during their silence. Ceres rose and donned her golden robe, then both went to investigate. As his Wife was about to pull the ajar door fully open they heard a loud smash. Legolas yanked her back into the room defensively, placing himself before her he indicated with his hands for her to stay put.

Ignoring her exasperated expression he opened the door and to his amazement found Aòrelind and Boran were the culprits. He was so happy with the outcome of the previous night that he was in far too good a mood to be angry with the pair for interrupting him and Ceres. They seemed to be mostly naked, to his amusement. It fled him when he heard Boran's words, "You're a liar Aòrelind, a liar and a scheming witch!"

The Prince strode into the room, "What is going on here?" he asked with authority, then noting something missing he asked, "And what's befallen my antique vase?"

"That crazy wench just threw it at me!"

Ceres crept up behind her Husband, following Boran's gaze she saw what remained of Thranduil's vase. 'Ouch,' she inwardly smirked, having never thought much of it.

She took Legolas' hand absentmindedly and he squeezed it without thought. "I know you two are always arguing, but don't you think this is maybe a little extreme?" Ceres voiced worriedly.

Both were silent. Boran was obviously furious, and Aòrelind did show signs of anger but her body language was proving that she was not standing as strong as she made out. She was trembling and looked close to tears again. Then Ceres felt Legolas tense, she followed his stony eyes and fixed her own upon the blood staining their sofa. She reflexively shot her free hand to her lips, gasping.

"Boran…" Legolas spoke in a disappointed tone, watching the elleth as she tried not to cry.

"But it wasn't my… she said…" but Boran gave up on his explanation, opting to bottle up his guilt and flee back to his own rooms instead.

The moment the door slammed the maid fell in a crumpled heap on the carpet, pulling her nightdress to her tighter to sustain what little modesty she could as she sobbed her heart out. Ceres released Legolas' hand and knelt beside her, rocking her gently and apologising. The Princess was fairly certain this would not have happened had she and the Prince been more mindful of the couple's proximity, and not ignored them as they recklessly romped.

"No, no milady, the fault was mine," she stammered.

Legolas sighed, leaving his chambers and the ladies. Knocking on Boran's door he found no reply came, so he opened it and stepped inside.

"I did not say you could enter!"

"I'm sorry, I thought we had an open-door policy," Legolas smirked, leaning against the back of a chair casually.

To his relief his Friend reddened, trying to conceal a twitch at the sides of his mouth and muttering an apology. He was lucky the Prince was a forgiving elf, and had a sense of humour about him.

"Don't worry about last night, I'll let it slide seeing as you were coming to Ceres' aid. What happened with Aòrelind?" the Prince asked, his tone casual, as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"You have already judged me, I heard your disappointment."

"For a fleeting moment, I was shocked. Boran, you did not judge me when almost any other would have presumed me an adulterer. Tell me, I know nothing thus far so how can I come to my conclusion?"

Sighing worriedly, the ellon recounted what had happened between him and the Princess' maid.

"You cannot be blamed then Mellon, she put herself in this situation and you gave her more than one opportunity to back out."

Boran nodded, resigned. "This I know, yet still guilt consumes me. If I had known, I would never have touched her."

"And that would be why she lied," Legolas reminded him, "Women are funny folk at the best of times Boran," he attempted to sound in jest.

A smile broke his Friend's face but faded just as quickly. "I miss her," he confessed of Ella, "I wanted so much to have with her what you have with Ceres. She too was my only lover. Now even if I should find the other half of my fëa, I shall not have been exclusively hers."

"It does not always work that way, _when_ you meet her, she will not care so long as you love her purely from that point forward." Legolas pushed off from the chair, "Come to breakfast, I think Ceres and I should show our faces today." He patted his Friend's shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

"Scott," Legolas hugged his Brother-in-law tightly.

"Easy dude," he chuckled, indicating his healing side.

The Friends had been seated opposite one another at breakfast and had chatted endlessly, now that the meal was complete they stood, continuing their discussion in the great hall.

"Daddy," Evie was looking up at him with her biggest 'Daddy please' eyes.

"Aye," he cautiously acknowledged, secretly overjoyed that she was speaking to him again.

"May I go with Nana to swim this afternoon?"

"I'll trump that, how about Mummy and I come too?" he smiled at her astonished reaction, he wanted to make up for the lack of family time they had had of late.

* * *

The Prince lay back in the sun. Normally he would enjoy it's rays but the council he had attended with his Father that morning had him shaken. He had engaged with his family as if all was well as they splashed happily, it was not as if he could prevent the darkness brewing in their forest. Eryn Galen, Greenwood, it seemed, was no more. Mirkwood, the world had named it for it's murky depths that hid dark secrets so expertly. He glanced around, into the trees, a dozen guards at least discreetly patrolled as his Mother, Wife and Daughter merrily danced in the water. He smiled as he watched Ceres, her confidence was soaring, it seemed that her time among the healers was helping her to find her role here. He watched them smiling happily, but Legolas knew they would not be able to go anywhere outside the palace without armed escort from now on.

"_He has built his fortress upon Amon Lanc," Boran had told the council._

"_Dol Guldur," Legolas spoke up, "He names his fortress Dol Guldur," he clarified as every ellon around the table glared at him in confusion. Lia had told him thus. "It is from here that he launches his current attacks on Lòrien. I have seen some of his strength myself my King, he has many that rally to his name."_

"_And you say you could not see his features at all Legolas?" Thranduil quizzed him._

"_Nay Father, he was cloaked and hooded in black. I never saw his face. Our ally, Lia, called him the Dark Prince. She told me also that he was known as the Necromancer." He paused for a moment, thoughtful._

"_What troubles you?" Gelmir prodded, having thrown himself into his work to avoid the truth of his Son's grave condition._

"_She said he was regaining his strength. Could our people have faced him before?" Legolas ventured, hoping his suspicions were wrong._

"_Regaining his strength?" Thranduil sounded alarmed, "Sauron? Never. He was destroyed!"_

"_Let us not quarrel over this now, no amount of scaremongering will unveil him. We must watch the southern forest carefully, a shadow brews there that much is certain. We cannot be too cautious," Mithrandir's wisdom sliced through the panicked voices filling the room._

The Prince glanced up as the sun was blocked out above him. Ceres sat beside him, kissing him sweetly, "Are you alright Legolas?"

"Aye, Melethen," he kissed her back, lazily, his fingertips lingering upon the damp skin on her hip. "Tired, after last night," he lied, smiling as best he could.

She nodded, pulling him up as she stood and walking with him to the water's edge. They watched, laughing, as Evie screeched happily in the water, both so relieved to be a family again. He pushed his dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He supposed it was the burden of being a Prince, and that danger may always threaten their borders. He would learn to detach himself from it when he was not in the meeting room, his office or on the battlefield.

"I have something to show you," his Wife smiled up at him from his side.

"What's that?"

"Ah, 'tis a surprise!" she chuckled.

After they all dried themselves and redressed they took a long walk. Legolas noticed they were taking a path that he did not recognise. "Are we still within the Palace grounds?" he asked cautiously, though he knew their guards were following even if the others didn't.

"Oh yes dear," his Mother smiled, "There is an entire wing up here," she finished as they came clear of some bushes and a stunningly elegant section of the palace came into view. It was set slightly apart from the main building, connecting with a stone walkway. It was four storeys high and though it looked in minor disrepair, a touch of life and love was all it truly needed.

"It is yours Legolas, if it is far enough from your Father for your liking of course!" Nienna laughed musically, as she always did.

"Isn't it perfect my love?" his Wife beamed, it is solely for our use, it has been empty for centuries. It connects to the Palace by a single walkway, do you see?" she pointed out the bridge-like walkway, covered with beautifully carved stone arches with ivy creeping up the spindles.

"It is…huge," he laughed eventually, "But then, I am a Prince, one of the perks is a huge house is it not?"

"Legolas," Ceres moved closer to him, fiddling with the trim on his neckline, "I know you wanted it to be just the three of us. But our lives have changed so much, we are as you say… royalty. We shall need the protection that is required of such a status. Thus there will always be folk in our home. It will never be like it was in Hampton again."

He nodded, "I understand that. Mother I know I gave you grief about having a home of our own, but I know now that is not appropriate anymore. I am content with the changes we have made. I am more than content to live here, close enough to the Palace, but far enough away to live under my own roof."

Nienna held her Son and Daughter-in-law tightly, "Wonderful," she beamed.

"It is big, but I suppose there will be live in maids, guards and cooks," Legolas mused, resting his arm around his Wife's shoulders as they took the meandering path to the manor-esque building, watching their Daughter weave in and out of the flowerbeds excitedly. "And Scott shall reside with us of course!"

Ceres laughed, "If I can bear to have you both under my feet!"

"And I am hoping that Boran will join us," the Prince smiled.

Ceres looked up at him, smiling, pleased that her Husband's close Friend may have opportunity to move with them.

"I am going to request that he be head of Guard and Security in our home. He shall be my wing man as Gelmir is my Father's," he chuckled, using the term from his previous life.

"It boasts many bedrooms, plus you will have your own library Legolas, and offices so that you may conduct your business without having to go over to the Palace, schooling rooms for Evelyn. It's gardens need a little love but they will be beautiful come next spring." His Mother twittered away, glad to have been some genuine use, and looking forward to planning the renovation with Ceres. They shall make it shine once more.


	42. Birthday Wishes

_I am the luckiest person alive! My laptop decided to blow itself up - losing everything! I wept like a baby! Thankfully for my faithful readers I have the final few chappies on a disc ready to load up for you...phew! Which I only did days before the incident because my hubby nagged me to back stuff up. So...here we are, getting close to the end! For this chapter you'll have to remember waaaaay back to the early ones, hope you like it. I'd be interested to know if anyone would follow up a sequel? I've got one started for my own amusement, I'm prepared to reveal some hints if I get asked, and if I get some interest I may post, but we're not done here with duty bound just yet :). Isis x_

* * *

Chapter 42: Birthday Wishes

The Prince sat in his office, pouring over the latest reports from his scout party. They had returned home just this afternoon and he had been all but chained to his desk since.

"You weren't at dinner," he glanced up from his candlelit parchment into the orange tinted room.

The candlelight bounced off of Ceres white silken nightdress beautifully, lighting the room further. "Are you so pleased with your new office that you find it's company more pleasing than mine," she jested, walking to his desk and placing down a plate of food for him.

They had moved into their new home just a few weeks ago, it having taken four months to renovate and decorate before the family and their staff decided to grace it's halls permanently.

"Is it that late?" he leaned back in his luxurious chair, peeling back the heavy curtain slightly to glimpse the night sky.

"'Tis gone midnight Legolas, eat something and come to bed," she smiled, kissing his hair and heading back up to their bedroom.

The Prince ate as he finished reading the report he had started. Nothing out of the ordinary it seemed on this trip out. Some tracks were found, but it seems that another patrol had ended the beasts. They were few and were killed easily.

He picked up his plate, extinguishing the candles in the room and walked leisurely through the mostly empty halls towards the kitchens. He greeted the three elleth cleaning equipment and one of them took his dirty plate from him.

"Thank you your Highness, Goodnight," she curtseyed.

"Goodnight Tyal," he smiled, leaving the kitchens and traversing the red carpet with gold edging that lined every corridor in their Manor.

Legolas climbed the grand staircase wearily, it had been a long day and his eyes were sore from staring at parchment for countless hours. He nodded in silent greeting as he passed a patrolling ellon every so often. At length the corridor opened up into a large area, and his heart lightened at the sight of the ornately carved white doors. He smiled at the elf stood sentry outside their bedroom, "Goodnight Prince Legolas," he bid.

Legolas nodded and gave him a smile, he didn't bother to wish him a goodnight, seeing as he would be spending it stood outside his bedroom, bored out of his mind probably.

He closed the doors quietly, releasing the gold doorknob slowly. Slipping off his soft shoes she stripped silently, piling his clothes on a chair he could faintly see in the moonlight. He knew Aòrelind would take them in the morning to be cleaned.

He slipped between the luxurious sheets with a sigh, trying not to disturb the blankets too much, not wishing to wake his sleeping Wife. He curled against her back, revelling in the smooth silk brushing against his bare chest and torso, wrapping an arm about her stomach he nuzzled the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Within mere moments he was walking in the world of elven dreams.

* * *

When the Prince of Mirkwood awoke he found his arms wrapped around air. He wondered how his beloved had managed to extract herself from his embrace without waking him. He sat up and yawned, an uncharacteristic trait for an elf. Blinking several times to clear his sleepy head, he then hauled himself up and padded into the adjoining bath chamber.

"Ahh Aòrelind, you read my mind," he praised, though he was at present alone.

There before him was a hot bath, with the aroma of cinnamon he had become so fond of. He bathed, dressed and strolled along the corridor to his Daughter's bed chamber.

"Evie," he called as he entered, "Sweetheart it is time to get up."

Silence. He walked into the room, drawing back the blankets to find her already gone. A maid walked in, stopping to curtsey when she saw her employer. "Begging your pardon your Highness, I have yet to make Lady Evelyn's bed up, I will do it directly," the maid assured.

"In your own time," Legolas smiled briefly, "Do you know where my Daughter is?"

"She's already gone down to breakfast Highness."

"Thank you," he nodded, leaving the room and taking the route to the dining hall. When had Ceres and Evie conspired to eat without him?

As he entered the hall a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" resounded, taking him quite by surprise.

Was it his birthday already? Was he thirty already? He suddenly beamed one of his big smiles, hoping no-one would notice how off guard he had been.

Ceres was at his side, kissing his cheek and smirking slightly, "You forgot?" she whispered knowingly.

"Guilty," he chuckled, "But thank you anyway."

It was difficult to keep track of the date here. He took her arm and they walked to the table, where he took his usual seat at it's head.

"Mummy can I give him his present now?"

"Nay Evie, have patience!" Ceres laughed.

Legolas was pleased to see his friends and family all gathered around his table, even his Father and Mother had come. What amused the Prince greatly was that Thranduil was made to sit further down the table, and was obviously very put out. Yes, Legolas was finally content now that he had his own roof, under which _his_ rules were abided by. Too long had he been in Thranduil's shadow.

They ate, sang merry songs and laughed together until most of the breakfast guests felt they should go to keep up the pretence that they actually did something useful during the day. His Mother and Father remained.

"Today you shall take the day as your own," his Wife ordered with a serene smile upon her face.

Legolas had always been a slave to his work, even when he was simply filing people's tax returns. She and Evie had planned a family day to celebrate his thirtieth year. His twenty-ninth birthday had been on board the ship, while their marriage stood in tatters. They had not even spoken that day, and Ceres needed so badly to make it up to him.

"Now can I give it to him?" the little girl asked, followed by a small huff.

"Aye, very well!" her Mother agreed, taking a package out from beneath the table she handed it to the Princess.

Evie strode to her Father and proudly offered the beautifully wrapped gift. "I picked everything on it," she made certain to tell him.

Legolas lifted her on to his knee and opened it eagerly, last year neither he or Ceres celebrated, being stuck on that ship, not to mention the problems they were having at the time. He was overjoyed at the prospect of a proper family birthday again.

Holding the red tunic high, for his parents' benefit, he looked over it with great admiration. "Thank you my Princess," he kissed her soft hair affectionately as she beamed.

Lifting her down from his lap he whipped off his current blue tunic and replaced it with his treasured new red one. He wore black leggings and shoes today so he was content in the knowledge that it wouldn't clash with the remainder of his outfit.

"Now," his Father started with an oddly warm expression, "Our gift will be to both of your liking I hope."

Ceres and Legolas shared a confused and curious look.

"Come," Nienna smiled, taking Legolas' hand and leading him through the corridors, up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Evie was skipping ahead, obviously having been in on this surprise to know it's location. They tried to keep up with her but she ran on ahead excitedly. His Parents lead him into the larger hall outside his and Ceres' bed chamber and halted. On the wall opposite their bedroom door was something mounted upon it. It was concealed by a large silken sheet. It had not been there when he had left for breakfast that morning.

Evie was hopping excitedly from one foot to the other in her pretty yellow gown, her golden curls bouncing about her smiling face. "Now?" she asked rhetorically as she made to pull the sheet off of the wall anyway.

"Aye," Thranduil agreed.

The Queen let go of her Son's hand, anticipating him taking his Wife's once he saw the painting.

Ceres stilled at her Husband's side, licking her lips nervously and an emotional and gradual smile gracing her features. Legolas too was shocked, pleasantly so, by such a touching gift. Without either tearing their eyes from the painting before them, they found their hands entwined and both were leaning slightly into the other. Neither noticed the irony that they were in fact without their realising, mimicking the pose of the image.

"Here is the original," Nienna smiled solemnly, "I could do little with it, but I hope you shall not need it any longer."

Legolas took the battered photograph into his trembling hands. It was bent and had scored lines where the glass had damaged it, and in one corner, against the stark ivory of Ceres' wedding dress sat a dried spot of his Wife's blood from her minor injury. He sadly ran his fingers over the image of himself and Ceres on their wedding day. This photograph had fallen from the walls of the ship as they fought bitterly, it was as much a symbol of their separation as of their union. But the painting, a recreation of that image stood for the survival of their love and their overcoming those hard times. It was like looking at an enormous photograph, the artist had captured their images so precisely from the original and replicated it.

"Thank you," he breathed, feeling it to be a huge understatement, but he knew his Mother at least would understand how grateful he was.

Ceres embraced her Mother-in-law, whispering her own words of thanks.

* * *

"How do you like it my love?"

"Very well indeed," Legolas beamed, pulling back and releasing, hitting another dead centre.

"Good, for I spent many hours slaving over it and have many a splinter to prove it!"

"You made this?" Legolas' voice was thick with emotion and he looked upon the longbow with renewed admiration.

"Aye, though I confess Leowen helped me greatly! It was as much for his benefit as for my own, he is bored out of his mind in his… recovery," she used the word more hopefully than accurately, "He longs to return to duty."

The Prince nodded in understanding. Over four months had passed since their rescue from Dol Guldur, yet the Captain of his Father's Guard was showing little sign of improvement. He had gladly helped the Princess craft a new bow for his Highness, as much as his weakened, bed-bound state could aid her. It was partly because he knew she needed it, and partially because he needed distraction himself.

"Ceres I shall carry it with me always on patrol, with pride I shall use it."

She smiled, knowing that when he was away he could look upon his weapon and see her love in it's craft. Her smile grew all the more as she stepped closer to him, "I have something else for you," she whispered as she glimpsed their Daughter playing with the makeshift bow Legolas had made her, firing blunt sticks from it for her Grandparents' entertainment. They sat far enough away that the Princess felt they would not be disturbed for the moment.

The Prince raised his brow momentarily, feeling he had some idea of what it might be.

"We spoke some time ago," she began, effectively baffling the seductive grin from his face. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his expression as it did so.

"Of when we settled and were content in our own situation…" she watched his face and was pleased to see the recognition.

"Let me give you another child Legolas," she offered, her breath tickling his lips and her fingers expertly teasing his elven ears, her eyes constantly darting toward his Parents and their Daughter to be sure their attention was sufficiently diverted away from their antics.

"Truly? You are ready?" he asked, while his hands slipped around her waist, resting upon the top of her bottom.

"Aye," she confirmed happily, then something occurred to her, "Did you realise that it was this night fourteen years ago that we shared our first kiss? And tomorrow shall be the anniversary of our relationship?"

Legolas laughed at the memory of his asking Ceres to be his girlfriend in the girls' toilets at school, while his beloved nursed his bleeding nose. He thought then of their first real kiss, at his sixteenth birthday party. The kiss that has sparked the fight between him and Scott the next day at school. They had learned so much about kissing since then. In their inexperience each was soft and tentative in their movements. Neither would have dared to place their tongue in the others' mouth then. He had simply cradled her as if she were the most fragile creature on Earth, pressing his lips to hers, moving them slowly to open and close around her top then bottom lip. Ceres was all but shaking as she had traced his jaw with her fingertips, touching his neck shyly. She had been trailing them up towards his ears, and he shivered with anticipation, but he heard his Father calling from the house, tearing his lips from the beauty of his best friend's Sister he had jumped back to place some distance between them when his Father would come upon them.

Blinking back to the present he kissed her, deeply and gratefully, determined to show her how much their passion had grown over the past fourteen years. Keeping one hand firmly on her backside he brought the other up her body to cup her rosy cheek. Breaking it and pressing his lips to the crook of her neck, he watched over her shoulder to ensure his parents still had their backs turned, then snaked the hand down her front, cupping her womanhood through her gown.

"Melethen!" she hissed quietly.

"Shhh," he smirked as she trembled in his arms, pressing firmer with his middle finger as he attempted to feel her more intimately through the layers of fabric, seeking out her most sensitive part.

She was just as surprised when he ceased, wrapping her in a chaste hug and placing a light kiss upon the circlet adorning her dark brown head. She turned to see Legolas' Father beckoning them, seemingly oblivious to their previous doings. 'Devious elf,' she thought to herself as she willed her breathing to slow, and she vowed to make him pay for it once Evelyn was soundly in her bed that night.


	43. Frustration

Chapter 43: Frustration

As Ceres heard Evie's bedroom door click closed, she grasped her Husband's new tunic and pulled him from it to kiss her. He complied, walking her backwards and grinning into the kiss when he heard a small yelp escape her as her back hit the wall. Ceres raked her hands up into his hair, now having grown enough to look much neater since his having cut it so rashly.

"Your Highness forgive my intrusion," a maid stuttered nervously.

After a moments pause, Legolas used the hands that lay flat on the wall either side of Ceres' face and pushed off from it with a frustrated sigh, turning away from his Wife and the offending maid.

"…But the Chancellor is here to see you."

"At this hour?" the Prince grumpily asked.

"He has been waiting most of the afternoon Sir."

"You go…" Ceres walked to him and rubbed his back soothingly in circles.

Legolas began to shake his head but she insisted, "Go," broaching no argument from him, "I shall wait up for you."

He shot her a longing stare, hands on hips and his shoulders sagging in defeat. He kissed her forehead and left her to perform his duty.

* * *

"What can I do for you Chancellor?" Legolas tried to keep any irritation from his tone as he strode into his office and planted himself in his chair.

The elf before him bowed and sat opposite when the Prince gestured toward the smaller seat with his hand.

"The traders travelling to and from Ithilien are coming up against more and more minor attacks, for the sake of both their safety and our own economy we must consider granting them their request of greater armed escort."

"Of course," Legolas agreed instantly, "We discussed this briefly some weeks ago did we not? The only alternative would be to alter the trade route, and that would cost time and money."

"Then," the ellon paused briefly, "Why have you not granted it?"

"I just did," Legolas drew his brows together in confusion.

"I must have your signature your Highness, I sent you the document over three weeks ago."

The Prince glanced briefly at the piles of papers. There were many documents awaiting his attention. "I have yet to come across it, I will assure you that this matter will be my primary concern."

"Thank you, your Highness," the Chancellor rose as his Prince did, out of respect he then bowed low, "I bid you good night then."

The ellon left as the Prince looked worriedly at the various stacks of parchment littering the room. "Shit," he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

After several hours of scouring through the documents he was still no closer to finding it. He had found three other such items marked urgent, and placed them at the top of his pile of things to do tomorrow morning.

"Legolas what in God's name are you doing?" yawned his Wife, looking exhausted and slightly frustrated.

"I've lost something of great import," he chewed anxiously on his lower lip.

Seeing his worried expression she softened, "What is it? I'll help you search," she knelt down amidst the chaos and started to leaf through some papers.

* * *

After eventually finding the document, signing it and placing it on the very top of the pile in preparation for sending first thing, Husband and Wife wearily climbed the stairs back to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry my love," he kissed her hand, noting her exhaustion and knowing tonight would never happen now.

She smiled at him, assuring him that he needn't be. She stumbled on a step and he caught her arm quickly, lifting her up he carried her sleepy form the remainder of their journey. As he stepped into the hall outside their bed chamber, the elf standing sentry opened the door silently for the Prince. Nodding his thanks, Legolas stepped into the candlelit room, laying Ceres down gently on the dark green blankets. Pulling them from under her and tucking her in, he then undressed and extinguished the few candles still burning. As all fell dark he could not help but notice the faint light forming on the horizon as he gazed out over their balcony and into the forest beyond their grounds. It was very late, he mused, or very early.

It was just ninety minutes later that the Prince was abruptly woken by Evie bounding onto their bed, singing merrily.

"Mummy, Daddy wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Oh God," was all Legolas could groan quietly as he curled up on his side, shrinking under the blankets in an attempt to feign sleep. He could go with less sleep than Ceres, yes, but he wasn't superman.

"Daddy, up!" she mimicked that which she was often on the receiving end of as she yanked the blankets from his head.

"Evie, my darling, I beg of you, go play for another hour, then we'll do breakfast I promise." The Prince rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried his best to keep the authority in his voice. He wondered if he didn't just sound like he was whining however.

"But I'm hungry," she complained quietly.

Groaning again he realised he would have to get up or Evie would end up waking his Wife too. "Oh for the love of… right OK, I'm up."

"Yeyy!"

"Quiet!" he commanded, crawling unceremoniously out of bed and pulling on the first tunic and leggings he came across in his dressing room.

It must have been early if Aòrelind hadn't been in to lay out their fresh clothing. He noted the discarded ones from last night too. The kitchen maids were around however when they got downstairs and were happy to make Evie and Legolas up a bowl of porridge each, with extra lashings of milk just as the Princess liked it.

The dining table was mostly empty, save a few staff members eating their early meals to tend to their early duties. Legolas leant one elbow upon the table, resting his chin in his hand lazily. Evelyn ate enthusiastically while he merely stared into his bowl, just trying to stay awake.

Aòrelind came and sat opposite them, "You're up early," she commented in a surprised tone.

"Aye, the joys of being up with the sun," Legolas drawled as his eyes fluttered closed, snapping open again.

"You are not usually one to be opposed to so early a start, Highness," the maid chuckled at his state.

"Nay, but it was gone four when I went to bed," he groused.

"Oh," was all Aòrelind could say for the moment, sharing a smile with the Princess.

The ladies maid spoke with Evie about her Father's birthday, and the little girl happily told her all about their picnic, the archery lesson her Daddy had given her (with blunt objects of course), their huge dinner and the copious amount of cake she had consumed. Laughing along with the adorable child she suddenly stopped as Legolas created quite an amusing scene, one she would not dare to laugh at however.

His head had lolled forwards slightly during their conversation, his eyes struggling to stay open. He must have dozed off momentarily as his face slipped from his hand, falling to knock the side of his bowl in a very ungraceful movement. Immediately Legolas was jolted awake, but it was too late, porridge was everywhere and upon waking he reflexively stood, cursing "Shit!" aloud.

"I mean damn…" he blinked hard, correcting himself a third time, "Um, oh dear. I meant oh dear."

Evie giggled uncontrollably, partially because her Father was covered in milky porridge but also because he had said something incredibly naughty. If Mummy had been here she would not have been happy.

Aòrelind was fixed to her chair, afraid she might just burst into a fit of laughter if she moved a muscle. Thankfully another elleth ran to the Prince's aid, bearing cloths from the kitchen to clean him and the table up.

"I'll go run you a bath," Aòrelind barely managed to say before all but running from the hall, saving her giggles for when she was well out of earshot.

* * *

"Morning baby," Ceres sidled into the bathroom, then started to run her fingers through his hair as he sat soaking in the bathtub, "Yuk! What is that?" she half laughed, half balked as porridge filled her nails.

"I had a bit of an accident at breakfast," he chuckled, only now seeing the funny side of it.

"A bit? Did you pour your bowl over your head?"

"Nay, I fell asleep in it," he stated simply, enticing a loud laugh from Ceres.

She calmed herself, taking the silver jug and pouring water over her Husband's sticky hair. She washed it using the bottles of intoxicatingly sweet-smelling shampoo. She was just reorganising the bottles and jars when she shrieked, feeling wet arms around her middle pull her backwards. "No!" she protested half-heartedly then was pulled into the bubbly water, "Ai Legolas!" she laughed as she was submerged to her neck, sitting up in the water to find her white nightdress soaked, hugging her curves and rendered completely see-through. "Wicked, wicked man!" she accused with a mock look of irritation.

He simply lay back comfortably while admiring her breasts through the fabric unashamedly. Following his gaze she feigned shocked disapproval and splashed him. Never one to sit idly by and take such an offence he retaliated, but it was impossible to soak her any more than she already was. They splashed playfully until both could no longer breathe for laughing. It felt liberating to be so juvenile.

Ceres was still calming her giggles when she noticed the change in Legolas' eyes. No longer sparkling blue, but dark and sensual. She shivered, and not for her dampness. He wrapped her suddenly in his embrace and laved at her neck and fabric covered shoulders, dipping to tease her puckered nipples. His Wife's breath hitched as he encouraged her nightdress to float up over her hips under the water, brushing his hardness over her folds deliciously.

He raised his head again to kiss her lips, darting his tongue desperately into her warmth as hers caressed his own. "Have you taken your elixir this morning my love?" he asked her in that deep, ominous voice that foretold what was about to occur.

"Nay," she smiled, butterflies fluttering against her insides. She had ran out of her contraceptive pill some months ago and had been taking a daily elven elixir used to prevent pregnancy in it's stead.

"Good," he smiled as she stroked him underwater.

'This may be the moment,' they both found themselves thinking, 'The moment we conceive our second child.'

The door creaked open slowly and Legolas pulled his Wife down with him into the water, concealing their bodies.

"Mummy, I don't feel well," Evie whispered in a strange voice.

"Evelyn, go lay down in your bedroom if you are unwell, we will check on you shortly," the Elven-prince ordered a little harsher than he intended.

"Legolas," Ceres chided, knowing it to be very strange for their Daughter to claim thus. She was her Father's Daughter in that she did not get ill.

Her Husband was shooting her a but-we-were-so-close-this-time look. She wanted to ignore his puppy dog eyes, but he was so adorably sexy when soaking wet. Perhaps he was right, Evie had been demanding attention all day yesterday and was up wanting thus this morning. Maybe she was playing them, wanting their undivided attention, she was at that age after all. Legolas was not concerned, his Daughter was never ill so he presumed it to be a passing fancy. Before Ceres could make any real judgement she was startled to see her four year old double over and vomit all over the marble-like floor.

Both she and her Husband sat up straighter as they heard it hit the floor. Evie began to sob violently, having never experienced anything like this before. Legolas helped Ceres to get out of the tub, bunching her soaked nightdress around her thighs. He followed, wrapping a towel around his middle and rummaging around in the bathroom cupboard for a basin. He made it to Evie's side just in time for her second wave.

He and Ceres shared a guilt filled look. Though both sighed deeply at having been interrupted again. They did not blame their little one in the slightest, but it was becoming difficult to hold back, them both so set on this new baby.

Legolas picked the Princess up when she had ceased once more, taking her over to their bed and handing Ceres the offensive basin. He undressed his Daughter carefully, the hem of her skirts and her little shoes soaked. He tossed them on the floor and tucked her up in his arms, pulling the blankets around them tightly as she cried loudly into his bare chest.

"My poor baby," Ceres returned with a clean bowl, setting it on the bed and kneeling before her Husband, stroking her Daughter's hair lovingly.

"There you are!" the main door opened abruptly and in ran Aòrelind, but her smile faded when she saw the tiny Princess crying and in her underwear.

She glimpsed the sick stained dress and shoes and brought a guilty hand to her mouth. "Highness I lost sight of her for just two minutes that is all."

"I don't understand?" Ceres asked worriedly, thinking of every horrific scenario under the sun.

"Do not concern yourselves over young Evelyn's illness, it shall pass quickly. I was called away for a moment but she was not at the table when I returned. I found her in the kitchens, cook is not best pleased! It seems the Princess has eaten seven bowls of porridge on top of her own! Those were meant for the kitchen staff!"

After a moment's stunned silence Legolas burst into a slight shocked laughter. "Oh my Evie, silly girl," he chuckled, "Did you eat too much my sweet?"

Evie nodded, pouting.

"Shhh… all will be well then, it will pass," Ceres soothed, they would find it hilarious later, but right now she couldn't quite bring herself to laugh.


	44. An Early Arrival

Chapter 44: An Early arrival

Legolas stared blankly down at the recently disturbed earth. The rain beat heavily down upon him, rendering his golden locks dark as his mood, but he paid it no heed. His black heavy formal attire weighed almost as heavily in their rain-drenched state as his heart.

"Legolas you cannot stand here all night," his Wife urged him.

When had she appeared at his side? He studied her wet curls tumbling out of her cloak's hood, sticking to her swollen cheeks. She should be inside with the others.

"My love you will make yourself unwell," he voiced worriedly.

"As will you," she countered, speaking of his state of mind, not his reaction to the atrocious weather. "Come, Melethen."

He reluctantly took her arm, only to ensure she did not stay out in this storm for her own safety, and that of their unborn child. Once in the safety of the dry palace the Princess removed her hood, and her Husband spoke brokenly.

"If we should have a Son," Legolas stretched his palm over her small bump, "Would you consent to name him for the Friend that we have lost?"

"Our Son would be honoured to take such a noble name, Legolas," she whispered sincerely. "It shall be so."

* * *

"Legolas."

The Prince stirred briefly.

"Legolas," the voice pressed more firmly.

"Hmmm," came his lazy response, not quite in the land of the woken just yet.

A pained cry pierced through his sleepy state of mind. He sat bolt upright in bed, turning to his Wife as she leaned forwards clutching her pregnant belly. She ceased her strangled yell and began to push her breath out deliberately, inhaling deep and pushing out harshly.

"Braxton hicks?" he asked, knowing that these fierce pre-labour contractions were supposedly very painful.

His Wife had been furious last time around, claiming that they should not be called 'false contractions' as they so often were, as they were 'bloody painful' and 'anything but false!'

"I don't know, I don't know," she breathed angrily.

She'd given birth before, so why didn't she feel like she knew what was happening? Why did she feel so out of control? She may as well be a first timer for she was clueless as to the happenings of her body.

"It hurts so much, I've been contracting all day but this is extreme."

'All day?' he thought in a frustrated tone, but knew it wasn't worth scolding her aloud for keeping it to herself.

The hairs on the back of Legolas' neck stood on end, suddenly he remembered the immense feeling of being so useless when Ceres gave birth to Evelyn. It was such an agonising, emotional time, and they were about to experience it all again. He began to rub her back soothingly, as they had learnt at their antenatal classes during their first pregnancy.

"I'm so scared," she admitted, "Last time we were in a hospital, I knew everything would turn out alright, how are we going to deal with this if something goes wrong? Do they even do caesareans here? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" she uttered over and over as she rocked herself.

"Shhh, Melethen, it's too late to worry about these things now, the baby will out one way or another. All will be well, childbirth is the most natural thing in the world remember, your body will do what it must." Legolas didn't know who he was trying to soothe, himself or his Wife, and was sure he'd just quoted Miriam Stoppard or similar.

Ceres nodded frantically, deciding if this baby wanted out now then so be it. She picked herself up, pacing and pacing in an attempt to urge it to speed up. Hours passed and still not much happened. The waiting part was the worst. All through the night Ceres walked the corridors of their home, stopping every time a contraction started to build and clutching the wall with one hand, her Husband with the other. The elves patrolling the night shift were uneasy, so much pain was before them and there was nothing they could do to protect against that. They were excited though, such a joyful event was soon to take place, then their nights would be filled with activity with a newborn in the manor.

Aòrelind came to tend to her duties the next morning and had a shock when one of the elves filled her in on the night's activity. It was all very exciting for the sentries as nothing ever happened at night. A few weeks ago Fingol was sure he saw a spy in the gardens which caused a stir. It turned out to merely be a fox and Prince Legolas had not been amused at being roused at three in the morning to make the discovery.

"But the babe is not due for another four weeks!" Aòrelind nervously stated.

"Aòrelind," a worn looking Legolas approached her as she stood outside his bed chamber conversing with the sentry. "I am sure you are aware of the goings on," he smiled slightly, "Forgo your duties for the moment, I need you to ready Evie a pack, let us assume she will be with my Mother and Father for several days." He knew it could be a lengthy process.

He went into his dressing room and removed his dark brown leggings, pulling on some grey breeches and a slightly darker grey tunic. Donning soft shoes and leaving his hair loose he rushed along the corridor to his Daughter's bed chamber.

"Evelyn," he roused her as he pulled back the heavy purple curtains. "Up sweetheart," he asked of her as he rummaged through her dressing room for her clothes.

"Quicker," he worriedly urged, nervous about leaving Ceres for very long. Her contractions were becoming more violent and he needed to get back to her as soon as he could. Thus he grasped the blue dress and hurriedly helped her to put it on, clasping her hand and going down to breakfast.

Evie seemed to be eating agonisingly slow, but at length finished her fruit, having taken a dislike to porridge for obvious reasons. Father and Daughter strode hand-in-hand over the walkway to the main palace. They navigated the passageways until they reached the Great Hall of the Elvenking.

"Ah Legolas, Evelyn. No Ceres this morning? Have you come to dine with us?" Thranduil beamed.

Legolas released his Daughter's hand as she sat up at the King's table, ready for a second breakfast. In years to come Legolas would liken her appetite to that of a Hobbit.

"Father, Mother, Ceres has gone into labour," he explained plainly, the pair gasping at such news, the baby was almost four weeks premature. "Would you take Evie for me?"

"Of course, of course," Thranduil nodded, concern lacing his tone. "Go back, Legolas."

The Prince sighed in relief at his Father's words, then turned to his beloved child. "Evelyn," he knelt down to her on her seat, "Sweetheart, you are going to stay with Nana and Grandad for a few days, wont that be fun?"

"Yey!" she cheered.

"When you come home you'll have a baby Brother or Sister, are you looking forward to it?"

"Can I hold him?" Evie was without doubt that it was a boy.

"Of course, my darling," Legolas smiled, brushing the hair back from her face lovingly.

"Then yes! Lots!" she giggled.

"You're such a good girl, Mummy and Daddy both love you lots Evie," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she beamed, turning her attention then to the food being placed in front of her.

"I'll see you soon," Legolas reluctantly turned to leave.

"Bye Ada!"

Legolas smiled at her simple use of Sindarin. She had learnt a few basic words and was happy to implement them into her normal conversation as often as possible. He started out at a speedy walk but by the time he reached the walkway he was running, terrified of missing the action, making Ceres face the birth alone. He weaved through the halls and toward the room they had set up for the birth. "Melethen…" he went to her side as she stood leaning against the wall on her forearms, panting.

'She's panting already,' he thought to himself, knowing that her labour had advanced much in his absence. If she was panting then she was not far off pushing.

"Legolas…" she reached out, clasping his hand tighter than was comfortable, "I thought you would not… make it back… I can feel it… the need to push… is becoming hard to ignore…" her words were broken up into small sections with laboured breaths between them.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be fine, you can do this Ceres…"

She gripped him tighter as a wave of pain rippled through her abdomen, she tried not to cry out but the agonised sound left her of it's own free will. Two elleth the Prince recognised as healers prepared pain remedies and brought out towels ready to wrap the newborn in. Some equipment lay on a table and Legolas was relieved that they had something on standby should they need intervention.

Ceres had requested healers that she did not work with. Though she trusted Elmar and his students, due to her own mild embarrassment she felt she did not want them to handle the birth. Elrond was due to deliver the baby, but with it's prematurely starting it seemed they may have to call Elmar after all.

"This is insane… I feel like I'll have to… push soon… but my waters… they haven't broken!"

At this her Husband visibly startled. He looked to the healers for an explanation.

"Her need to push is not overwhelming thus far, we will only break the membranes artificially if we have no other option," one elleth explained to him.

"How dilated is she?" he asked.

"I was about to check her again."

The healer waited for the next contraction to subside before checking Ceres' dilation. The Princess winced uncomfortably and although Legolas tried not to he was sure he did too. If she was honest, she was beyond the point of giving a damn who had their hand/gaze/implement in her most intimate areas. So many people had peered between her legs in the past twelve hours that she couldn't care less anymore. She just wanted the cursed child out of her body.

"Nine centimetres, you're doing well your Highness!" the healer enthusiastically announced, not having expected her to have advanced this quickly.

"The next person… who doesn't call me… by my name… will be looking… for a new… career!" Ceres screamed, sick to death of 'Highness' when she was clearly in need of something a little more personal.

Legolas smiled apologetically at the healer, but the elleth grinned, she was used to the outbursts of labouring women. "Of course Ceres," she replied kindly.

* * *

News of the Prince and Princess' impending bundle of joy spread fast. Scott was late for breakfast but was surprised to see almost every elf in his Sister and Brother-in-law's employ sat around the large dining table. "What's going on?" he asked a pacing, and worried looking Boran.

"Ceres is having the baby, as we speak."

Scott began to wring his hands nervously, suddenly in the same state as the rest of the room. "But…" he was about to point out the early arrival.

"I know…" Boran spoke, "All we can do is wait. Come."

So Scott followed the Captain to await his new Niece or Nephew.

* * *

Nienna left Evelyn in Thranduil's care as she made her way over the walkway to be on hand when the baby arrived. When she arrived at an area of scattered seating just down the hall from the birthing suite she greeted Boran, Scott and Aòrelind. Everyone else waited for news in the dining hall but these few closest to the couple waited nearby at the request of Legolas and Ceres. They were not too close, to give Ceres some space, but they could faintly hear her cries down the hall as they sat or paced in excited anticipation.

The Queen sat patiently, having given birth twice herself she knew these things were lengthy. Scott paced nervously, not having been in such close proximity to the event when his Niece had been brought into the world. He felt closer to Ceres and Legolas now than he ever had, he was also living with them and so felt as though he had experienced their pregnancy with them.

"Your Grace, you would do well to sit, it could be many hours before we hear any news," Aòrelind kindly suggested.

Scott looked at her worriedly, then took her advice, seating himself beside her. His leg began to move as he tapped his foot involuntarily. The ladies maid smiled and placed a hand gently on his knee to quell it's movement. "Calm," she smiled.

Scott stared into her sweet face, how lovely he thought she was, even from that first moment they danced in Imladris. All he could do was smile back at her, but the smile grew in intensity as she took his hand.

"Be not afraid for her, your Sister is a strong and brave woman."

Scott squeezed her hand in thanks and they sat in anticipation, content in their company. Nienna smiled to herself, she had known the boy since he was five years old and she believed it to be the first time she had witnessed him to be speechless.

Boran conversed with the Queen and left Scott to amuse the ladies maid. He and Aòrelind had decided to call it quits with their constant bickering after they had lain together. They had both been in the wrong that day, and yet neither of them had been. They knew they had to work together and so had mutually decided to drop their confrontational stances. Boran knew why she had lied, and was not even angry anymore, just disappointed in himself for acting so rashly to begin with. Things were no longer awkward, they were simply colleagues, and it suited them both that way. Perhaps one day they would be able to build a friendship between them.

All four looked up when they heard footfalls fast approaching, breathing a sigh of relief when their owner rounded the corner with a grin, "Did I miss anything?"


	45. Make That Two Early Arrivals

_**WARNING**: Graphic Childbirth (If you've not had the pleasure (HA!) of giving birth this will make your eyes water. If in doubt, **I've given a brief chapter summary at the end for those who don't feel they could stomach it**.)_

* * *

Chapter 45: Make That Two Early Arrivals

A knock at the door caused one of the healers to answer it. "My Prince, Lord Elrond is here, he wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him… to enter," Ceres whispered, she didn't want her Husband to leave.

Legolas readjusted her short nightdress to cover her, she didn't currently have the ability to close her legs after all. She didn't care however, Elrond had already examined her before in Imladris and she was hoping he was here to help with the delivery.

"My Prince, Princess," he bowed.

Legolas bowed his head slightly, not in a position to bow formally.

"Would you give me the honour of delivering your child?" he asked.

Legolas looked to Ceres, who nodded enthusiastically. She knew his were the safest hands in Arda to be in. Her Husband had written to him some months ago, asking for his aid in this matter, he had thought due to Ceres' early onset that Elrond would not be attending.

"Forgive my tardiness, I arrived only yester eve and rose late to hear your news!" he spoke in a jolly tone as he moved between the Princess' knees as she lay propped up on the bed.

After a quick examination he frowned, "Worry not, but I feel I should break your waters now."

Legolas sighed, relieved, getting a bit concerned about them not having gone already. This was not going to plan, with Evie everything had been simpler, things were happening in the order they stated in the books Ceres' had forced him to read during her term.

"It is unusual to get to this stage but certainly not unheard of," Elrond tried to assure the tense Prince.

The Lord of Imladris then asked the couple for a run down of the events of her labour thus far. For a moment Legolas wondered why he didn't ask the healers, but he soon realised he wanted to hear it from them, whilst giving them both something to focus on but the pain. "Well it sounds as if you're doing a grand job Ceres, we'll have this baby out in no time at all," Elrond assured as he used a small implement to start on the membranes, pulling out when he felt the beginnings her next contraction.

"I need…" she stopped, screwing her eyes shut and trying to quell her volume as it hit her full force. When it finally subsided she panted for a moment, then continued, "I need… to push."

"Soon Ceres, but not yet," Elrond returned to his task.

"Pant Meleth," Legolas tried to help but was once again feeling quite out of his depth.

"Fuck off Legolas!" she cried, swatting at him, his mollycoddling suffocating her. She was too frustrated to truly regret it but he didn't seem to take too much offence, she decided that she had bigger issues currently than his state of mind.

It took working around another two contractions before Elrond felt the membranes give. "Ah! There we go, tricky one it was but we got there in the end."

Ceres grasped her Husband back to her, thinking maybe she did want him close after all as she felt her waters go. She'd forgotten just how disgusting it was. As some of the water spilled over the side of the bed Legolas took a reflexive step back, earning himself a glare from his Wife. "Would you rather… wait outside?" she yelled angrily, irrationally. "God forbid… you should get… your shoes… w… we… Argh!" she didn't finish her tirade as pain swept through her again.

He shook his head. Ignoring her harsh tones, knowing she didn't mean them. Well she did at present, but she was not thinking in her rational mind. Elrond informed them that she was now at full dilation and his Wife began to cry.

"No, no, no sweetie, you've been so brave, I know you're tired but you're almost there now," he tried to sooth her but she snapped back at him, "Don't patronise me!"

"Push when you're ready Ceres," Elrond placed his hand on her abdomen to feel when her next contraction would begin.

"I can't."

"You can," her Husband assured, "It's all you've wanted to do for the past forty five minutes, now come on, deep breath," he breathed deep but let it out worriedly when she didn't.

Another contraction came and went and all she could do was cry and grasp desperately at Legolas' tunic. He and Elrond shared a concerned expression as she shook and wept. He climbed onto the bed beside her, having no clue what it was he'd just sat in, but caring for little but his beloved's terrified state. Wrapping his arms around her he rocked her gently, "Let this one pass, then shall we try?" he kissed her damp crown.

To his dismay she shook her head, "I'm just too… tired… I can't."

He propped her up a little more, wriggling himself behind her and wrapping her up tightly in his arms, he could feel another wave rippling through her swollen belly.

"No, no make it stop," she sobbed not unlike Evie had done when she had been so unwell all those months ago. "Legolas get it out of me!"

"I… Meleth I can't," he breathed brokenly, completely at a loss. That useless feeling was overtaking him again.

"Ceres if you can be more upright gravity will aid you my dear," Elrond suggested, having delivered many babies he was no stranger to the stage where the woman wished to simply give up.

When she did not answer him he looked to Legolas, "Help me move her."

The Prince nodded shakily, slipping off of the bed and grasping one arm while the half-elf grabbed her other. They manoeuvred her off of the bed but struggled to make her stand. Her legs were too weak. Legolas held her more fully, lifting her back onto the very edge of the bed.

"At least she is sitting upright, it will help," Elrond spoke softly, pulling two chairs for her feet to rest upon so that she might keep her knees bent.

"Ceres when the next comes we shall push," Legolas decided the softly-softly approach was getting them nowhere and was prepared to risk her wrath.

"But…" she whimpered.

"But nothing!" he cut her off, feeling her belly contracting again already. "Breath in deep," he ordered, breathing with her, "Now chin on your chest, no, don't let your head fall back Ceres, head forwards," he grasped her head lightly and lolled it forwards again.

She complied as best she could, but released her breath quickly, crying out in pain.

"Breath in again, quickly Ceres, breath in, good now hold it, push!"

She did get a small push in before the contraction ended, it did little to progress the baby's descent, but it was a start and next time she would be more prepared. Elrond smiled, pleased that Legolas had shaken off his fear and taken control of the situation. Many Fathers simply passed out from the sight of the blood or feared the entire process so much that they never even made it into the birthing room to begin with. Ceres was exhausted and frightened, and what she needed more than anything was to be talked through it, a task he usually found himself doing.

The Lord of Imladris put two pillows on the floor between Ceres' legs, her Husband kneeling on them for the moment as he breathed steadily with her. He then gathered towels and equipment he would require once the baby was out. He set them all on the bedside table, within his reach, then replaced Legolas between her legs.

"Legolas, sit behind her, when she pushes, I want you to apply pressure here," he indicated a specific place on her belly, then halted immediately, feeling about her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Legolas questioned urgently as Elrond's brows knit together in a very concerned expression. He quickly replaced his jolly mask, "Nay, nothing, let us concentrate on pushing, I can feel another brewing Ceres, are you ready?"

Her breathing quickened and she breathed deep, as her Husband's hands trailed down her arms from his position behind her he clasped each of hers, letting her grasp them tightly in preparation. "Oh," she started to panic.

"Breathe Ceres, hold it, head down Meleth, good, good girl keep pushing."

He took their joined hands and pressed down where he had been instructed, shivering as he felt the baby squirm beneath his touch. He didn't like the thought that he was manipulating it's position or it's transit.

"Alright Ceres we're doing well, Baby's starting to move now, you're doing brilliantly."

The Princess marvelled at how everyone suddenly spoke to you as if you were five years old when you were in labour. But she had not the voice to tell them. She had to admit to herself that it was actually quite soothing being spoken to thus. A frustrating truth at best. She pushed, again and again. 'Surely it didn't take this long with Evelyn?' she thought to herself, but supposed it must have.

"Oh shit!" she cursed as the next contraction took her by surprise, starting almost immediately after the previous had subsided.

"Another?" Legolas asked rhetorically, well at least she hoped he didn't want an answer.

"Good, that means this is almost over now baby, push, push." Legolas was trying not to tremble himself with the knowledge that any moment he would meet his new Son or Daughter.

"That's it Ceres, he or she is crowning, one more and we should deliver the head. Legolas, stop the pressure now," Elrond smiled up at the beaming elf, anticipation clearly written upon his face.

Sure enough upon the next she felt an almighty relief. It was short lived as the next contraction crept in. "Come on Ceres, this is the last one!" Legolas could barely contain his excitement.

Pushing full force down into her bottom she strained, determined to do this in one as a renewed determination was born within her. Elrond supported the child, lowering him down to pillows gently as his Mother screeched triumphantly. "Yes! Yes! Thank fuck that's over!" she half laughed, half cried as Legolas showered her neck and shoulders with grateful butterfly kisses.

An infant's cry sounded, loud and strong. "Congratulations, you have a Son!" Elrond smiled up at them.

Ceres face broke into a relived and happy smile, the weight of producing an heir off of her shoulders, now she could enjoy her baby. Elrond couldn't help but laugh a little as Legolas' face streamed with tears and yet he was laughing maniacally, overjoyed at the news. The couple turned to one another as best they could in their current positions, and Legolas cupped her cheek, kissing her lips soundly. She balled her fist in his hair kissing him back, but suddenly yelped in excruciating pain.

"Do not move Ceres," Elrond was cutting their Son's cord hastily, wrapping him and handing him to an elleth to be checked over.

"I want to hold him," Ceres whimpered through the pain. Both she and her Husband had lost their joyful moods as her contractions failed to ease in intensity.

"And you will, but first we must ready to push again."

"But with Evie, I held her while I delivered the placenta…" she froze again, not remembering it being this bad before.

"Drink this," Elrond handed Legolas a vial to give his Wife, "It will help with the pain."

Elrond felt around her cervix for signs of the second baby, closing his eyes to shield his concern from the child's parents as he felt the evidence of what he suspected.

"Ceres, Legolas, the pain continues because you have carried twins. Your second child lies in the breech position, now panic not for I have delivered breeched babies in my years and all were successful."

Ceres wanted to cry all over again, Legolas looked pale and as though he might vomit. He tried quickly to recover, "Shhh… my darling fear not, it will be well, delivering the hips first is not unlike the head," he remembered reading in one of her books somewhere, "Just treat it like a normal birth, it's going to be fine."

Elrond cringed, not expecting them to have such knowledge of the happenings of such a complication. "Your baby is feet-first, a rare occurrence."

The Prince nodded numbly, holding Ceres tighter as she rode another contraction, her screaming was getting louder and he feared for the baby as well as her. His head thumped with the sound of his Wife's crying mixed with that of his new Son, being cradled by the healer, ready to hand him over when the time came.

"Do you wish to hold the baby?" she asked him.

"Nay, nay, I must concentrate on Ceres, we will hold them both together," he hoped this would come to pass. "Take the baby outside a moment, take him down to see the Queen," he bid them, knowing their Son's crying would only serve to heighten Ceres' stress.

Ceres began to push again with Legolas' encouragement and Elrond guiding the baby's exit carefully.

"My love…" Ceres breathed hurriedly between contractions, "If there comes a choice…"

"No." Legolas stated, "Ceres I'm not talking about this with you."

"Legolas…" she angrily panted, "Save the baby… before… me…"

"Shut up and push!" he heart-wrenchingly demanded.

Elrond concentrated with all his might, guiding the legs down successfully. He felt the child's head, smiling at it's downward facing direction. "Her head is facing down, that is how we want it to be, well done Ceres we are almost clear!" he excitedly encouraged her.

"A girl?" Legolas tried to give Ceres something joyful, "A Son and a Daughter, Melethen."

"Legolas get down here," Elrond sounded in an urgent tone, "Now!"

The Prince slipped off the bed, as Ceres clutched at him, terrified.

"Hold her legs," Elrond placed the Princes hands on the baby's legs as he delved deeper.

Ceres was whimpering in agony.

"What's happening?" Legolas demanded to know.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck, I'm sorry Ceres," he spoke as he abruptly freed the child, unable to risk waiting for the next contraction.

Legolas felt his ears sting as his Wife's cry reached it's peak. He shook visibly as he and Elrond lowered the baby girl onto the stained pillows, his Wife's blood spilling over his hands. He let go, allowing Elrond to see to her.

He watched horrified as the Lord of Imladris unwound the cord from the tiny baby's neck. He screwed up his face in an attempt to keep his emotions, but a sob burst from him as several seconds passed and he heard not a cry from his Daughter. Ceres wound her fingers in his hair, seemingly unaware of what was happening as she swayed light-headed.

Elrond used a small device to clear the baby's throat, and blew gently over her tiny mouth and nose. At the sight of him resuscitating the baby Legolas lost his resolve and fled the room. In the corridor he picked up a statuette, the closest thing to hand and threw it in anguish against the wall. The healers, along with his Mother, Scott, Aòrelind and Boran further down the corridor startled audibly, all fearing for what had happened to make him react so. Legolas threw himself against the wall, slipping to the floor as he held out his bloodied hands as if he'd been responsible for the entire tragedy.

"It's not fucking fair!" he yelled, a mixture of sadness, anger and torment.

He looked up to see his Mother at his side, terror gripping her as she looked down upon her shattered Son. "Ceres?" she breathed, fearing her Son's Wife was dead.

She became angry when he shrugged. "Get back in there Legolas Thranduillion!" she bellowed at him.

"My Daughter is dead," he pathetically whimpered, taking the Queen aback, she had clearly seen her new Grandson, her healthy Grandson.

"Twins?" she whispered and he nodded.

She choked at such news, but hauled her Son off of the floor, "Your Wife needs you."

Drawn out minutes passed as Legolas attempted to calm himself slightly. Having been berated by the Queen, he breathed deep and at length re-entered the room, ashamed of himself for leaving to begin with. He looked back to his Mother and held out his hand. It had been long since he needed her hand to face anything, but he needed her now.

The Queen took it and steeled herself for the sight of death and sorrow. When they entered, Elrond was holding a wrapped bundle, he looked up at Legolas with fresh tears in his wise eyes. "She breathes," he whispered with relief clearly evident.

Legolas felt as if his heart had stopped, she was alive! "Ceres," he strode to his Wife, but she lay back on the bed, her eyes fluttering open and shut, open and shut.

"I have given her a heavy sedative Legolas, she was in too much pain."

"Will she… will she die?" he gasped.

"I pray not if I work on her now, I must deliver the final stage then stitch her wounds. Here, take your Daughter," he offered the Prince.

"Nay, not without Ceres, we are supposed to be doing this together." Legolas wrestled with his conscience.

"Legolas she is not aware of anything going on around her, if I don't act now she will bleed to death. Hold the babies, bond with them, they will see their Mother's embrace soon enough. They need _you_ now."

Legolas took the tiny bundle as if he had never held a baby in all his life. She was so fragile, so beautiful with her tuft of brown hair and pointed elven ears. He kissed her head gently, thanking the Valar for bringing her back to him. "Bring my Son," he spoke quietly to one of the healers stood hovering in the doorway.

She nodded and when she entered with the sleeping babe, the Prince bid his Mother hold him. He walked to her and carefully removed a hand from holding his Daughter, brushing his fingertips across his golden-haired infant's head. "Leowen," he spoke softly, "His name is Leowen."

_**

* * *

SUMMARY:**_

_**Elrond appears to deliver the baby having only arrived in Mirkwood the previous evening, but after birthing a healthy Son complications ensue. It's twins…and the second baby is in a feet-first breeched position. After successfully delivering the legs they find the cord wrapped around the baby girl's neck. Unable to cope and believing her dead, Legolas leaves the room as Elrond attempts to resuscitate her. The Queen gives him a telling off and helps him back into the room where Elrond has brought the tiny elleth back. Ceres is heavily sedated however and so Legolas and Nienna must take the children while Elrond tries to save her. The Elven-prince looks down upon his Son and fulfils his and Ceres' promise, he is named Leowen.**_

* * *


	46. Ceres' Gift

Chapter 46: Ceres' Gift

The Princess of Mirkwood felt as if she were floating down from a height. Darkness consumed everything around her. She then felt her feet rest softly on something resembling solid.

Ceres looked all around her, turning in a complete circle but she could see nothing, not even the baby girl sleeping in her arms. She squinted but still could not see the child, fearing that her slumber may be eternal. Things were fuzzy in her mind, she had given birth to twins, but what had happened?

In the distance a doorway opened, light filtering through. Reflexively she was drawn to it, walking steadily towards it's welcoming light.

"Before you take that path…" an ethereal voice halted her and she turned with a gasp.

Before her stood a woman seemingly made of pure light, she shone in the dark and her hair was of pure gold, her skin of crystal. "It is not the only choice before you," the woman sang, extending a hand slowly as the path back into the darkness was bathed in light.

Either side of it still stood in darkness, as did it's destination, and Ceres looked back to the doorway, then backward again.

"You have saved the line of Kings Ceres of Hampton, Princess of Mirkwood." The woman's voice sounded as though an orchestra played every time she opened her perfect lips.

Still in silent awe, she nodded slightly in understanding, she had given Legolas a Son, she remembered now. But then she looked to the Daughter in her arms and realisation hit her, "Am I dead? Is my baby dead?"

"You are both slipping from the world, but I have lit your path back to life."

Ceres took a step along the path the woman had illuminated for her, "Why?" she asked.

"You have played a pivotal role in our grand motion to stop the coming darkness, and will continue to do so with our gift of immortality, should you choose life over death."

The Princess stood stunned, confused.

The ethereal being smiled gently, "Legolas was destined to meet you, destined to bring you home for you are the saviour of his line. The Prince is one of the chosen, when the end of days comes he shall stand among the nine that will save our beloved creation from destruction and eternal darkness."

Ceres felt a fear creeping in but it was quelled by the woman's almighty presence. 'Out beloved creation'? The world? She was one of the Valar, the Gods. She had to be.

"Legolas must face the end of the world and prevent it?" she trembled.

"He shall not face it alone, and he goes with the grace of the Valar," she assured, "But he needs you, he is bound to you. If you choose death now, he is sure to follow, and the world shall fail. It is his love that keeps his fëa pure, it is that purity and strength that will aid him in his almighty task."

Nodding slowly, Ceres looked down at the motionless infant in her embrace, "And our Daughter?"

"I grant you permission to take her back with you."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ceres was filled with gratitude as she followed the path back to complete her task in life, she glanced back once more but the woman was gone.

The sound of a baby's cry got louder and she walked more determinedly toward it, following the light the Vala had lit for her.

As her surroundings melted and she floated once more, she then found her eyes fluttering open. "Melethen," she croaked hoarsely, glimpsing her Husband sat beside her, rocking one of the babies gently to calm him or her.

"Ceres," he smiled broadly, "I thought you were going to leave me for a moment."

"I almost did," she breathed quietly, her voice still unreliable.

"I had a strange dream. It felt so real, the Valar granted me immortality."

Elrond glanced up suddenly, Galadriel had spoken to him about the Princess and the gift of elven life. She had been sure Legolas' true destiny lay long in the future and that his survival was paramount to Arda, but on this the Lady of Light could not elaborate. The pair merely prayed that the Prince would not fade after his Wife's passing, and would be strong enough to complete his destiny. Galadriel had mentioned the Valar's intervention, surely they had intended Thranduil and Nienna to find Hampton, and therefore their future Princess, then the Gods watched over them to bring them safely back to Arda. 'Yes,' Elrond was thinking to himself, then spoke aloud, "The grace of the Valar certainly goes with the Princess of Mirkwood. Perhaps her dream was more than it seemed."

The half-elf had been sure he would loose her, she was dying and the second twin showed no signs of life. He marvelled at the power the Valar could bestow upon those worthy, gifting life. He did not tell Legolas how close his Wife had been to death, the poor ellon had seen enough fear and concern for one lifetime.

"Ceres, shhh…" the Prince shushed her, a pained expression upon his features, he knew this could not be so, she was mortal and would die. He appreciated Elrond's encouraging comment but knew these were merely the rambling words of an injured and heavily sedated woman.

* * *

"Anna," Elrond voiced above the sleeping infant.

"I'm not familiar with that word," Legolas stirred from the chair in the corner of their bed chamber, "What does it mean?"

"It means 'gift', in Quenya," the half-elf smiled, not realising the Prince was awake.

Ceres slept deeply, now clean, stitched and back in her own bed, the medication he gave her healing her in her slumber. The babies had been given a supplement to tide them over for a few hours, their Mother in no fit state to feed them. They were now no longer hungry and lay side by side in the cradle, sleeping off their ordeal.

Legolas smiled his approval at the description of the child. She was a true gift, one he thought he would not receive. He sighed contentedly, he had slept a little at least. Now he was ready to face the world outside of his bedroom. "I will bring them to see the children, Ceres will not wake for some time," he sadly spoke to the half-elf.

The Prince had envisioned bringing his family to meet their new addition(s) with he and his Wife beaming with happiness. He knew he could not keep them all waiting, they were worried, and the babies were already almost four hours old. No announcement had been sent, either to his Father's halls or his own. Nienna knew they were safe and had been told to let Scott, Boran and Aòrelind know, but otherwise Legolas had made no move.

In the hall outside his chambers they awaited nervously, and all stood when he emerged. Smiling sheepishly for having made them wait this long, he spoke, "They are well, both are sleeping, as is their Mother, but if you wish you may come see them."

All four entered the dimly lit room, it was yet light outside but the heavy drapes were pulled to aid the Princess' sleep and to keep a relaxed atmosphere for the babies and their Father to take their own rest. The guests held back, excited but concern still emanated from each of them.

"Scott," Legolas bid him come forth.

The young man came forward, standing beside his Best Friend and Brother-in-law. Looking down upon the sleeping twins his heart swelled with pride. He looked to Legolas, who nodded his consent, then touched their foreheads in awe. They were so new and soft. He left them to sit beside his Sister. "She should make a full recovery," Elrond assured him, and Scott thanked him with a smile.

Boran came forward slowly, clasping Legolas' shoulder, silently asking if he was well. The Prince nodded tiredly, but genuinely. The Captain had never seen a newborn before and was amazed at how tiny they were, "Have you named them?" he asked quietly.

"Our Son is named Leowen, but we have yet to decide on our Daughter's."

Boran's smile grew, but a sadness crept in, in remembrance of their departed Friend. Leowen fought it for so long after their incarceration, but to no avail, he faded and died slowly and painfully. What they did to him at Dol Guldur he never spoke of.

"Boran, where we come from, a select few friends or family are chosen to watch over the child," Legolas began, he and his Wife having decided to elect 'Godparent' like figures despite their change in lifestyle. The couple wanted their newest child to have that supportive extended family as did their first born. He had asked Elrond also, as was their plan, who had gratefully accepted the offer.

"Ceres and I would be honoured if you would be the twins' Godparent. Aòrelind, would you also take up the role?"

Boran was stunned, he understood the importance of such a connection, knowing Evelyn to have Scott as a Godparent and having quizzed him on it long ago. "Of course, I shall watch over them as if they were my own," the Captain smiled lovingly down at the babies.

Nienna explained to the ladies maid the meaning of such a request, and the girl was almost in tears she was so happy. "Thank you Legolas," she stepped towards him, only recently having started to use his name in stead of his title. She never took her eyes off the children. She turned to face him then and hugged him close.

He chuckled and embraced her. Ceres had found her irritating at first, but she adored her now, and had insisted no other would fit the title of Godmother but Aòrelind. The women had become the closest of friends. He only hoped there was no bad blood left between her and Boran, but as the maid left him to stand beside the Captain over the cradle, he knew all was well.

Elrond moved to stand on the other side of the cradle and Legolas watched the three stare adoringly at his Son and Daughter, knowing their choices had been the right ones. Their beloved children would never want for love.

* * *

Confetti flew and trumpets sounded as the ceremony greeting the new Prince and Princess of Mirkwood came to a close. The children were more than twelve weeks old when their parents introduced them to their people, their prematurity and Ceres' recovery delaying the joyous event. Well wishes and gifts flooded their home and though there was a darkness spreading in the world around them, a light so bright and true shone from Mirkwood's elven heart.

"Evelyn," her Father spoke her name gently, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry Ada," the little girl looked at her shoes, taking her empty hands out of the new, bigger cradle, "Do you think I could hold them for just a moment before I go to bed?"

Legolas smiled at her, "Aye I suppose that would be fine, but you must always seek help," he tried not to patronise her.

"Yes Ada."

"Sit up here," he lifted her up into an armchair near the cradle in his and Ceres' bed chamber.

He lowered first one, then the second twin into each of her arms, kneeling before her and placing a steadying hand on each of the babies. Leowen was making a smiley happy face up at his Sister, something he'd only just started to master over the past few weeks.

Evie beamed with sisterly pride at them both, she had not been jealous or upset at all, despite their taking up so much of her parent's time. The Princess yawned and her Father took the sleeping baby girl and put her back to rest in her cradle, then took and kept the gurgling baby boy, laying him against his shoulder. It was strange for the first day, but then everything seemed to come flooding back to him, caring for a newborn.

"I'm going to bed now," Evie addressed her Brother and Sister, "See you in the morning."

She went to the baby girl and leaned in, kissing her pink hat, "Night, night Anna," she smiled, turning to the baby boy gumming their Father's finery. "Night, night Leowen. Night, Night Ada," she kissed Legolas' cheek and skipped, her Mirkwood-green gown swishing around her, to her Mother who waited with her outstretched hand to take her to her bedroom for a story and goodnight.

When Ceres returned she stretched her arms out above her head, it had been a long and eventful day. The ceremony had been perfect, then hundreds of citizens had lined up to see the children and bring gifts for their wellbeing. Evelyn had basked in their company, never playing up or getting bored. 'She was an angel,' her Mother thought to herself, then turning her attention to the Father of her children.

Legolas was propped up on the bed, bouncing Leowen gently on his stomach, and humming a jolly tune quietly. "He is not going to sleep anytime soon," he amusedly informed his Wife as she tried to extract herself from the many layers of her fine attire.

"Of course not," Ceres chuckled, "But when he does drop off, Anna will wake."

"Rest tonight," he bid her, "I shall see to them, you must be exhausted after today. The babies slept, whereas you have not."

Ceres had taken to sleeping when the children were, lest she be in a perpetual state of short-temperedness. She thanked him, stripping her layers one by one. She ran her hands over her sagging belly, knowing it would take some time for it to return to anything resembling normality. This time, she resolved, she would not let it hinder her self-image. She knew that Legolas was not phased in the slightest by what pregnancy has left behind. So she clambered naked beneath the sheets, cuddling up to his side as he rested atop them.

To their astonishment Leowen began to droop, falling steadily to sleep. Legolas rose, cradling him in the crook of his arm as he paced, rocking gently to encourage his Son's slumber. Placing him very carefully beside Anna, the Prince turned to his Wife, making triumphant gestures in the air.

Ceres couldn't help but laugh quietly, the twins rarely slept together, thus their parents had not had two minutes alone since before the birth. She watched as her Husband rid himself of his heavy green clothes, "You looked so handsome today," she whispered, blushing slightly at the thoughts she'd had at points that day.

"And you, my Princess, were stunningly beautiful… Even more so now," he could not see her flesh but let his eyes trace the curves in the sheet. He glanced away, not wanting her to feel pressured.

It had been a long time after Evie's birth before she truly felt her passion return, but she had been entertaining the idea of asking Legolas to make love all evening. Perhaps, she pondered, with it being her second birth she felt more comfortable, or perhaps the realisation of how she had hindered their private moments for so long were making her bolder this time around. Whatever the reason, watching him disrobe was creating havoc in her womanly regions.

"I am content to look upon you, I do not expect reciprocation," he assured her.

"'Tis a shame," she teased, "I was hoping, seeing as we have been gifted the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of all three of our children sleeping at once, to perhaps get reacquainted."

"One condition," he stalked towards the bed in all his naked glory, "No covering up, no lights out, no hiding from me." He knew his terms were steep given what her body had just endured, she would almost certainly shy from his gaze.

But to his delight she threw the sheet aside, her confidence only served to enflame him. Legolas let his eyes roam her bare body, and deemed her as beautiful as ever. Despite their both being so sleep deprived, something fuelled them as he took to their bed and made love to her, slowly, adoringly, gratefully, for what she had just given him.

They were happier than they ever believed they could be when they left their beloved home in Hampton over two years ago. Everything had changed, they had changed. There was still much for them to learn of their new home and new life, but thanks to the gift bestowed upon them by the Valar, they had an eternity in which to discover it together.


	47. To Imladris, to the Council of Elrond

Chapter 47: To Imladris, To the Council of Elrond

_One thousand, nine hundred and sixty years later…_

Evelyn looked down at her boots, toeing the marble pattern on the floor.

"How could you let this happen Legolas!" her Grandfather yelled at her Father without restraint. "Do you have any concept of just how dangerous this situation has now become!"

"I'm sorry my King, the fault is mine," Legolas replied as he himself fixed his eyes on the floor.

Evelyn cringed.

"I would suggest that next time you take more care, but I know not if I should trust you with a task of such importance again. Ready yourself to leave for Imladris, you can take this news to Elrond yourself." With his final words he stormed out of the room, followed by his entourage.

As the room emptied the Princess desperately searched for the words to explain how she allowed the creature Gollum to escape. After a moments silence Legolas spoke calmly, "I'm waiting for an explanation, Evelyn."

"Ada, I'm sorry," she started to well up, fearing his disappointment so much more than his anger.

"Just tell me what happened, I shouldn't have left you in command of such a delicate situation Evie and I'm sorry, you were simply not ready, I see that now."

"I let him out," she breathed, not being able to stand him taking the blame upon himself any longer.

Her Father stared blankly at her. "You did _what_?"

"We are not barbarians Father, cooping up a creature in a cage, it was cruel! He just wanted to walk under the moonlight…"

"That was not your decision to make! I gave you specific instruction, you were to follow it to the letter!"

"I know that now! He deceived me, he seemed so weak, I thought if I just walked him around for ten minutes… but after the elven horns sounded he became skittish, I could not restrain him and he was suddenly so fast!"

"Alright you've said enough," Legolas halted her as she became more and more upset. "I will go to Imladris and sort this mess."

"I ask your permission, Father, to accompany you."

"No," Legolas automatically ruled.

He looked at his eldest. She was trying to make up for her mistakes.

"Ada, Saes." _(Daddy, please)_

"I said no!" he barked, effectively getting his point across.

She nodded, still teary eyed and in an attempt to remain composed, offered a reluctant salute before leaving the council room.

* * *

Evelyn knew better than to speak against her Father publicly, but the words were on the tip of her tongue as she watched him stand, pledging his bow to the ringbearer. Boran grasped her arm, pulling her back fully into her seat. She bit her lip and kept her silence.

He had in anger forbidden her to come with him, but his resolve ebbed as the evening had worn on. He conceded eventually, figuring her to be no safer in Mirkwood at present, orc raids plaguing the southernmost edges of the city even as they had left.

After the Council had parted Boran ran after his Friend, "Legolas!"

Turning, the Prince knew what he was about to say.

"Legolas, I will accompany you."

"Nay Boran, you must stay and watch over my family," he paused, trying to decide if he should speak his mind or not. At length he added, "Ceres and I have had more time than we ever dreamed of when we were young, I will not rob my Daughter of that happiness. Boran, I cannot part you."

The Captain looked to the floor, what a fool he felt for believing he and Evelyn could conceal their love from Legolas. How long had he known? He glanced worriedly to the Prince's eyes. How _much_ did he know?

"I do not wish to leave her, knowing I will almost certainly not return," Boran paused, opting for the truth and feeling such relief to speak it, "But neither do I wish to send my closest Friend to face the dark mountain alone, or to see Evie's pain when word reaches us that you will not be coming home."

Legolas smiled despite such grim words, placing a reassuring hand on Boran's shoulder. "I stand not alone, eight companions, all just and true. Well seven at least, the Dwarf will have to prove himself to earn my trust!" His account of what had transpired between his Father and that of Gimli had of course come from Thranduil. He then abruptly laughed, "Besides, I _shall _return for I am a better shot than you!"

Boran's face broke into a smile and he shoved his Friend playfully. "Cocky bastard," he laughed, "Your stubbornness alone shall bring you home!"

Mellowing, Legolas removed his wedding ring and handed it to Boran. He rubbed the white band left on his finger from so many years of wearing it. "Boran, will you take care of it for me? If the enemy should capture me, 'tis a weakness they will exploit if they know I have a family."

Boran nodded sadly, "If the worst should happen, I will give it to Ceres, if not then I shall simply keep it safe until your return. I shall not speak to her of it, she will go spare if she thinks you're out there without your wedding ring on."

They smiled at the thought of the Princess' wrath if she knew.

"Wait for me to come home, but if I do not, you have my leave to marry Evie," Legolas spoke genuinely.

Boran took his Friend's hand and shook it in thanks, he knew how hard it would be for Legolas to part with his eldest to any man. He had ridiculously been living in fear of his Friend for too long, he should have known he would be happy so long as his daughter was. "I promise you Legolas, I will always love her and care for her. And when you return to Mirkwood we shall all celebrate that. It will be the grandest wedding Elvendom has ever seen!"

"Aye and I shall fit the bill," Legolas laughed then hugged Boran.

"Come and see us before you leave? But if you do not get the chance, then be safe my dear Friend."

Legolas nodded, then left to prepare for the long road ahead of him.

* * *

Boran and Evelyn stood on one of Imladris' many walkways crossing the bruinen. They watched as the nine walked out of Imladris and turned south. They stood long after the company had passed beyond their vision. "Do you think we shall ever see him again?" Evelyn chocked back tears.

"Shhh, Melethen. Of course we will," Boran tried to sound sure of the fact, but his guilt at having not stayed by his Prince's side was eating away at him.

"Thank you, Boran," Evie traced his cheek lovingly, "For staying with me. I could not bear to part with you both."

The ellon kissed her tears from her cheeks and wound his fingers in her golden curls. He held her tightly as she wept quietly against his tunic. He thought back to the one instance in all the years he had known her where he had failed to protect her, when she had been taken to Dol Guldur as a child. He swore to her aloud as he had done to himself all those years ago.

"I will never leave you, my Princess."

THE END

_**A companion piece dedicated to Lathril is now up, titled 'Musings of a Maid'. You can also discuss Duty Bound and find out about the upcoming sequel by going on my profile and clicking on 'My Forums'.**_


End file.
